


My Forever Is You

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Series: Summer Fling [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fours years apart can Katniss and Peeta rekindle their romance from the summer of 2011?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 26th 2014 - I Never Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is everyone. The sequel to 'Summer Fling'. I've had just as much fun writing this one if not more than the last. Im so excited and nervous (Biting nails right now :-/)
> 
> As always all credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine!

_Almost four years later._

I stare out the window of our two bedroom apartment. Gazing over the cool blue waters. I can hardly believe I'm here. Sydney, Australia. Who would've thought that my life would flip so much on its axis that it would bring me back to a place with memories I'd tried so hard to forget.

That's not to say I ever forgot about him. I may have stalked his Facebook page more than once. However I never did hit the ' _Add Friend_ ' button. He rarely updated it anyway. I guess your first true love is pretty hard to forget. I've had one serious relationship in the past four years, but nothing or no one will ever come close to what I had with Peeta Mellark. I've been single again now for over a year.

I know Madge and Gale tried to keep up the contact, but in the end it was too hard for them. Annie and Finn were the only ones to survive the long distance and are now engaged to be married in less than six months, here in Sydney. She moved here four months ago and Finn up and left Melbourne to be with her. I've heard them whisper about Peeta, here and there. He apparently did go on and become a world class chef or baker. _I'm not sure which one_. Last I heard he was working somewhere in France. _Girlfriend? Wife? Family?_ I have no idea. Annie and Finn stopped talking about him around me about a year ago.

Jo ended up back in Canada, she married and is nearly ready to pop out her first born. Can you believe it? The crazy one.... _married....with kids._ Hah! I heard Thresh ended up in the military. However no one knows his whereabouts now, having not heard from him in nearly two years.

So how did I end up back here? I had only just finished my teaching diploma when the offer from Rose Bay Secondary College came through. I had plenty of offers from schools in New York, but the pull to Sydney was pretty strong. The weather for one. Warm summers and only mild winters.....who can say no to that.

My sister was the other. She will arrive in just over a week. I came ahead to get everything sorted. She got accepted here into the University of Sydney to study medicine. I really didn't want her to travel to the other side of the world without me. Not especially since the tragic accident two years ago that took both our parents from us.

I think in the end we were both grateful for an excuse to get away from the roller coaster that has been our lives for the last two years. So here I am staring out over beautiful Bondi Beach. I'm meant to be unpacking and getting myself organised for the start of the school year. However the sun setting over the horizon has stopped me in my tracks as I remember back to nearly four years ago when a certain someone told me it was his favourite time of the day. I shake my head to clear it of the visions just as my iPhone starts ringing. _Now where did I put that damn thing_? I finally find it under a bunch of clothes strewn over my bed.

"Hello, this is Katniss Everdeen."

 _"Well hello sweetheart how the heck are you."_ I recognise the voice only too well. Haymitch. I smile.

"Hi old man, I'm doing just great." I reply still smiling into the phone. "How's yourself?"

_"Good good, you settling in ok?"_

"Yeah, just a couple of suitcases to unpack." I answer. "How's Effie?"

 _"She's fine, desperate to see your sorry ass for some reason."_ I chuckle slightly into the phone.

_"So, the apartments ok?"_

"It's perfect." I reply. "Thanks again Haymitch for renting it out to us."

Haymitch and Effie offered their rental to Me and Prim when I told him of our plans to move out here. It was a blessing in disguise, who knows how long it would've taken us to find something. Not that money was an issue, we don't really have to worry about that now since Mom and Dad died. It was the sheer timing that was a blessing.

The apartment is great. Quite large for a two bedroom (well three really if you include the small den downstairs) a bathroom on each floor. Open kitchen with all the latest appliances and an amazing living area that backs out on to our very own courtyard. With a covered deck and a small jacuzzi and a BBQ area. I claimed the master bedroom upstairs with the balcony that has a view of the ocean. Prim's room is at the end of the hall just before the winding staircase that leads downstairs.

 _"Not a problem sweetheart, it was just gathering dust anyway."_ Haymitch answers _. "So how about you finish your unpacking and then get your sorry ass down here to have dinner with us?"_

"Sure Haymitch." I reply. "Give me an hour."

 _"Alright then, we will see you in an hour."_ He says. "Hey Katniss?"

"Hmmm?"

 _"You sure you're doing OK?"_ He asks with slight sadness in his voice.

I roll my eyes. He may come across as if I'm a pain in his backside, but really he's just a big old softy.

"I'm fine old man, I'll see you in an hour." We say quick goodbyes and hang up the phone.

So I finish unpacking the last of my suitcases. I quickly jump in the shower to freshen up. It's the end of December and here in Australia, that just means _HOT!_ I get out and dry off before throwing on a pair of jean shorts and a cut off tank top. I thread my hair into its usual braid and barrel down the stairs to locate my purse, keys and flip flops. I lock the door behind me and start my quiet walk to the beach. Our apartment is only a 20 minute walk from Bondi, no point taking the car. I'll just enjoy the last tendrils of sunlight and catch a cab back later.

                                                                            ***********

It's hard to walk these pavements and not have memories of my four weeks here four years ago. I have to walk past the building we called home for a month to make my way to Capitol, which also means walking past the bench that Peeta found me on. It's hard to control the visions that swim passed me with every step I take. Almost everywhere I look has something that brings those memories flooding back in waves. I shake my head to clear it as I walk up to the door of Capitol. It was a long time ago. A lot has happened in four years and if I'm going to be living here I can't keep torturing myself with ' _what ifs'_ and what might have been.

Capitol hasn't changed. Not that it needed to. Haymitch and Effie were always conscious of keeping it up to date and hip. I wait at the service desk and scan the room searching for any sign of my adopted Aunt and Uncle.

As I make one last sweep over the crowded cafe, my eyes fall upon a head full of copper. I squint my eyes together to make sure I'm seeing correctly. But there's no denying who that hair belongs too. Finnick. I silently make my way over to the booth he is sitting at and notice Annie sitting across from him, laughing at something Finn has just said.

I stand there silent for a moment, waiting for Annie to notice me. When she does her whole face lights up and her smile gets extra wide. Finn turns to follow her eyes. I give a small wave once he registers completely that it's me.

"Kat!" He almost squeals like a girl. He jumps out of the booth.

Slightly knocking his knee on the table. A few curse words leaving his mouth. Before I know it he has scooped me up and is giving me the biggest bear hug.

"Finn, you're going to crush her to death." Annie says as she makes her way over to me.

After Finn puts me down Annie and I embrace. It's been four months since I've seen my oldest and dearest friend.

"Hey Kat, it's so wonderful to see you." Annie says as we break from our hug.

"You too Ann." I answer with a smile. "I've missed you."

"Hey what about me?" Finn asks pouting. I reach over and squeeze his hand.

"You too Finn."

And I genuinely have. He was always my favourite behind Peeta. He could make me laugh, and cheer me up when I was feeling down. We became fast friends over the course of a month. Through Annie we were able to keep that friendship alive. Seeing him a few times when he made the trek over to the US to see Annie..

"We knew you had arrived, didn't think you would've hit the town so quickly though." He says through a smirk.

"That would be my doing." I turn to see Haymitch behind us with Effie close in tow.

"Katniss!" Effie exclaims as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Hi Effie." I reply patting her back. I'm then dragged into an awkward hug from Haymitch. He's never been a touchy feely kind of man.

"Hey sweetheart." He says as he releases me from said hug.

"C'mon Kat join us, we have so much to catch up on." Finn says gesturing towards the booth. I smile as we all sit down again.

Ten minutes later Haymitch has bought us over our preferred drinks. Two hours later and we've eaten and we're all a little tipsy and have enjoyed catching up. Regaling each other with what's happened in the last four months since I've seen Annie. Both her and Finn excitedly talk about their upcoming wedding. Which Myself, Prim and Madge will be a part of. I've zoned out a bit as they continue to chatter on about all the details until....

"And Peeta is making us... _oomph!_ "

I snap quickly out of my daze to lock eyes with Finn. Annie is making gestures with her eyes for him to shut up. He breaks eye contact with me, rubbing his side where Annie had obviously elbowed him as his gaze drops to the table.

"Shit! I'm sorry Kat I didn't mean to bring him up." Finn tries to apologise.

I'm dumbstruck, not really sure how to react. It didn't even occur to me that Peeta would be in on all this wedding stuff. But how stupid am I? Of course he would be. He's Finnick's best friend.

"P...Peeta is going to be there?" I manage to quietly stutter out.

Finn can only nod, his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. Annie is staring straight at me.

"Sorry Kat we were going to tell you we just hadn't figured out how to yet." She says softly reaching for my hand.

I'm numb. I can't comprehend anything else around me. In less than six months I will come face to face with Peeta Mellark. I'm not quite sure how to feel. I know I can't be here right now. It's all too much. I release my hand from Annie and slide out of the booth.

"I..I have to go." I stammer.

"Kat...." Annie starts but I interrupt her.

"No really I need to go and finish unpacking." I say shaking my head slightly. Which is a lie. I throw some money on the table and make to leave. "I'll call you later and we'll catch up again."

They both look at me sadly. I can't handle the sorrow in their eyes. I can't breath. I need air. With that I almost run out of Capitol, vaguely hearing Haymitch hissing at Finn asking him what happened and Annie calling my name. Once out of the cafe I walk, or rather power walk down to the beach. I stop suddenly and face toward the ocean. Arms folded over my chest as I let the memories of Summer 2011 wash over me.

They engulf me actually. As I remember Peeta's smile, his laugh, his hands, his kisses...oh god his kisses. I remember everything, but most of all the beautiful blue eyes, the eyes that could read me as if they were ingrained in my soul. Then a tear falls from my cheek when I think about the last time I saw those eyes, sad and colourless. God I missed him. I stood there for who knows how long before walking back up to the Main Street to grab a cab.

Once settled in my bed for the night, I let myself remember the feel of his hands and mouth on my body, as my own hand moves down to my centre. God it feels so good as my fingers make circles over my bundle of nerves ' _Torture much Katniss?_ I haven't physically been with anyone since Peeta. Only ever using my own hands to bring me to completion. I don't remember falling asleep, but when I wake in the morning I realise it's the best nights sleep I've had since my parents died.


	2. December 27th 2014 - Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie tells Katniss the truth about Peeta. How will Katniss handle living in the same city as the boy she walked away from? It's a big city! But not big enough! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

I go about my early morning ritual. Coffee & Facebook on my laptop as I sit out on the deck and watch the sunrise. After scanning through my emails and answering a very long private message from Prim, I hear my iPhone going off in the kitchen.

I head inside and go to answer it when I see a text message from Annie.

_Nope not in the mood._

I know she means well, but I'm not in any frame of mind to discuss Peeta. So I ignore it while I make my way upstairs to change into my running gear.

That's what I need. A nice long run along the beach to clear my head, before any other soul is out, except for maybe a surfer or two. I might even go and see if Sae's place is still open.

I'm twenty minutes into my run. My iPod nano on shuffle as I jog back up the beach onto the sidewalk. I slow to a walk as I take in the beautiful colours circling in the summer sky. I check my watch and see it might be slightly early before Sae opens up. So I decide to jog home and shower before coming back here to have some of her amazing apple pie.

When I get home. I go to the downstairs bathroom and start to run the water. While it's warming up I go to check my phone. I groan inwardly as I see three missed calls and three texts from Annie.

_My God it's only 8am._

I throw it back on the sofa as I head in to have my shower. After dressing in a light dress and sandals, I throw my keys phone and iPad in my shoulder bag and head back outside. Aargh. Only 9am and I can already tell it's going to be a scorcher of a day. So much for walking back down. The car it is.

Five minutes later I'm back on the strip, parking my car and heading down to where I remember Sae's being. I have to walk past a lot of other shops and cafés along the way. As I get closer to where I remember Sae's being, I notice a quaint new little shop. It looks like some kind of Bakery come cake shop. I peer inside to check out all the things displayed in the window cases.

There's rows of eclairs, pastries and cupcakes. I notice there's a selection of all kinds of breads on the back wall behind the counter. There's even a few tables and chairs for patrons who want to sit and eat these amazing looking delicacies.

I step back from the window and peer up at the sign. Scrawled in old fashion writing hanging on an old fashioned styled hanging sign was the name _'Everlarks_ '. Underneath in smaller writing is ' _Specialising in Bread, Cakes and Pastries_ '.

Hmm, nice name! I'll have to remember to come back and have a proper look.

For the meantime though I walk a few more shops down when I reach my destination. The bell above the door rings as I enter. I look around and see nothing has changed. I smile. I go sit in the exact booth I sat in nearly four years ago and wait for the older lady to come take my order.

I pull out my laptop with all intent and purpose to start looking at my curriculum for the school year, when I remember the missed texts and calls on my phone.

Shit! Annie!

I pull out my phone and start reading the texts there's two more to add to the three from this morning.

**_Annie: Hey Kat I'm so sorry about last night. Call me please._ **

**_Annie: C'mon you can't ignore me forever. I've tried ringing but it keeps going to voice mail._ **

**_Annie: I know you're awake. Please call. We need to talk about this._ **

**_Annie: Ok now your starting to make me worry._ **

**_Annie: I'll try ringing again._ **

Damn! Just as I'm about to listen to her voicemails when a familiar voice makes me look up.

"Well girlie you're up with the sparrows." I smile as the comfort of Sae's voice washes over me. "And a sight for sore eyes, I never did see you again."

I'm quite surprised she even remembers me after all this time.

"And you have an amazing memory. I'm back for good now though, well for as long as my employer will have me." I answer her.

"I never forget a face, especially one that was quite heartsick that day." She adds this part quietly. "How did everything turn out with your boy?"

"Um...it didn't. We went our separate ways." I answer solemnly as I pick at an invisible bit of lint on the tablecloth. "You know long distance relationship and all."

Her face softens as she takes in my quiet response.

"Right, well then what can I get you?" She asks.

"You even have to ask? Chai latte and a piece of that amazing pie please." I answer smiling back her.

"Coming right up." She replies as she heads back to the counter.

I go again to listen to Annie's voice message.

_"Kat, I really am sorry you had to find out about Peeta the way you did, bloody Finn has no filter when he starts on about wedding stuff. Listen, I'm off work today and tomorrow if you want to talk. I think we need to talk. Pleeeeeease give me a call. Love you. Mwah."_

I hit end and go into my messages and type out a quick reply to Annie.

**_Katniss: I'm fine. Did you want to meet me at my place for lunch. You're right we need to talk._ **

I add my address and hit send. Then I lock my phone and put it aside just as Sae is bringing me my order.

"Thanks Sae." I say as she puts my order in front of me.

"I see I'm not the only one with a good memory." She says giving me a small wink.

I settle in and start looking through what my schedule holds for the first semester as I enjoy my latte and pie. I hear my phone ding out a message. I retrieve the phone and read Annie's latest message saying that lunch is good and she will head over at about 1pm. I reply saying ok and it's settled.

The next hour drags by and Sae's cafe starts to fill up. I gather up my things and head to the counter to pay for my morning tea. This time I insisted on paying.

"Thanks Sae, it was as delicious as I remember it." I say as I hand over the cash.

"Anytime girlie. Now don't be a stranger ok." She states as she squeezes my hand.

"I promise." I go to leave before I remember the bakery up the street.

"Hey Sae?"

"Yes." She answers.

"How long has that new little bakery been open down the street?"

"You mean Everlark's?" I nod. "Oh about six or seven months I guess."

"Food any good?" I ask curiously

"Well I don't know about the bread or pastries, but I hear he makes a bloody good cake." I chuckle. "I also hear he's pretty fine to look at too." She winks at me. I blush.

I say my goodbyes to Sae and head out back on to the strip. Now my curiosity is really piqued. Maybe I should go in and get some stuff for lunch. I walk into the quaint little shop and it's quite busy. I wander around a bit and examine all the pastries. There's a familiar smell here I can't quite place. It really is a beautiful little shop.

As I'm standing in line to get my bread, my eyes wander to the walls, where I notice the most beautiful paintings. Each one different. One especially grabs my attention. It's the sun setting over Bondi. The colours match almost perfectly the sky you see here at that time of day. But what draws me to it the most is the girl, sitting on a bench looking out over the ocean. She almost looks familiar, but it's hard to tell as you can't see her face. I'm bought out of my wonder by a friendly voice.

"Excuse me Miss can I help you?"

I look up to see a girl about Prim's age standing behind the counter, with beautiful chocolate brown eyes and tight corkscrew curls the same colour.

"Welcome to Everlark's, my name is Rue, what can I get for you today?"

"Oh hi um.... Sorry, just a loaf of mixed grain and.....oh wow so much to choose from." I stammer out. "Anything else you recommend?"

"You're new huh?" The girl called Rue asks with a genuine smile. "Nice accent by the way."

"Yeah, been here a whole day." I reply curtly.

"Well if I had to recommend anything I'd say try the cheese buns, they are AMAZING!." _Yep talks like Prim too._

"Ok then I will have two cheese buns as well thank you."

Rue packs up my order and rings it up on the cash register. I hand over the cash. Then I leave and head to my car. All the way home I am intoxicated by the smell of the bread and buns. However the familiar smell of the bakery and the girl in the painting have my mind in a twist as I try and place where I know both from.

                                                                             ***********

I return home and set about getting the place ready for Annie's arrival. I set everything up out on the patio, it's a bit warm out here. However with the french doors open you get a nice breeze coming out from the air conditioner in the living room. I'm just opening a bottle of wine when my door bell rings. I go to the door and am welcomed with the smiling face of my best friend.

"Hi Ann." I embrace her as we enter the hall.

"Oh Kat it's so good to have you close again...I've really missed us."

"Yeah me too, I'm so sorry for running out last night, I was just...."

"Shocked, stunned, dumbstruck...am I getting close?" We both laugh. I lead her into the kitchen.

"Wine?" I ask.

"Yes please!!" I pour out two glasses and offer Annie hers. "So do I get the tour?"

"Of course, so this is the kitchen, that's the living room."

We walk through the living room to the french doors leading out the back.

"The yard."

"Ooh your very own jacuzzi...I'm jealous...I expect heaps of invites to use this thing." We laugh.

I continue to show her around my apartment, she gasps when she sees the view I have from my balcony. We talk excitedly about Prim as I show her Prim's room. After I finished showing her around we head back out to the patio as we settle down for lunch. We talk about anything and everything except for Peeta. I notice Annie is skirting around the subject. I breath in and ask the question.

"Ann?" She looks up at me and I look her straight in the eye. "How is he?"

She looks at me and then lowers her head breaking our eye contact.

"He's OK I guess." She answers. "He went on and did everything he wanted too, but..."

"But....?" I ask.

"I'm not sure he's ever got over you completely." Annie states matter of fact. "From what Finn has told me, he's never given his heart to anyone, the way he gave it to you."

Now it's my turn to lower my head. I've never denied that I broke his heart. But I guess I had hoped in some way he was able to hate me enough to move on. I guess both of us never could, as my own relationships have been pretty shallow as well

"So how much of a part is he playing in the wedding?" I enquire, knowing quite well what her answer will be.

"He's making the cake and.....he is Finns best man."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Of course he was Finns best man. Which means I will be his partner at the wedding as I am Annie's maid of honour. I'm silent for a long time and Annie timidly takes my hand.

"You ok with this Kat?" I nod slowly.

I'm not, not really. How the heck am I going to face him? I never thought I would ever see Peeta Mellark again. Now I have to have all sorts of interactions with him because of a fucking wedding.

"I have to be. I was stupid for not even thinking he would be part of it all."

"I am really sorry you found out the way you did." Annie says. "We had this whole plan to let you down gently...but Finn and his big mouth."

I smile. Not a full smile, but I smile none the less.

"Um Kat...?"

"Hmmmm?" I respond still in some sort of stupor.

"He's here...in Sydney...he lives here now." She says with a slight blush of embarrassment for not telling me sooner.

This brings me out of my stupor. Peeta is here? What? I glare at her.

"What the hell Annie?"

I don't mean to take it out on her, well maybe I do all this info is making my head swim.

"How long, how long have you known?"

"A while." She answers simply. Not looking me in the eye.

"A while? Shit Annie, you didn't think to mention this to me when you knew I was coming out here. Does he know Im back?"

She shakes her head.

"No, As much as I said he hasn't gotten over you, he did come back with a girlfriend in tow."

She still hasn't looked at me. I gasp and take in a deep breath. I'm not sure how to process this information.

"Kat?" I release the breath I'm holding.

"How long has he been here?" I have to know.

"About 12 months." Annie answers. "He opened up his own store." My eyebrows raise at this.

"Yeah down on the cafe strip..."

_My heart starts to race as a familiar scent starts to invade my nostrils._

".....At Bondi."

_The familiar girl in the painting, the smell._

"A quaint little bakery called...."

"Everlark's." I whisper.

Annie's eyes shoot up to look at me, with a look of shock asking how I know.

"I was in there today, I bought the bread and cheese buns from there....I...I couldn't shake the familiarity of it all day....now I know why."

Annie's eyes go from shocked to sad.

"He named it after both of you." She states. I look up at her my eyes wide. _"Ever-Larks."_

I gasp again as I put two and two together.

We sit in silence while she lets me take in everything. It's a tough pill to swallow. Peeta here, owning a bakery, best man for the wedding and he has a girlfriend. That's when my heart starts to hurt. Peeta has a girlfriend. What did I expect really? I broke his heart. I can't blame him from trying to move on. It's been four years. _Then why does it hurt so much?_

I'm suffocating. My head hurts. I think I've started hyperventilating. In my state of unbalance Annie has gotten out of her chair and is kneeling in front of me begging me to look at her as she takes my hand.

"I know this is a lot to take in Kat, but I didn't want there to be anymore awkward situations."

I just stare out past Annie's face. Not looking at anything really.

"Katniss."

_Nothing._

"Kat!"

I finally bring my face level with hers. She brings her hand up to my face using her thumb to wipe away a lone tear that I didn't know was there. Shit when did I start crying? She pulls me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her body. The tears now falling as my sobs start to take over.

"Hey...hey. It's all going to be OK." She tries to assure me. It's not working.

"You'll have plenty to distract you, you've got Prim coming out soon, then you start your job as well." She continues on.

"Plus I need my best friend to help me through all this wedding shit."

I nod knowing that inside I'm tearing apart. But for Annie and Finn I have to put on a brave face. I straighten up my shoulders and look Annie square in the eye.

"You're right, everything will turn out ok." I answer as I wipe away the tears. "I just have to keep myself busy, which shouldn't be a problem, like you said I have a lot going on."

Deep down it's easier said than done. As of this moment though I refuse to let my past get in the way of my future.

"That's my girl." Annie says hugging me. "More wine?" I nod as Annie goes into the kitchen to pour more wine.

We sit around for another hour discussing Prim's arrival and how far along all the wedding details are coming. Annie tells me as maid of honour it is my responsibility to throw her the best bridal shower ever. Peeta doesn't come up again at all that day. However over the next week, I realise trying to avoid Peeta _(and his girlfriend)_ is proving a lot harder than I first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three soon...very soon ;-)


	3. December 31st 2014 - You Look Good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Yep another update. 
> 
> This is a smaller chapter, but it packs a punch as Katniss and Peeta interact again for the first time in four years. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

I delve myself into getting my lessons sorted out and preparing Prim's room for her. I barely leave the house in the first couple of days after Annie and I had lunch. However on the fourth day _(New Year's Eve)_ I realise I need to go to the supermarket. That's when Peeta Mellark unknowingly waltzes back into my life.

I'm casually walking through the produce section when I first see him. My heart leaps into my throat when I recognise his broad shoulders, his mop of blonde curls. Even facing away from me I know it's him. I'm frozen completely to where I'm standing next to the lettuces. He has his arm wrapped around a petite brunette. _The girlfriend_. I think to myself.

Immediately I hate her. I have to get out. I thought I was ok with this, but seeing him now as he presses a kiss to the side of the girl's head.....I'm a mess. I turn on my heel and quickly run to the checkout and process my groceries, before almost running to the car. I think he may have even spotted me, or rather I might've secretly been hoping he did, either way I refuse to break my stride.

I somehow manage to drive home and unpack the groceries, without losing my shit completely. Next thing I know I'm curled up on the sofa on New Years Eve crying AGAIN. How the hell am I going to survive in this place, knowing that at any minute I could bump into him somewhere. I need some clarity, or alcohol...yep alcohol, that's what I need. It is New Year's Eve after all.

                                                                                       *********

I must've fallen asleep on the sofa, because when I wake up I have a severe kink in my neck. It's the first day of January. I slept straight through midnight. If there were fire works I didn't hear a single one. Oh well! Not like I had any one to see it in with.

I sit up and move my neck around slowly to try and work out the soreness. I slowly get up and make my way to the kitchen and put the coffee on. I'm now thinking my decision to drink myself into a stupor wasn't such a fantastic idea. My neck is stiff, my head is pounding and I've got such a bad case of cotton mouth it's not funny.

It looks to be quite early outside, so I make my coffee and head upstairs to my balcony. I pop a couple of aspirin before opening up my laptop to check my emails. There's a couple from the school, one from Prim and one from an address I don't recognise. I read the one from Prim first. She regales me with how excited she is about coming out here. She tells me she has already sent Buttercup _(god I hate that cat)_ over as he will have to sit in quarantine for about a week.

She finishes off by saying she's joined an online chat room associated with the university and is already talking to a heap of people that she will be taking classes with. I type out a quick reply and end it telling her how much I can't wait to see her and that I miss her and love her heaps. I browse through the couple from the school. Nothing really important there, just a lot of welcoming stuff.

I open the last email, to see it's from a bridal shop with a booking for a fitting. Crap! I guess I can't hide from all of this stuff. I take out my phone to add it to my diary. With all that sorted I go to my Facebook. There's several notifications and a couple of friend requests from school faculty. I scroll through my news feed, laughing at a few funny pictures. Then before I know it I'm typing Peeta's name in to the search bar. I've no idea why I decided to do it.

It's been nearly two years since I tortured myself like this. I'm quite surprised to see that he has actually been updating a lot more lately. Profile reads _Peeta Mellark, owner of Everlark's Bakery._ I scan down and see the _In a relationship with Monique Clove_. My heart breaks a little more as I see his profile picture is of him and said girlfriend _(I really do hate her)_. I slam my laptop shut. _Stop it Katniss, stop torturing yourself._ Time to move forward!

                                                                                 *********

I spend the next few days catching up with Finn and Annie or Haymitch and Effie. I even manage to get back to see Sae, taking the long way around to get to her cafe. Somehow all thoughts of Peeta are lost as I spend time keeping myself busy. The next time I see Peeta Mellark _(well rather he sees me)_ is the night before Prim arrives.

I'm at Capitol sharing a meal and a drink with Haymitch and Effie. We talk excitedly about Prim arriving tomorrow. We make plans to throw her a party of sorts when she arrives. My adopted Aunt and Uncle have been very careful not to mention Peeta at all whenever they've been around me. That is until just before I am saying my goodbyes to them. After Haymitch has given me a small hug he looks me dead in the eye and speaks.

"You sure you're going to be ok with the boy being here and all?" He asks gently.

I take in a deep breath and release it slowly. Looking between Haymitch and Effie and the worried looks on their faces.

"I will be fine." I reply. I'm not sure how convincing I am. "I have to be. There's nothing I can do about it."

They both nod their heads in agreement.

"We're so sorry we didn't tell you Katniss." Effie adds softly and with a slight blush on her cheeks. "We just didn't want it interfering with your plans."

I shake my head knowingly. I understand all their reasons for not giving me a heads up before I moved here.

"It's OK Effie. Really!" I answer giving her another small hug.

We finally say our goodbyes and I walk out of the Capitol doors. I walk slowly to my car. Lost in memories that I'd rather not be remembering. That's when fate has some twisted reason to think it would be a good idea for Peeta to see me at that moment.

I'm just about to unlock the door of my car, when I feel someone watching me. My body goes rigid and my hands start to shake. I know even before I turn around whose eyes are boring into me.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening._

I repeat in my head like a mantra. My heart starts to race and my breathing becomes erratic.

_God how is it he can still affect me this way?_

I feel him before I hear him as he gets closer to where I am cemented to the ground. Then he says my name, so soft I barely register it.

"Kat?" Uncertainty in his voice as if he can't quite believe it's me.

I'm still rooted to my spot as I try to calm my breathing. That notion flies out the window when I feel his hand on my bare shoulder.

"Katniss?" He asks again.

I take in a deep breath and release it slowly as my body finally has the courage to turn around. When I do I try and focus my gaze anywhere but his eyes. I'm currently looking past his shoulder when my mouth decides to work again.

"He...hello Peeta." I say calmly, well at least I think I'm calm.

"Wow...H...Hi." He replies. Completely stunned to see me standing in front of him.

I still can't bring myself to look into those eyes, and he has yet to remove his hand from my shoulder.

"Um I'm shocked to see you, not a bad shocked, just.....I didn't expect to ever see you again." His tone is soft and regrettable.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual." I answer through a tight smile. My heart rate is increasing with every minute we stand there.

As if he just notices his hand is still on my shoulder he removes it clumsily. I immediately miss the contact. I can also feel his eyes have shifted. It takes all my courage to finally look up from the ground to take in his appearance.

 _He looks good_.

A little thinner maybe but that might just be the loose button up he has on. I notice he still has no control over his unruly curls. I gaze up to his face and see his chiseled jaw has lost none of its appeal. He has a slight stubble that I see as the streetlight catches it. I also notice he still fills out his jeans extremely well.

The spot below my belly button is starting to clench tight as an all too familiar fire slowly starts to burn there. I mentally chastise myself for thinking like that. He has a girlfriend. Just as I'm about to give him my excuse for leaving, he catches me off guard by looking straight into my eyes.

Oh God! That's it I'm done! _Those damn eyes will forever be my undoing!_

Then if that wasn't enough he smiles at me.

 _I really need to get out of here before I'm totally held hostage_.

I'm pretty sure he has caught me checking him out. I can feel the blush creeping over my face. He has spoken again, but I didn't hear it. I only know because his lips are moving. My pulse is racing so fast my ears are throbbing. I mentally shake my head to try and get some kind of composure back.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

_I really need to stop looking into those eyes._

"I asked what you are doing here?" He asks. "Are you here on holiday again?"

I shake my head.

"Um..no..I'm here for work. Permanently." I manage to reply.

I think I see a slight glint in his eyes as they widen slightly in shock.

"Really? Doing what?" He asks calmly. How is he so calm? _Because he has moved on Katniss, that's how._

"Teaching." I answer. "High school."

"That's great, so you did go on and finish that degree after all." All I can do is nod.

"Are you here alone?" He asks cautiously as he worries his bottom lip.

"No...yes...." I stammer out. "Well yes and no. I'm alone now, but my sister arrives tomorrow, she's studying here at the University of Sydney."

"Oh well that's great." He sounds relieved.

We're both silent again and It's now starting to get quite stuffy even though we're out in the open. He steps a little closer. I can't go anywhere I'm trapped between my car and his amazing, toned, body.... _Oh God!_

"So how are you?" He asks as he comes to a stop, leaving me absolutely no room to move let alone breathe.

"I'm fine...good...great actually." I blatantly lie.

I'm anything but!

He smiles softly at me, that damn smile that was always reserved for me.

"How about you? I hear you opened your own shop."

"I did. Down on the Cafe strip." I swear he's moving closer with every word.

I decide it's time for me to leave.

"Well that's great...awesome...really that's fantastic Peeta...um...I really should be going."

Is that disappointment I see in his eyes.

"I have to be at the airport early to pick Prim up."

"Oh...Ok." He really does sound disappointed.

"It was nice seeing you Peeta." I say with a slight tremor in my voice. "You look good."

 _Fuck! I didn't mean to say that out loud._ He smiles that beautiful smile of his again. Aargh I really need to go.

"You look good too." He replies slightly running his fingers up my arm....I shiver at his touch. If he notices he doesn't say anything.

"Maybe we can catch up sometime soon." _No not a good idea._ "Talk about everything we've done over the last few years."

"Um...sure, I'm not going anywhere." I inwardly curse myself. _What kind of line was that?_ "I really should go."

We stand there facing each other for what seems like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds before I unlock my car and turn and open the door. I'm just about to hop in when he speaks again.

"It really is good to see you Kat." He says with an excited tone to his voice. I love the way my name sounds rolling off his tongue.

I smile softly as my resolve starts to fall apart.

"You too Peeta, I'll see you around."

Before he can say anything else to prolong my stay I get in the car and start the engine and drive out of the parking lot. I look in my rear view mirror and see he hasn't moved an inch. I'm thinking his next stop will be to Finn and Annie's. I really wouldn't like to be in their shoes at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next four chapters are already to go. So expect to see them soon :-)


	4. January 4th 2015 - Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks heaps everyone for reading. We welcome Prim in this chapter. The chapters get quite long from here on in, because I didn't want to lose any flow. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins

"Prim!" I scream as I see her coming through the customs gate.

She sees me and runs over, luggage trolley and all. We clash as we fight to hug each other the hardest. I didn't know how much I missed my baby sister until just this moment.

"Oh Kat I've missed you." She says as she squeezes the breath out of me.

"I've missed you too Little Duck." She cringes at my nick name.

"Really Kat I'm eighteen, don't you think I'm a little too old for nick names?" She says.

"Never too old Duck." I say grinning. She scowls.

We make our way to my car as she happily chatters away about everything I've missed in the last two weeks. This continues all the way home. After showing her to her room and letting her take everything in, we settle out on the patio with a nice cold drink.

"God it's hot. Can we head down to the beach soon?" Prim asks pleadingly.

"Sure, whenever you want." I reply.

"This is going to be great Kat. A new start for both of us." _God if she only knew how I wish that we're true._

"Sure is, now how about you go get your swimsuit on and I'll reacquaint you with Bondi Beach."

She squeals. She actually squeals. I giggle at her excitement. In all honesty I'm also looking forward to lazing around on the beach.

After an hour we're dressed and ready to hit Bondi. We jump in the car and make the short drive to the beach. We manage to find a park right near the path that leads down to the gorgeous blue waters. We find ourselves a spot on the crisp white sand amongst all the bodies.

"Shit I forgot how busy it gets down here."

"Prim!! Language!!." I scold. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Kat, adult here remember." She says sarcastically.

My turn to roll my eyes. She's right though. She's all grown up now I really don't have any say over what she says and does.

"So when do we pick up that awful cat of yours?" I ask teasing her. I think she's glaring at me from behind her sunglasses.

"A couple of days." She answers as she lays back on her towel.

I'm just about to lay back on my own towel when I notice that head of blond curls. _Free of the girlfriend I notice._ He's chatting with Finn about 10 metres away.

_Fuck! Seriously! Of all the days and amongst all these people he had to be here today._

I swear life is just torturing me at the moment. All I want is to spend the day with my little sister and enjoy the beach. Not spend all day trying to avoid Peeta. I quickly pull my sunglasses down to cover my eyes and turn and lay on my stomach in hope that they won't notice me. _No such luck!_

"Kat!" I hear Finn call out.

_Maybe if I lay still enough they'll go away._

Again no such luck, I can hear them getting closer. Of course now Prim's alert and has sat herself up on her elbows and is peering over her sunglasses.

"Kat!" Finn calls again. _Fuck my life._

"Is that Finn?" Prim asks as she turns to look at me. "Damn who's the hottie with him?"

I cringe at her using that term towards Peeta. I've never actually told Prim about Peeta. By the time I got back to the US, I was determined to get over him, so I saw no real need to enlighten her with my summer fling story. Plus she was only fourteen. Now they're both standing at the end of our towels. I'm still on my stomach.

"Hey Finn how are you?" Prim asks casually.

I swear I see her play with her hair as she makes goo goo eyes at Peeta. I roll my eyes and I think I grumble as I force myself into a sitting position similar to Prim's.

"Prim! Hi! I almost didn't recognise you, you've grown up." Finn says in his charming way. "Fancy running into the two of you here."

"Yeah fancy that!" I remark. I see Peeta smirk. He still hasn't uttered a word yet.

"So who's your friend?" Prim asks staring at Peeta.

This time I think I literally see her push her chest out slightly. _Holy Shit Prim, could you be anymore obvious._

"I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark." He finally speaks.

Is he going to give us away or will he play nice.

"Finnick's oldest friend, also the best man."

He has obviously cottoned on to the fact that Prim knows _NOTHING_ about him. _He's playing nice._

"Well hello Peeta, I'm Prim and this is my sister Katniss, we've just moved from New York." She says as she gestures towards me. She's still making goo goo eyes at him.

Behind my sunglasses I feel my face turn a slight shade of pink. And it has nothing to do with the sun.

"Oh Kat and Peeta already know each other, they go way back." _Shit Finn and his bloody mouth._

He's totally oblivious to the whole situation. I see Peeta shake his head at Finns off handed statement. Prim lowers her glasses down even more and smirks in my direction.

"Oh really? Funny she's never mentioned you."

I can see that scheming glint in her eye. I have a lot of explaining to do. Again. _Fuck my life._

"It was a long time ago, and we only met for a brief while." Peeta answers looking at me with a touch of sadness in his eyes.

I'm really glad I'm wearing sunglasses at the moment so no one can see the _sadness_ in my eyes.

While the three of them continue a light conversation, I take a moment to revel in the wonder that is Peeta. Wearing swim trunks and a firm fitting tee, that clearly defines every line of his sculpted abs I remember back to having that body pressed against mine every time we made love. How gentle he was and sometimes not so gentle _(a smile plays on my lips)._

I remember the way his fingers and his mouth alone could bring me to the most amazing finish. _Oh god that tongue when it would scrape....._ I can feel that fire burning in my belly again. I mentally scold myself for thinking about those things, especially since it will never happen again, he has a girlfriend...... _I really do hate her._ Im bought out of my visit down memory lane with Prim slightly whacking my arm.

"Ow...what the hell Prim?" I ask as I rub the tender spot.

"You were being rude, Peeta asked you a question!" I blush again. _Why is it I'm always spacing out lately._

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask as I sit up a bit straighter.

Now it's my turn to notice him checking me out. I had completely forgotten where we were and what I was wearing. Which is not much. I notice his eyes have darkened slightly.... _(the same way they use to just before he would enter me......holy fuck, mind out of the gutter Katniss)_....as he takes in the tiny scraps of material covering _(or not covering)_ my body. I let him look for a bit longer. I think his girlfriend probably wouldn't take too kindly to him staring at me the way he was. _Fuck her...let him look._

It's Finns turn to elbow Peeta in the mid section softly. I think I catch him shaking his head, clearly trying to rid it of the memories.

"Um...just....shit!" He hisses. He straightens up slightly. "I was just saying, we're all heading to Capitol tonight for a few drinks. Everyone will be there. I was just wondering if you and Prim here would like to join us?"

I think my mouth is hanging open a little bit, I take a peek sideways and see Prim's all but jumping up and down on the spot. I look at Finn as he is flashing that unbelievable smile of his, then I chance a look at Peeta and I see what looks like hope in his eyes. What about the girlfriend? Is she also going to be there? _Probably_ , I think to myself.

Could I handle a night sitting around watching another girl with her hands all over Peeta? Kissing Peeta?

_Aargh! Be strong Katniss! You can do this! You're a mature adult, there is no reason why you can't go and have a few drinks with friends._

I look back over to Prim and she really does look like she's going to jump up off her towel.

"Um sure, as long as you don't think you're too tired Duck." I reply looking at Prim.

I see her glaring at me again at the use of her nickname. I quickly peek up at Peeta. I see the hope has turned to joy. I always could read him so well just by looking into those eyes.

"What time?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. Except my insides are doing somersaults.

"About seven." He answers smiling that bloody smile again.

"Sure." I say back casually. I think!

"Oh this is going to be a great night, half the gang back together again." Finn says excitedly. I raise my eyebrows at his girlishness.

They say their goodbyes and head back in the direction they were going. I take a moment to check out Peeta's ass as he's walking away from us. Next thing I know he has thrown a quick glance over his shoulder and then pitches one of those shy smiles in my direction knowing he has caught me staring at his ass. _Again!_  I can't help but be dragged back to the very first day I met him. The similarity of the moment shocking me slightly. It's Prim's sing song voice that brings me back to the present.

"So...Peeta huh?"

She has a Cheshire grin on her face the same as Johanna use to wear when she use to make fun about the whole Peeta and me thing.

"So you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing to tell _Little Duck_." I reply smugly at her as she shoots daggers at me for once again using my nick name for her.

"Pfft....there is so something to tell." She replies. "You don't think I didn't noticed the tension between you two.... _pleeeeease_....the electricity in the air was palpable."

In return I just roll my eyes behind my glasses and start to stand up.

"I'm going for a swim, you coming?" She just shrugs and follows me into the cool blue water.

We spend another hour in and out of the water, before deciding to head home. The five minute drive home was excruciating, with Prim's questions and innuendo's. Once back at the apartment she doesn't let up either. I'm going to start pulling my hair out soon.

"Prim!! Stop!" I yell. She looks at me totally dumbfounded. "I just...I just can't go there at the moment alright?"

I pull her in for a hug her and smooth her hair out.

"I'm sorry Duck, I will tell you but just not now. I'm still trying to come to terms with everything ok?"

She pulls back from me and looks me dead in the eye.

"You love him don't you?" She asks solemnly.

_Do I?_ God who am I kidding. _Yes!_ I still love him. I never stopped loving him. I nod my head at Prim.

"Its just hard to talk about it right now plus the added complication in the form of a girlfriend." I answer.

She looks at me with understanding in her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower ok, then we can get some takeout."

"Ok." she replies.

I kiss her forehead and head up to the upstairs bathroom. _God! This night is going to be dreadful._ What was I thinking agreeing to spend time with him _(and his girlfriend)_. I let the water run over my body as I try to come to terms with the fact that I still love Peeta Mellark. I shouldn't though. He clearly has moved on with his life, although I think I did see something in his eyes to suggest otherwise. _Could it be possible that he still loves me too?_

I guess I'll never know. So as long as the girlfriend is still in the picture I will just have to bury my feelings deep down. I don't have a right to his heart after what I did to him. The water is starting to turn cold, so I turn it off and grab a towel to dry off with. Once dressed I head downstairs in search of Prim. I find her on the deck with her laptop open on the table. She looks up when she hears me take a seat.

"Hey, feeling better?" She asks. I nod. I take a quick peek at her laptop.

"What are you up to?" I enquire. My curiosity piqued.

"Oh just chatting with one of the girls from my class." She replies. "I can't wait to start and meet new people." I nod knowingly at her. I feel the same.

"I'm sorry about before Kat." She says apologising. "I had no right to torment you like that."

"It's ok." I answer. "I just never thought in my wildest dreams that our paths would cross again."

"So what's the plan?" She asks.

"Huh?"

"Tonight! Are you going for the whole _'I am strong and totally over him'_ or the _'let's make the girlfriend jealous'_ Approach?"

My mouth is totally agape at her suggestion. She looks at me with that glint in her eye again.

"C'mon Kat, we could have so much fun with this tonight." _When did my sister become a schemer?_

"In fact we can kill two birds with one stone." My mouth is still struggling to close, my eyebrows now raised.

"C'mon even I could tell after only meeting him once that he is still crazy about you, so let's have a little fun with him." She's smiling that bloody Cheshire grin again.

"I don't know Prim." I say unsure if it is such a good idea. "I've never been real good at playing those type of games." She laughs.

"You're not fooling me Kat. Look it's simple, you wear something sexy, but not totally out there ' _I want to fuck you sexy'."_

"Prim!!!"

"Eighteen remember? He won't be able to stop looking at you all night and in turn making the girlfriend green with envy."

She's smiling at herself. I'm still not convinced. After another fifteen minutes of her harassing me, I finally agree to her crazy idea.

"Ok but if everything goes south we high tail it out of there." She squeals with excitement.

"C'mon let's go check out your wardrobe." Aargh. I'm going to need a lot of liquid courage tonight. May as well start now.

"I'm getting a wine, trust me I'm going to need it." I answer as I take in Prim's sarcastic eye roll.

_God! This really is going to be a long night._

After scouring through my wardrobe I settle on, _(or rather Prim does)_ a pair of extremely short jean shorts. I didn't know I owned anything so short. I secretly think they've come from Prim's suitcase. I finish it off with a soft orange strapless top that hugs my boobs and then flows to just above where the shorts finish. I put on a long necklace that makes the top look like a halter neck. I'm onto my third glass of wine when the door bell rings. _Aah that will be the food_.

"I'll get it." Prim announces. "You finish up getting ready."

I pair my outfit with a pair of black sandals. As much as I was tempted to leave my hair out _(just the way Peeta likes it)_ I decide to braid it. I didn't want it to look like I was trying too hard. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I look good. _Sexy but not too sexy._ I smile at my reflection. Maybe Prim was right, this could be fun.

After eating our take out and another glass of wine we collect our things to make our way down. The whole walk there Prim natters on about ' _How hot I look'_ and _'How Peeta is going to be floored when he sees me'_. I'm quietly nervous and excited at the same time. As we get closer I pull up short.

"Prim I don't think I can do this." I say my voice shaking. I start to turn around and she grabs me by the hand and turns me back to face her.

"Of course you can. You're strong and beautiful and totally amazing." She starts.

"If you don't have Peeta eating out of the palm of your hand by the end of the night then I'll eat my proverbial hat." She smiles at me. "You can do this Katniss."

I nod my head. I straighten up and take in a deep breath.

"Now c'mon, let's go get your boy back." We walk hand in hand the rest of the way.

                                                                                 *********

We step inside Capitol and the place is packed. Well at least it will be easy to get lost in the crowd if everything gets to be too much tonight.

"C'mon, I see them sitting outside." Prim whispers in my ear.

We get half way to the alfresco area when we hear a high pitched scream. We both cover our ears with our hands _(I think everyone in Capitol have done so too)_ and cringe. We turn to look at each other both thinking the same thing.

_Effie!_ We both mouth at the same time.

"Primmy." She squeals.

I stifle a giggle as Prim outwardly cringes at Effie's name for her. Effie is now squeezing poor Prim to death.

"Oh my god, look how much you've grown. Not a little girl any more." I think Effie's pitched squeals have caught the attention of everyone here.

"Hi Effie." Prim says strangled.

"C'mon now woman her lips are turning blue from how hard you're crushing her." It's Haymitch, ever the saviour.

Effie releases Prim from her bone crushing hug as Haymitch takes her into a much softer one.

"How you doing Prim?" Haymitch asks as he pulls away from her.

"Hi Mitch!"

Prim has always called Haymitch this from a very young age. She never could say his name properly as a young girl, so to her he became _'Mitch'_.

"Katniss." He says quite curtly. As he eyes up my outfit. "Got big plans tonight I see."

He winks at me. I set my resolve and send a scowl his way.

"I don't know _What_ you're talking about!"

I throw my nose up in the air and turn on my heel and head away from my friends towards the exit. Prim quickly catches up to me.

"C'mon Kat he was just teasing."

"If he can see through this whole charade, who's to say everyone else won't!"

"Kat, you know Mitch has always been mouthy, c'mon don't give up now." She pleads with me.

"No Prim!" I reply sternly. "This _(I gesture to what I'm wearing)_....was a bad idea, I'm getting a cab home. Stay if you want. You have your own key."

With that I shrug my arm out of her grip and continue out the exit.

I won't put myself out there to be ridiculed. I just won't. I walk up to the end of the path leading out on to the main road in hope of quickly finding a cab. _Screw it! I'm walking!_ I start the twenty minute walk home. I'm barely five paces down the street when I hear running footsteps behind me. Too loud and heavy to be a girl. _So not Prim? Who then?_ I feel whoever it is take my hand and turn me around. Peeta.

"Hey." He says softly once I've looked up to see who the perpetrator is.

The electricity running through our hands is exhilarating. I also feel that fire starting to burn again inside me. I'm speechless at the moment. He's boring into me with those eyes as if to try and find answers. He's smiling at me too.

"Why are you leaving?" He asks gently, not wanting to scare me off.

_Why am I leaving again?_ Oh that's right. _Fucking Haymitch_. But I can't say anything without giving away my agenda for the night.

"I....I just needed to get some air. I wasn't really going anywhere." I answer lying through my own smile.

He raises his eyebrows at me in disbelief.

"C'mon Katniss, I know you...it may have been four years...but I know when you're running away from something or someone." He gives me a pointed look. _Shit!!_

I gently take my hand out of his and stand a bit taller. Determined not to let him get to me.

"I'm fine." I answer shortly.

"Well then let's head back inside and enjoy a few drinks with our friends." He replies.

He takes a step closer to me. His hand comes up to brush away a few of the wisps of hairs on my face. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his fingertips brushing across my skin. He shouldn't be touching me. _He has a girlfriend._ But I just can't seem to pull myself away. Then his other hand plays with the bottom of my top.

"My favourite colour." He almost whispers.

I can feel he's moved closer. Then suddenly I feel his breath on my ear...... _Oh shit!_ I'm crumbling inside. I can't open my eyes. I'm afraid he will see too far inside me and register what I'm feeling. I shiver though as he whispers

"It suits you, you look amazing."

Then as quick as he was there he is gone. I feel the emptiness straight away. I slowly start to come out of my daze. I finally open my eyes and risk looking into those blue eyes.

"C'mon." He says offering me his hand. "The others will be wondering where we got to."

I don't take his hand, he looks slightly disappointed. I just take a few steps so I'm slightly walking ahead of him and we make our way back to Capitol.

We enter and head over to join our friends. Prim's face lights up when she sees us walking in together and gives me an inconspicuous thumbs up. Everyone says their hellos. Gale and I hug. He introduces me to his younger brother, Rory _(who I notice seems to be spending a lot of time checking out my sister)_. Then comes the awkward introduction of the girlfriend.

"Um Kat...this is Mon...my...my..." I raise my eyebrows.

He lowers his eyes to look at the table. _Well I never!_ Peeta Mellark lost for words. It's quite amusing actually. Mon is looking at her boyfriend dumbfounded as he struggles to get out the word. She turns to me and offers her hand.

"Girlfriend!... I'm his girlfriend." I politely shake her hand and give her the most fake smile I can manage.

"It's nice to meet you." I reply.

There's a slight tension in the air. It's broken by my sister.

"Shots! My shout." She says excitedly. "C'mon Finn come and give me a hand."

He jumps at the chance to remove himself from the table. Both Annie and I look at each other and giggle. Confrontation has never been Finns strong suit.

I'm seated next to Annie and across from Peeta. I engage in conversation with Gale as he enquires about how Madge is doing. I occasionally play with the end of my braid. Not much is said between Peeta and I. He talks to Mon of course, and interacts with Gale and Rory.

Finn and Prim return with the shots and Prim stands to make a speech.

"To old friends and new beginnings." She says. Saluting her glass towards me.

I think I see Peeta steal a look at me before we all down our first round of shots.

                                                                             *********

We spend the next hour or so drinking, laughing and talking. Finn and Annie, regale us with all their wedding plans, Prim talks candidly about how excited she is to start university. One person I notice who is extremely quiet is Mon. She keeps taking sideward glances _(well glares really)_ at me. I've started to feel a bit uncomfortable. I decide it's time for a visit to the bathroom. I feel more than I see Peeta watching me as I rise up out of my chair and whisper to Annie that I'm heading to the ladies room.

"Wait I'll come with you." I'm shocked as Mon announces she will be joining me.

_Oh good lord. Really? Seriously what have I done to deserve this torture?_

Peeta and I share a baffled look. I shrug my shoulders slightly towards him. So myself and Mon make our way through the sea of people in the dining and bar area. She doesn't say a word the whole way there. I'm a little nervous as we head into the bathroom. _What is her agenda?_

After we've both relieved ourselves and we're standing in front of the mirrors she finally speaks.

"So!" I look up into the mirror to catch her eyes. I brace myself. "You're the girl in the painting?"

I'm dumbstruck. Of all the things I expected her to say this was the last.

"I'm sorry?" I ask. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

_Lies Katniss, you know exactly what she's talking about._

"In Peeta's bakery, there's a painting with a girl in it, you're her." She states. "He never would tell me about the story behind it, now I guess I know why."

"A painting?" I enquire. "I wouldn't know. I've never been in to Peetas place before."

More lies. _Huh when did it become so easy to lie?_ I pretend to busy myself with washing my hands.

"In fact, until about a week ago I didn't even know Peeta was in Sydney so...." I trail off.

I can feel her gazing over me with contempt. I swear if looks could kill I would be six foot under.

"Exactly how do you plan to steal my boyfriend away?" _Fuck!_ I look her straight in the eye.

"Excuse me what?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at her.

"I only ask so I can plan a counter attack." She says calmly.

_What the hell? This isn't war for fucks sake!_

"I'm not....I never planned....I would never." I can't get out a coherent sentence.

"Cut the bullshit _Kat_." She bites back. "I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him."

I'm shell shocked.

"I'm not stupid you know. I know he still cares for you, but I'll be damned if I won't let him go without a fight." She clearly states. "So the gloves are off, may the best woman win."

With that she exits the bathroom with an air of confidence. Leaving me staring into the mirror, mouth agape and my own confidence waning with every second. After finally pulling myself together, I make my way back to our table.

Halfway there and I stop to take in everyone's actions. Prim and Rory seem to be getting along quite well. Gale is talking animatedly to Annie and Finn. Then I look at Peeta and see that Mon has curled up into his side as they listen to everyone chattering around them. He doesn't see me. In fact no one seems to notice me standing in the crowd of people. I can't do this. I can't breath. I won't fight. _I refuse to be the home wrecker._

It's then in that moment of clarity that I make my way to the exit. I may or may not have seen Annie watching me make my way to the exit. I think I also see Peeta looking in my direction as he casually removes his arm from Mon's shoulder and slight slump in his form. Once outside, I breath in the fresh sea air. I decide right then and there to bury my feelings for Peeta deep down. I love him, I know that, but it's because I love him that I have to walk away... _Again!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters so far from this series. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter five soon.


	5. January 17th 2015 - Almost New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a time jump here. Katniss meets a new 'friend'. Also a little cameo from Johanna. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

I don't see much of anyone in the next couple of weeks leading up to the start of the school term. I talk to Annie a couple of times, citing I was just too busy to catch up. Prim comes and goes over the course of that time. Opting to spend quite a bit of time with Rory.

Quite honestly I just think she is giving me a wide berth. She tried apologising the next day. I just waved her off saying it was no big deal. I didn't tell her about what happened in the ladies room that night. Just saying I didn't feel well and needed to come home. I think however she suspects something more happened than I'm letting on. _If only she knew!_

I carry on with day to day life. I've been at the school for the last few days. Getting use to my surroundings and getting up to speed on the course work. On the Thursday I'm sitting in my allocated cubicle in the English office when my phone goes off. I rummage through my hand bag only to find it's an alarm reminding me of tomorrow's dress fitting at the bridal shop. _Shit!_ I had completely forgotten about it.

After finishing a few last minute things, I start to pack up. I'm making my way to the door not really looking where I'm going when I run into a solid form in front of me. I back up and look up to see a very startled, but handsome, dark haired man. I quickly start to apologise.

"I'm so sorry." I start. "I should've been watching where I was going." He smiles at me. It's a sweet smile.

"That's ok." He replies. He extends his hand to me. "I'm Thom, Thom Reynolds, history teacher." I take his hand and shake it.

"Katniss Everdeen, English." I answer. "I really am sorry."

"Nah forget about it. You're the new transfer from New York right?" I simply nod yes. "Well welcome to Rose Bay."

"Thanks." I reply. "Ok I really should get going, busy busy...it was nice to meet you Thom."

"You too Katniss." I give him a small smile and start once again towards the door. "Hey Katniss!"  
I turn back around to face him again.

"I hope you don't think me too forward, but would you like to grab a drink sometime?" He asks politely. I think I blush.

"Shit sorry, I just figured if we're going to work together maybe we could get to know each other a bit better." His gaze goes to his shoes.

_Why not?_ It's just a drink! Maybe this is what I need to help me get Peeta out of my mind. _Yes! Why not indeed?_

"Sure, I'd like that." I respond. "My aunt and uncle own Capitol down on Bondi. Do you know it?"

"Of course! Who doesn't." He answers.

"Ok we can meet there tomorrow night if you like?" I say hoping for a yes. "I have an appointment at 5pm, but I can meet you there at say 7pm".

"Sounds great." He says barely containing his excitement. I stifle a giggle.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, goodbye Thom."

"See ya Katniss."

I leave the office feeling quite giddy and light headed. _Did I just say yes to a date?_ I'm not sure I'm ready for anything other than friendship at the moment. I'm still trying to get my feelings for Peeta in check. _However.._..Who says I can't have a little fun. I've been so uptight since I first found out about Peeta being here. It's time for me to relax and let my hair down a bit. A new ' _friend_ ' might be just what the doctor ordered.

I arrive home, get changed and start dinner while I sip on a beer bottle. For the first time in weeks my shoulders feel lighter. I smile to myself at the thought of new beginnings and new friends. I'm still smiling when Prim walks through the door at six o'clock. She looks at me weirdly as I welcome her home and inform her dinner is ready. She says ok and she will be down in a minute after she's put away her bag. She doesn't ask me about my change in attitude. She just keeps stealing glances at me to make sure I'm not going crazy.

We finish our food. Sit and watch television for a while before I announce I'm going to bed. I head upstairs and change into my short pyjamas. I slide under the sheets. It doesn't take me long to start drifting off. And for the first time in a long time I don't fall asleep thinking about Peeta Mellark. 

                                                                                       ********

I'm standing in the kitchen doing the breakfast dishes. I have the radio on in the background, my favourite Pink song is on at the moment and I'm singing along with it. I'm so engrossed in the music I don't notice Prim standing up against the door frame until she speaks.

"All right, what gives?"

She has her arms folded over her chest as she tries to figure out what is with my mood.

"You've been chirpy like this since I got home yesterday. What happened to sullen miserable Katniss?"

I sarcastically gasp. Then I smile, but I don't answer her. It's then that Buttercup comes curling around my legs. I reach down and pet the damn thing.

"Now I know something is definitely up, you're being nice to the cat." She states, still with her arms folded.

"Prim I'm fine." I finally say. "Can't I just be in a good mood for no reason?"

She shakes her head.

" _You?_ No! It's not normal." I laugh at her antagonising.

"C'mon, the sun is shining, it's not meant to be too hot and it's Friday." I reel off. "Lighten up."

She just stares at me gobsmacked.

"Oh and don't forgot we have that dress fitting at five o'clock." I add before I go back to singing along to the radio.

Prim mutters something under her breath which I don't catch. I finish up with the dishes and go outside to hang out the small load of laundry I washed earlier. Then I head upstairs and get dressed. I'm feeling like its a dress day today, so I rifle through my wardrobe before finding a little aqua blue baby doll dress. After getting changed I brush my teeth and head downstairs. Prim is sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

"What have you got planned for the day?" I ask her, startling her a bit I think. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Rory said something about heading down to the beach for a surf." She says as her gaze goes back to her magazine. "I might go hang out there with him. Is that ok?"

"Of course. So you like Rory huh?" I enquire. "You two are spending a lot of time together." She turns to look at me with a slight glare.

"Is that a problem?" She asks with her eyebrows raised. I smile at her softly. And put my hands up in surrender.

"No Duck." I answer as I grab a juice from the fridge. "I just haven't seen you much lately, just trying to catch up on the goss." I take a sip of my drink. She relaxes a little.

"Oh, you'll have to organise yourself something for dinner tonight, I won't be home." I add casually.

This totally gets her attention. She throws her magazine on to the coffee table, stands and turns towards me.

"You're going out?" She asks curiously. I nod yes. "Where and with who?"

"Prim, adult here remember." I use her own words to answer. She walks closer to me.

"But still...." She trails off. "You don't go anywhere without Annie or me attached at your hip, so I'm curious....who with?"

"Jeez Prim Spanish Inquisition or what?" I walk past her heading out onto the deck. "It's just drinks with some people from the school. Ok. Nothing to get your panties in a twist about."

I sit down on the patio chair. Prim sits in the one across from me.

"So is this why you've been so chipper?" 

"Will it make you shut up if I say yes?" She nods "Then yes, I'm excited about making new friends. New beginnings remember?"

"Ok. I won't hound you anymore." I outwardly breathe a sigh of relief.

Just then Prim's phone goes off. She jumps up and heads inside to answer it. A short while later she is ducking her head outside to let me know she's heading to the beach with Rory and Gale. I wave her off and remind her again about our fitting.

I potter around the apartment for most of the day. It's cooler today which is nice. I have a few errands to run before going to the bridal shop. So I set about doing them quickly. Once home and showered and dressed again I wait for Prim. She better get home soon else we will be late. As I'm reading through my emails, my phone goes off. I retrieve it from the coffee table and see Jo's picture on the screen. I smile excitedly. I answer the phone.

"Hey Jo, how are you?"

_"Hey brainless."_ I roll my eyes at her term of endearment. _"So guess what?"_

"What?" I reply curiously.

_"I had a fucking baby!"_ I cringe before I almost scream in excitement through the phone.

"OMG Jo, I'm so happy for you and Greg." I squeal into the phone. "Details?"

_"It's a boy, 7pd 11oz, jet black hair, born yesterday at 5.15 am and his name is Zachary."_ She reels off.

_"Fucking 16 hour labour though and it felt like someone was ripping my insides to pieces....well I guess he kind of was....but he has all 10 toes and fingers and....I will deny ever saying this....but he is just sooooo damn cute."_ I laugh into the phone.

"Aww Jo he sounds perfect, can you send me some pics when you get home from the hospital?" I ask. She replies with a yes.

_"So how is everything going in Sydney for you?"_ She questions.

"Oh God Jo you have no idea."

_"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"_

"It means you wouldn't believe the shit that has gone on over the past three weeks."

_"Well fill me in then."_ She answers.

"Well for starters Peeta is here." There's a gasp and then silence. "He owns a bakery here....another gasp....and he has a girlfriend.... _here!_ She basically tried to start world war three with me."

_"Holy Fuck!"_ She cusses into the phone _. "How did you deal with all that shit?"_

"Not great at first, I still love him Jo." I can sense Jo's scowl over the phone. "And I think he still loves me, but I refuse to be a home wrecker, so I backed off."

I hear a key in the door and watch as Prim enters the house. I point to my phone and she signals that she is going for a shower. Jo is going on and on over the phone.

"I'm fine Jo really."

I check to make sure Prim is well and truly upstairs before I reply.

"If Peeta loves me and wants me back then he's going to have to make the first move, simple as that."

_"I must admit I'm genuinely surprised at how calm you actually sound."_ Jo says with pride in her voice.

We continue to talk about everything else that's been going on. Before I know it we've spent nearly an hour on the phone.

"Shit Jo I have to go, we've got to meet Annie for this fitting." I say as I realise we've only got half an hour before our appointment.

_"No problem Kat, say hi to everyone for me and can you pass on my news please."_

"Will do, don't forget the photos." I remind her. "Bye Jo."

She says her own goodbye and we hang up our phones. Just then Prim comes running down the stairs.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"Jo...she had her baby". I reply. Prim squeals. "Baby boy by the name of Zachary, she will send through pics when she gets home from the hospital."

                                                                                 **********

We finally get in the car and head into Sydney's city centre, where we will be meeting Annie, for our dress fittings. I actually haven't seen Annie since that night at Capitol, so I'm expecting a barrage of questions when I finally see her waiting for us out the front.

But nothing comes as she links her arms with both of ours and guides us into the dress shop. If she notices anything about my new found giddiness she doesn't say. I tell her about Jo's phone call and she reacts the same way Prim did when I told her.

The dresses Annie has chosen for us are simply beautiful. Strapless figure hugging in an ocean green shade of some soft chiffon material. They're gorgeous. She shows us her dress and Prim and I both squeal with excitement when she comes out with it on.

"Oh Ann, you look stunning." I say. I think I can feel a tear forming behind my eyes. "You're going to take Finn's breath away." Prim nods her agreement.

After we've taken off our dresses and are back out on the shop floor ready to leave when Annie turns to face me and Prim.

"Hey did you guys want to come for drinks tonight." She asks. _Here we go, moment of truth._

"Oh Ann I'm sorry but I already have plans."

She has that same look of shock and curiousness that Prim had on her face when I told her of my plans.

"In fact I really must go." I announce.

"Oh...Um OK...." She stammers back. Prim leans into Annie recognising the questioning in her eyes and says.

"It's ok Annie I thought the same thing. I will come for drinks though." Annie nods her head at Prim in acknowledgement.

"Well let's go Prim, I'll drop you home on my way." I state.

"I can take her if you like Kat." Annie offers a little disappointment in her voice.

"Oh great, thanks." I reply. I give them both quick hugs "Well I'll catch you both later."

I turn and head out the door. Breathing a sigh of relief that I didn't have to explain my night away. Not yet anyway. That would all change by later tonight.

                                                                              **********

I park my car and make my way into Capitol. I greet Effie and Haymitch _(who is giving me a confused look when I say I'm meeting someone here)_. I head over to a booth at the back of the bar and wait for Thom to show up. He had emailed me earlier in the day to ask if it was ok to bring a couple of others from the school. Of course I said fine.

The more the merrier. It made this night a lot less like a date. It also means I didn't exactly lie to Prim this morning. Haymitch is bringing over my first drink when I see Thom and two others walking past the bar. I wave them over and Thom replies with a smile and a small wave of his own. Haymitch is still at my booth when they reach me.

"Hi Katniss." He says as he takes a seat across from me.

I can see Haymitch trying to size up the situation as he glances between Thom and I.

"Hi Thom." I reply. I'm not sure but I think I might be blushing.

"So these two here are Luke, (Maths) and Samantha, (Biology)." He says introducing the other party members.

"It's nice to meet you both." I say as I shake their hands.

Haymitch clears his throat.

"Welcome to Capitol can I get you all a drink?" He asks in his disgruntled tone.

"This is Haymitch, owner of Capitol and my adopted Uncle."

They all say their hello's and then place their drink orders. Haymitch takes one last glance at me. I'm not sure what he is trying to convey through his expression, but I just wave him off and start a conversation with my new co workers.

An hour in to my night and I'm relaxed and thoroughly enjoying the company. All three are very easy to talk to. We discuss anything and everything. As Luke goes on about a particular nasty sounding teacher I glance up to get Haymitch's attention.

I finally catch his eye when he nods his head in the direction of the pool table. I follow his gaze and gasp slightly when I see my other group of friends all settled around a table close to the pool table. Prim, Gale, Annie, Finn, Rory, Peeta and _Her_ as well as the girl from the bakery named Rue.

I don't think they've noticed me, so I don't let it concern me. I look back at Haymitch and he seems genuinely concerned at the whole situation. I just shrug my shoulders at him. It's a free country, they've just as much right to be here as me. I may even head over and say hello later, but right now I refuse to let anything ruin my evening.

Haymitch ambles over with another round of drinks and gives me a pointed look.

"What?" I question him. He just grumbles back at me.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" He states flatly.

"I'm _NOT_ doing anything." I reply sternly. "I had no idea any of them would be here." He still doesn't look convinced.

"Besides, what does it matter if I have a few drinks with co workers?" I add just as sternly.

"Fine!" He answers. "Just don't come running to me when the proverbial shit hits the fan." He starts to walk away.

"Whatever old man." I say back.

I'm not sure if he heard me or not. I sit a bit more upright after he is gone. I look up to see my three companions staring at me.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I grab my beer and clear my throat. "A toast. To new friends."

"To new friends." They all repeat as we clink our bottles and take a long pull from them.

As the night goes on I try desperately not to look in the direction of my friends. Failing terribly _._ _So much for letting go._ I drift in and out of the conversation. If my new friends notice they don't say anything. Which I'm completely grateful for.

On about my fifth beer I glance in their direction again. This time I am met with sad ocean blue eyes staring back at me.

_Shit!_ When did he realise I was here? How much did he see of my interaction with Thom?

If I recall correctly, Thom has been a little touchy feely most of the night. A slight touch here and a casual brush there. Suddenly I feel a little excited at the thought that maybe that _sadness_ in Peeta's eyes is actually _jealousy_. I straighten up a bit. Give him a smile and tip my beer bottle in his direction.

I then turn back and start in on some random conversation my co workers have started. Laughing a little more energetically than necessary at some of the things Thom says. I even chance a touch to his hand at one point, hoping Peeta is watching. _He was!_ I really am enjoying my night. I do however think it is time for me to go over and say hello to my friends.

"Will you guys excuse me a moment." I say as I get up.

Samantha crawls out of the booth to let me out.

"I've just noticed some people I know over there, I'm just going to go and say a quick hello."

I make my way over to where the others are sitting. Clearly Peeta is the only one who has seen me tonight, because the others are quite shocked when I announce my arrival at the table.

"Hi everyone." I say pleasantly.

"Hey Sis." Prim says back first.

The rest acknowledge me with their own hellos. All of them that is except a certain blonde. He can't even look at me. I do notice he has put a bit of space between himself and Monique though.

"I thought you had plans tonight Kat?" Prim asks a little too smugly for my liking. I raise my eyebrows at her tone.

"I have, I'm here with some colleagues, having a few quiet drinks." I reply through a stiff smile. "I just noticed you all here and thought it might be polite to come and say hello."

I stare at Prim. She at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed at her tone. She also squirms a bit in her seat. _Good!_

"Will you join us for a drink Kat? You kind of ran out on us last time!" It's Gale that asks.

I look over to where my colleagues are sitting. They seem to be completely engrossed with something Samantha is saying. I try also to get Peeta's attention to make sure he's ok with it, but his eyes remain firmly on the label of his beer bottle that he is picking at.

"Sure." I say as I pull up a chair next to Finn. "Sorry about that too guys, I wasn't feeling well and just needed to get home."

I glance in Mon's direction, she tries to sidle up closer to Peeta, to hide her smile of triumph, but he doesn't make any effort to engage her. _I may have done a mental fist pump._ After I finish my drink and we've engaged in trivial conversation, I go to excuse myself.

"I really should get back." I state. "We should all get together before Prim starts school and have dinner."

They all agree that this would be a great idea. I go to turn back in the direction of my co workers but find they have nearly made their way over to me. Oh god, this is not good.

"Hey Katniss, we were thinking of heading over to The Hob _(a night club a few blocks over)_. You in?"

_Fuck I haven't been clubbing in ages._

"Um...I'm not really dressed for the night club scene." I answer.

"Don't be stupid, you look great." Thom answers a little too eagerly. I think I hear Peeta groan.

I personally can feel my face getting flushed. I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"Shit sorry introductions. Everyone, these are my co workers, Thom, Luke and Samantha, guys that's my sister Prim, Rory, Gale, Annie, Finn, Rue, Monique and _(I gulp slowly)_ Peeta on the end."

They all say their 'hello's' and 'nice to meet you's'

"Seriously Katniss you look fine, c'mon it's a chance to be wild before the school term starts." Samantha pleads. I'm still not convinced.

"You should go Kat, let loose." Annie remarks. "God knows you deserve it."

I smile at my best friend. I should've known she would've picked up on the tension between me and Peeta. I mouth a quick _'Thank You'_ to her and steal one last glance at Peeta _(who I might add is staring daggers at Thom)._ I turn to my colleagues.

"Alright then, let's go."

I say goodbye to my table of old friends and turn to follow my colleagues out the door. I chance a glance over my shoulder and see Peeta watching me. I'm not quite sure what to make of the expression on his face. _Hurt? Sadness? Jealousy?_ I'm not sure. So I just smile softly at him before I turn and continue to follow my new friends.

Three hours later and I'm wishing I hadn't listened to anybody about going clubbing. The guys are too sleazy. The girls too trashy and the music was way too loud. My head is pounding from a mixture of the music and the alcohol. I ingested so much to try and drown out how bad an evening it turned out to be. I will never go night clubbing _AGAIN!_

I also came to the conclusion that I am far from ever being over Peeta Mellark. Thom tried to flirt with me several times. I even tried flirting back. _It was no use._ I just couldn't get Peeta's image out of my head.

So finally with my head still thumping I finally crawl into bed. I try so hard not to think about anything when I close my eyes. I fail miserably. I fall asleep with Peeta's face swirling around in my head. Again I think to myself.... _I am a long way from ever being over Peeta Mellark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six up soon xx


	6. January 18th 2015 - It's a Barbecue Kind of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Also for all your feedback. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. So something kinda big happens in this one. I don't want to give too much away. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

I wake to the sound of blaring music coming from downstairs. I peek over at my alarm clock and see that it's nearly lunch time. I cover my head with my pillow to drown out the noise. It's not doing much good. I have absolutely no idea what time I got in last night. I do however remember drinking copious amounts of alcohol, which I now have a thumping headache from. I groan as I peel myself off the bed. _I need aspirin._

I groggily make my way to the upstairs bathroom and rummage through the medicine cabinet in search of the little white pills. No such luck. I go back to my room and grab my robe off the back of my door. I make my way downstairs as I attempt to put the robe on. I have to cover my ears when I enter the kitchen area. Prim is at the bench cutting up a selection of fruit. I can also see some food platters teeming with meats, cheeses and dips. I go over to the stereo and turn the volume down.

"Hey! I was listening to that." She protests.

"You sure you weren't trying to wake up the neighbourhood, seriously I don't think the people in Manly can hear it." I reply sarcastically. "This decimal level is just fine, plus I have a splitting headache. Do you know where the Tylenol is?"

"Humph...serves you right." She chastises. "Third drawer." She adds gesturing to the drawer in question.

"How was the rest of your night by the way." She asks as she continues to cut up the fruit. "Did tall dark and handsome get handsy with you?" _Really? Handsy?_

I'm not in the mood for her antagonising today. I am in the mood to tease her a bit though.

"Yes Prim, he took me hard and fast on the bathroom counter of the ladies room."

I watch her face as I throw back my aspirin. Her mouth drops open in shock. I inwardly smile at her reaction.

"I...I.....!" She stutters.

"You what?" I ask smirking.

She continues to gape at me. I see the flash on her face when she finally recognises that I'm teasing her.

"Oh ha ha!" Is all she can answer with. "Thanks for the visual by the way, won't be able to get _THAT_ image out of my head for a while."

I laugh before remembering my headache. _Ouch!_

"Seriously though, do you think that highly of me?" I ask my tone flat.

She quickly turns to face me. Her face covered in apology.

"Oh god Kat, no!" She answers. "I'm sorry. I just...he just...fuck this is not coming out right at all."

Prim's use of cuss words still shock me a bit.

"He just seemed really keen on you and I know how I pushed you to try and make Peeta jealous, so I thought maybe that's what you were doing...and...God I'm really not explaining myself very well here am I?"

I will admit it's funny to watch her struggle out her explanation, but I decide to put her out of her misery.

"It's OK Prim." I say as I take her hand. "I understand what you're trying to say."

"And maybe I was trying to make Peeta jealous." I say sheepishly. "Not intentionally at first, I didn't even know you were all there until half way through the night. Then I noticed him watching me, so I may have played it up a little for his benefit."

"Well it worked." She announced. I look at her totally bemused. "After you left he didn't say two words...and he was trying to keep his distance from, _whatever her name is_ all night."

I feel myself getting giddy with this information. Was it possible that Peeta Mellark was actually jealous.

"You know that I have to let him make the next move right." I ask her pointedly. She nods in understanding. "If anything happens it has to be because of him, because I will not come between the two of them."

"I think.....and don't take this the wrong way _PLEASE_.....but I think you already have." She says.

"I'm no expert, but going by his body language last night....well let's just say he put a far bit of distance between them after you left." _Seriously!_ When did she get so observant?

"Well....we will just have to wait and see." I reply. "Now what's with all the food?"

"Um you promise not to get mad?" I raise my eyebrows at her. "I may have invited a few people over today for a BBQ, and by a few people I mean the whole gang."

"That's ok duck, I don't mind, this is your home too." She looks completely shocked at my casual response.

"You sure, the whole gang includes Peeta and _what's her face._ " She asks.

She's never been able to say Monique's name. I laugh at her name for her.

"I really don't like her Kat. I hope Peeta will hurry up and come to his senses."

"Prim, she has a name you know." I say as I start to help her with the rest of the food. "And he may never get rid of her?"

"I know, I just refuse to say it, it's like a bad taste in my mouth." She replies almost gagging. "And trust me, I will be surprised if she lasts into next week."

"So what time is everyone showing up." She glances up at the clock.

"Oh about an hour. So you best go and get your sexy on." She wiggles her eyebrows at me, I just roll my eyes back. "Go on scoot."

She smacks my behind softly to hurry me up the stairs.

                                                                              ***********

I quickly shower and change, putting my bikini on _(coincidently in that orange that Peeta likes so much)_. I smirk at my reflection. I then throw on a pair of jean shorts. And a small white cropped tank. _That sexy enough for you Prim?_ I braid my hair in two plaits that fall over my shoulders and throw my sunnies on top of my head. I take one last look in the mirror and then head back downstairs to finish helping Prim.

Just as we're putting the last of the food out on the patio, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it." I say as Prim walks past me with the last platter.

"Go get him tiger." She says winking at me.

"Prim behave." I reply, trying to contain my giggling.

I go to the front door and open it. A little disappointed at the fact it's just Gale and Rory.

"Hey guys, come on in." I say as I gesture inside.

"Hi Kat." Gale and Rory say in unison.

"Prim's out the back, where there is food and beer." I say after giving them both a small hug.

I direct them to the back yard. Prim sidles up to Rory and he plants a soft kiss on her cheek.

_That's new_. I must remember to ask her about that later. Gale and I look sideways at each other.

"Teenagers." Gale mumbles.

"We were there once remember Gale." I reply. Just then the bell rings again. "Help yourself, excuse me."

This time when I open the door I'm met with Annie and Finn, followed by Peeta and Monique with Rue bringing up the rear.

"Kat!" Finn exclaims as he takes me into a big bear hug.

"Hey Finn." I say squeezing him back.

Next I welcome Annie also with a hug. Then Rue. Lastly Peeta and the girlfriend. He smiles softly at me as he takes in my attire.

_He must see the orange silhouette through the thin white crop._

While he undresses me with his eyes... _at least that's what I think he's doing_...she glares at me. She has her arm linked through his as I guide them inside. We've just stepped into the living room and Monique takes me off guard with what she says.

"Prim didn't say you were going to be here... _KAT_." She says with slight venom in her tone.

_WTF?_ What did she expect it's my house too.

I stand a bit taller and smile a fake smile.

"Mon?" Peeta warns.

"Why wouldn't I be. I live here too." I say smugly.

I usher them out the back. I don't want her foul stench to linger in my house. I also won't let her speak to me like that in my own home.

                                                                                **********

The afternoon goes by nicely. Lots of laughs without any incident if you don't count the daggers the girlfriend is sending me anytime I try to converse with Peeta. It's so damn hot. Time to hit the jacuzzi. So far only Rory and Prim have used it. I step up and feel the water.

I start to peel out of my shorts. As I'm half way down, I feel a set of eyes watching me. I don't have to look to know who it is. I can feel his eyes gazing over my ass and my legs as I shimmy out of the damn shorts. I smile to myself.

Once I have managed to to kick them off. I slowly take off my crop, _deliberately slow._ Such a tease Katniss! I can still feel his gaze on me as I finish pulling the crop over my head. I grab my beer, step into the jacuzzi and lower myself in to the water. Prim joins me after a little while.

"Hey sis, how you holding up?" She asks as she sits next to me.

"I'm good, this was a great idea Prim." I answer her honestly.

"I noticed the witch is still glaring daggers at you".

"Oh she's the _witch_ now?" Prim nods. "I honestly don't care. It's my house, I'm having a great day and if she can't put her sour mood away, then that's her problem."

"And what's our plan of attack to have Peeta single by the end of the night?" She asking cheekily.

"There isn't one, if Peeta and I are meant to be it will happen." I reply. She just rolls her eyes at me.

"Hey Prim!" We look up at Finn. "Do you want me to start the barbie...the zoo animals are getting hungry."

We both burst out laughing.

"Sure Finn, thanks." Prim replies. She turns to me. "I better go and get the meat." She says as she gets out of the tub.

"Do you want me to help?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No you stay right there and keep being all.... _sexy_." She winks at me.

"On the other hand there's nothing sexier than a girl in a bikini who is dripping wet." She jumps out of the tub before I can aim a swipe at her.

I put my arms up on the edge of the tub as I take in the motley crew around me. I have my sunglasses on so I have the advantage of being able to watch without anyone knowing any different. I see Annie standing beside Finn as he prepares the grill _(or barbie in Aussie land)_. She places soft touches to his back as he in turn kisses her on her forehead. Rory and Gale are arguing about some kind of sport.

Then my eyes gaze over to where Peeta and _'The Witch'_ are sitting on the deck. I take a moment to let the sight of him take my breath away. He truly is beautiful. He is wearing swim shorts in a khaki colour with a simple black tee. I see that one displaced curl fall over his forehead. _I wish I could push it back for him._ I'm lost in my dream world as I ponder this when I feel someone sit next to me in the tub. I look up to see Gale smiling at me.

"You enjoying the view?" He asks teasingly.

"Not really. All I see is sour grapes." I reply. We both chuckle.

"So you and I haven't chatted much while I've been here. How you doing _Really?_ " He enquires.

I look at him over the top of my sunglasses.

"I'm fine." I answer back a bit too quick for his liking I think. "Really I am, what will be will be. I miss him, I won't deny that, but I was the one who walked away remember, so he doesn't owe me anything."

"That's awfully diplomatic of you Kat." He says. "But for what it's worth, I don't like her, not from the moment I met her."

"Thanks Gale." I answer softly.

We sit and chat for a bit longer before my bladder starts crying out to be relieved. I tell Gale I need the bathroom and I stand up to get out of the tub. With my sunglasses covering my eyes I glance at Peeta as I reach for a towel. He is watching me with such desire and lust in his eyes. I can't help but grin at the effect I still have on him. Then I remember my bladder.

_Argh, way to ruin the moment._

_**********_

I've just come out of the bathroom when I hear voices in the kitchen. They are trying to keep their tone low, but it didn't sound like a very nice conversation. I strain my ears to try and recognise who it is. _Peeta and Monique._ I really shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I can't go anywhere without being seen.

"I want to go home." She says tersely. "I can't stay here and continue to watch you fucking drool over everything _SHE_ does."

_I guess she means Me!_

"I'm not leaving Mon, I'm staying and eating with my friends." Peeta replies.

I notice he doesn't deny the drooling part.

"Fine. I guess this means we have nothing left to talk about."

"Mon, were adults surely we can talk about this maturely?"

"No....ever since she's been around I've come in second best." Mon snaps back.

Her tone is getting louder.

"I never stood a chance did I?" I don't hear Peeta reply. There's a long silence.

"Right well there's my answer right there." She says breaking the silence.

"You've never looked at me the way you look at her. I fucking deserve to be looked at like that."

"You're right!" He lets out a slight breath as he responds. "You do deserve that...I'm sorry Mon...but I just don't think this is going to work between us." More silence.

"So you're not even going to deny any of it?"

"What's the point. I'd only be lying to you and to myself." He answers calmly. "That wouldn't be fair to either of us, you deserve better...I can't give myself to you one hundred percent....I still love her."

I expect her to go ballistic, to scream at him, _(or find me and punch me)_ but she doesn't. In fact what she says next actually shocks the shit out of me.

"Right, well that's it then I guess." She says. "I really do hope you two are happy together, _(not sure I believe her sentiment)_ , but don't come running to me when she breaks your heart again." _So he finally told her our story huh?_

Next thing I hear is the front door closing, not quite slamming, but close enough. I'm thinking this is not a great time to head back out yet or else he will know I heard what happened. So instead I make my way back to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and slide down on to the floor and pull me knees up to my chest.

I go over in my head all that I just heard, with one thing strongly sticking in the forefront. Peeta said he still loves me. I lower my head to my knees and smile into them. _Could we really just pick up from where we left off?_ Surely it can't be that simple.

I stand back up and make my way to the mirror. I look at my reflection. He loves you Katniss. _Now what are you going to do about it?_ I loosen some of the strands from their braids, suck in a deep breath and turn and leave the bathroom. I _t's time to get my boy back._

_**********_

The rest of the afternoon and night go by without too much activity. We all eat, drink and chat. I do notice that since Mon left Peeta has seemed a lot lighter and a lot more involved in the conversation. Peeta just told everyone she wasn't feeling well. I think I hear Finn snicker in the background. Nobody mentions her again that night.

Peeta and I still haven't talk to each other either. It's like he wants to just grab me and wrap me up in his arms and kiss me, (which by the way I wouldn't object too). I can see it in his eyes when we steal glances at each other. But he holds back. Understandable I guess. He did only JUST break up with his girlfriend.

After another couple of hours everyone starts to leave. Prim and I are on our porch waving Gale and Rory off when I hear Peeta clear his throat behind us. Prim and I share a look and she gives Peeta a quick hug and says goodnight. She heads back inside the house. Leaving Peeta and I alone on the porch. We deliberately keep our distance. The air is thick with desire. Finally Peeta finds his voice.

"Um....thanks for a great afternoon and night." He begins nervously. "It was nice to all hang out again together."

"You're welcome, but it was all Prim's doing." I answer.

I feel that blush starting to take over my face again. Just then a taxi pulls up in front of the apartment

"So I better be going. Thanks again Kat."

He moves towards me and brings me in for an awkward hug. It takes me a while to return it. When I do I don't want him to leave. It feels wonderful having his arms wrapped around me again. Way too soon he is removing himself from our embrace. I think I sigh a little. All in good time Katniss.  
The taxi driver is getting impatient as he beeps his horn repeatedly. He turns to face me.

"Bye Kat.....see you soon." He says as he heads down my porch to his waiting taxi.

I stand there for a short while before I feel Prim's arms wrap around my middle. I place my hands over hers.

"You ok Sis?" She asks. She removes her arms I turn to face her. I answer with a smile and a nod.

We head back inside and lock everything up. The mess can wait until tomorrow.

"It was a good day hey Kat?" She asks as we make our way upstairs.

"It sure was Duck." I answer throwing my arm over her shoulder. "Now...tell me about Rory."

We end up in her bedroom for a good hour and a half talking about her blossoming relationship with Rory. I try and give her sound advice. I'm not sure if she'll take it on board or not. I tell her to take it slow and enjoy every last minute they're together.

I also find out that Rue is the girl she has been chatting to online and will be taking classes with Prim. This I'm happy about at least she will have one friend there when she starts. Not that making friends has ever been a problem for Prim. Finally I kiss her on the forehead and bid her goodnight.

I am laying in between my sheets (more like rolling between them) as I pleasure myself with my fingers, wishing and trying to imagine it was Peeta's fingers (or even better his mouth) making the low grumbling moans come from my mouth. Finally I find my release. I let it wash over me as I think about what the future holds for me and Peeta. Baby steps Katniss. Then I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a small rewrite to this chapter because the original was just not believable. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter Seven tomorrow x


	7. January 23rd 2015 - First Steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I must apologise for the lateness of this update. I've had all sorts of internet issues this week. Not to mention real life getting in the way. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

I spend the next week in and out of school. Getting everything ready for the start of term. All my friends are at work all week except Gale, Rory and Prim. I kept myself busy with lesson plans to take my mind off everything that happened last weekend. I had hoped that with girlfriend out of the picture Peeta might've made some effort to see or talk to me. But there's been _Nothing_.

I'm starting to wonder if I didn't just imagine that it all happened. So just to try and disprove my theory, Thursday on my way home, I pay a visit to his store.

I haven't been back here since that first day. I walk through the doors and it's as busy as it was that day. My eyes sweep over to that painting on the wall and I smile now knowing its me. I wander over to get a better look at the detail. It's exquisite. Whoever painted this is extremely talented.

I'm so engrossed and captivated by the colours and how the artist has got them so perfect I don't hear Peeta walk up behind me.

"It's you. That night I found you on the bench." He startles me so much I jump a little. I compose myself and turn to face him.

"I know." He looks at me quizzically. "I....I came in my first day here. I saw it then....couldn't quite place the familiarity of it."

He's still quiet. Letting me explain.

"I didn't know it was your place until after I had lunch with Annie that day." I continue. "It's beautiful by the way. Who painted it for you?"

"I did. They're all mine." He states.

I'm shocked. I knew he dabbled in art, but I thought it was a hobby. These are a work of true talent. Not someone who just does it in their spare time.

"Wow!" It's all I could think of to say.

Even with the bustle of the store that awkward silence has made its way back between us. After what feels like hours he clears his throat and speaks.

"So was there something in particular you wanted?" He asks nervously.

_Yes! You!_

"Um....I really liked the cheese buns." I reply just as nervously.

He places his hand on the small of my back _(which sends goose pimples all over my body)_ and then gestures for me to make my way to the counter. Rue is manning the register when I make my way to the front of the line. Peeta makes his way behind the counter to join her.

"Hey Katniss." Rue says greeting me.

"Hi Rue." I answer back.

"I got this one Rue." Peeta says. "Can you go out back and get that tray of choc chip biscuits and bring them out Please."

"Sure boss." Rue answers.

Peeta watches her walk out back before turning to face me. He smiles a little. I think I blush.

"So cheese buns huh?" He starts. I just nod my head in reply. "Ok. How many?"

"Um....say half a dozen." I answer.

He goes about getting my cheese buns all packed up. I worry my bottom lip nervously. I want to ask him about us, but I just can't find the courage. So I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"This place is great Peeta. It really is. You must be proud."

He shrugs his shoulders casually as if it's no big deal.

"And...I...I love the name." I add hoping that it opens up a conversation about us. I see something flash across his face but still no response other than a nod.

The line behind me has grown. Rue has come back out front and has now taken over serving customers.

"How much?" I ask as he hands me my bag.

He shakes his head.

"My treat." He replies. I go to argue but he changes the subject. "You going to Annie and Finn's tomorrow night?"

Tuesday afternoon Annie had rung and said they were having an impromptu engagement party. Said they wanted to have a small celebration with their closest friends. Just a few drinks and maybe grilling up some burgers. I had completely forgotten about it until just now.

"Um...Yes." Is all I manage to stutter out. "You?"

"Yep." He replies. "So I guess I'll see you there."

_Is he trying to get rid of me?_ I stand a bit taller. I'm pretty sure my usual scowl has made its way to my face. Im a little pissed off that he's so eager for me to leave.

"Right!....Sure!....No worries." I reply a little harshly.

He seems a little taken aback by my tone. Good! I dig into my purse and find a $20 note and throw it on the counter top.

"See you later Peeta." I say with a bit of venom in my voice. "You have a _nice_ day."

I take one last look at him. His shoulders have slumped a little. His eyes have lowered. He can't even look at me. I say goodbye to Rue and send her a quick wave. Then I turn on my heel and head out of the store. Once outside I take in a few gulps of air. Then my own shoulders slump.

_What did I expect really?_ He only broke up with his girlfriend five days ago. Plus he has no idea that I overheard their conversation. All of a sudden I feel like such a bitch for behaving the way I did. I finally get back in my car and head home feeling like the worst person in the world.

                                                                               **********

Five o'clock Friday afternoon and Prim and I are walking up to Annie and Finn's front door. My mood was a little off. My sister being so observant noticed.

"You ok Kat?" Prim asks. "You seem a little off tonight."

We reach the front door and I knock. I turn to Prim.

"I'm fine Prim. Just a little tired." I lie. She eyes me curiously.

I'm saved by Finn answering the front door.

"Ladies! Welcome." He says greeting us with his hundred watt smile.

We both smile back. You can't help but feel happy when Finn is around. He's just so..... _jovial_.

"Everyone else is out by the pool. I hope you bought your swimmers."

We both nod yes. We hand him our drinks and follow him outside to where everyone else is.

As we step through the sliding doors I have a good view of what everyone is doing. There are a couple of faces I don't recognise.

I see Annie talking with the people I don't recognise. Gale and Rory are sitting on the pool edge laughing about something. Prim straight away makes a bee line for Rory. Leaving me standing there by myself. I see no sign of Peeta or Rue. _They must still be working._

I make my way over to say hi to Annie. Dumping my stuff on a free pool lounge. At that moment Annie looks up and sees me.

"Kat! Hey." She jumps up off her chair to welcome me with a warm hug.

"Hey Ann."

"So these are some of mine and Finns work friends." She states turning back to her friends.

"Lucy, Ben, Charlie and Leila all work with me at the nursing home." She says introducing us all. "Guys this is Katniss my best friend since we were in third grade."

We all say our hello's.

"And that is Connor, Jacob and Penny. They work with Finn at the fisheries department." Annie finishes.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I reply sincerely.

After Annie is done with her introductions, I go over and get a drink for myself. Then I make my way over to where Gale, Rory and Prim are on the edge of the pool. I take off my tank top and shorts before sitting down next to Gale.

"Hi Kat!" Both Gale and Rory say at the same time. I say hi back to both of them.

An hour and a half later and there's still no sign of Peeta. I'm starting to wonder if he's trying to avoid me. Rue rocked up about half an hour ago and her and Prim are now both in the water.

I'm helping Finn grill the burgers when he decides now is a good time to bring up Peeta.

"So....Um...did you hear about Peeta and Monique?"

My head flies up at the mention of their names. My eyes go wide. There must be some sort of recognition there because Finn just smirks.

"I'll take that as a yes." He turns back to the grill. "So did Annie tell you?"

"N...no....I kind of overheard them last week in my living room." I busy myself with my side of the grill. Not daring to look in Finns eyes.

"Does he know you know?" His voice has taken on a serious tone.

I shake my head no. Hoping he's looking at me to see the gesture.

I finally turn to face Finn. I go on to tell him about what I heard last weekend and then what happened at the bakery.

"He practically ran me out of the shop." I say softly. "I'm so confused."

He moves closer to me and gives me a small tight hug.

"He loves you Kat! That much I know." He says trying to console me. 

Another half hour later and we've all finished eating and are sitting around telling stories of Finn and Annie. I've just hopped in the pool again when I see Peeta walk through the sliding doors. He stops and greets everyone. Except me. I just get a small wave. Then he makes his way over to where Finn is cleaning the grill.

They're having a very animated conversation. I don't need to guess what it's about. I turn away from them both then swim my way over to where Prim and Annie are sitting on the steps. I pull myself up out of the water to sit next to Prim.

"I see Peeta finally decided to show up." Prim says nudging me in the stomach. " _And_....without the witch."

I share a look with Annie. Her eyes are saying she's sorry for not telling me about Peeta and Monique. Mine are relaying that I already knew. She must understand because her eyebrows reach new heights in curiosity. Prim of course is completely oblivious to the moment.

"So....what's our plan B Kat?" _Honestly she is relentless_. Annie snickers a little.

"There isn't one Prim." I reply sadly. "What will be, will be. I'm not going to force the situation anymore."

"But Kat....." I don't let her finish.

"No Duck! Leave it be."

She knows by my tone not to press any further. To diffuse the situation Annie changes the subject.

"So how is everything coming along for school Prim?"

_God Bless Annie_. Prim goes on to regale her with her first semester requirements. I'm thankful that Prim is distracted from harassing me about Peeta.

                                                                               **********

The night goes on quite pleasantly. Annie and Finn's friends are really easy to get along with. I see Rue has been flirting with one of the guys from Annie's work. Prim and Rory are still all over each other. Annie, Finn, Peeta and I are discussing wedding details. Yes! Peeta and I are actually having a civilised conversation. _Well_....as civilised as it can be without talking directly to each other.

We share nervous looks at each other. Both of us blushing when we catch the other one staring. I'm starting to get all riled up. My body is heated and it's not from the alcohol. I can feel that pull just below my belly button. I start to squirm a little in my seat to try and push the feeling down. _It's not working._ I'm worried that everyone else will notice my discomfort so I jump up suddenly and excuse myself. Saying that I'm going to go and make a start on cleaning up the dishes.

Once inside I place my hands on the kitchen bench and take in a few deep breaths. _Steady Katniss._ After I get my breathing in check I start to clear away the mess in the kitchen. I'm making my way to the pantry lost in my thoughts when he sneaks up on me.

"Do you need any help." He asks.

He startles me to the point I drop the ketchup bottle and it breaks sending sauce flying.

"Fuck!" I say quite loudly. "Shit! Peeta you scared me to death. When did you get so quiet on your feet?" He chuckles slightly.

I grab a wash cloth to start cleaning up the mess.

"God it looks like someone was murdered in here." I say as I gesture around the kitchen. He chuckles again.

There is literally sauce from one end of the kitchen to the other.

"I'm sorry, here let me do that." He says taking the cloth from my hand.

Our fingers brush against each other and the electricity shocks me slightly. He must notice it too, because he looks up into my eyes and smiles. I break the eye contact to get another cloth.

Once the sauce is cleaned up I go back to cleaning up the mess I was before he scared the life out of me. He helps. We're just putting the last of the dishes away when I decide I've been quiet long enough. However my choice of conversation could've been better.

"I'm sorry Mon couldn't be here. I hope everything is ok." I say with my back to him.

As I reach up and put some plates away in the overhead cupboard, I feel his hands come to land on my bare waist between my bikini top and towel. I still as he leans in to my ear and whispers.

"Are you really Kat? Sorry that is?" He has started to run his fingers up and down my sides.

I'm still cemented to the ground. I can't move. My eyes have shut of their own accord as his fingers brush over my bare skin sending goose pimples all over my body. I finally manage to speak. _Albeit a whisper._

"No, not really." I answer honestly as I lower my head. If we're going to do this I have to be honest.

He finally steps away slightly as he puts a bit of space between us. He hasn't gone far though. I can still feel the heat radiating off his body. He grabs my hand and makes me turn so I'm facing him.

"Mon and I are over." He says as he tries to get me to look in his eyes.

Which I have no problem doing now. I want to look into them, get lost in them.

"I wasn't one hundred percent committed. It wasn't fair to her or me." He is softly running his thumb over the back of my hand. "My heart still only belongs to one girl. Does that make me an asshole?"

I shake my head as I take in all he his saying. There's a pregnant pause between us. I'm the one to break the silence.

"I heard you both last weekend." I admit softly. _Honesty remember._ He looks a little taken aback. "I didn't mean too but I was coming out of the bathroom when I heard you arguing."

He still hasn't replied. He has let go of my hand and has lowered his gaze as a slight flush of something covers his face. _Embarrassment? Apprehension?_

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to eavesdrop." I continue hoping he will say something. _Nothing_.

"Peeta?"

He finally looks up and holds my gaze. I look into those blue orbs mesmerised by the darker shade they have taken on.

"God you really must think I'm an asshole." He finally says. "I just couldn't love her the way I loved... _Love you_."

It's my turn to lower my head in shame.

"I know what you're thinking Kat and it's not your fault." He states firmly as he takes my hand again. "Even if you hadn't come back I still don't think things would've worked with Mon."

I allow myself to look up into his eyes again.

"She really wasn't my type." He says smirking. I smile softly back at him.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved yesterday." He finally says apologetically. "I just.....I don't know why, but I find myself so nervous when you're around."

"It's the same for me. I'm sorry too for my attitude." I answer. "It's like we're meeting for the first time all over again."

He nods in agreement. Again that silence is there. We're both a bit hesitant on how to proceed. It's Peeta this time that breaks the silence.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He pulls me a little closer. "Can I?"

All I can do is nod.

With that his lips crash down on mine. He is gripping my head so hard it hurts. But I don't care. Peeta is kissing me and I'm loving it. His hands have moved to my waist to pull me flush with his body. My own hands go to his curls. _God I've missed running my fingers through those curls_. He deepens the kiss as one hand goes to my backside. I groan into his mouth at the touch.

He swipes his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entry. I oblige by opening my mouth to let our tongues crash together. I can feel that fire starting again just below my belly button. Fuck I've missed this, him, his kisses, his hands, his body..... _everything_. He starts to slow down the pace and we both loosen our grip on the other as we pull back to break the kiss. He pulls me into a hug. I rest my head on his chest as he breaths in the scent of my shampoo.

"God I've missed you." He says as he plants soft kisses into my hair.

We stay like that for how long I don't know. We only break apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat and then speaking.

"Well it's about fucking time!" Finn exclaims. "Bloody took you two long enough to come to your senses."

I hide my face in to Peeta's chest and smile. Peeta laughs as Finn heads back outside. I pull back a little to look up at him just as he is lowering his eyes to mine.

"Mon was right." I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "She never stood a chance.....I'm finally home."

"Is this all real Peeta, or just some crazy dream?" I ask softly.

I'm still a little shell shocked with how everything has turned out tonight. He places a soft kiss to my lips.

"Does that feel like a dream to you?" He says as he pulls away again.

I miss his lips already. I shake my head.

"This is all very real, if you want it to be." He states. This time I nod.

"Peeta......" I start. He looks down at me again.

I don't get to finish my sentence. He crashes our lips together again in a frantic, lust filled kiss. I could stay here kissing him all night. However our friends I think, would notice our absence. After pulling away, but not letting go of me, Peeta suggests we should probably head back outside. I tell him to go ahead I'll be out in a few. He kisses the top of my head again and goes out the back to join our friends. I stand there in the kitchen my fingers tracing over my lips as I try and compose myself. _Baby steps Katniss._ I think to myself.

*********

I've barely stepped back outside and my sister comes barreling towards me and scoops me up in a hug. She is grinning from ear to ear.

"Um hi to you to duck." I say confused by her actions.

She let's go of me and grabs my shoulders and looks me square in the eye with a smug look on her face.

"I told you _she_ wouldn't last into next week." She says casually. I smirk.

She leans in and sing songs into my ear.

"Ding dong the witch is dead." I really have to stifle a giggle.

"Finn came out and warned us not to go into the kitchen and said and I quote _'Peeta and Katniss are practically fucking on the counter_ '." My smirk changes into horror.

"We were not fucking!.....we were just..... _kissing_." She squeals. I cringe.

"Slow down Prim." I caution. "One step at a time."

She nods trying to hide her excitement at the fact that Peeta kissed me.

"Peeta and I have a lot to sort out before we will be anywhere near where we were, so just chill."

She finally let's me go and join the group. As I get closer they all acknowledge me with a small smile, except Finn, his is beaming brighter than the sun. I sit down in the love seat and let my gaze wander over to where Peeta is talking to Rue. I feel the chair dip on the other side of me.

"So! Has that view improved since last weekend?" Gale asks.

He's grinning widely. I relax into the chair and take a swig of my beer before answering.

"Much better, no more sour grapes."

I keep my gaze on Peeta as he finishes up with Rue. I smile as he heads in my direction, those blue eyes sparkling again, and his own smile finally reaching his eyes. That's much better. That's _MY_ Peeta. When he reaches Gale and I he gives Gale a pleading look.

"Right, well that's my cue to leave." He announces as he gets up off the seat.

He goes over and joins in Rory and Prim's conversation, much to their disappointment. Peeta takes his spot on the seat.

"Hey you." He says.

"Hey."

"So I have just given myself the day off tomorrow." I smile at the giddiness in his tone. "I was hoping if you're not busy maybe we could spend the day together."

"You know reacquaint ourselves." A mischievous glint in his eye. "And maybe talk....you know...about us!"

"I'd like that." I answer softly.

"Peeta....as much as I am in no way sorry that this _(I gesture between me and him)_ is happening...I am sorry that I complicated things with you and Monique." He brings my fingers to his lips and places a soft kiss on them.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kat." He reassures me. "I told you Mon and I wouldn't have lasted with or without you here."

I look him straight in the eye, looking for any sign of deception, I find nothing.

"I guess you coming back was just the straw that broke the camels back, figuratively speaking."

He pulls me into him so my head is on that gorgeous toned chest of his. He places a kiss to the top of my head.

"So what would you like to do tomorrow?" He asks.

_Hmm. I could think of a few things....again....all in good time._

"Surprise me." I answer before leaning up and kissing him again.

We both stand our hands still interlocked. We both look down to where they are joined and then look at each other and smile. Thinking the exact same thing. _We're home!_

**********

We've been standing on Annie and Finn's front porch, _(Kissing AGAIN)_ for ten minutes. Fuck I love the way he kisses me. I can feel myself getting extremely turned on. And from the hardness I feel between us, I'm not the only one. He finally breaks away.

"Kat if we don't stop I won't ever be able to leave." He says breathlessly.

I'm kissing up and down his neck. I just can't get enough of him.

"Do you really have to?" I ask between kisses. He moans as I trail the kisses up his jaw. _So much for baby steps_.

"We could go back to mine or yours and get reacquainted right now." I grind myself against him slightly.

"Holy shit." He groans. He deliberately moves away from me. I pout.

"Um Kat as much as I would love to do that, _God I really would_ , I just....I just think we should maybe take things a little slow." He looks at me pleadingly.

"I don't want to rush anything. If we're going to give this a go, I just want to make sure we do it right this time."

He's right. I know he is. I just can't help myself when he kisses me the way he does. But he is right. We need to slow down.

"I understand." I answer. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I promise. Nice and early." He kisses my forehead. "Bye Kat."

"Bye."

I watch him get into his car he waves to me before pulling out onto the street. I stay leaning up on the porch frame when I feel an arm snake around my waist and a chin lean on my shoulder.

"I'm happy for you both Kat." It's Annie. "I never did like her."

"Everybody keeps saying that." I answer.

"Hey Ann, do you think we're doing the right thing, jumping straight back into this?"

"Are you kidding?" She asks perplexed. I shrug my shoulders.

"There was nothing _More_ right than you and Peeta together."

She comes around to face me on the porch.

"Its not going to be easy Kat, but love and true happiness never is. This is a good thing Kat.... _OK_?"

"You're right, I'm just being me, stupid as ever." I smile at her. "Now I just have to work on not losing him again."

"That's easy." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Don't run away from him again." She hugs me tight.

"I love you Ann, thanks for putting up with all my bullshit these past couple of weeks."

"Eh, that's what best friends are for."

Not long after Prim and I are saying our goodbyes. She's rambling all the way home. _A bit too much alcohol I think_. I however am totally sober as I think about what tomorrow has in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't wait to have them reunite. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon.


	8. January 24th 2015 - Making Up For Lost Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes you are seeing correctly. I felt so bad for taking so long to update the last chapter. So I got this one ready to go up early for you all. Peeta and Katniss spend the day together. Enjoy x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts messages in bold italic. Flashbacks in italics. Voice messages and phone calls in italic quotations.
> 
> As always credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

I lay under my covers and I smile as I remember our goodbye kiss last night...with his lips firmly on mine...

_Shit Peeta!_

He said he would be here bright and early. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. I quickly shower and go to get dressed.

_Fuck what to wear?_

I know it's going to be hot again....do I go dress or shorts? While I stand there looking over my selection of clothing, there's a light tap on my door.

"Come in!" I yell out.

"Morning sis." She says as she walks in sitting on my bed. "I just thought you should know there's a very handsome blonde haired, blue eyed visitor downstairs in our living room."

He must've arrived while I was in the shower.

"Shit!" I exclaim. "Help me find something to wear."

She just smiles at me as she walks over to my wardrobe. She rifles through a few things before her eyes settle on a pale yellow one piece short jumpsuit. She then pulls out a pair of tan gladiator sandals.

"And leave your hair down Kat." She goes to exit the room. "I'll go keep Peeta company, how long shall I tell him you'll be?"

"Ten minutes...max!" I answer as I'm pulling the jumpsuit up over my boobs. She nods okay and closes the door.

I finish getting dressed in what I think is record time. I bolt downstairs nearly tripping on a couple of steps. Once at the bottom I see him. He and Prim are sharing a laugh about something. They have their backs to me.

I stay rooted to where I'm standing as I take in his appearance. Denim cargo shorts and a dark blue button up short sleeved shirt that show off his muscly arms. And highlights the blue of his eyes. _Jesus he is so damn HOT!_ I shake my head slightly to bring myself out of my daydream. Right! Time to get this reacquainting started.

"Hey." I say as I approach them both.

Prim turns around to face me remaining seated on the sofa, while Peeta stands up as he turns around. He is beaming. I swear with that smile and those eyes he could light up Sydney at night time with how bright they are. His eyes rake over me slowly as he takes in the sight of me.

"Hey yourself." He answers as he walks closer to me and plants a soft kiss to my cheek. I hear Prim giggling behind us.

"Right I'm going back to bed, it is way too early to be up on a Saturday" She states as she passes us on her way to the staircase.

"Have fun you two." She adds as she lumbers up the stairs.

Peeta only waits a few seconds after Prim is out of sight before he takes my face in his hands and is kissing me hard. _Oh good lord_. I melt into his mouth. Enjoying the taste of him on my lips. He slows the pace down slightly and then pulls away. I open my eyes to see him looking at me as if he wants to devour me. Then he flashes that smile again.

"Hi....Again." He says softly as he brushes is thumbs over my cheekbone.

"You ready to go?" All I can do is nod. He takes my hand and leads me out the door to his car.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask as he starts the engine.

"It's a surprise." He answers winking at me as he brings the car out of the driveway on to the road. "Trust me you'll love it."

We drive for about half an hour, when Peeta pulls up in front of a grassed picnic area.

He gets out of the car and comes around to open my door for me. The view is amazing. We look to be on some sort of peninsula. He goes to the back of his car and retrieves a hamper and a blanket from the trunk.

"I made breakfast!" He says holding the hamper up to me.

Whatever is in there smells amazing. He takes my hand with his free one as he guides me to a spot on the grass. There's nobody else here. Mind you it is only nine o'clock, on a Saturday, so everyone is probably still indoors.

He puts the hamper down and spreads out the blanket. Then he ushers me to sit down. I kick my shoes off first and then sit on one side of the blanket. Peeta does the same. He sits close to me as he then goes to start pulling out the food. I am totally gobsmacked at the variety of food he has bought.

"Exactly what time did you wake up this morning to make all this?" I ask as a I help him unload the different pastries, breads and cheeses.

He pulls out two plastic glasses and pops the cork on a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne? Really? It's nine o'clock in the morning Peeta."

"About five o'clock and haven't you ever heard of a champagne breakfast?" He asks as he hands me a glass. "A toast."

I smile at him. He's as giddy as a schoolboy on the first day of school. He almost seems a little nervous.

"To us!" He simply states. "To you and me Kat and to finding our way back to each other."

We clink our plastic glasses, take a small sip and then he leans over and places a soft but loving kiss to my lips. _Hell! Can he just keep kissing me like that?_ He pulls away gently taking my bottom lip between his teeth. Good lord help me! Then he pecks my lips again before leaning back and taking another sip of his champagne.

"So you hungry?" He asks. As he starts piling up my plate with different things. "I didn't know what you would like so I bought a bit of everything."

"It all looks delicious." I answer as he hands me my plate.

I bite into the first pastry and I moan as the peachy mixture slides past my tongue and down my throat. I think I hear Peeta gasp.

"Is it good?" He asks.

"Oh my god are you kidding, it's amazing." I say as I take another bite.

This time I definitely hear him moan and his face looks to be a little pink. I look at him curiously.

"What?" I ask as I go to grab another pastry.

"Nothing...just...God!" He stutters out.

                                                                                **********

After we eat, we actually sat and talked for a couple of hours about everything we had gotten up to in the last four years. I talked about college and he talked about his time in France. He goes on to tell me how the Bakery came about. I tell him that he better be ready to bake those cheese buns for me at a moments notice.

He asked about my parents and I told him the story as tears ran down my face. He comforted me like only Peeta can. I can't help but think if we'd been together when it happened, if maybe my grief would have healed a lot quicker.

After a little while he stands up and offers me his hands. I take them and he pulls me up and brings his arms around me. He squeezes tightly before speaking.

"Let's put this stuff away and then take a walk along the point." He suggests.

So we pack everything up and put it back in the car. After he closes the trunk he offers me his hand again. I take it and interlock our fingers. My grip is so tight. _I don't want to ever let go._

We walk a short distance in silence. Just soaking up the sunshine and the feel of our hands joined together. It's Peeta that breaks the silence. Bringing up the one topic that we have kind of skirted around all morning.

"So about us?" He starts cautiously. "I'd like there to be an us again."

I smile. He is definitely nervous. I stop and turn towards the water. With our hands still entwined I sit down on the grassy bank and pull him down next to me.

"Me too." I whisper softly in return.

I lean my head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around mine. It feels right. This is how it always should've been.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me for walking away?" I ask as he starts to play with my hair.

"I forgave you a long time ago Kat." He replies placing a soft kiss to my head. "I know now that you were right."

I turn my head to look into his eyes. He is staring straight back at me.

"We were young and we both had a lot of stuff to finish off." He continues. "I was just too selfish to see it at the time."

"I promise not to walk away again." I say candidly. "I want this with you. All of it. Everything. Forever."

I'm the one to close the distance between our lips. He's the one to deepen it. It's a kiss full of promises and forgiveness. Full of forever. We finally separate if for nothing else than to breath.

"I love you Kat. I never stopped loving you."

"I love you too."

We stay sat there for another good hour. Kissing, making out a little and getting to know each other all over again. It's well past lunch time when we finally decide to head back to the car. Just as were about to pull out of the parking lot my stomach growls. Peeta looks at me a smirks.

"Hungry?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

I blush at the involuntary noise my stomach makes.

"Let's go somewhere for lunch. What would you like?"

"I know a place." I reply. "In fact you might have been there before."

"Capitol?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Sae's Diner." I answer. He nods.

"I know it. Just around from the bakery."

"That's the one. I'm in the mood for some of her apple pie."

"Well then let's get you some pie." He answers.

He puts the car in drive and in no time we're heading back to Bondi.

We spend all day together. We did end up at Capitol around dinner time. Receiving smirks and sneers from Haymitch. We're currently sitting on that same bench from four years ago. The sun is starting to go down. It's nearly 8 o'clock and I still don't want to leave his side. As if he can read my mind, Peeta says exactly that.

"I'm not ready for this day to be over." He says softly. I turn in his arms to face him and smile.

"It doesn't have to be over just yet." I suggest with a smirk on my face.

His eyes go wide as he takes in what I'm suggesting. I get a little bolder and press my chest to his and lock his lips with mine. Then oh so discreetly I run my fingertips over his crotch. He hisses slightly into the kiss. I press a little harder with my lips as I completely cover his now very swollen crotch.

He pulls away from the kiss and looks me dead in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He asks gulping for air. I run my palm over his dick to give him my answer. "I mean I'm all for it, but I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"Peeta...I started it. Now stop talking and take me back to yours." I demand. "It's time to truly get reacquainted with each other."

                                                                                *********

It's an infernal text message that wakes me from my beautiful dream. A dream where Peeta has me screaming his name more than once. I look up to look at the time on the bedside clock. _Midnight_.

_God have we really been asleep for three hours._

Mind you our love making session was pretty exhausting. I smile as I remember barely getting inside of Peeta's house when he had me pushed up against the door. He always did like me up against a door.

_He was kissing me furiously. Our hands were all over each other. I ripped off his shirt and undid his shorts. He had moved his kisses to my neck as I pulled him out of his underwear and started stroking him. His hand had made it's way up my short leg and past my panties as he wasted no time inserting two fingers into my dripping wet centre. I moaned his name out loud as his thumb came up to rub circles over my clit. I continued to stroke him as he lifted me off the ground and carried me to his bedroom._

_"Need you..NOW." He had said._

_I couldn't have agreed more. He had put me down and shucked out of his shorts and underwear as I slowly shimmied out of my one piece jumpsuit. The minute Peeta's eyes landed on my white lace bra and panties he was on me instantly. Hands covering my breasts as he kissed me with so much ferocity I fall onto the bed. He settled between my legs and I could feel how hard he was against my centre. I took him in my hand again and starting my up and down pressure on his cock. He growled as he nipped at my breasts through my bra._

_"So fucking beautiful." He had moaned as his mouth worked it's way down my body._

_My orgasm was building quick and fast. His mouth continued down until it reached the edge of my panties. He looked up at me with hooded eyes asking for permission. I lifted my backside of the bed so he could remove the scrap of lace. He traced my inner thigh with his fingers before running them through my folds_.

_"Already so wet." He states as he inserted a finger inside me. My back arched off the bed._

_"I will always be wet for you." I replied panting, which only encouraged him to insert another finger and increase the pleasure building inside me._

_I was so close to my peak, then he added his tongue to the mix. Brushing it over my bundle before plunging as deep as he could inside. It didn't take much to send me over the edge as I released my first orgasm._

_"Fuck, you still taste amazing." He said as he made his way back up my body, running the tip of his cock over my clit, causing my whole body to spasm._

_"I need you inside me. I need to feel you." I flipped him over so I was straddling him. I reached behind my back to unclasp and release the last bit of clothing covering my body. If it's possible his eyes became even darker as I slowly lowered myself on to him_.

_Jesus Christ! He felt amazing. We had never had sex without a condom before. I assured him everything was fine and that I was on the pill. This new sensation was sending electricity bolts through both of us._

_"Holy shit Kat." He hissed as I torture him with my pace._

_I could feel him growing harder and harder inside of me. Filling me up completely. He suddenly pulled himself up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around me as I started to increase my pace. His mouth finally attaching to my breast. His tongue swirling around the nipple. I buried my hands in his hair holding him close to me._

_With another couple of thrusts and some very explicit words from both of us, we were riding out our orgasm together. His seed spilling inside me as my body trembled. He pulled his head back slightly so we could join our lips together as we finished completely_.

_He slides out from me and I almost felt empty straight away. I laid curled up to his side, with his arm wrapped around my shoulder and my head resting on his chest._

_"If that's what you meant by getting reacquainted, we can get to know each other over and over again." He had said as I felt my eyes get heavy._

_"We have all the time in the world." Was the last thing I remembered before ....._

.....Shit! The phone.

I go to reach down and retrieve my bag when I feel a strong arm pull me close to a strong solid naked chest.

"Leave it." He says still half asleep. He buries his face into my hair.

"It's probably Prim...I should check." I answer.

I peel his arm off my stomach...my very naked stomach. I retrieve my phone and check who the text is from. I was right, it's Prim. Not one but four texts and three missed calls. Shit she must be sick with worry.

**_Prim: (4pm) Hey sis, just wondering how you're day is going. Also will you be home for dinner?_ **

**_Prim: (5pm) Ok so you must be having a good time. Can you please just text me back._ **

**_Prim: (7.30pm) Now I'm starting to worry. I'll try and ring._ **

**_Prim: (12am) Bloody hell Kat will you answer your god damn phone._ **

Then I listen to her most recent voice message.

_'Katniss Everdeen, this is your very worried, very angry teenage sister. CALL ME BACK!'_

Yikes. I'm in a whole lot of trouble with my baby sister. I quickly flick her a text back. I'm not really ready for her voice yelling at me over the phone.

**_Katniss: (12.10am) I'm so so so sorry Prim. The day just got away with me. I'm fine. Great actually. I'm with Peeta. At Peeta's. Again I'm really sorry xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

I wait nervously for her reply. It only takes her all of thirty seconds.

_**Prim: (12.10am) Right. Ok then. I guess you're off the hook. Say hi to Peeta for me ;-)** _

That's it! No anger. No lecture. Just a winky emoticon. I throw the phone back in my bag and curl up next to Peeta again. He pulls me in close.

"So was it Prim?" He asks.

"Yep. She was a little worried I hadn't answered her other three messages." I reply. "She says hi."

"Hi Prim." He says sleepily. I chuckle.

"I don't suppose you have any of those cheese buns laying around do you?" I ask as I start to get up off the bed. He laughs as he pushes himself up onto his elbows.

"I've never known a girl with your appetite Kat." He says as he watches me.

"Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite...I like food, pure and simple." I reply as I look back over my shoulder and see him checking out my ass as I sashay across the room. I wiggle it a little as I pull his shirt over my shoulders.

"Tease." He says as he gets out of bed. "I think there are some in the freezer."

He pulls on his boxers and makes his way out of the room. I make a quick pit stop to the bathroom.  
When I make my way into the kitchen he is just pulling the buns out of the microwave.

"Mmmm....they smell so good." I sit myself at the breakfast bar.

We spend the next hour eating and talking. Finally we make our way back to the bedroom. We laugh, we make out, we tease and then we spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other, making love over and over again. By 3am we are utterly exhausted and fall asleep both whispering _'I love you'_ as our eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Chapter Nine and Ten up tomorrow. x


	9. 26th January 2015 - Australia Day(Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just like Summer Fling, Australia Day runs over two chapters. I will be posting them together. Us Aussies love to party on Aussie Day. It is an all day, all night and normally next day event. 
> 
> Lots of smut and fluff. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins.

We spend the whole of the next day together as well. Making a quick trip back to my place to grab some fresh clothes. Peeta actually took me to his bakery and tried to teach me to make those amazing cheese buns. I failed. _Miserably_.

Its the eve before Australia Day and we're sitting _(Well I'm laying actually, on Peeta's lap)_ on his sofa watching a cheesy romantic movie. I'm just about nodding off when I hear Peeta's phone ding on the table beside the couch. I watch as he leans over to look at the screen.

His brow starts to crease as he reads the text. I should ask him about it, but I don't want to pry. I'm not sure how much later but I feel Peeta scoop me up in his arms and then lay me down in his bed. Again we spend the night getting reacquainted.

We start to stir around noon. Well I do at least. Peeta is still dead to the world snoring softly next to me. His arm thrown over my stomach. I however need to go to the bathroom. I gently move his arm and quietly slide out of the comfort of Peeta's bed. He must've got up through the night because the window I notice is slightly open and there's a soft breeze coming through spreading goose pimples over my naked body. I grab Peeta's button up and put it on before finding my way to his bathroom.

After I've relieved myself I go to the basin and wash my hands and then splash cold water on my face. I bring my eyes up to look at my reflection. My hair is all tousled. My face still a bit flushed from all our love making last night. I play with my hair trying to finger comb some of the knots out. In the end I give up and just tie it back in its usual braid. As I'm plaiting it I notice a small purple mark at the base of my neck. I smile to myself. When did that get there? I don't mind. It kind of makes me feel like he claimed me as his. A feeling which I don't mind at all.

When I go back to the bedroom the bed is empty. _Was I really in there long enough for him to wake up?_ I find my panties and put them on under Peeta's shirt. I head out to the living area. I see Peeta through the glass sliding door on the back patio he has his iPhone to his ear. I decide not to intrude and go to the kitchen to start some coffee. I can still see him from my position behind the kitchen counter as I turn the coffee pot on.

I take the time to let my eyes explore his body. He only has his shorts on. With his back to me I can see the strong planes on his shoulder blades and the taut muscles of his back. His other hand is fidgeting with the curls at the nape of his neck. I remember it being something he did when he was nervous or anxious. I wonder who is on the other end of the phone? I pour out two cups of coffee and place them on the table in the living area. I sit down on the couch and bring my legs to curl up underneath me.

I'm just reaching for my cup when Peeta finally turns around. He sees me and his whole face lights up. He gives me a small wave and mouths a good morning to me. I reply with my own small wave. I decide it's a good time to maybe check my phone. I see a I have a couple of missed text messages. I start at the top. I grimace slightly when I see the name. _Thom_. I have pretty much given him the cold shoulder since last Saturday. I know it's probably been a bitchy thing to do, but I'm pretty convinced he wants to be more than just friends. I open the message anyway.

**_Thom: Haven't seen you around the office much this week. Just wondering if you have plans for the fireworks tonight. A bunch of us are going down to the foreshore to watch if you want to come? Let me know._ **

I look up at Peeta to see if he's going to be finished anytime soon. Nope. Now he is pacing the backyard. Now I'm really curious has to who is on the other end. I wonder if it's the same person he got the text from last night. I type out a quick reply to Thom.

**Katniss: Sorry Thom, I have plans with my....** I hesitate before typing out the last word **....Boyfriend.** I hit send.

Is it ok for me to presume that? I hope Peeta won't mind. My phone vibrates with another message.

**_Thom: Oh. Ok...sorry I didn't know you were involved._ **

I decide not to answer. I'm sure I'll see him on Tuesday so I can let him down gently then. The next message is from Annie.

**_Annie: Morning Kat. Just seeing what your plans are for the fireworks tonight?_ **

Seems everybody wants my company today.

**_Katniss: Not sure. Will have to check with Peeta when he gets off his phone. xx_ **

**_Annie: Well a few of us are heading to the opera house to watch if you and PEETA want to join us ;)_ **

I smile. Knowing that this is probably where we will end up.

**_Katniss: I will let you know xx_ **

I put my phone down on the table and glance out the doors again. Peeta is finally off his phone and he is walking back up to the sliding door. He opens it and walks in.

"Good morning." He says a bit too keenly.

I raise my eyebrows at him. He sits down on the sofa next to me and places a soft kiss to my lips.

"Morning to you too." I answer with my eyes still raised. "You ok?"

He smiles at me. This time genuinely. He wraps his arm around my shoulder as he takes a quick sip of his coffee.

"I'm fine Kat." He answers.

_Why don't I believe him?_

He looks at me and I can still see the creases across his forehead from when he was on the phone. I pull myself back shrugging his arm from my shoulder and crossing them in front of my chest. I give him a pointed look. Letting him know I'm not convinced at all. His smile falls from his face.

"Ok! No I'm not, but I really don't want to talk about it." He answers.

He turns to me and pulls me on to his lap. My hands go to his shoulders.

"Especially when I have you here, wearing my shirt and looking the way you do."

He leans up as I lean down and join our lips together. His hands rub their way up to my bare thighs as our kiss intensifies. He squeezes them tight as I bring my arms around his neck. He shifts them to move up to the small of my back pulling me in close. Then he feathers his fingers around to cup my breasts. I keen as I remove my lips and guide his mouth to my neck.

My head falls back as he moves his lips to my exposed collarbone. Pinching my nipples sending fire to the pit of my centre. I grind against him as he releases the buttons of his shirt from their holes and pushes the shirt open to reveal my breasts to him. He wastes no time encircling one with his mouth. I hold his head close as I moan and whimper into the air.

"Oh god Peeta!" I feel him smile around my boob as he continues to lath around my nipple. He then gently bites down. "Holy Christ!"

I'm getting very close to orgasming again. I'm grinding my centre against his hard cock. The friction from his shorts causing me to grind harder. It's his turn to moan against my goose pimply skin.

"Shit Kat you're so sexy when you're horny."

His hands have found their way under my panties and I all but explode when he presses down hard on my bundle of nerves. I shift back a little so I can access the zipper on his shorts and promptly push them down enough so his cock springs free. He continues to rub circles over my clit as I take him in my hand. I pump him a couple of times before I push his hand away from my centre and guide his dick to my entrance. I waste no time in sheathing him completely and we both curse at the same time.

"Fuck, that feels sooooo good." His hands firmly hold my hips as he tries to control the tempo. I want to go fast and hard. He's having none of it.

"Not so fast Kat, I want to enjoy this." I pout as I look him squarely in the eye. "I just want to enjoy the feel of you around me."

He goes back to teasing my nipples with his tongue as I change my up and down motion into a back and forth one. My desire is growing as is his. I can feel him pulsing inside of me. I start to pick up speed again he moans around my boob sending vibrations right to my core. I'm not sure how much longer I can last. There's not enough friction. I grab his hand and guide it down to my clit. Keeping my hand over his I help him rub circles over it.

"Shit...you're fingers are amazing." I say as I pull my hand away and return it to his curls.

We're getting close. Just a little bit more. I rock a bit faster. I need to move things along. This slow business is torture.

"I'm so close." I growl into his ear. This seems to egg him on as he too starts to speed up his fingers.

 "Fuck, Kat I'm nearly there..." He groans as I hear his head hit the back of the sofa.

He comes first with loud moans and groans. Mumbling my name through a barrage of _'fucks'_ and _'shits'_. He continues to move in and out of me as his fingers work ferociously over my clit.

"C'mon baby, you're close." His other hand comes to my tit as he pinches my nipple tightly. That's it! that's all it takes.

"Aah....Shit....Yes...Yes." I scream to the ceiling as my orgasm finally works it's way out and I can feel my juices starting to slide down my thigh.

My body is trembling with how hard I just came. I don't think I've ever had an orgasm that strong before.

"Oh my fucking Jesus......that was...wow!" It's all I manage to stutter out between my ragged intakes of air.

I lean in to kiss him hard. He responds with just as much ferocity. I drag my lips away from his and caress his cheek with my fingers. His hands have returned to my hips. We're still both naked from the waist down _(well actually Peeta is naked)_ I'm still wearing his shirt.

"Do you think we will ever get sick of having sex?" I ask with a bit of humour in my voice. He shakes his head

"Never." He answers. "We're too good together. And you are just too hot and sexy." At this we both chuckle.

"Well do you think we could abstain for a few hours and go and watch the fireworks." I enquire with a quirk to my eyebrows. "Annie texted me and asked if we wanted to join them at the opera house."

"Hmmm I don't know...I kinda thought we could make our own fireworks right here." He replies grinning at me as he pecks my nose with his lips.

"You're insatiable." I say as I make my way off his lap.

I button up his shirt again. He moans his disapproval? Our coffees have gone cold and my stomach is grumbling. _Unfortunately out loud._

"Serious Kat are you ever _NOT_ hungry?" He chuckles as he pulls his underwear and shorts back up.

"I can't help it if my extremely hot, sex-crazed boyfriend makes me work up an appetite."

I have my back to him collecting our coffee cups. _Silence_. I turn back to face him. He is eyeing me curiously with his mouth agape.

"What?"

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" He asks with a slight smirk on his face.

_Shit! Did I? Fuck! I did._

"Um...yeah...I guess....is it too soon?" I ask nervously.

He stands up and wraps his arms around me squeezing me hard, squashing the coffee cups between us, he crashes his lips to mine. I'm frozen in place. I guess not? He pulls away and bores into my eyes with his own.

"No...never...I like how it's sounds." He answers as he pecks my cheek softly. "Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend then?"

I smile bashfully and lean up on my tip toes to kiss him again.

_Seriously I am obsessed with his lips._

"Yes." I reply simply as I grin into our kiss. "I would very much like to be your girlfriend."

We've never labelled our relationship before. Four years ago it was too hard to think past it being anything but a fling. Now though as he kisses me softly it feels right. We can finally start a proper relationship without any timelines. We can go as slow or fast as we please because neither of us will be going anywhere.

_Girlfriend! I like how it sounds too._

After finally disentangling ourselves from each other Peeta offers to make lunch while I go and have a shower. I return to the kitchen twenty minutes later back in my clothes from yesterday, minus panties as they're drenched. Peeta is placing small triangle sandwiches onto a plate. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his middle. I place a soft kiss to his still naked back. He turns around in my arms. He kisses my forehead.

"Hello girlfriend." He says. I smirk. "I made sandwiches."

I peek a look around the side of him.

"They look amazing.....boyfriend." I answer cheekily.

"We are so cheesy." He replies laughing as he takes my hand and leads me to the other side of the kitchen bench.

I hop up on to the stool as he sits himself into one next to me.

"Dig in." He says gesturing to the sandwiches.

I don't need telling twice. I'm famished. We devour the plate. _(Well I devoured it while Peeta watched)_. I think he has a thing about watching me eat.

"So what time did the others want to meet up?" He asks.

I hold up a finger indicating for him to wait while I finish the last sandwich. I swallow and take a quick gulp of my drink to wash it down.

"I'm not sure. I'll ring Annie and find out." I answer. He just nods. "I'm going to have to go home quickly and change though first."

"Right. Well you ring Annie while I take a shower...I still smell of sex." He replies scrunching up his nose.

I lean towards him and run my nose along his neck as I inhale his scent.

"Yep you smell thoroughly fucked." I say with a shit eating grin on my face. I finish with a kiss to his lips.

"God!" He groans as he shifts his growing hard on to one side. "I better make that a cold shower."

I laugh as he gets off his stool and heads to the bathroom. I busy myself with clearing away the dishes before finding my phone to ring Annie. She answers excitedly after two rings.

_"Kat, hi."_

"Hey Ann." I answer.

_"So did you and Peeta decide to join us?"_ She asks.

"Yes. Just ringing to find out what time?" I answer.

_"Well we're already here so come anytime. It's pretty busy already so you might want to hurry up."_ She explains.

"Right, well Peeta is in the shower and I have to run home quickly to get changed......"

_"Oh really?"_ She enquires interrupting me.

I can just picture her face. Eyebrows raised and a grin from ear to ear. _God Finn is never going to let us live this down_.

"Yes Annie, I stayed here last night and the night before." I answer rolling my eyes. "And no you're not getting the details". I hear her harrumph into the phone. "So we'll meet you in about an hour or so."

_"Ok ring when you get here and we'll navigate you to where we are."_ She replies. _"Oh and Kat...._

"Yes!"

_".....I really am happy for the both of you."_ I smile forgetting my friend can't see me. Peeta enters the room just as we're saying our goodbyes.

"Thanks Ann..we'll see you soon." I remove the phone from my ear and hit end.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him.

"So what's the plan?" He asks as he trails kisses over my face.

God this will never get old.

"An hour at the opera house, they're already there." I reply breathlessly as his kisses trail down my neck.

_This can't happen, we don't have time._

I break away from his mouth and try to put distance between us. He pouts at me and looks at me pleadingly with puppy dog eyes.

"Easy there cowboy...we still have to go to my place remember." I say as I turn my back to him and locate all my belongings. He huffs in response.

"Fine!" He puffs out.

"We might want to swing past the bakery too and pack up some food." I suggest. "Sounds like everyone is settled in for the day down there."

"C'mon Boyfriend, we're running out of time." I remind him.

He continues to smile as he follows me out the door. Locking it behind him.

"Anything you say...girlfriend." I slap his arm softly.

_I really do like the sound of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten up today as well. xx


	10. 26th January 2015 - Australia Day Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we hit a little bump in the road in this one. Just a little one. Oh and a surprise arrival xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

We ended up having to park miles away and walk. It's hot, humid and not a breath of wind. There are bodies everywhere as we try and manoeuvre our way through. Peeta has a strong grip on my hand so he doesn't lose me in the swarm of people. He carries a chiller bag in his other hand carrying food and drinks. I can barely hear Annie over the phone with all the noise as she tries to navigate us to where everyone else is.

_"Ok I see you."_ Annie says through the phone. _"Just keep going straight."_

I yank on Peeta's hand to tell him to keep moving. My eyes set straight ahead. _Aargh this was a bad idea_. Should've stayed in Peeta's bed. As if he can read my mind, Peeta yells from behind me.

"Told you we should've stayed at home." I groan. I'm not in the mood for _'I told you so's'._

"Just keep moving. Annie says she can see us." I yell back trying not to let my anger get the better of me.

Finally I spot Finns copper hair through the sea of bodies sitting on the opera house steps.

"Ok Ann you can hang up...I see you all." With that I hit end and put my phone in my small shoulder bag. I continue to drag Peeta to our friends location.

The both of us flop down on the steps and breath in deep gulping breaths to calm ourselves.

"Hi guys." Peeta says greeting everyone.

My mouth is parched dry so I just wave hello. They all say hi back. Peeta hands me a bottle of water. Could really go a beer but....I guess water will do. I gulp down nearly the whole bottle.

"Thanks babe...sorry for being so grumpy." He just answers me with a kiss to my dry lips.

"Awwww look at you two......all loved up again I see." Finn teases flashing that grin again.

"Not now Finn." Peeta says through gritted teeth.

"God how is it still so hot!" I ask as I cover my shoulders in sunscreen.

We sit and talk and drink well in to the evening. Finally it's time for the fireworks. I glance over to Prim and notice she has made her way between Rory's legs, sitting with her back facing his chest. He has his arms wrapped around her middle with his head leaning on her shoulder.

_Awww sweet._

Annie and Finn sit hand in hand. Gale is chatting to Rue. Peeta somehow managed to find enough room to lay down with his head in my lap. As the colours from the fireworks illuminate the sky I run my hands through Peeta's curls. Half an hour later and we're all just milling around waiting for the crowds to disperse.

"So who is in for getting totally fucked up?" Finn asks.

We all look between each other and shrug our shoulders.

I know Peeta has to be at the bakery in the morning. _Early_. Rue also has to work. The rest of us are still on break from our jobs and school.

I look to Peeta to make sure he is ok with this. He smiles and nods a yes. We all agree to Finn's idea.

"Excellent! So where should we go?" He asks.

Realistically mine and Prim's place is the closest, plus we have the jacuzzi. But Annie and Finn have a pool. Or we could maybe hit up Capitol. It's on the beach.

"Why don't we just go to Capitol." I suggest.

"But it's a public holiday. Are they even open?" Peeta asks. Good point.

"Well maybe Prim can sweet talk Haymitch into letting us have a private party there." I reply smirking at my sister.

"Hey!! Why me?" She protests.

"Because he likes you best."

I dial the number in my phone and hand it to Prim. She almost yanks it out of my hand scowling at me all the while.

"Fine! But you owe me big time." She says pointing her finger at me. "Mitch! Hi. Hey I have a favour to ask." Prim walks a little ahead of us all as she tries to con Haymitch.

"So where did you all park?" I ask as we continue down the street to Peeta's car.

"We didn't, we caught a cab." Gale answers. "Don't tell me you two drove here?" We both nod. "Fuck, you'll be stuck in traffic forever."

Peeta and I share a glance. We actually hadn't thought of that. Prim turns to face us all as she continues walking backwards. She hands me my phone.

"So...Mitch is fine with opening the place up for us...... _BUT!_ " Prim starts. It's Haymitch of course there's a _BUT!_ "We have to be out by one and the place has to be as clean as a whistle."

"See I told you he likes you better. There's no way he would've said yes to me." I say. We finally reach Peeta's car.

"Dude...there is nooooo way you're getting out of here anytime soon in this traffic." Finn says to Peeta. "The party will be over before you get there."

"He's right Peet. Just catch a cab with us and come get your car tomorrow." Gale adds.

Peeta looks concerned.

"I..I don't know if I want to leave my car here. Plus I have to work in the morning" He says after a short while.

Can't say I blame him. Inner Sydney, Australia Day, lots of drunk people around. Anything could happen. His dark blue 2013 Holden VF Commodore might not stand a chance. I look at the creases covering his brow.

"It's alright guys, we'll just meet you there." I say. "Even with this traffic we shouldn't be more than an hour." Peeta smiles a thank you to me and the others just shrug their shoulders.

                                                                               **********

In fact we were pretty lucky. It only took us twenty five minutes to get to Capitol. And we got there before the others. We enter Capitol and Haymitch greets us immediately.

"Well hello you two." He says with a genuine smile on his face. Especially when he sees our hands joined together. "I see you two finally came to your senses." I scowl at him.

"Hi Haymitch." Peeta says shaking his hand. "The others here yet?" He shakes his head no.

"You and Effie going to hang around." I ask.

"Maybe just for one drink, then we'll leave all you young ones to yourselves." He replies. I nod my head. "So what can I start you off on?"

"Just a beer for me." I answer.

"Me too." Peeta says.

We follow him to the bar. We take a seat on the stools and engage in conversation with Haymitch and Effie when the others finally arrive.

"What took you all so long?" Peeta asks with a smirk on his face. "We've been here half an hour already."

"We had to make a stop on the way back to pick up a stray." Gale announces.

I look at him curiously and his eyebrows are quirked up. Just then from behind him comes.....

"Madge!" I exclaim. "What the hell are you doing here?" She embraces me tight.

"Guess who got a transfer?" She squeals.

"Oh my god! Does that mean you're here...for good?" She nods. I'm so excited. "Then this really is a party."

Madge goes on and regales us with her transfer story. Saying that the fashion company she works for is trying to expand out here and Sydney is the first city in Australia to get the new store and Madge was made manager.

We drink into the night. Peeta is the only one still sober. Haymitch and Effie left just after 10pm. Reminding us to clean up and lock up. The rest of us spend the night reminiscing and getting 'Fucked Up' as Finn so eloquently put it.

Finn and Peeta are playing pool. Prim and Rory are all over each other. Good Lord could they be anymore obvious. Annie, Rue and Madge are sitting in a booth close to the pool table. Gale and I are getting another round of drinks from behind the bar.

"So....Madge...here...permanently." I say as I turn to face him. He rolls his eyes at me

"Calm down Katniss." He warns. "She's only be here for two hours." I shrug my shoulders.

"Me and Madge well...." He says worrying his bottom lip as he flips the top off another beer. "It never was quite like you and Peeta."

"Doesn't mean you can't pick up where you left off." I suggest.

"I just don't think it's as easy as that." He replies. "Don't get me wrong, she looks amazing, really amazing but....." He trails off.

"But what?" I ask. "I don't see the problem....you're here, she's here."

"Thats just it Kat....I'm not here....not permanently." He answers. "I go back to Melbourne in two weeks. I just don't want to start anything that's probably not going to last the distance. We tried...remember...we couldn't do it."

"Yes but now you're only an hour and a half plane ride away." I say. "Not an eighteen hour one with any lay overs anywhere."

"I don't know Katniss?" He says as he takes a swig from his bottle. "Just don't want to get my hopes up I guess. Plus _She_ may not even be interested anymore. "

I look over to where Madge is sitting with Annie and Rue. I'm met with her blue eyes. She smiles at me softly then takes a quick glance at Gale.

Oh! I know that look. _She's definitely still interested._

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." I smirk as I motion for us to take the rest of the drinks to our friends.

Gale and Rory take over the pool table. Finn takes his place next to Annie and Peeta motions for me to get up. He sits in my seat and then pulls me into his lap kissing me on the cheek once I'm seated.

"Awww look at all of us back together again." Finn says sarcastically. "All we need now is for Johanna and Thresh to jump out from behind the bar." We all laugh.

"And we've found a few extra tag alongs." He says referring to Prim, Rory and Rue.

"Hah! Pretty sure Jo would love nothing more than to be here getting drunk with us." I say. "But she's totally into her boy.....I never thought I would see the day that Jo would turn to mush."

This makes everyone laugh. It's getting close to one o'clock. We all start to clean the place up. Stacking glasses into the dishwasher. Clearing away beer bottles. Covering the pool table. Locking the alfresco doors. Finally we all pile out the exit. I bring up the rear as I turn off the lights, turn on the alarm and double checked I've locked the door.

We amble up to the car park where Peeta's car is.

"So Madge where are you staying?" I ask. "Do you need a lift?"

"I'm in the city. The company has put me up in a hotel there until I find my own place."

It's a fair way out of our way. Even from Peeta's place. If that's where I'm staying tonight!

"You can share a taxi with us if you like." Gale announces. "Rory and I are in the city too."

"Actually Gale I was thinking of maybe going back to Prim's for a while." He says sheepishly looking at me.

I raise my eyebrows at him and then glance over to Prim. She is also blushing. Guess I'm at Peeta's again tonight then. I smile.

"It's ok Rory." I say. I see him release a breath which I don't think he realised he was holding. Gale turns back to Madge.

"We can still share if you like." He says. Is that a blush I see slowly creeping on his face. "It'll be cheaper and at least you won't be by yourself."

I see Madge's face light up slightly. _Totally still interested._

"Um sure..great...thanks." She stammers out. The rest of us stifle our giggles.

**********

So Finn orders two cabs. One for him Annie and Rue as she is on their way. The other one for Gale and Madge. Peeta and I will drop Prim and Rory off. We wait around until the two taxis arrive and then the rest of us pile into Peeta's car.

We make a quick stop to drop off Prim and Rory. Peeta waits in his car as I dash inside to pack an overnight bag. I also have a couple of words to Prim. You know, be safe, be careful _blah blah blah._

I climb in the passenger side and throw my small tote bag into the back seat. Peeta looks at the bag and then looks at me with a sheepish grin.

"What? Too presumptuous?" I say smirking right back at him. He shakes his head.

"No not at all." He replies.

"I just thought Prim and Rory could use a little privacy." I say as he pulls away from the kerb.

"Uh huh...of course." He chuckles.

"Just drive." I say back as I entwine my fingers with his and slouch into the passengers seat.

"Yes Ma'am!" He says laughing as he squeezes my hand.

It's only a ten minute drive to Peeta's place from mine. We don't have too much time to chat but we do squeeze in a conversation about Madge and Gale.

"So..." I start. "Madge and Gale?"

"What about them?" He answers.

"Well I don't know if you noticed, but I still see a spark there." I say casually.

"Katniss....she's been here for what....four hours." He remarks. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to play Cupid?"

"God you sound like Gale." I groan. "What's so wrong with wanting to help a couple of friends out?"

"Nothing...but these things normally have a way of just working themselves out." He replies. "Just don't push it ok. Give them time....it worked for us after all." I huff in reply.

I go to say more but just as I'm about to speak we pull in to Peeta's street.

"No more talk of Gale and Madge...Ok?" He asks as he pulls into his garage.

He puts the car in park and turns the engine off. He turns and leans over the console to kiss me on the lips. It's soft and welcoming. I press harder opening my mouth to allow his tongue to clash with my own. I move my body closer to the console so I can ball my fists into his shirt. His hands go to my face. He deepens the kiss as he pulls my face impossibly closer to his.

I'm horny _Again!_ My nipples have stiffened and my centre is starting to throb. I seriously can not get enough of him. I'm that turned on I'm about ready to jump over the console and take him right there in his car. I risk running my hand over his growing cock. He moans into my mouth as he jerks a little to meet my hand. He breaks away from the kiss.

"Fuck Kat...I'm so horny for you right now." His mouth has moved to my neck. One of his hands has moved to cup my right breast. I groan as I increase the pressure over his groin.

"I can tell." I say breathlessly.

He pulls away suddenly.

"C'mon let's go inside otherwise I might just be tempted to fuck you right here." I grin as he opens his door and gets out. I grab my tote from the back seat and do the same.

We get inside and Peeta turns on the kitchen light.

"You can put your bag in my room if you like. I'll get us something to drink." I think he's trying to slow the pace down. I smirk knowingly. Might be time to bring out that little number I packed.

"Sure." I answer.

I walk the hallway to his room. I quickly open my bag and find the garment I'm looking for. I've just taken my sundress off and am unclasping my bra when I hear Peeta call out to me.

"Beer or a Wine Kat?" He asks. I stop still making sure he's not making his way to the room before I reply.

"Beer is fine." I call back.

I slowly pull the sheer night dress over my body. It's dark green with thin straps and leaves little to the imagination. With it's see through material and strategically placed embroidery covering just my nipples. It sits just under my back side showing off my matching thong. I unbraid my hair and tousle it to give it that _'just got out of bed'_ look.

I softly pad back down the hallway and sneak a peek to see where Peeta is. He is leaning against the kitchen counter with his phone in his hand. The creases have returned to his face as he is reading a text message from someone. Probably the same person he was on the phone to yesterday. I don't like seeing those creases there. I lean against the door frame. He hasn't noticed me yet. I put one hand on my hip and cross one foot over the other.

"So are we going to talk about _That_ yet?" I announce myself, gesturing to the phone.

His eyes fly up from his phone in shock. He quickly slides the phone to the end of the counter. His mouth is agape as his gaze rakes over my little scrap of a night dress. Pausing when he reaches my tits. His eyes darken as he continues his gaze down to my legs. He licks his lips as his gaze slowly rakes back up again shaking his head. I saunter over to the counter standing opposite him as I grab my beer and take a long swig. Gently running my tongue over my lips as I put the beer bottle back on the counter. He hasn't moved.

"So here's the deal." I push myself off the counter and make my way around to his side. He turns to face me. "All of this..."

I run my hands seductively down my body briefly cupping my breasts before continuing down to land on my hip. He is practically drooling and I think his breathing has become hitched.

".....is for you."

He starts to reach for the hem of the dress. I step back a little from him. My backside hits the dining table. I shake my head slightly. He looks confused.

"But not until you talk." I finish as I gently run my fingers over my centre through my thong. _Such a tease!_

He lowers his head and his shoulders slump. He's still silent. My mood is starting to lean towards anger at him for not blurting everything out so he can jump me straight away _(especially with what I'm wearing)._

How can we get this relationship thing back on track if he is already keeping secrets from me. I start to feel a little self conscious as my anger is starting to surface. He still hasn't said a word. I wrap my arms around my stomach. Then I fold them across my chest and a scowl forms on my face.

"Well then, your silence speaks volumes."

I turn and make my way back to his bedroom. His head is still bowed as I walk past him. I pull my sundress back out of my bag. I strip the night dress off and stuff it angrily back in my tote. I put the dress back on and find my flip flops. I pull out my phone and call a cab. I need to go home. I sit on his bed as I wait for the taxi. I can't bear to go back to the kitchen and face him.

Ten minutes later I hear a horn. I grab my things and make my way out to the kitchen again. He has moved to sit at the dining table. His head in his hands as he leans on his elbows. I make my way to the front door. I open it slightly before turning back. He must've heard the door knob turn because now he is looking at me. The pleading and sadness in his eyes nearly unravel me. But I stand up tall and look into those eyes. Holding onto my courage I speak.

"This can't happen unless we're honest with each other Peeta." I start.

He goes to speak. I hold my hand up to stop him.

"I love you, you know that, but I want all of you, and it's seems you're not quite ready to give me that yet."

"Kat...." He tries to say, but again I shake my head.

"When you're ready to talk, when you're ready to give me every piece of you, you know where I am."

With that I turn and walk out the door closing it softly behind me. I lean my forehead against it as I feel the tears starting to form behind my eyes. I can't believe this is happening. Two days I've had him back and now Im losing him again. ' _Goodbye Peeta'_ I whisper to the door. Then I walk down to the road and hop in the cab. I give him the directions to my house and then slump in to the seat and my silent tears start to fall as once again I am leaving my boy behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Peeta hiding? Look for the next chapter to find out.


	11. January 27th 2015 - Talk To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who is reading. I hope you're all enjoying the story. This is the make up chapter. Katniss and Peeta get their act together.....for now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always credit to Suzanne for her amazing characters. All mistakes are mine.

I spend all of the next day cooped up in my room. Deciding not to go into the school today after all. Too exhausted to talk to anybody or go anywhere. I've cried so much I don't think there are any tears left. I don't think Prim knows I'm even home. I entered the house last night and it was pitch black and silent. Thankful that Prim and Rory had taken whatever they were doing to her room. There's no way I could've faced having to tell her what had happened. I had silently made my way to my bedroom. I could hear the TV on as I passed Prim's room.

I didn't even bother getting undressed when I entered. I locked the door and just laid on top of the covers as I let my tears fall. Sobbing well into the early morning. I kept checking my phone hoping Peeta would text or ring me but there was nothing.I finally fell asleep. I couldn't tell you what time. All I know is that it's about mid morning. I don't want to get up and face the day but my bladder has other ideas. I groan into my pillow as I roll off the bed. May as well have a shower now I'm up.

So I grab a pair of shorts and a tank to wear. On my way passed my bed again my phone vibrates on the bedside table. Hoping that it might be Peeta I quickly grab it. Disappointment encompasses me when I realise it's from Prim.

Of course she thinks I'm at Peeta's.

**_Prim: Hey! Rory, Gale and I are at the beach if you want to join us. x_ **

I can feel the tears forming again. I really need to take that shower. I quickly text her back.

**_Katniss: Thanks duck but think I'll pass._ **

I throw the phone on my bed and make my way to the shower. I let the water wash over me as it blends with my salty tears. I lower myself to the shower floor and bring my knees up to my chest. How did things change so fast. After half an hour and when the water has started to go cold I finally turn of the faucet and hop out of the bath/shower. I dry myself off and throw on my clothes. Just as I'm tying the elastic around my braid my stomach growls. _Right food!_

After making a quick sandwich and grabbing my iPad I make my way back upstairs to my balcony. I grab my phone off the bed on the way. Just in case. The balcony gives me a gorgeous view of the beach. I can also see the road from here. I sit watching a movie on my iPad. I check my phone periodically. _Nothing_. Not sure why I keep torturing myself.

It must be about lunch time when I hear a car engine coming down the street. Not that that's unusual. Cars have been going past all day. It's the fact that I know the engine. _Peeta's car. I_ glance up from my iPad and look down the end of my small street. My suspicions confirmed when I see Peeta's blue car pull into my driveway.

He turns the engine off. He doesn't get out straight away. From where I'm sitting I can see he has his hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel and he has those creases on his forehead again. It takes all my resolve to not run down there and smooth those creases down. He hasn't noticed me watching him from my balcony yet.

Just as I'm about to stand up and make my presence known he takes in a deep breath, undoes his seatbelt and gets out of his car. He hits the remote lock and then walks up to my porch. I scramble out of my chair and run into my bedroom just as he knocks on the door. I quickly check my reflection in the mirror in my room.

_Ugh it will have to do._

I race down the stairs and slow my pace as I get to the door. I take in a deep breath and release it before opening it up to greet my boy. He looks a mess. He doesn't look like he's slept a wink. It looks like he's just come from the bakery too, as he has flour on his jeans and forearms

"Hi!" I say softly as I lean against the open door.

"Hey...um can I come in?" He sounds nervous.

He's shifting from one foot to the other. I push the door open more and gesture for him to come inside. There's no welcome hug or hello kiss. Although I really do just want to kiss him so bad right now. _NO! Katniss be strong._

"Can I get you something to drink?" I ask politely as I turn into the kitchen.

"Um...sure...just water." He says as he follows behind me.

I get two glasses from the overhead cupboard. I retrieve the cold water from the refrigerator and pour it into the glasses. I slide his to him across the bench to where he is standing.

"Thanks." He says before downing the whole glass. I have to stifle a giggle as I take a sip of my own.

We're silent for a long time. The air could be cut with a knife it's so thick. He hasn't been able to look me in the eye properly since I opened my front door. Then after what seems like hours but is only a few minutes he finally raises his eyes to meet mine. They're not quite the shade I'm used to. They're a little dull. This concerns me. I'm about to say something when he breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry Kat." He says with so much sincerity in his voice. "You're right...if this is going to work we have to give ourselves completely."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in. He reaches over and takes my hands in his. I let him. My defences are crumbling. He runs his thumbs over my knuckles softly.

"I'm ready to do that." He says. "I'll do anything to make sure you believe that."

I can feel those fucking tears forming again. _Why the hell do I always end up crying?_

"I can't lose you again." He continues. "I love you too much."

He notices the tears are starting to fall so he makes his way to my side of the counter and wraps me in his arms. His big strong loving arms. My face buries into his shirt as I continue to sob softly and he kisses the top of my head.

"I'm so so sorry." He says between kisses. "I'm ready to talk. I should've done it last night, then maybe you wouldn't be here crying over me _Again_."

He releases me from his arms and takes my face in his hands as he wipes away my tears with his thumbs. I look up into those eyes which have their own tears slowly forming. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. It's one of those reassuring kisses that he is so good at.

We finally break the kiss. Simply to breath air into our lungs again. He hugs me tight again. I take his hand and lead him over to the sofa. We sit hand in hand. I pull my feet up under me and turn so I am facing him. He takes in a deep breath before spilling everything out. And of course all this trouble and his worry crease have been because of _'The Witch'_. Demanding this here. Demanding that there. Blaming him for this and that. Blah, blah, blah. _BITCH!_

"I just didn't want to burden you with all her crap." He says finishing off.

I crawl into his lap and hug him close to me. It's not sexual. I just want to reassure him everything will be ok.

"Do you remember all those years ago when I kept assuming the worse and you would constantly tell me to come and talk to you first before running away?" I ask him as I press my head to his chest.

He tightens his arms around me and nods.

"Same goes Ok." I say as I bring my face up to meet his eyes. "If this relationship is going to work we have to talk to each other. We have to get through the good and bad times together."

I cup his face in my hands.

"I can handle _'The Witch'_....." He raises his eyebrows at me. I shrug my shoulders. "Prim calls her that...it kind of just stuck." He chuckles.

"What I can't handle is those creases you get on your forehead when you worry." I say this as I swipe my thumb along his forehead.

"Or how your eyes lose their sparkle." I kiss his eyelids one at a time.

"This relationship business isn't always going to be smooth sailing Peeta." I continue. "We're going to argue, disagree, and have to deal with people like Monique but....." I kiss the tip of his nose. "...I like to think that the good times will outweigh the bad as long as we're doing it together."

Our lips reconnect again. Not for long. Just long enough for him to let me know that he gets it.

"Plus.....think of all the amazing make up sex we can have." At this he full on belly laughs.

Then he kisses me again. There's no more tears. His eyes are getting their sparkle back and the creases from his forehead are gone. He pulls away to look at me.

"When did you get so good with words?" He asks trying not to giggle.

"You'd be surprised at what I have gotten good at over the years." I reply as I shift to straddle him.

"Oh really?" He asks smirking at me.

"Mmmhmm." I reply as he crashes our lips together again.

His hands start to wander over my body. Starting at my ass and then moving up under my tank to run circles over my lower back. The flesh there becomes goose pimply. I snake my arms around his neck and start to play with the curls sitting at his nape. Just as we're starting to get all hot and heavy we hear a key in the lock of the front door. _Shit! Prim!_ We quickly separate ourselves from one another and sit side by side. My head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist sitting on my hip.

Prim stumbles backward through the door. Her and Rory are all tangled up. With his lips pressing hard against hers. They haven't seen us yet. Peeta and I just stare at the two of them with smirks on our faces. Rory finally opens his eyes.

"Shit!" He exclaims as he tries to disentangle himself from Prim.

"Why are you...." She stops mid sentence when she turns and see's Peeta and I smirking at them.

"Hi Duck." I tease using her nick name and grinning from ear to ear.

Peeta can barely contain his laughter. She frowns at me as she tries to smooth down her dishevelled hair.

"I wasn't expecting you two to be here." She replies as she wanders to the kitchen, Rory following close behind.

"Obviously." I answer still smirking. Poor Rory is blushing from head to toe. It's Peeta who puts them out of their misery.

"It's ok guys...Katniss and I are going out for food anyway." He says casually.

I look at him confused. In turn he gives me a pointed look. Rory sighs in relief and I think Prim does too but she's turned away from me so I can't tell. Understanding what Peeta is trying to convey. I jump up of the sofa.

"Right...yes...I better go change then."

I return fifteen minutes later in skinny jeans and a halter top. Peeta gets off the sofa when he sees me.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Mmmhmm." I reply. "Right you two have fun and um.....just..."

"God Kat we are adults you know." Prim states rolling her eyes at me. "We don't need the pep talk."

I nod and Peeta grabs my hand. We head out to his car.

"They remind me of us." Peeta says as he climbs into the drivers side. I just look at him. "Horny... _ALL_ the time."

"Aargh...that's my baby sister you're talking about." I say scrunching up my nose.

"Your baby sister is eighteen Kat...she's right, they're adults, consenting ones at that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." I huff folding my arms across my chest. "Fuck when did we get so old." At this he just laughs.

"C'mon let's go get you some food." He says as we pull out of the street.

**********

We end up at a little Italian place close to Peeta's house. The food is amazing. _I love Italian food._ We've finished eating and are enjoying the last of our red wine when he leans over the table and takes my hands.

"So is that deal still on the table." I look at him totally bemused. "You know....I tell all and your body is mine." I smile as I feel a blush coming over me.

I'm about to answer when I feel his toes starting to run up my legs. Even covered by the jeans this is totally turning me on. He just smiles wickedly at me and moves his foot further up.

_God is he really going to foot fuck me right here._

He leans back slightly in his chair and takes a sip of his wine when he finally runs his foot over my now pulsing centre. I gasp. I take a sip of my own wine to hide my apparent arousal.

_God this is hot._

His foot pushes down harder and starts moving faster and I can feel my orgasm climbing from the pit of my stomach. I put my hand up to get the waiters attention. He ambles over. In no apparent hurry. But I am. As the waiter finally makes it over Peeta removes his foot leaving me on the precipice of my orgasm.

"Yes Miss?" He asks.

"Check please." I say hopefully a lot calmer than what I'm actually feeling.

Peeta stifles a chuckle. I squirm in my seat while we wait for the check trying to push my arousal back down.

Finally we're heading back to his car. When we get there and he's opening my door for me I snap. I push the door closed and push him against it. Attacking him like a wild animal. Kissing him everywhere. Bringing my hand down to cup is now very obvious hard on. His hands go to my crotch as well rubbing furiously over my jeans. We pant heavily between our ferocious kisses. He flips our positions and grinds up hard against me. Our kissing intensifies. I pull away slightly.

"How fast can you get us to your place." I say as I run my hand over his crotch again.

With that he is basically pushing me into the passenger seat before flying over to his side and pulling out of the car park. I giggle at his urgency. He gets us to his place in under ten minutes.  
We leave a trail of clothes from his front door to his bedroom floor as we both desperately want to be naked. He lowers me onto the bed kissing me passionately.

"No time for foreplay...I need to be inside you now." He says breathlessly as he lines up his cock with my entrance.

Running the tip of it over my clit to get me wet enough to enter me. It's not hard. He just has to kiss me and I'm wet straight away. I spread my legs a little wider as he enters me slowly. Too slowly. We both release loud moans as he sheaths himself fully inside me. My orgasm is building again. He pulls out and then pushes back in hard. Then he starts to quicken his back and forth motion. We grunt, groan and moan out each other's names as both our climaxes approach. It's fast and hard and oh so fucking amazing.

"Fuck...so close." He mutters out.

"Me too!" I manage to say.

I can feel his dick throbbing and his head swelling. His pace speeds up. His fingers are now rubbing furiously over my bundle of nerves. Finally my walls are clenching tightly around him as I scream out his name. That's all it takes for him to jerk into me and release himself inside of me. He also screams my name as he finishes off completely. He collapses on top of me. His breathing hitched. I'm struggling to breath at all.

"Shit...that's was fucking awesome." Peeta exclaims as he kisses me and then moves off me to lay next to me.

"See I told you...amazing make up sex." I smirk as I curl up to him putting my head on his chest.

"Well let's hope we're not always making up when we have sex that good." He answers.

I look up as he looks down. I see nothing but adoration in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Peeta Mellark." He leans down and kisses me again.

"I love you too Katniss Everdeen."

Reluctantly Peeta drives me home. He has work again early in the morning. I didn't want to be the cause of more black circles under his eyes. He tries to tell me not to worry about it, but I cite that I have to get stuff organised for school which starts Monday.

We say a lengthy goodnight on my front porch. I have to practically push him to his car. I watch as he gets in and drives down the end of the street. I make my way inside and I see Prim and Rory have fallen asleep on the couch _(Fully clothed, thank God)_. I smile softly at them and make my way upstairs.

After showering and getting in my pyjamas I crawl between my sheets. It doesn't take long for my eyes to flutter closed and I'm falling asleep happy that everything seems to be working out just right for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve later today xx


	12. February 6th 2015 - Just Relax.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff and smut. Peeta helps Katniss relax after a stressful week. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne as always. Mistakes are mine.

The next ten days are busy. And when I say busy I mean _chaotic_ busy. I don't see Peeta at all until the weekend after Australia Day. I'm flat out trying to get my classes ready for the next week. I've been given year eight and nine English.  _Great!_  A bunch of pubescent kids coming off seven weeks of school holidays. _Oh Joy!_

I was hoping that being a younger teacher they might not be so indifferent towards me. _I was wrong_. They played on my youth and had me totally frazzled at the end of each day for the first week of the new term. Thom didn't help either questioning me every chance he got about Peeta. _Get over it already!_

Peeta is flat out at the Bakery with a string of wedding cake orders. He's become quite famous for them. I'm super proud. Prim is a week away from starting university and her mood is all over the shop. It's starting to get on my nerves.

By the end of the first week of school I haven't seen Peeta again all week and my students are killing me. I'm at my wits end. So when I walk in the door at five o'clock on Friday afternoon and find Prim flat on her back on the sofa with her shirt off and Rory with his hands all over her I explode.

"What the fuck Prim?" Rory jumps off her quickly and adjusts his pants while Prim's arms go to cross her almost naked chest. "You have a bedroom....keep that shit private."

I storm up the stairs and slam my bedroom door. I fall on to my bed and bury my head into my pillows. Ok so a I may have over reacted a little. _Aargh!_ I'll apologise later. Right now I need a long hot bath and a wine.

I go to the bathroom and start running the bath. I quickly run downstairs and notice Prim and Rory are no longer there. They either headed out or made their way up to her bedroom. God I hope they're quiet. I go to the fridge and grab the wine and pour myself a glass. Deciding to take the whole bottle back up to the bathroom with me. As I get to the top of the stairs I quickly lean my ear to Prims door. I pull away just as quick. _Ok didn't need to hear that._ I guess they're still home.

I shut the bathroom door, lock it and strip off. I set my iPhone on to a nice relaxing playlist before I step into the steaming hot bubble bath and sit myself down. I lean my head back against the end of the tub and take my wine from the edge and take a long sip. _Aah much better!_ Ten minutes in and my playlist changes to a ring tone. _Shit! Really?_ I decide to ignore it. They'll call back if it's important. It's only another ten minutes later when Prim is pounding on the door.

_Jesus can't I just relax in peace._

"Kat!" She yells over my music. "You have a visitor." _WTF!_ I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Tell them to go away. I'm busy." I yell back.

"You're taking a bath Kat. That can hardly be classed as busy." She says loudly.

"I'm _BUSY_ relaxing...well I was before you interrupted me." I say back harshly.

I hear her mumble something and then I hear another voice trying to get my attention. I can't quite tell who it is until I lean over and turn my music down and then it's crystal clear. _Peeta_.

"Kat!" He yells not realising I've turned the music down.

"Hang on I'm coming." I yell back forgetting I'd turned the music down. I let the plug out of the tub and quickly get up to get out. In my haste I knock my shin on the edge.

"Fuck!" I squeal. "Shit! Ow!"

"You OK in there?" He asks with worry in his voice. _No! I'm not! Crap that hurt!_

"Yep....just dandy." I grab a towel and wrap it around me as I unlock the bathroom door. I smile. "Hi!"

His eyes rake over my near naked wet body. I run my fingers through my still dripping hair. His eyes finally meet mine.

"Hi yourself." He says back mesmerised.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. "Not that I'm complaining, but I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." He shakes himself out of his trance.

"I finished early, just thought I'd pop past and see if you wanted to catch a movie." He explains.

"Although...." His eyebrows wriggle. "....this looks like much more fun."

He leans in and places a kiss on my lips. He goes to pull on the towel. I snatch it back to keep myself covered.

"Peeta!" I say chastising him. "My sister and her horny boyfriend are just down the hall."

I push past him as I head back to my bedroom. He follows like a puppy dog follows his master. He's never been to this part of my house before. _My bedroom_. I quickly sweep my eyes over it to make sure it's decent enough before I wave him in.

"Make yourself comfortable." I say gesturing towards the bed.

Instead he heads towards the balcony and opens the doors that lead out to it.

"Phew." He whistles. "Nice view."

"I know right." I reply as I rifle through my wardrobe for something to wear.

I decide on a thinly strapped dress. That shows off my somewhat curves nicely. Once dressed I wrap my hair in my towel on top of my head.

"Let me just go downstairs and get another glass." I say.

"Ok".

I race downstairs. There's no sign of Prim and Rory. There is however a note on the bench.

_Kat._  
 _Gone to get food._  
I'm sorry about this afternoon :(  
Love you.  
Prim  
xx

I really must apologise for my mood this afternoon. I'll make it up to her. I grab another glass and bounce back up the stairs. I swing past the bathroom and grab my glass and what's left of the wine. I also grab my phone. I take the towel off my head and quickly run a brush though it. When I get back to the bedroom Peeta is skimming over my small bookcase. I pour us both a glass and walk over to offer it to him.

"Nice collection." He says accepting the wine.

We both take a sip and I head back to the balcony. I sit on the daybed that runs along one side of the balcony. I pat the spot beside me for him to sit down. He does. He takes another sip of his wine then places it on the table. He then grabs my legs pulling them into his lap. He starts to massage my feet.

"So...Prim tells me you came home in a bit of a mood today." I groan. "Anything I can do to help improve it?"

"Just keep doing that." I respond as I nod to my feet. "God that feels great."

"Bad day at work?" He asks.

"Hah! Try a bad week." I scoff. He rubs a bit harder on my feet. I moan a little I think.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Hmmm...where to start." I say before taking another mouthful of wine.

"Let's see...I have eighth and ninth graders....that's a blast." I start sarcastically. "I have Prim here all jittery about school which is making me all jittery as well".

His hands have moved up from my feet to my calves. _God that feels amazing._ He rubs hard circles over them. I moan again I think. Totally zoning out for a bit at the feel of his fingers digging into my calves.

"Mmmhmm. Go on." He says breaking my trance.

_Shit where was I? Right! My shit week!_

"I've had Thom on my ass all week asking about you and me." At this his fingers stop his ministrations. "Why did you stop?" I look up at him. He looks worried.

"Don't worry. Thom is harmless. I put him in his place yesterday." He breaths a sigh of relief. He gestures for me to go on.

"And to top it all off I haven't seen my amazing boyfriend all week and honestly I'm a little fucking horny." At this he laughs out loud. "So that's my week in a nut shell. How was yours?"

"Nowhere near as exciting as yours." He says with an impish grin. "Just baked and decorated about a dozen wedding cakes."

His hands have now made there way up to my thighs still rubbing hard with his fingers. My body trembles with how close his hands are to my centre. Theres that moaning again.

"I had Rue call out sick on Monday for the week so I had to do a quick hire to replace her."

His hands have now reached my hip bones and the hard rubbing has changed to soft circles over each one. I think my ass jerked a little off the seat. He pulls me to sit in his lap. I straddle him. My dress now bunched up around my hips. He leans in and kisses the dip between my neck and shoulder. I whimper softly. Thank god I had the mind set to lock my bedroom door. Between kisses he continues to speak.

"And to top it all off I haven't seen my extremely sexy girlfriend all week and I'm fucking horny."

His mouth is now trailing along my collarbone. My head has fallen back slightly exposing the top of my cleavage to him. He wastes no time swiping his tongue over the bare skin peeking out from my dress. He slides the strap down on my left shoulder and it falls to mid bicep exposing my dusky nipple to him. He flicks it with his tongue as he grinds up against my centre. Then he encases the whole mound with his mouth. His tempo is torturously slow. My arousal is starting to seep through my panties. He bites down softly and I dig my short nails into his back through his shirt as I start to grind over his cock.

"Jesus Peeta...mmmm...so good!" I manage to say though my whimpering.

A soft breeze blows gently over the balcony. Reminding us both of where we are. He release my tit with a soft pop.

"Maybe we should take this inside." He suggests. I nod in agreement.

He scoops me up in his arms and carries me back into the bedroom. He lowers me to my feet so I'm standing in front of him with the back of my legs hitting the edge of the bed. His hands a gently removing my dress from my body, while mine have gone to the hem of his shirt. He lifts his arms so I can peel the shirt off him. My whole body is revealed to him and he drinks it all in. I pull on his shorts. He gets the idea and removes them. Leaving us both just standing in our underwear.

I run my fingers over the planes of his stomach while his are ghosting down my sides. He takes my hand and closes the minuscule distance between us. He holds it up to his chest as he leans down to kiss me softly on the lips. He hasn't touched my boobs. He hasn't tried to cup my centre. He is taking all the time in the world. He doesn't want to fuck! He wants to make love to me.

He deepens the kiss a little as he applies more pressure to my lips. He probes the seam with his tongue asking for entry. I allow it by slightly parting my lips for him. He runs his tongue along my teeth before intertwining it with my own. The kiss is still desperately slow as he takes his time. I shift my head slightly to allow him full access. Trying to speed up the process, but he is having none of it. It's almost like we're learning each other all over again.

He finally drops my hands and they fall softly to my side. His hands go to the back of my head as he tries to pull me impossibly closer. I press my lips harder to his mouth. My own tongue now doing the exploring. He tastes amazing. Red wine mixed with...hmm what is that?.....Vanilla? _Yep vanilla._

I bring my hands to his perfectly shaped hips and pull him so our naked chests are now touching. The sensation is electrifying. I moan into his mouth as my nipples harden against his solid chest. The electricity moving through my body is quickly making it's way to my centre and I crave his fingers there. But he doesn't move his hands from my head as mine move to cup his hardness.

He groans into my mouth. I start to rub him through his underwear. My own are now totally drenched from my arousal. He moves his lips to my ear. Licking the shell before sucking on the lobe. Then he is kissing the sensitive flesh behind my ear. My knees buckle. He drags his tongue down to the dip between my neck and shoulder. It's now my to turn to nip his earlobe.

Our foreplay is soft and sensuous. Finally his left hand goes to my left breast as he cradles it fully in his large hands. He kisses across my collarbone and then up my neck before finally joining our lips together again. I continue to stroke him through his boxers briefs as he is pinching my tight nipple between his fingers.

_Fuck his fingers are amazing!_

He gently lays me down on the bed. Never separating our lips. My hands have now come up to grip his shoulders as he takes my right mound into his mouth. I buck up slightly off the bed hitting his hard cock on my stomach.

There's no words. We don't talk. We explore each other's bodies slowly with our hands and our mouths. Enjoying all the different sensations the others touch brings. When he moves my panties to one side and his fingers stroke over my folds up to my throbbing clit I finally find my voice.

"Holy shit...Yes! God Peeta I love you fingers." He smiles around my boob as his tongue makes a final sweep over the taught nipple.

"So wet already." He says as he brings his mouth up to my ear agin.

"I've been dripping since you were massaging my feet." I say breathlessly in reply.

My fingers on my left hand have been digging into his strong back as my right hand continues to rub him back and forth. I tug on his underwear. He gets the message and stands up to remove them completely. I lift my ass of the bed and remove my own. He's back on top of me pretty quick. His hard thick cock rests on my stomach as he finds my ear again and whispers.

"I'm going to make love to you." I moan in reply as his tongue swipes the skin behind my ear. "Then I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Oh god I love it when he talks dirty.

"You promise?" I ask as I kiss his neck bringing my tongue out to lick his jaw.

His fingers find my centre again and his lips my mouth. He runs his finger back and forth in time with our kissing. Carefully avoiding my clit. Fuck I'm so ready for him. My hand finally wraps around his pulsing cock as I once again start my ministrations. As I run my thumb over his slit and spread the pre cum over the head he growls into my mouth. He removes his lips from mine.

"Fuck that feels sooooo good." He says as his hips now move in time my hand.

I speed up my action as his fingers increase work on my folds. I need friction. I need his fingers on my clit. Instead he inserts two fingers straight into me and is now moving them in rhythm with my stroking. It does nothing to relieve the pulsing of my nub so I move his cock to it and rub the head to create the friction I need.

"Aah...god...shit." I growl. _That's better._

With both our orgasms rising quickly I decide it's time he was inside of me. I remove his fingers and I guide him now to my entrance. I move my hands to his ass and push gently to encourage him forward. He doesn't hesitate pushing into me fully. Stilling as I clench my walls around him.

"Holy shit Kat...so...so fucking tight." He grunts.

He starts to move slowly. His mouth has returned to my boobs. Sharing the attention between both of them. I'm writhing underneath him. My orgasm building pretty quick. His too. I can feel him growing inside of me with each forward motion. With both of us so aroused already I'm not sure how long we will last. It's not fast and frantic. It's slow and sensual and my body is loving every minute. Our hands are everywhere. Our breathing is getting heavier. I feel the tell tale signs of his closeness just before he let's go completely. Coming hard inside of me.

"Aargh." He drawls out as he continues to pulse.

He hasn't stopped his rocking motion. He knows I'm close so he starts to rub furiously over my clit while he starts to soften inside of me. He is kissing me everywhere. But it's when he puts his fingers inside me again curling to find that spot...while his cock is still inside me I might add...and his thumb hits my nub that I finally cry out in relief. He kisses me to drown out my moans. We're not sure we're alone.

"Wow!" Is all I can manage to say. He just nods in agreement as he places another soft kiss on my lips.

He lays down beside me and wraps me up close to him. I'm suddenly tired. My eyes heavy with sleep. I thought frantic sex was tiring...slow love making is just as tiring. Something about my body language must alert Peeta to the fact that I'm getting sleepy. He squeezes my arm or rather he pinches it softly.

"Hey!" He starts. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sleepy." I reply. "Love making is tiring...you wore me out."

"Uh Uh Woman." He chastises. His hand is back on my boob. "I'm not done with you yet?"

"Peeta..." I groan complaining. He shakes his head no against my chest.

"I have a promise to keep." He simply replies as he moves his way down my body. Creating goose pimples everywhere his lips touch.

"I Promised I was going to fuck you senseless." God I'm getting wet again.

"And I always keep my promises." He finishes as his tongue makes it's first swipe over my folds.

And boy does he keep that promise. Fucking me senseless with both his mouth and his cock into the night. By the time we finally drift off to sleep it's 3am and Peeta has made me cum four times. I'm completely and utterly sated and satisfied. I fall asleep soundly wrapped up tightly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will come super fast. Probably two a day as I have the next eight chapters ready to go. :-)


	13. May 1st & 2nd 2015 - I Never Could.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is a little long. This part of the story originally ran over three chapters and about 12,000 words. I joined them together and did a bit of editing cutting it down to one chapter and 5,400 words. It was the only way to make the story flow. So thank you in advance for your patience when you read it. 
> 
> We have a massive time jump in this one. Katniss and Peeta's relationship is also tested. AGAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few people wonder why Monique is still giving Peeta grief. So here's a bit of back story.  
> They met while Peeta was in France but she's not French, she's British. With dreams of always living in Australia she gave everything up to follow Peeta, hoping that she had finally found her ticket to Oz. Thinking that they would probably get married etc...which would mean that she would be able to get citizenship. Without a legitimate reason to stay in Oz (No job, no future husband, no family) she is facing deportation. Along comes Katniss and ruins everything for her. So essentially she is just trying to make their lives miserable so that she can have her happy ever after. She's never really loved him, just saw him as a way to get to the land down under. That really is also why none of Peeta's friends liked her, they could see through her act. Of course she can't tell Peeta about the deportation then he will see that their relationship was just all an act. So she tries to cause problems between him and Katniss. What she doesn't count on is their absolute utter devotion to each other. I promise she's not around for too much longer. Only another couple of chapters before Peeta finally cottons on to why she's so desperate to tear him and Katniss apart.  
> So I hope that clears things up for everyone. 
> 
> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

The next three months fly past. Prim started school and is loving every minute of it. Gale went back to Melbourne after finally getting Rory set up to start at his own school. Annie and Finns wedding plans are cruising along nicely. No hiccups. Yet! Madge settles into her new apartment which is only two streets over from mine. It's nice. We get together quite a bit.

Thursday night has become our wine and gossip night. Some nights Annie joins us too, but she is so busy with wedding stuff. Friday and Saturday nights belong to Peeta. My hot sexy loving boyfriend devours me every weekend. Occasionally we go out but more often than not we hole up either at his place or mine.

We eat. We watch tv. Peeta tries to explain the rules of Australian football when the season starts. I enjoy watching it. I don't understand it. But it's all these hot guys running around in short shorts on a huge field with an oval ball. They get hot and sweaty and if it's raining.. _Oh My Lord!_

It's not until about six weeks before Annie and Finns wedding that we start finding chinks in our proverbial armour. For the last two weeks Peeta has been......off. _Distracted?_   _Maybe?_ I'm not sure. He has started cancelling our Friday nights together and when I asked him about it on the Saturday, he just says he's busy at the bakery.

It's true he's had to hire another person to help out _(I swear there's so many birthdays in the month of May)_. So he has had to spend a lot of those two weeks training this new hire. But I know from Rue that things have settled down a bit lately and once again he has cancelled our Friday night. I'm so confused.

When he cancels again on the Friday four weeks before the wedding I start to get worried. He's been extremely distant and, for the first time since we started this relationship again, my insecurities have resurfaced. I'm starting to doubt where we're heading and I'm a little scared that maybe he doesn't love me anymore.

When I raise my concerns to Madge on our Thursday night wine and gossip night she tells me he's probably busy at the bakery.

"Madge do you think he's stopped loving me?" I ask as I sip my wine.

"What?!" She shakes her head. "No way Kat...not possible."

"Then why the fuck is he avoiding me?" I enquire exasperated. I lower my head. "He's so distant at the moment."

Madge comes over and puts her arm around me. Shushing me, telling me everything will be fine. It's at that moment my phone dings with a text message. I retrieve my phone and see it's a message from Peeta.

**_Peeta: Hey. I have some bad news. I'm not going to be able to catch up Saturday either. I've had a last minute order come in that needs to be done by Sunday. Can we rain check for Sunday._ **

My face falls and my head drops. Sundays are meant to be for me and Prim. We normally go to Capitol and hang with a Mitch and Effie. That's it. That's the last straw. I'm now getting angry. Madge notices the different expressions on my face

"What is it Kat?" She asks gently.

"He's fucking cancelled Saturday as well." I say through gritted teeth.

Now I'm pissed off. Disappointed. Sad. All of the above. What is going on with him? Madge hugs me tighter.

"I'm fine...at least I will be." I answer trying to reassure her.

I still haven't replied to Peeta when I see Madge out the front door. I'm still too angry. I still don't reply when I finally go to bed. It's the first night ever that I've fallen asleep angry at Peeta and I hate it.

                                                                               **********

I go through Friday on auto pilot. I barely register the bell that signals the end of the day. I clear up my classroom and head to my office. I'm packing up everything when I vaguely hear someone calling my name. I look up to see Thom peering his head around the corner of my cubicle. Thom and I have formed a very plutonic friendship. He knows not to cross any boundaries anymore. Besides him and Samantha have a thing going on now.

"Hi Thom." I say quietly.

"Hey. You've been a zombie all day....You okay?" He asks. I nod my head.

"I'm fine...just been a long week." I reply. "I need to go home and have a wine."

"I hear ya." He tries to lighten the mood. "You got plans tonight?"

"Nope just me, my wine and the TV." I answer.

"No plans with a Peeta?" He enquires.

"Nope...last minute cake order." I say with a touch of venom in my voice. "Have to keep the client happy."

"Well if you're feeling up to it, a few of us are heading over to Capitol for food and drinks if you want to join us." He says casually.

"Thanks but I think I'm just going to stay in tonight." He nods knowingly.

"No probs...well I gotta go. See you Monday." He says as he heads out of the office. I just wave.

I pack up my stuff and shut down my computer and make my way to the parking lot. I hear my phone ding and I quickly check it before I set off home. _Peeta_.

**_Peeta: Um...hi. You didn't reply to my message. Everything Ok? xx_ **

No everything is not ok. You're ignoring me. Cancelling our weekends. I'm totally pissed off. I don't have the courage to say that all to him though so I keep my reply simple.

Katniss: I'm fine. Just been _BUSY!_

I'm hoping the _BUSY_ in caps lock is enough of an indication to him of my mood.

**_Peeta: Oh Ok. I'm sorry again for having to cancel. The client for this cake is really on my back about getting it finished. I'll make it up to you on Sunday. I promise. xx_ **

_Hmph...sure you will_. I think to myself. This doesn't improve my mood at all. It also doesn't explain the other Fridays he has cancelled on me.

_Katniss: Sure. Whatever. Will have to get back to you about Sunday. I normally spend it with Prim....Gotta go I'm driving_.

I hit send. I throw my phone in my bag and start my car to head home. Turning my music up to drown out the next incoming ding from my phone.

I get home and unlock the front door calling Prim's name as I enter to see if she is home yet. No answer. Not a bad thing I kind of need to be alone right now anyway. I throw my bag on to the kitchen counter and waste no time pulling a bottle of red from the top of the fridge. I take a clean glass from the cupboard and pour myself a glass. I lean on the bench sipping my wine as I decide what to cook for dinner. Noodles might be the way to go. Yep! Noodles it is.

After I've finished eating and I've changed into something more comfortable I decide to sit in front of the TV. The weather has turned a bit too cold to sit out on my balcony. I have some papers to mark. So with Hawaii 5-0 on in the background I settle in to mark my students work. A bottle of red down and papers marked I'm getting a bit fidgety. I let my mind wander to the one place I've been trying to avoid all day. _Peeta_.

I just can't understand what is going on. I'm furious that he has ditched me again tonight. However I miss him too. It doesn't excuse the way he's been acting. So many things go through my mind. _Is he cheating on me? Is he bored with me? Has he stopped loving me?_ I don't have any answers. It infuriates me.

To top it all off I'm sitting here alone on a Friday night. The problem is I've gotten so use to having Peeta around on weekends that I'm not quite sure what to do with myself. I jump up from my seat and go to retrieve my phone. Maybe someone will come out with me.

I haven't looked at my phone since I sent Peeta text back. I unlock it and find I have three unread texts from Madge and one each from Prim and Peeta. I read Madge's first. The first one asks how my day was and if I spoke to Peeta yet? The second one is asking me to text her back. The third tells me that Gale surprised her and came up from Melbourne for the weekend.

_I guess she's unavailable tonight._

Next I open Prim's. It's just to let me know she'll be hanging at Rory's for the weekend and she'll see me Sunday. I hesitate as I open Peeta's. Will he have noticed how angry I was? Once I read over the simple five word text I collapse on my kitchen stool.

**_Peeta: Ok. Just let me know. xx._ **

What's with the damn _'xx'._ No _'Are you upset?'_ or _'You sure you're ok?'_. Nothing at all to suggest that he's even slightly upset that he might not see me this weekend. What the fuck is going on? I don't reply again. His lack of interest is starting to get on my very last nerve.

I decide to text Annie and Finn to see what they're doing. But Annie swiftly replies saying that they're out of town for the weekend. Everyone but me has plans this weekend. Then I remember Thoms offer to join them at Capitol. I check my watch it's only 8pm. Maybe I can still catch them. Beats fucking sitting around here wallowing about how sad my social life is.

I flick Madge a quick reply saying I'm fine and that it's great that Gale is here for the weekend. Then a I flick one off to Thom asking if they're all still at Capitol. He replies ten minutes later with a Yes and that I should come down. I text back saying I'll be half an hour.

I don't reply to Peeta.

                                                                                  *********

After getting changed and making myself look half decent I find my self walking up to the entrance of Capitol. I enter and quickly look for Haymitch and Effie. I find them behind the bar. I walk up and they both look up in time to see me heading towards them. I offer them a small wave. When I reach the bar I say hello.

"Hi guys." I look around trying to find my group of colleagues. "Busy night?"

"Hi yourself sweetheart." Haymitch answers looking behind me. Probably trying to find Peeta.

We have been pretty much inseparable if you don't include the last two weeks.

"Just started to pick up. Who you here with?"

"No one." I answer giving him a pointed look. "I'm meeting some work friends here. Seems my usual crowd are all loved up this weekend." Both his and Effies eyebrows rise up in curiosity.

"So where's lover boy?" Haymitch enquires. I give him my usual scowl. "Uh oh...trouble in paradise?"

I lower my head to hide the sadness in my eyes as I mumble _'Something like that'_. Haymitch must realise he's hit a nerve.

"Aww shit Katniss...I'm sorry....I was just teasing...I didn't mean to upset you." His voice sounds genuinely softer. Effie comes around to my side of the bar and wraps her arms around me.

"It's alright Kat...things will be ok...that boy loves you so much." She says trying to soothe me.

"I wish I could believe that right now." I reply refusing to let the unshed tears spill.

She pats my back softly and whispers to Haymitch to get me my usual. While Haymitch is pouring my drink I notice my colleagues by the pool table. I thank them both and head on over to join them.

An hour in and I'm still as miserable as I was when I got here. No amount of alcohol seems to brighten my mood. I'm constantly thinking about Peeta and our situation. I have to see him. I need answers. As much as I'm angry and pissed off, I miss him terribly. All I want is for him to kiss me and tell me everything will be ok and that he loves me.

_I miss his kisses._

After another half hour I decide it's useless. I'm just bringing everybody down with my mood. I excuse myself and say my goodbyes. Maybe if I hurry I can catch Peeta before he finishes up at the bakery.

As I walk the sidewalk along the cafe strip I notice a bounce in my step. I've convinced myself _(or maybe it's the alcohol)_ that this is the best idea I've had all week. _Surprise him!_ Surely he misses me as much as I miss him. We can get through whatever it is that we're going through, but we have to do it together. We promised that to each other. My smile gets wider the closer I get to the bakery.

When I round the slight turn the bakery sits on I notice the lights are still on. Oh good he's still here. However I am bought up short and I'm sure my heart drops to my stomach when I look in the window and see Peeta sitting behind the counter decorating a cake. But he's not alone. There's a very beautiful blonde haired woman sitting right next to him. _Who the fuck?_ They're smiling and laughing together. I see her touch his hand as she leans into him a bit as she giggles about something. She's touching _MY_ boyfriend!

I can't believe it. He's cheating on me? He's seriously cheating on me? I need to get out of here. I can't deal with this.

All my fears and insecurities are fighting to come to the surface.

I just can't believe he's fucking cheating on me.

I start to jog which turns into a flat out sprint _(a major accomplishment in these shoes I'm wearing)_ as I run all the way home. I let myself inside and shut the door behind me.

I collapse to the floor in front of the door and wail. I don't sob, I don't cry, I full on wail like a banshee. It seriously sounds like someone is murdering me. The love of my life, My soul mate, my forever, My best friend is cheating on me with some skanky blonde.

As my wailing subsides and my breathing slowly starts to return to normal I can feel an anger starting to burn deep down inside. _Asshole, prick, dickhead, jerk_. These are just some of the names I call him while I'm sitting on the floor in front of my door. I can't mention the names I call her.

                                                                              *********

After god knows how long I finally drag myself up to my bedroom. I'm so overwhelmed by all that has transpired tonight that I just collapse onto my bed. Before I know it the sun is shining through my balcony and I've woken up with a pounding headache.

_Fucking great._

Then everything from last night comes rushing back to me and my headache is quickly turning into a full blown migraine. My phone dings beside me on my bed. I groan. It's too early. I need a shower and a truckload of aspirin. I ignore the phone and head to the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and set the temperature. Then I rummage through the cupboard for aspirin. I down two at once when I find them. I step into the steaming shower and let the hot water run all over my body. I'm trying so hard to make sense of what I saw last night. However I keep coming to one conclusion.

_He's cheating on me._

As I wash my face and shampoo my hair, fresh salty tears join the water that is teeming over my body. Then my mind starts to go into overdrive again.

Do I confront him? Do I wait for him to tell me? I'm at a loss as to what to do.

I'm still contemplating my decision as I get out of the shower and dress in yoga pants and a sweater. It's a cool one today. I'm half way back to my room when I hear a familiar ring tone coming from my phone. It's the one I assigned to Peeta's number.

_Fuck!_

I'm really in no state to talk to him right now. Im conflicted when I finally grab my phone off my bed. I look at the screen. His beautiful smiling face is staring back at me.

I love him so much...how could he do this to me?

I answer it on the fifth ring. Desperate to hear his voice.

"Hi." I try to keep my voice steady.

_"Hi yourself."_ He answers.

A little too brightly for my liking. Then again he doesn't know what I saw last night. There's a brief silence. I surprise myself by breaking it first.

"So...um...how's the cake coming along?" I ask.

_"Good...much faster than I thought it would."_

_I bet!_ With just a little help from your blonde home wrecker. Of course I don't say that out loud.

"Well that's great." I say probably just a little strained.

"So is there a reason you called?" I face plant my palm. _Ow! Fuck! That hurt!_

He seems a bit taken back by my question.

_"Kat is everything ok? You sound a little weird."_

Well if I do it's because I fucking caught you flirting or cheating or whatever it was with some blonde bimbo last night.

"Everything's fine. It's just you said you were busy today. So I just assumed I wouldn't hear from you." I'm actually surprised at how calm I'm being.

"So I'm just curious why you're ringing if you have such a tight deadline."

This time I know he senses something is off with my mood. In fact I don't think I even tried to be subtle. I'm starting to get cocky. This could go bad very quickly.

_"I...ah...Fuck Kat! Are you mad at me?"_ He asks with a worried tone.

"Why would I be mad?" I reply sarcastically. "You've barely spoken to me over the last two weeks. You hardly return my texts or calls"

_"Kat..."_ He tries to say, but I won't let him. I need to get out all this frustration

"You've cancelled our last few Friday nights with little or no explanation." He tries to interrupt again.

No way! _I'm on a roll._

"Then you go and cancel on me tonight because of an urgent order."

I hear him sigh into the phone.

"So tell me Peeta...why would I be mad?" I finally finish.

My shoulders feel lighter like a little bit of weight has been lifted. I'm not courageous enough to mention the bimbo yet. I wait for his reply.

_"I...I told you Kat I've just been so flat out at the bakery."_ He stumbles out softly. I huff in to the phone.

"That doesn't explain why you've been ignoring me lately." I reply.

I'm not sure where this confidence is coming from. Maybe the anger that is threatening to brew again. There's silence on the other end for what seems like an eternity. I'm holding my breath just hoping he will be honest with me.

I shouldn't have bothered.

_"I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow Kat."_ Is all he says. Again I huff into the phone.

"Well about tomorrow. It's my day with Prim. You know that." I state matter of factly.

"I haven't seen her all week so I'm going to have to pass....so yeah." My confidence is starting to wane.

_"Oh!"_ He replies. Sounding defeated. My heart breaks a little at his tone. _"Well can we catch up Monday night then?"_

"Sorry...I have a staff meeting and then Tuesday I'm off on a school excursion to Canberra until Thursday."

He knows this. I've been groaning about it for a month.

_"Right of course. I forgot about that."_ Of course he did.

"So it will have to be Friday, unless you're going to be too _BUSY_ and cancel again." There's that tone in my voice again. I'm pretty sure I hear him growl out a _'Fuck'_ into the phone.

_"Jesus Kat I told you I have been flat out."_ Now he sounds angry _. "I've had orders come in by the bucket load. I've had new staff to train. I'm sorry I've had to cancel on you. You think I like having to do that?"_

I don't skip a beat with my response.

"Well I'm not sure, maybe you've grown tired of me." I say sharply.

I have no control over what I say next. It just blurts out.

"It certainly would explain the blonde." My hand immediately goes to my mouth. _Shit!_

_"What?.....Blonde?....What the hell are you talking about?"_

Seriously he's going to play the whole _'I don't know what you're talking about'_ card.

"Do you know what? Forget about it." I answer. "I have to go."

_"No Kat....wait!....."_ He sounds completely frustrated.

I can just imagine him grabbing at the curls at the nape of his neck.

_"Don't hang up. Please! What is going on? Talk to me."_

I'm all out of words _(and confidence it seems)_ as I now can feel more tears brewing. My heart is literally hurting so much I can barely breath.

"Nothing....enjoy the rest of your weekend Peeta." I quickly say.

I need to end this call now before I start wailing again. I pull the phone from my ear. I can hear him calling to me through the earpiece. Asking me to wait. Not to hang up. That he loves me and misses me.

I whisper I love him too just as I hit the end button. I slump to my bedroom floor and lean against my bed. I have my knees curled up and my head resting on them as I let the tears fall. My phone keeps ringing in the background.

                                                                              *********

I'm not sure how long I sit there. An hour maybe? I look up at my clock and it reads eleven am. _Shit!_ I pull my self off the bedroom floor and head downstairs. I'm sitting on the sofa eating some noodles when the door bell brings me out of my zombie state. Who the hell? I place my noodles on the coffee table and peel myself off the couch. I go to the door. My mouth drops to the floor when I see who's standing there. _Peeta_.

He looks a wreck. His hair is sticking up at all angles. His eyes are red rimmed _(Like he's been crying)._ The blue of his eyes are more of a grey colour. He looks like he has come straight from the bakery. He has flour and cake batter smeared on his face and there's a small amount caught in his three day growth. I want to brush it away. But I hold back.

"Can I come in?" He asks softly. He doesn't even try to kiss me or touch me.

I move to the side to allow him entry. He heads straight for the living room, but he doesn't sit down. He's pacing. It's making me nervous. I lean against the kitchen bench watching him wear a path into my carpet. Neither of us says anything for a good five minutes. I'm the first to speak. And I regret my words almost as soon as they're out of my mouth.

"Are you cheating on me?"

At this his pacing comes to an abrupt halt and his head flies up to look me dead in the eye.

"What?....No!...Are you kidding me?" He finally gets out. "Why would you think that?"

I just shrug my shoulders.

"How could you even think I'd be cheating on you?" He asks with a slight tremor in his voice.

"All the symptoms are there." I reply simply. "You're busy. You don't return my calls or texts. "Plus...."

I'm not quite sure how to bring the bimbo up.

"Plus what?" He asks boring into me with those eyes. "Katniss..."

My chin lolls to my chest. He makes to move towards me and I move away slightly. He stills.

"Plus what Katniss?" He asks again pleadingly. I take in a deep shaky breath.

"I saw you...." I start. My lip is starting to tremble. "At the bakery last night...with...her."

I try not to sound spiteful on this last word. His eyes scrunch up as he tries to remember.

"I just missed you so much and I was at Capitol and I was miserable and I thought I'd come by and surprise you."

I sob a little more and take in another deep breath before revealing what I saw.

"Imagine my shock when I see you there behind the counter. Laughing and touching her, well actually she was touching you." _Bitch!_

He looks totally confused for a moment before realisation creeps over his face.

"I just saw red and I couldn't watch anymore so I ran all the way home." I lower my face again.

He's quiet for a while as he tries to move closer to me. He's mere inches from me. He takes my hand. I let him.

"Kat...I'm not cheating on you baby." He must see the doubt in my eyes. "I could never."

"I love you so much." He says into my hair. "I'm so sorry if I've hurt you at all or made you feel unwanted or made you doubt me.... _Again!_ "

"So who is she?" I mumble as he takes my other hand in his. "The blonde?"

He pulls back from me slightly to look at me again.

"That would be my very new, very young, very promiscuous trainee." He replies smiling at me. " I was teaching her how to make icing leaves."

"But she was all over you." I say. "I could've killed her when I saw her touching you."

"Kat she's younger than Prim." He answers. "Ewwww."

"You still haven't explained why you've been distant. Or why you take forever to reply to my calls or messages." I say into his chest.

"Well I have been busy, but I do have something else going on at the moment that I can't talk about yet."

I pull my hands out of his. I cross my arms in front of my chest and give him my signature scowl. I can tell he's trying hard not to laugh.

"I promise though if you can make time for me tomorrow all will be revealed." He continues looking at me softly with those beautiful blue eyes.

He grabs my arms and unfolds them as he takes my hands in his and draws me in for a hug.

"I really am sorry Kat...for everything." He kisses the top of my head.

"I'm sorry too." I answer as I wrap my arms around him tight.

_Mental note to self: Stop jumping to conclusions._

                                                                              **********

After we spend another twenty minutes apologising to each other, we settle on the couch and snuggle into each other. We talk, we kiss, we apologise some more. We express our undying love to each other and we kiss some more. I'm still very curious about what he has had going on but I don't mention it again. I'm just loving being wrapped up in him as we spend a well overdue night together.

We must fall asleep on the couch because the next thing I know I'm waking up to his mouth on the shell of my ear. His fingers are rubbing over my centre through my pants and his very hard cock digging into my side through his jeans. My eyes flutter open as I release a moan caused by his fingers working me.

"Hello beautiful." He says when he realises I'm awake.

"Did we really fall asleep?" I ask sleepily. He shakes his head.

"You fell asleep. I watched you sleep." He grimaces at his words. "Shit that didn't sound creepy at all."

His fingers are still moving over my centre and he has started to slowly grind against me. I roll over on top of him and straddle him as he lays flat on his back. I grind against him once then I lean forward and kiss him softly before speaking again.

"I need a shower." I say.

I hop off his lap and he groans as he adjusts his hard on. I smile at the affect I have.

"Tease." He mumbles back.

"You're welcome to join me." I add as I make my way to the downstairs bathroom.

He flies off the couch and runs, nearly tripping over the coffee table as he catches up to me. I giggle at him. We spend the next half an hour in the shower. He makes me cum with his mouth on the vanity before we even make it into the shower. I go down on him while we're in the shower.

_So much for getting cleaned up._

Then he enters me and fucks me against the shower wall from behind. Finally we help each other actually wash. He has no clean clothes here so he wraps a towel around his waist as I throw his clothes in the washing machine and then into the dryer.

We fuck on the couch while we're waiting. By the time his clothes are dry I have an ache between my legs as we were at it like rabbits for nearly two hours.

We're laying in my bed curled up under the covers as the nights have gotten quite cold here. My head rests on his chest and I have one leg laying over his stomach. His arm is wrapped around me his fingers ghosting along my side. Mine are making those infinity signs over his stomach again.

"So about tomorrow?" He says. "Any chance Prim would mind me stealing you from her for the day?"

I shift my head up to look at him curiously. He has a soft grin sitting on his lips.

"Well that depends....on what you're planning to do with me?" I reply.

"All sorts of terrible things." He answers. His fingers have edged up to the curve of my breast.

"Promise?" I ask taking my bottom lip between my teeth.

I run my fingers down his stomach. They follow the trail of dark hair to his underwear.

"You won't be disappointed...at least I hope not." He places a kiss to my forehead.

"I think any excuse for her to spend more time with Rory will do." I say shaking my head slightly. "Those two have it _soooooo_ bad for one another."

He laughs lightly.

"Remind you of anyone?" He asks as his other hand cups my breast.

I moan slightly as he takes the nipple between his fingers. _Shit that feels good_. I shake my head softly in his chest.

"We were never that bad....were we?" I enquire.

"Ha!...Kat we couldn't keep our hands of each other." He laughs back. "Still can't"

He is now caressing the soft flesh of my boob.

_Seriously. Again?_

His other hand comes down to tug at my panties. I move away from him to pull them off. I gesture for him to do the same.

_It's official. We're rabbits._

We stroke and rub each other softly to completion.

"So I'll text Prim and let her know not to meet me tomorrow."

I text her quickly. She replies just as quick. Saying that's fine and she understands. By the time I put my phone away Peeta is softly snoring on _'HIS'_ side of the bed. I climb in under the covers and curl myself into him. My mind wanders to tomorrow and what it is that has had him so distracted lately. As my eyes get heavy with sleep I realise it doesn't matter. What matters is I have him back in my arms. Right where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any clues as to what Peeta has up his sleeve. Chapter fourteen up later today.


	14. May 3rd 2015 - Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a tad excited. I've just realised its three months today until Mockingjay part two is released.
> 
> No hints for this one. Hope you enjoy it xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

I'm startled awake by the cold sheets where Peeta's body was last night. I rub the sleep from my eyes and make to get out of bed and find him. I throw on my robe and head downstairs. No sign that Peeta is anywhere. Hmmm. Weird. I thought we were spending the day together. When I get to the kitchen I notice a small plate with a couple of cheese buns on it. I smile. _When did he make these?_ As I'm taking one of the buns I see an note under the plate. I bite into the delicious roll and start reading.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_I haven't run away I swear._  
_I've just ducked home quickly_  
 _to get changed and put some_  
 _stuff together for our day._

_I'll be back at about 10am._

_(I quickly steal a glance at the clock...8.30)_

_So enjoy the buns._   
_Dress warm it's meant_   
_To be cold today._

_Love you_  
_Peeta  
xxxx_

I grin as I pick up the second bun and turn the coffee pot on. I'm excited and nervous about today. Peeta said he was going to reveal everything to me today. What does that mean though. I pour my coffee and sit down with my iPad to check my emails. Nothing new there. Reminders about the staff meeting and school trip. That's it really. I check the clock again and realise it's nine o'clock. Time to go get ready.

By 9.45 am I am showered and dressed. I decided on skinny jeans and a short sleeve blouse and my cropped black leather jacket and a black scarf. Teamed with my tight black combat boots. My hair in its normal braid. Peeta wasn't kidding it was cold out today. I quickly scrawled a note to Prim letting her know that I would be out all day. That was half an hour ago. I'm now sitting on my couch bouncing my knee nervously flicking through one of Prim's magazines. Waiting anxiously for Peeta.

With about five minutes before Peeta said he would be here I hear a rumble up my street. I'm curious so I make way to the front window. I pull the curtains back just in time to see a sleek black motorbike pull into my driveway. What the fuck! The rider hops off and takes his helmet off. I don't need to see his face to know who it is. When the hell did he get a Harley?

He musses up his hair as he puts his helmet on the seat. I quickly go to open the front door. He's walking up the pathway looking all hot and sexy. He has black jeans a white t-shirt and his own leather jacket on. He grins when he sees me drooling over his attire.

He really does fill out those jeans well.

"Mornin'." He greets me as he bounds up the three steps to my front porch.

He pulls me in for a welcoming kiss. When he pulls away I'm still gaping at him. My eyes then wander to the beast sitting in my driveway before landing back on Peeta again.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Peeta says following my gaze. I nod in agreement.

I've never really been one for motorbikes. But Harley's are just sexy. I shake myself out of my daze.

"When..I mean how...When did you get this?" I stutter out.

"Picked her up yesterday." He answers with pride. "I will admit she has been one of my distractions over the last couple of weeks."

"I didn't know you could even ride a motorbike." I say shocked. I truly didn't.

"I've been riding motorbikes for years. But I needed a different licence for this one. Just got it on Friday." He replies.

"Right...well she is sexy." I say back seductively.

We move over to the bike and I run my fingers over her sleek black body. Imagining how good it would feel to have it beneath me with the wind blowing in my face.

"So this is the reason you've been cancelling our Friday nights?" I ask. He nods. "Why couldn't you just tell me that instead of me thinking the worst?"

"I wanted to keep it quiet, in case it didn't happen." He answers. He hands me a spare helmet.

"For me?" I enquire. He nods. "I've never been on a motorbike before."

"Really?" I shake my head.

"They scare the shit out of me." I reply. His face drops a little. "However I always said the only bike I would get on the back of would be a Harley." His face lights up again.

"Well that's good because this is our chariot for today." He says handing me my helmet. "Shall we go?"

"Just let me get my bag and lock up." I say back as he follows me into the house.

I get my bag of the kitchen bench. I take a look at my attire quickly.

"Do you think a I'll be warm enough?"

He drags his eyes over what I'm wearing.

"As hot as you look I think you might need a bit more coverage." He answers. "Also do you have gloves?"

"Peeta...I'm from New York...of course I have gloves." I say smiling at him. "Just let me run up stairs and change."

He gives me a sexy smile.

"Need any help." He asks as he wiggles his eyebrows. I just shake my head at him.

"No! We'll never get out of here if you _'Help'_ me." I answer. He just continues to smirk "I'll be five minutes."

I race upstairs and put a sweater on over my blouse and then rifle through my closet to find my dad's old hunting jacket. It's a little big, but it will keep me warm. I grab my leather gloves from my top drawer and hurry back downstairs. Peeta is flipping through the same magazine I was when I heard him coming up my street.

"I'm ready." I announce.

He looks up and again his eyes rake over my body. He nods then takes my hand.

"Come on then. Let's go."

He helps me with my helmet before putting his own on. He then throws one leg over the beast and pulls it up off its stand. He starts the engine and it rumbles to life. _God it sounds so sexy_. And he looks sexy sitting on top of it. He backs it out of the driveway before gesturing for me to hop on. I throw my messenger bag over my chest. Then I place my hands on his shoulders and throw my leg over to get positioned on the bike. I settle in and wrap my arms around his waist. He trembles slightly at the contact.

"You ready?" He asks yelling over the noise as he looks slightly over his shoulder. I just nod.

Then we're away. It feels amazing. The rumble of the bike, the wind in my hair. I've got my arms wrapped tightly around Peeta's waist. _It's totally hot!_ The vibration of the bike and the proximity of our bodies is making me horny. I fidget a few times in my seat to fight of the pulsing that it's being sent to my centre. We don't talk. We wouldn't be able to hear each other anyway. We ride for about forty five minutes. Then Peeta pulls up to the car park of a huge lake. He turns the bike off and lowers the stand. I get off first and start undoing my helmet. He follows.

"How was that?" He asks as he starts to undo the bag on the back.

"Fucking awesome." I reply. He laughs.

He takes my hand as he walks me to the grassy area that over looks the lake. It's beautiful. Even though it is cold out the sun is shining adding a little warmth to the air. He let's go of my hand and starts to pull out things from the bag. A blanket first that I help him lay out. Then the food starts coming. There is everything from sandwiches to dessert.

"You really like feeding me don't you?" I ask with a quirk of my lips.

"Well I know you have an appetite to rival a lion." He answers back. "But I will admit I do like feeding you." He finishes laying everything out.

I look around at the lake and take in my surroundings as he piles up my plate. The lake itself is huge, but where we are is secluded which is nice.

"So where are we?" I ask.

He turns from the ice box handing me a beer and answers.

"Narabeen Lagoon." He answers as he comes to sit behind me.

He wraps his arms around my stomach and places his chin on my shoulder. I clasp my hands over his.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Mmmhmm." I reply.

He has placed a soft kiss in the dip of my neck and I all but moan at the featherlight touch.

"I found it not long after I moved here." He says as his kiss moves up my neck. "I'm not sure why, but it reminded me of you."

I turn my head to look into his eyes. He places a soft kiss to my lips. I turn in his lap making the kiss a lot easier as his tongue forces it's way between my slightly open lips. He pulls me to him as we deepen the kiss. His hands coming to settle at my hips. My own have intertwined behind his neck.

I pull away dragging his bottom lip out with my teeth. His eyes flutter open.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you for bringing me here." I say softly.

I climb off his lap and reach for my plate of food. I pass him his plate and a fresh beer.

"So what have you bought for me today?" I ask picking a sandwich of the top of the pile.

"A bit of everything." He answers.

I bite into the sandwich. _It's amazing._

"How are you able to make a simple sandwich taste so good?" He chuckles before biting into his own.

We eat in relative silence. We talk a little bit about how our weeks have been. About the upcoming wedding. However I'm busting inside. I know there's more to why he has been distracted lately. I won't bring it up though. That has to be him.

After an hour we've cleared our plates and finished off our second bottle of beer. Peeta stands up. He takes my hand to help me up as well.

"Let's walk." He states.

I nod yes and he encases my hand with his as we start to walk along the shoreline. He starts to fidget a bit. As if he's nervous. His free hand comes up to the back of his neck and pulls at the curls there. More than once his teeth bite on his lower lip. I don't say anything though. I just grip his hand tighter hoping to make him less anxious.

After walking for about fifteen minutes we come across a huge tree with broad branches. I release his hand and like a giddy schoolgirl I climb up to the first big branch. He doesn't join me but stands at the base of the trunk staring up at me. I'm low enough on the tree for him to still hold my hand. He's still fidgety. Then finally he speaks.

"Kat?" He starts. I look down into his eyes.

"I really am sorry for being so distant lately." He continues. He doesn't take his eyes off me.

"I need to say something, but you have to promise not to interrupt."

My face must fall slightly because he grips my hand tighter. I just nod to let him know I'm listening.

"God where to start." I'm really starting to panic now.

"I can't express in enough words how much I love you." This makes me smile. "That day four years ago when I caught you checking out my ass I knew that there was never anyone else for me."

I remember that day fondly. It was the same for me. I just had to have him.

"Then I lost you and it felt like my whole world came crashing down." The sadness in his eyes is killing me.

"Peeta..." He puts his hand up to stop me from interrupting. Shaking his head. Giving me a pointed look.

"Sorry, go on." I say.

"It took me a long time to grasp the fact that I would never see you again." He continues. "But after a while I managed to get my life back on track and go on to do the stuff I did."

"Don't get me wrong...you never left my mind for a minute." He says pulling me down from the tree branch.

"That's why I've never been able to let myself fall hard for anyone else. I just couldn't imagine it would ever compare to what we had."

We start walking again. There are dark clouds slowly moving overhead.

"I wouldn't have been able to picture anyone but you."

We reach the edge of the lake and he sits us down on a large rock.

"So when you walked back in my life I just knew I had to do everything I could to make sure I didn't lose you again."

He turns so we are facing each other and takes both my hands in his.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it Kat." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box. I gasp. "I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life pleasing you. I want us to have our forever."

My hands have gone to my mouth and I can feel tears starting to form behind my eyes. He opens the box to reveal a simple gold band with a solitary diamond sitting on top. The first tear falls from my left eye. He doesn't take his eyes off me.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen. Will you marry me?"

This is the second time he has asked me to marry him. The last time though was spur of the moment to try and keep us together. This time it seems he's really thought about it.

I'm silent. I can't believe it. This was the last thing I thought would've happened today. I want this. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. To grow old together. I must be silent for too long because his face starts to look worried. As if he thinks I'm going to say no.

"Yes!" I reply softly.

His eyes light up and I think I see them getting a little watery.

"Yes?" He asks just to make sure he has heard me right. I just nod.

He takes the ring from the box and slides it on to my finger. It truly is beautiful. It fits like a glove like it was made just for me. Then he's crashing his lips to mine and we are a tangle of arms and limbs. My tears are still falling gently from my closed eyes. But they are happy tears. We kiss for a long time before he pulls away softly.

"Thank you." He says. I look at him curiously. "For making me the happiest man on earth."

We kiss a bit more before a loud clap of thunder breaks us apart.

"Come on. Let's head back." He suggests as he grabs my hand and leads me back to where our stuff is.

I can't stop looking at my new ring. I'm smiling like an idiot. We're almost back to the park when I look up to see Peeta grinning at me.

"You like it I take it?"

"Are you kidding. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I answer running my fingers over the band. "I love it... _I love you."_ I raise up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his lips.

Lost in our kisses again I feel one heavy drop of rain fall on my head. Then before we know it the skies have opened up and it is teeming down. We laugh as we quickly pack up our things and run back to the Harley. There's a toilet block with a verandah that we take shelter under right next to the bike. We are both drenched. Peeta's curls have been flattened against his forehead. The end of my braid is dripping. I don't care though. All I can think about is that Peeta and I are engaged. He's my fiancé and I'm his.

It's euphoric the way I'm feeling at the moment. Only two days ago I thought he was cheating on me and now we're engaged. _How did I get it so wrong?_ It's twenty minutes before the rain stops and the clouds move to allow the sun to peak out again. We quickly get on the bike then we're back on the road again.

He doesn't take us back to my place or his though. We end up at the bakery. The lights are all off and he takes us through the back door. We scramble our way through the kitchen area. Our hands are all over each other. He pulls away from me just as we reach the door to enter the storefront. I push through just as he flicks on the lights...

"Surprise!!" Comes a chorus of voices.

I stand planted where I am. Mouth agape as I look at all my friends. The tiny storefront that has been decorated with balloons and streamers and a banner that says _'Congratulations'_ on it.  
Peeta has snuck up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist and placed a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"I hope you don't mind?" He asks sheepishly. "I just thought it would be nice to have a small celebration with our family and friends."

I turn myself in his arms so I'm facing him. I smile widely.

"What if I'd said no?" I ask cheekily. He shrugs his shoulders

"Pretty confident I was going to say yes huh?" I tease.

"Extremely hopeful was more like it." He answers.

"It's perfect." I answer before kissing him on the lips. "So they all know?"

He blushes slightly as he nods in reply.

"It's kind of why I've been a bit on edge lately." He says. "I didn't want anyone to slip up so my attention was on making sure no one said anything."

I turn back to face our friends. Before I know it Prim is barrelling into me and giving me a big hug. Squeezing me so tight I can not breath properly. She's squealing softly too. Peeta has gone over to receive congrats from Haymitch, Gale, Finn and Rory.

"Ok...duck...I can't breath." I say as I try and extricate myself from her arms.

"You said yes!" She asks with a wide smile. I nod.

"Did you really think I'd say no?" I say raising my eyebrows slightly.

" _Weeeeell_." She starts.

"Really duck?" I query again.

"Just kidding...I knew you would say yes... _eventually_." I slap her arm softly. She pouts. "So show me the rock."

I hold out my left hand that now has the beautiful solitaire ring sitting on it.

"Oh My God Kat it's beautiful." She exclaims. By this stage Effie, Madge, Annie and Rue have made their way over. They all offer their congrats. They all drool over the ring.

"So you all knew!" I ask in a slightly accusing tone.

They all go a different shade of red. Nodding their heads in answer.

"Don't be too mad at them Kat." Peeta says as he approaches and puts his arm around my waist. Squeezing my side a little. "They all helped in some way."

My curiosity peaked I lift my head with my eyebrows raised.

"Prim helped me with the size...someone had to be able to swipe one of your other rings without you noticing." He smiles that gorgeous smile of his.

"Rue, Madge and Effie all helped set up this place." He continues "And Annie helped me pick out the ring."

_Of course she did. No one else knows my taste in jewellery quite like Annie._

I turn back to face everyone. I smile widely at them all.

"Thank you." They're the only words I can manage to say.

Next the guys have all come over and offered their congrats. Finn being overly dramatic as always. Squealing like a girl again.

Honestly if he wasn't marrying my best friend I'd swear he was gay!

We spend the whole afternoon and into early evening celebrating Peeta and me. It's nice. It's small and intimate. I only wish Jo were here. I'll ring her later with the news.

By 8pm we have eaten and drunk to our hearts content. Just before everyone starts heading out though Peeta stands up and taps his beer bottle with a spoon. He clears his throat before speaking.

"I just want to thank you all for helping me out with today." He starts. "I can't imagine a better bunch of people I would want to be here celebrating with us."

He turns and takes my hand in his.

"But most of all I want to thank this beautiful woman for coming back into my life." I can see his eyes are getting watery. "And for saying yes to being my wife and my forever. I love you."

There's a chorus of _'Aww's'_ from our small congregation.

"I love you too." I say back just before his lips join mine in a soft sensual kiss.

"Cheers to the happy couple." Finn exclaims bringing us out of our bubble.

Everyone raises their glasses before taking a sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fifteen tomorrow x


	15. May 24th 2015 - Bridal Shower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This was meant to go up this morning but I had a really busy day. xx
> 
> The girls have a night out for Annie's bridal shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine

Three weeks later and all the girls are at mine and Prim's place getting ready to head out for Annie's Bachelorette party. It's not fancy. Just Madge, Prim, Rue, A couple of Annie's work friends, me and of course Annie.

I survived the week being away from Peeta _(Or rather three days)._ I've decided that Canberra, as beautiful as it is, is the most boring place on the planet. Not to mention it rained the entire three days we were there. Therefore making not only the kids miserable but the teacher escorts as well.

After three days of museums, memorials, libraries and Parliament House it was nice to spend Friday night curled up making love to my fiancé.

Fiancé.

It sounds so good. I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that I have agreed to be Peeta's wife. We haven't really talked about it much since he asked. Knowing full well that we need to concentrate on Annie and Finns day.

"What about this top?" Prim asks. Bringing me out of my daze. _Right party!_

I still haven't been able to decide what to wear. We're meant to head out in an hour. We're onto our third bottle of champagne. A slight buzz lingering around the room.

I scrutinise the top that Prim is holding up for me to look at. It's a black sequinned top that reveals way too much cleavage.

"Do you really think that's appropriate?" I ask quirking my eyebrows at her. "I'm not hitting the clubs to get picked up you know."

Prim rolls her eyes at me.

"You got engaged Kat." She says as she shoves it back in my closet. "Doesn't mean you have to dress like a nun." The others giggle at her teasing.

"Yeah Kat...live a little." Madge answers holding up another top for me.

It's a lot less revealing but I'm still not convinced. I shake my head. Madge huffs.

"Maybe I should go with a dress." I suggest.

They all grumble out _'Fine'_. The clock is ticking. The limo will be here in half an hour.

I rummage through my closet and my eyes settle on a little dress at the back. _Perfect_.

It's strapless and fitted around the bodice, which means no bra tonight, but then drops into a short swing style party skirt. The colour is hard to describe as it is a blend of oranges, reds and golds. I pull it on and do up the zipper on the side.

I turn to show everyone.

"Well what do you think." I ask.

They all just gape at me.

"How long have you been hiding that in there?" Prim asks.

"It's gorgeous Kat...you look amazing." Madge adds. Annie just nods and smiles at me.

I team the dress with strappy gold heels and a chunky gold choker around my neck. My engagement ring shines on my ring finger blending itself into my colour combo. My hair is down in soft waves.

It's not long before there is a knock on the door.

"Limo is here." Rue announces slurring her words. "C'mon everyone let's go Partay!!"

We all scramble into the limo as the driver heads off to our first destination. Annie is proudly wearing a a short veil attached to a tiara on her head and a sash that has _'Bride to Be'_ scrawled across it.

By the time we get to our third club we are one hundred percent fucked up. Slurring and stumbling our way through the crowd to get to the bar. The poor barmaid takes one look at our very drunk group and wonders wether or not she should serve us. I wouldn't blame her if she declined. I put my finger up to indicate _'just one round'_ to her. She nods stiffly at me. We place our orders and she obliges.

We're all a hot sweaty mess as we dance _(if you can call it dancing)_ around on the dance floor. Avici's 'Hey Brother' remixing on the DJ's deck. We've well and truly finished our drinks when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I freeze and spin around to face the perpetrator. I squint my eyes to get a good look at the guy standing in front of me. Thom?

"Thom hi!" I slur out, looking around for Samantha.

"Hi Katniss." He answers. "You look like you're having a good night."

"My best friends bridal shower." I answer pointing to Annie. Who is doing some sort of hip jerking dance with Madge. I cringe slightly in embarrassment.

"Right!" He says in reply. Chuckling softly. "Can I get you a drink?" I shake my head

"I don't think the barmaid will let us have another one." I shout over the noise. "She really didn't want to give us our first round."

He puts his hand on my arm and leans into my ear. I stiffen at the touch and the closeness of his face to mine.

"Well my shout and I'll get a round for everyone, in celebration of the bride." He says. I just nod.

I continue to dance with everyone when Prim sidles up next to me.

"What does tall, dark and handsy want?" She asks scowling. I roll my eyes at her. Knowing full well her dislike for Thom.

"Actually he's getting us another round of drinks, so don't complain." I reply. She's still scowling.

"Prim he is just a friend." I wave my engagement ring I her face. "Engaged here remember."

"Well I don't like it!" She says huffing. "I don't think his intentions are to just be ' _friendly'_ with you."

"I'm a big girl duck." I answer trying to reassure her. "I can handle myself."

"Hmph." She groans. "I don't like the way he is gawking at you."

"He has a girlfriend Prim." I state. "Plus he knows I'm taken." She eyes me cautiously.

"Just be careful...OK?" She adds just as Thom returns with our drinks.

He passes them around to the group. They all say their thank you's. Prim hesitantly takes hers and mumbles a _'Thanks'._ She really doesn't trust him.

About two hours after we arrived at the club I notice some of our group starting to fade. Maybe it's time to go. Rue and Madge have collapsed into a booth. Annie is still kind of dancing with her co-workers all though the tempo has died a little.

I'm at the bar talking to Thom and Luke who joined us not long after Thom bought our drinks over. They tell me they're out to get Thom out of his funk since Samantha broke it off with him. _Well shit when did that happen?_ Since they announced this I notice Prim is keeping a watchful eye on my interactions.....with Thom especially.

About ten minutes later I find that her suspicions are totally justified. I've just been to the ladies room to relieve my bladder before we head off. I'm walking back towards my group when Thom is right there in front of me.

I'm just about to tell him goodnight when he has me pinned up against the wall and he's kissing me. I'm frozen at first from shock. Then I come to my senses and start to struggle out of the kiss. In my drunken state it takes me a lot longer than it would've if I was sober. I finally manage to push him off me and then I slap my hand hard against his face. Backwards! With my rock scraping across his cheek. _Fuck that hurt._ I try and shake the pain out of my hand.

"What the fuck Thom?" He stands there looking at me with his hand covering the rising flesh and I think there's a scratch on his cheek.

"I'm fucking engaged." I spit at him. Waving my ring in front of his face. "Are you insane?"

"Well what the fuck did you expect looking the way you do." He bites back at me. What the hell?

I glare at him for what seems like hours before I turn to walk away from him. Then he grabs my arm. I wrench it out of his grasp.

"Don't fucking touch me...how dare you...you know I'm engaged." I say. I'm so angry right now.

All of a sudden _(and I'm not sure where he came from)_ Peeta is right there next to me. His face red with rage. He must've seen the whole thing. He takes my hand in his and moves me behind him. They're standing face to face. Peeta stands about two inches taller than Thom. He takes full advantage of his height.

"You heard the lady, don't touch her." He says angrily.

Seeing Peeta there and being faced with a possible show down Thom's form slumps. Peeta takes a step closer to him and pushes his chest with his palms. Prim has since come over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. The rest of my group have also made their way over to where the action is. Even Luke has joined us.

"You come near her again or touch her again without her permission and I won't be responsible for what I might do to you." Peeta threatens. "Now get out before I call the cops and have you charged with sexual assault."

He tries to say something but thinks better off it and turns and makes his way out the door. Peeta turns to me and takes me in his arms. I wrap mine around him tight.

"You ok babe?" He asks softly. I nod into his chest.

"I just want to go home." I answer. I don't even question why he's there. I'm just glad he is.

Ten minutes later and we're all in the limo heading away from the Hob. Im curled up into Peeta's side the whole way home. We're silent though as I remember back to wether or not I did anything to encourage Thom. There was nothing. I should've listened to a Prim and stayed the hell away from him.

Poor Luke couldn't apologise enough for Thom's behaviour. But I don't blame him. It's not his fault Thom is a dickhead. He headed home in his own cab after saying he was sorry about a thousand times.

After dropping everyone off at their respective homes we finally pull up in front of ours. We thank the driver and make our way inside. Prim double checks that everything is ok before heading upstairs to her room. Peeta leads me to the sofa and sits down. I lay my head in his lap.

"I don't know why he said I should've expected it." I say suddenly looking up into Peeta's eyes. He still looks angry. "I did nothing to provoke it."

"I know babe. He's an asshole. I swear though I'll deck him if he tries that again." Peeta replies.

_My night in shining armour._

"When did you get to the club anyway?" I ask just remembering him coming out of nowhere. I sit up to face him "Or rather why were you there?"

"Prim rang me. Said she didn't like the way he was behaving towards you." He replies honestly. I look at him curiously. "Don't be mad at her she was just worried about you."

"I'm not mad." I answer. "A little shocked, but not mad."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"Don't be. At least I managed to leave a mark on his face." I answer proudly.

He smiles at this.

"That's my girl." He takes that hand in his hands and places soft kisses to my slightly swollen knuckles. "You should put ice on that."

"I'll worry about it in the morning."

I stand up with him still holding my hand.

"C'mon lover lets go to bed." I say as he rises to his feet to follow me.

                                                                                  *********

I wake again to blinding sunshine through the balcony doors and someone trying _(and failing)_ to be quiet in the kitchen. I peel myself from Peeta's naked body and throw on some clothes. I make my way downstairs. When I get to the kitchen I see Prim pulling out cutlery from the drawer.

I feel a stinging sensation in my left hand. I bring it up in front of my face. _Fuck_. It's swollen and slightly bruised and bloody sore. I must've hit Thom pretty damn hard.

"Hey duck." I say. I startle her. She jumps a mile.

"Shit Kat." She replies after recovering from her shock. "Sorry I tried not to make too much noise."

"It's ok...what time is it?" I ask stretching my arms over my head.

"3.30." She answers. I'm shocked. _Really?_

"Coffee?" Prim asks. I nod my head. Not a good idea. _Ouch!_

"Make it extra strong." I answer as I plant myself on the kitchen stool. "Can you pass me an ice pack as well." I add showing her my hand.

"Jesus Kat. How hard you hit him?" I just shrug my shoulders as she hands me the ice.

"Pretty sure he's going to have one hell of a bruise." I reply.

"He's lucky he got away with just that. I thought Peeta was going to kill him."

I just shrug my shoulders in response. Then I gesture to the cutlery and plates.

"What are you doing?"

"Making hangover food." She replies as she turns to the stove. "It will be ready in ten minutes."

"I'll go upstairs and see if Peeta is awake yet." I say as I get off my stool. "Hey Prim?"

She turns to face me. I walk over to where she is standing.

"Thanks for calling Peeta last night." I bring her in for a tight hug. "I owe you."

"Forget about it Kat." She answers hugging me back just as tight. "You would've done the same for me. Now go get sleepyhead's ass out of bed."

"Yes Ma'am." I answer saluting her.

When I get back upstairs I can hear the water running in the bathroom. Well at least I know he's up. I walk over and try and open the door. It's locked. I reach up a tap on the door.

"Peeta." I call to him through the door. He doesn't reply. I call again a little louder. "Peeta!"

I hear the water turn off and then the door is opening. He's only wrapped in a towel. He greets me with his thousand watt smile.

"Good morning." He says in greeting. He leans down to place a kiss to my lips.

"Actually it's afternoon." I reply smugly. His eyes go a little wide with shock.

"Wow! Really?" I just nod. "I hope you don't mind me taking a shower. I just needed to get the stench of last night off me."

"I don't mind." I say as I play with the hairs on his chest. "Kinda wished you'd asked me to join you though."

He gulps slightly as I now play with the edge of the towel.

"I....Um....Trust me, I thought about it but...." I have him in a bit of a state with my wandering hands. I smirk at him. "....I didn't think it would be appropriate, with Prim in the next room."

I remove my hands from his body and take a step back. I notice there's a blush creeping over his face. I lower my eyes seductively down to his groin area. I have to cover my mouth to stop from laughing because _'Little Peeta'_ is standing at attention underneath his towel. Peeta follows my eyes down and sees what's going on. He gulps? The blush is now covering his naked torso as well.

"Probably wise that you didn't." I say after I've got my chuckles under control. "Speaking of Prim, she has made us hangover food. It should be ready by now."

I go to head downstairs. I turn back and rake my eyes over his body again.

"You might want to put some clothes on. I'm not sure Prim will appreciate your attire."

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that right." He says as he walks towards my room.

I hear him mumble _'Tease'_ just as he closes the door. I return to the kitchen and help Prim set the table.

We chatter idly over Prim's hangover food. The rest of the day the three of us lounge around on the sofa. Both Madge and Annie ring to make sure I'm okay after last nights events. At about 7pm Prim excuses herself saying she has an assignment she needs to work on. She heads off up the stairs. An hour later and Peeta stands up and says he's leaving too. I pout like a teenager. He quickly calls a cab.

"I'd love nothing more than to stay here with you right now." He announces as we walk to the front door. "But I still have a ton of shit to do for Finn and Annie's cake and you have school in the morning."

He pulls me in and places a kiss to my waiting lips. I kiss him back desperately asking him to stay. He breaks the kiss and smiles down at me.

"I love you." I'm still begging him with my eyes. Then there's a honk from outside.

It doesn't look like I've convinced him. Apparently my pouting and puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on him tonight. I huff out a breath.

"I love you too." I answer in defeat.

We walk out to the porch. He turns to me and wraps me in his arms.

"Call me if you have any trouble with Thom tomorrow ok!" He says. I nod.

He's kissing me again before pulling away and heading to the waiting cab. I send him a small wave once he is in the cab. Then I head back inside. While I'm readying myself for an early night my mind wanders to tomorrow. For the first time since I started this job I'm seriously thinking of calling in sick. I'm dreading having to even be anywhere within a five metre radius of Thom? For Peeta's sake I hope Thom is smart enough to stay the hell away from me. I really don't want my fiancé being arrested for murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter sixteen up tomorrow.


	16. May 28th 2015 - Cheese Buns And Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter I had a lot of fun writing. Especially the bakery scene. Lots of smut in this one. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

I don't see Thom the next day at school, or the next, or even the next. In fact I kind of can't believe my luck that I've managed to avoid him all week. That is until Thursday. Two days out from the wedding. I'm in the staff room talking with Samantha when Thom comes through the door arguing with someone on his phone. He hasn't looked up yet. He's on auto pilot as he makes his way to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. I overhear a bit of his conversation.

"I'm not doing this anymore." He said harshly into the phone. "Yes...but not like this."

I look at Samantha. It's seems she too has been listening in. We share a pointed look. We go back to talking. Ignoring the rest of what Thom is saying. Until he says a name that is oh so familiar.

"No Monique...this stops right now." He demands. My head has flown up and I'm staring right at Thom with my famous scowl. _It can't be a coincidence can it?_

"I won't be involved in whatever fucked up idea you have." He says sharply. "It didn't work last weekend. I nearly got the shit bashed out of me."

Am I hearing correctly. The whole incident last weekend was some kind of a setup. So _'The Witch'_ can get Peeta back. _What the fuck?_ I feel my face burning with anger. Samantha is looking at me concerned.

"Katniss?" She whispers.

I don't budge. My fists are curling and uncurling. I'm ready to hit someone.

"Katniss?" She says a bit louder. This makes Thom finally notice us in the room. He's still on the phone with her.

He mumbles out a _'Shit'_ and then proceeds to quickly wrap up the phone call. He knows he's been caught out.

I am seething. My jaw is clenched. My face is red with rage. My fists are ready to hit the son of a bitch. Give him a matching bruise on the other side of his face.

"Kat...are you OK." Samantha asks again gently.

I nod my head in reply. Never taking my eyes off Thom. He on the other hand can't look at me. I stand and make my way towards him. I'm right up in his face when I push him on the chest with my finger.

"You stay the hell away from me you hear me?" I say angrily as I storm out of the staff room.

I would've hit him, but my hand has only just recovered from last weekend. I need to call Peeta. He needs to know what his scheming bitch of an ex girlfriend was up to.

I make my way out into the car park. I pull my phone from my pocket. I take a couple of deep breaths before I call Peeta. He answers almost immediately.

_"Hey babe, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_ He asks. I can see his smile through the phone.

"It was a setup...all of it...they fucking planned it together." I blurt out.

_"Ok Kat slow down...what are you talking about?"_ His voice now has a trace of concern in it.

"The kiss last weekend...they set the whole thing up...Monique and Thom." I answer as I try to ease my breathing.

_"They what?....How do you know?"_ He asks clearly getting more agitated as the conversation goes on.

"I heard him talking to her on his phone." I begin. I take another few minutes to finish off telling him what happened in the staff room.

_"Christ."_ Is all he can come up with.

_"Are you ok?"_ His voice softens as he enquires about my well being.

"No not really." I answer honestly. "It took all my will power not to give him a matching bruise."

He chuckles a little.

"From the sound of their talk it was her that set it up." I add. "Playing on whatever feelings _she_ thinks he has for me."

_"So what did you say to him?"_ He asks genuinely concerned.

"I told him to stay the fuck away from me." I reply.

_"That's my girl."_ He answers.

"Why is she doing this? It's been months since you broke up with her. Surely she would be over it by now."

_"Well I think I have an idea. Her visa is up soon, which means unless she's married or has a permanent job she can't stay here."_ He suggests.

"Well shit! That would certainly explain why she's determined to break us up." I answer surprised. "But why not just find herself another guy to marry or get a fucking job?"

_"Well she doesn't have any real qualifications so, a job is out." He begins. "And I'm not sure if you've noticed or not but she isn't the most pleasant person in the world. In fact I'm not sure what I ever saw in her."_

I can just imagine the shame that is covering his face right now. He blames himself for all of this.

"This isn't your fault Peeta. She used you, manipulated you." I say trying to reassure him. "The question is, how do we get her to back the hell off?"

_"Let me deal with The Witch."_ I laugh at his use of mine and Prim's nickname for her. _"You going to be okay?"_

I nod before remembering he can't see me.

"Yes. I'll be fine." I answer. Not sure I've convinced myself of that let alone Peeta.

The first siren signalling the end of lunch sounds. I groan.

"I have to go to class." I say sadly. "I love you."

_"I love you too."_ He replies.

I'm just about to hang up when he asks me to wait.

_"Why don't you come to the bakery after you finished up work. I'll make cheese buns for you."_ He sing songs the last part.

I smile into my phone. He really does love feeding me.

"Ok...you twisted my arm...but only if there's cheese buns." I reply. "I'll turn tail if there isn't any  
there when I arrive."

_"Yes ma'am."_ I can just picture him saluting me.

The second siren sounds.

"Ok I really have to go...I'll see you soon." I say as I start making my way back into the school.

_"I'll be here with bells on and buns at the ready."_ I roll my eyes at his cheesiness. _"Love you babe."_

"You too, bye."

_"Bye."_

I hang up and practically run to class with renewed energy. He always knows how to make everything better.

The rest of the afternoon goes by without incident. I'm packing up my cubicle quickly so I can get over to the bakery. I'm itching to see my fiancé. I want to kiss him, touch him, devour him. I'm lost in my thoughts as I head out the office.

I'm so zoned out with images of what Peeta will do with me that I don't notice Thom standing near my car until I'm right on top of it. He's leaning on my drivers side door. Essentially stopping me from getting in my car. Then my mood changes very quickly.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me." I bite out angrily.

"Can we talk?" He asks shyly.

"I have _NOTHING_ to say to you, now move." He doesn't budge. "I swear to God if you don't move you're going to end up with a matching bruise to the one you already have."

"The least you can do is let me explain." He has some nerve.

"The least I can do?" I say exasperated. "You fucking asshole.....I don't owe you a god damn thing....now move!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Like that's any of his business. However why not mess with his head and give him a visual he'll _never_ forget.

"Not that it's any of your business...but I'm actually on my way to completely and utterly fuck my sexy fiancé senseless." This totally gets the reaction I was after. I do a mental fist pump.

_Yay! Go Kat!_

He's trying to stutter something out of his mouth but his words seems to get stuck in his throat.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time to move. Or I may just have to ring said fiancé and get him down here to physically remove you." I threaten as I pull out my phone.

This seems to finally get him to move. The mere thought of Peeta coming down here in person seems to scare the shit out of him. I open my drivers door and climb in.

"This is your last warning...stay the hell away from me." I snap as I close my door and start the engine.

I reverse quickly out of my car space triumphant. _Another fist pump._ I take a single glance in my mirror to see Thom still standing there frozen.

                                                                             **********

I arrive at the bakery twenty minutes later. It's nearly 5pm. He'll be closing up soon. I quickly check myself in the mirror. I take my braid out and finger comb the soft curls that have formed. I pinch my cheeks a little to give them some colour. I could've made a quick trip home to get changed but I didn't want to wait a single second getting to the bakery. Getting to Peeta. So I'm still in my mid thigh pencil skirt, silk frilled blouse and heels.

I make my way inside the doors and the little bell chimes overhead announcing my arrival. Rue looks up from the counter. She waves. I return it.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey Rue." I reply. "Peeta here?"

"Yeah he's just out back finishing up a batch of cheese buns. Said some woman demanded that there be some ready by the time she got here." I chuckle as she just looks at me strangely.

"You can head back there if you like. I'm just going to close up."

I go behind the counter and peer through the little round window in the door separating here from the kitchen. He is pulling a tray out of the oven. _My cheese buns._ His lips are moving. I can hear music so he's probably singing along to that. I quietly push the door open and the heat of the ovens blast me. It's quite nice actually considering how cold it has been lately. Then I cringe at the noise coming from his mouth. _Good lord he really can't hold a tune._

"It's a good thing you can bake really well." I've startled him. I'm grinning widely.

He spins on his heels to face me. Nearly knocking over the tray as he does. His mouth widens in a bright smile.

"Because you're singing is God awful." I continue. He pouts dramatically at my criticism.

He brushes his hands on his apron and makes his way over to me. Scooping me up under my backside into his arms he crashes his lips to mine. My arms go to the back of his neck. In an instant I'm turned on. My blouse is quite thin so my nipples pebble when they come in contact with his chest. He must feel them too because he moans into my mouth.

He turns around with me still in his arms and walks over to the bench where my cheese buns are resting. He sits me down on it and settles himself between my legs. Never parting our kiss. His hands have settle on my hips as his tongue pushes it's way past my slightly open lips.

He pulls me closer. My hands go to his back pockets as I too try and get him closer to me. There's not an inch of space between us. His hands come up to cup my face as he deepens the kiss. It's amazing. Just as I'm about to move my hand to cover his growing bulge we hear someone clearing their throat behind us.

"Ahem!" _Shit. Rue._

We pull apart swiftly. We both look at her a blush crossing both our faces. She too looks a little flushed.

"Um sorry Boss. Everything is packed up. And the shop front is locked up. Is it ok for me to leave?"

Peeta nods.

"Of course Rue. Thanks for today." He replies.

"No probs. See ya Katniss." I swear her eyes have a glint of mischief in them. "Bye boss."

Once she leaves through the staff entrance Peeta turns back to face me. Settling himself back between my legs. His mouth now nipping on the shell of my ear.

"Now...where were we?" He asks as he kisses down my neck.

"I do believe you promised me cheese buns." I say as his hands come up to cover my breasts over the thin material of my blouse.

"Yes ma'am I did." He continues to suck on the soft flesh between my neck and shoulder. "But they need to cool down."

I run my fingers through his curls. He starts to undo the buttons of my blouse. His hand then pulls my blouse open to reveal my white lacy bra. He instantly brings his lips to my cleavage and kisses the top of my breasts. He pushes the cup to one side and takes the mound fully in his mouth.

"Oh God Peeta...Yes!" I cry out.

He slides my blouse off my shoulders and then makes his way to the clasp of my bra, making short work of undoing it. The straps fall to my elbows and he helps remove it completely. His face is covered in awe as he takes in the sight of my hardened boobs.

"Fuck you're so sexy." Then he has a hand covering one boob while his mouth pleasures the other.

All I can do is whimper and bow to his ministrations. I'm a bucket of jelly at the moment. Arching and writhing against his face. The hand that was covering my boob has found it's way under my skirt and his fingers are now running over my centre, which is throbbing and dripping already, through my panties.

"God." He growls against my boob sending vibrations racking through my whole body. "So wet."

He moves my panties to one side and runs his fingers through my dripping arousal. Then he has two fingers inserted inside me. I jerk off the bench.

"Jesus...yes!" I scream.

He continues to finger me as I continue to curse and writhe under his hands. I'm so close to coming. I feel my walls begin to clench. I'm literally riding his fingers as he continues to pump in and out of me. My centre is pulsing and I'm so close to the edge. Then his thumb finds my clit and that's it. I'm done.

I scream his name and tighten my walls around his fingers as I let my orgasm take me over. He swipes over my arousal again and then brings his fingers up between us. But before he can lick them like I know he wants to I grab his wrist and guide his fingers to my own mouth. I lick each finger clean. His face is mesmerised at the sight of me tasting my own arousal.

"Christ that's hot!" He says before he crashes his lips to mine again so he can enjoy the taste as well.

I reach between our bodies and undo his jeans. Wasting no time in sliding my hand under his underwear and wrapping my hand around his cock. I start to pump him up and down. The air filled with his groans of approval. I tighten my grip and speed up my motion.

His hands are back on my naked chest again as he pinches my nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. I feel him getting harder under my hand. He is still fully clothed. And thank fucking god because just as I think Peeta is about to come we hear Finns voice.

"Fuck...Shit...Christ...Sorry...Crap." My hand stills it's motion and Peeta has frozen in place.

Although he has a smirk on his face. My naked chest is completely obscured by Peeta's body. Finn has stumbled back out the door.

"Probably should've locked the door." Peeta says nonchalantly as he starts to move back and forth between my hand again. "Harder and faster...it seems we have a visitor."

I chuckle as I furiously rub him and within less than a minute he is emptying himself all over my hand, staining his jeans as well. Thank god for the apron he is still wearing.

"I'll go see to Finn." He says.

After cleaning himself off he puts himself back in his pants and does up his zipper. Making sure the apron is well and truly covering his groin area.

"You should probably get dressed...I think Finn has had enough of an eyeful for one day."

I collect my bra and blouse as Peeta is heading out the side door. I quickly dress myself and call that it's safe to come in.

When the boys return I'm still sitting on the bench but I have snatched up one of Peeta's cheese buns and I'm scoffing it down. Poor Finn can't look me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Katniss...I should've knocked." He says apologising.

Peeta is behind him stifling a laugh. I just shrug my shoulders as if it's nothing and take another bite of my bun. I offer him one. He looks between me and the proximity of the buns to where he just caught us making out. He shakes his head. This time Peeta can't control his chuckle.

"Go on Finn it's not like I came all over the buns." He says as he leans against the bench and rests his arm on my leg.

It's my turn to laugh as I take in the look on Finns face. His mouth agape at Peeta's words. It's priceless.

"Please tell me you didn't have our cake anywhere near that shit." He asks desperately gesturing to where Peeta and I are.

Peeta just chuckles as he shakes his head and heads towards the big fridge in the back of the room. I'm grinning behind my second cheese bun.

"Your cake is safe Finn...here see." Peeta says motioning for him to follow him.

I take the opportunity to get a quick glance at it myself. When I do my eyes go wide and my jaw slightly slack.

"Oh my god Peeta that is amazing." I say totally mesmerised by the detail on the cake.

The tiny little flowers that edge all three tiers. The fine lattice work that surrounds all three tiers. Then the large bouquet of flowers and leaves that cascade down one whole side. It's utterly gorgeous. I knew he was talented but this is just unbelievable.

Finn is grinning from ear to ear.

"It's perfect Peet. Annie is going to love it." I nod agreeing with Finn.

I think I see a blush cross Peeta's face.

"You will be making our cake...Yes?" I ask still entranced by the beauty of the cake.

He takes my hand in his and kisses the side of my head. I lean into it.

"Definitely." He answers as he turns my face to his and kisses me on the lips.

"God you two are relentless." Finn says huffing out a breath. We smile against each other's lips. "Just keep that shit away from my cake."

This time we both laugh as we turn back to face Finn.

"I'm outta here...I've seen enough of...of... _That_ for one day." He says gesturing between us as he turns to the door.

Peeta sees him out and then deliberately locks the door behind him. He's leaning against it looking at me seductively. I start to undo my blouse again as I slowly walk towards him. He's frozen where he stands. I've reached behind me to undo my bra exposing my breasts to him. He takes in a deep breath. He still hasn't moved. Next I slowly undo the zipper of my skirt and start to push it down. Stepping out of it once it pools at my feet. I'm right in front of him now dressed only in my panties and my heels.

He brings his hand to my shoulder and softly runs it down my arm. It tickles. I take his hand in mine and guide him over to the desk that sits in the corner of the kitchen. I gently push him to sit in the chair. I move behind him and undo the tie of his apron and moving back to stand in front of him I bring it over his head and toss it on the floor.

His hands go to my hips as I pull at the hem of his shirt. I'm then lifting that over his head as well. Dropping it to join his apron on the floor. His hands are back on my hips as he pulls me between his legs. He kisses my bare stomach. Running his tongue over my belly button. I'm palming my naked breasts as his tongue continues to draw circles over my stomach. Our eyes firmly locked on each other.

I moan softly as I tweak my nipples between my fingers. He is growling his own moans as he watches my face. I poke my tongue out of my mouth and run it seductively over my bottom lip. That is enough of a reason for him to bring his mouth to cover over my now pulsing centre through my panties.

My eyes finally leave his as my head lolls back slightly at the pure ecstasy that is now running through my body. He starts to pull on my panties indicating he wants them off. I oblige. When I go to step out of my heels though he stops me.

"Leave them on... _please._ " He begs.

I smile knowingly. He grabs my ass and pulls me closer to his face. He's now looking at my already wet centre. The he inhales slightly breathing in my scent.

"You smell delicious." He says as his tongue swipes over my folds. My knees buckle. He just holds on tighter to my ass to keep me in place.

My hands have gone to the back of his head as he works his magic with his tongue. _Holy fuck!_ His tongue flicks over my clit furiously and then he bites down softly on it before sucking on it hard.

The fire in my belly is rising with every single action.mim barely managing to stay on my feet. I'm close to peaking. He knows this, as his movements become faster. His tongue is now plunging in and oit of me as his nose is hitting against my tight bundle of nerves. I'm about ready to explode. One more final thrust of his tongue and my walls are clenching around it. He still holds me tight as I jerk against his face releasing my juices all over him.

When he finally moves his face away he looks up at me. I smile at the sheen covering his mouth. Then I watch as he licks his tongue over his top and bottom lip to wipe off my arousal. I'm getting turned on again already.

I move myself from between his legs. I kneel down in front of him. I look into his eyes as I remove his shoes and socks. He moans softly as I slowly undo his jeans. I grab the top of them and his underwear together and pull them down. He lifts his ass off the chair to make getting them off easier. His very hard cock springs free.

I'm still on my knees and I still have my heels on. I gently cup his balls before taking him in my hand. He hisses at the contact. I gently pump him a few times before I guide him into my mouth. I take him all the way in trying not to gag.

"Shit!" He growls.

I continue to pump him with one hand in time with my mouth. He is getting harder and harder. However I don't want him to finish just yet. So I release him with a soft pop and stand back in front of him.

"Fuck woman are you trying to kill me." He ask through ragged breaths.

I just smile and bring my legs either side of his. He pumps his cock in his hand as I'm slowly spreading my arousal over my entrance.

"I want you inside of me." I say as I slowly lower myself on to his lap.

He holds his cock right at my entrance as I gradually lower myself down. I only lower myself so I'm half way covering his hard on before I move my self back up nearly releasing him all the way but not quite. Then he grabs my hips and pulls me down so I'm sheathing him completely.

"Aaah...god!" I moan out.

"Fucking Jesus!" He says at the exact same time.

We set a steady rhythm. We're kissing in time with our movements. His hands are covering my breasts mine are tight around his neck as I hold him close. Before long we are both moaning and groaning out our orgasms. He cums hard and his juices are now seeping out of where we are joined.

We clean ourselves up and get dressed again. This whole back area reeks of sex. A lot of sterilising will need to be done before Peeta can bake another thing in here. I stand leaning against the bench while he packs up the rest of my cheese buns. 

"I will never be able to cook these again without thinking about what we just did in here." He says after a while.

I chuckle as I take his hand and lead him out the side door. He locks up and walks me to my car.

"So you up for another round?" I ask seductively. He smiles and throws his own question at me.

"Your place or mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seventeen up soon x


	17. May 31st 2015 - The Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Annie get married. Peeta finally gives Monique an ultimatum. I promise this is the last you will see of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

We're all sitting around waiting for Annie to emerge from the dressing room. Sydney has really turned on the weather for today. The sun is shining and it is a glorious twenty four degrees Celsius. Madge is pouring us another glass of champagne when Annie finally steps out.

She looks radiant. Her dress hugging her slender body before trailing down to a semi train at the back. Her usually unruly waves have been styled into a slick bun on top of her hair. In front of her buns sits a small tiara with the veil attached falling to the underside of her backside. The jewel encrusted straps cross over her back. She is utterly glowing.

"Oh my God Ann." I can feel a tear falling down my cheek as I look at my best friend in awe.

"You look amazing." Prim adds.

Madge hands out the glasses she has just poured.

"A toast to the most beautiful bride there has ever been." She says as we all raise our glasses in salute.

We are fussing around her when there's a soft knock on the door. I answer it and am greeted by Finns Dad. Because Annie has no Daddy, Finn's agreed to walk her down the aisle. I move aside to let him enter. He freezes when he sees Annie.

"Wow." He says. "My Finn sure picked a beauty."

Annie smiles shyly.

"You ready?" He asks offering Annie his arm. She nods and takes it. I hand her the beautiful bouquet of lilies.

She grasps my hand briefly. I look into her eyes and smile at her reassuringly. I grab my own bouquet and then I pat her hand.

"Come on let's get you married." I say.

We wait with baited breath for the music to start to indicate our time to enter the hall.

When the intro to John Legends 'All of Me' begins we start to move. Prim is first in the procession, followed by Madge, then me. I get half way down the aisle when I finally see Peeta standing to Finns left. He has the biggest grin on his face as he watches me walk the rest of the way to the front. He mouths _'Beautiful'_ my way.

I take my place next to Madge just as Annie enters the room. There are oohs and aahs from the small crowd as she walks towards her future husband. I take a quick glance at Finn and I think I see tears welling up in his eyes. As the song is ending Finns dad takes Annie's hand and gives it to Finn. Then with his hand covering both of theirs he gives them a quick squeeze as he places a soft kiss on Annie's cheek.

The ceremony is beautiful. Simple and elegant. No traditional vows as it's performed by a Justice of the Peace not a Priest. They both declare their love for one another along with promises husbands and wives make to each other. They're announced as Mr and Mrs Odair. Then Finn is kissing her furiously. Like they haven't got an audience. When they finally break away from each other their faces are flushed. They smile out to the small crowd as they make their way back down the aisle.

Peeta then offers me his arm and a kiss to go with it. I smile against his lips as we follow Finn and Annie. Then it's Gale and Madge and Prim and Finns younger brother Ben bring up the rear. The reception is being held in the same building so we mingle with the crowd as they all offer their congratulations to the happy couple.

Prim and I are talking to Annie's Mom who only flew in two days ago to see her only child get married. Gale and Madge are in a conversation with Haymitch and Effie. I glance over to my fiancé who is trying to look interested in what ever Finn's dad is saying to him.

However he is unable to keep his eyes off me. Grinning that stupid grin of his. I take in how he looks. Only just noticing how good he looks in a suit. Mind you he could be wearing anything and he would look good. I'm bought out of my daze by an elbow to my stomach. It's Prim.

"Sorry, what?" I ask totally embarrassed.

Annie's Mom just smiles.

"I was just offering you my congratulations on your engagement." She says taking my hand. "I'm over the moon for you Katniss. You deserve to be happy." She squeezes my hand.

"Thanks." I answer.

"So when do I get to meet this boy that has stolen your heart?" She asks in a motherly fashion.

I look back in Peeta's direction and not surprisingly he's staring straight at me. I motion with my head for him to come over. He subtly sneaks away from where Mr Odair is still rambling on about something. As he gets closer I reach for his hand and pull him close to my side. He places a soft kiss to my temple.

"Peeta this is Annie's Mom...Elizabeth." I say introducing them. Peeta holds out his hand she takes it and squeezes it softly.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Cresta." Peeta says politely.

"Please...It's Liz." She corrects him in her strong Irish accent. "It's nice to meet you too Peeta."

We talk candidly for a bit before Liz excuses herself and makes her way over to Annie and Finn. Prim has long since gone to find Rory so it's just me and Peeta standing there with our arms wrapped around each other. He stares down into my eyes before he speaks.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now Miss Everdeen?"

"Tell me." I whisper back as I lean up on my tip toes to kiss his lips.

"I want to find the nearest empty room and make you cum hard." He says as he nibbles on my ear. I can feel myself getting hot already.

"How do you plan to make me cum so hard?" I ask as my lips suckle on his neck. He growls.

"First with my fingers...." He states.

"Then with my mouth...." His right hand is palming my chest through the soft fabric of my dress.

We're taking a risk talking and acting like this out here.

"Go on." I say encouraging him. My own hands have made their way under his jacket.

"Then I want to....." He's cut off by Madge yelling something about photos.

We both groan in annoyance. He places a soft kiss to the tip of my nose.

"We'll continue this later." He says as he adjusts his pants. He purposely walks behind me so as to hide his growing hard on.

**********

We spend the next hour and a half getting all sorts of photos taken. Finally we make our way into the reception hall. Being introduce as we enter. Finn and Annie bringing up the rear. Everyone is standing and clapping as they make their way to us at the main table. Peeta's amazing cake sits off to the side of us on its own little table. People are gawking over it all night.

We eat amazing food. We toast with and drink expensive champagne. Finn and Annie can't seem to keep their hands off each other. The world doesn't exist except for the two of them. Happy doesn't even begin to describe the way they look. It's now time for the bridal dance.

Finn and Annie make their way to the makeshift dance floor and hold each other tight as they sway to the music. Then Liz is lead out by Haymitch _(Who knew he was such a softie. More than likely its Effie's doing)_. They're followed by Finns Mom and Dad. The rest of the bridal party make their way out to join them. Except me and Peeta.

I look around the hall. I can't see him anywhere. I try to think when I saw him last. It was during the speeches. Then he excused himself and he hasn't returned. That was half an hour ago. Starting to panic I get out of my seat and make my way to the dance floor. Sidling up to Finn who is now dancing with Annie's Mom.

"Hey Kat...want to dance with the groom?" He asks with a smile so wide. I shake my head softly. He must see the sadness in my eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Peeta?" Concern starts to replace his smile. "He's been gone for half an hour."

"N...no come to think of it I haven't seen him since the speeches." I nod knowingly. "Do you want me to help you look for him." I shake my head again.

"No it's alright you go back to your beautiful wife." I say smiling softly. "It's probably nothing, maybe he went for a walk."

I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince. I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"You look handsome by the way." I say. He just gives me one of his smirks.

I walk around the entire building for another fifteen minutes and there is still no sign of Peeta. I'm really starting to panic now. I head out the back into the beautiful gardens to see if he's there. I'm almost all the way to the fountain in the middle when I hear voices off to the side of me.

"It's over...you need to stop interfering with our lives." It's Peeta

"But I still love you." _The Witch. What the fuck is she doing here?_

I follow the sound of their voices to a small gazebo hidden behind all the shrubbery. I keep myself out of eyesight. I continue to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Bullshit! I know exactly why you're doing this Monique. Your game is up."

"We were happy until that fucking slut came back."

I cover my mouth to hide my gasp.

"Enough Mon!" He warns. "I will _NOT_ tolerate you speaking like that about her."

"I gave up _everything_ to come here with you." She spits. "Then she comes back and you toss me away like rubbish."

"You used me." Peeta bites back. "I truly felt guilty for so long for what happened."

I've never heard Peeta this angry before.

"Then I find out that all of this was an act just so you could become a citizen."

Monique is saying something to defend herself but Peeta is having none of it.

"Now you have two options." He starts. "One....you can leave right now and never ever try to come between us again. Maybe just maybe I won't go to the immigration department. Or Two....I go to the courts on Monday and request a restraining order against you....your choice."

_My God he's serious._

"You wouldn't fucking dare." She hisses at him.

"Try me!" He snaps back. "I've had enough of your malicious and cruel texts. I'm sick of you showing up to places unannounced."

I didn't know she had still been haunting him like this. He never mentioned it.

"But most of all you disgust me and if that's what it takes to not to have to look at your face anymore than that's what I will do."

She must try to speak again but Peeta interrupts her.

"No! We're done here. I love Katniss and I'm going to marry her. Goodbye Monique."

I quickly realise my hiding spot is right where Peeta will have to walk to get back up to the reception. I run and hide behind a nearby tree. I'm not sure how long I stand there. It's long enough though for me to hear two sets of footsteps walk past me. One heads off in the direction of the hall the other in the direction of the car park. Once I know for sure I am alone, I walk back to the fountain and cross my arms around my shoulders. I hadn't realised how cold it was until this moment.

I stand there thinking over everything I heard. On one hand I am happy that Peeta finally put the witch in her place. On the other I'm sadden to find out that she was just playing with his heart and harassing him and he had said nothing to me. The breeze picks up and I shiver. Time to head back inside. It'll be Peeta worried about my whereabouts if I don't get back soon.

I stand at the entrance and scan the room looking for him. I find him dancing with Prim. I smile as I watch them laugh as he spins her around. Not a trace of the anger he was carrying less than fifteen minutes ago. I walk across the room and shimmy my way past all the bodies dancing. I tap Prim's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" I ask as Peeta stops twirling her. His face lights up.

"Not at all...be careful he likes to twirl." Prim answers as she heads back to the bridal table.

Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and looks into my eyes.

"Hey you!" He says as he leans down and kisses me softly.

I relish in the taste of champagne on his lips. I pull away gently.

"Hey." I reply.

"Where did you go?" He asks. His hands now settled on my hips as we sway gently.

"To find you....you were MIA when the bridal dance started." His expression drops a little on his face.

One hand goes to play with the curls at the back of his neck.

"Yeah about that." He starts.

I put my fingers up to his lips to silence him. I don't want to talk about her here and now.

"Ssh...it's ok...I've got you now." I say as I kiss him again. "We'll talk about _her_ later."

His eyes go wide as he realises I must've seen her here and quite possibly overheard everything that they said.

"Right now I just want to dance with my fiancé." I state as I run my fingers through his curls.

His fingers interlock around my waist as they now rest on the small of my back. His head resting against my ear.

"I love you Katniss." He kisses my ear softly.

"I know." I reply.

**********

We stay like that for another two songs. Completely lost in each other. No words necessary. Just gentle touches and soft kisses as we move in time with the slow music. When the tempo increases we make our way off the dance floor. After another couple of glasses of champagne my bladder decides it's time for a visit to the ladies. I kiss Peeta's cheek and tell him where I'm going.

I finish up in the bathroom and make my way back out the door. I'm barely over the threshold and Peeta grabs my hand and is dragging me away from the reception. I'm trying to not trip over my feet as he pulls me along behind him.

"Peeta....where are you taking me?" I ask as I try to match his strides.

"I found an empty room." He simply says. There's an urgency in his voice.

I stifle a giggle as I remember back to our conversation just after the ceremony. He stops in front of a door. I plough into the back of him. He looks left and right to make sure no one is lingering. When he's sure we're alone he pushes open the door and pulls me inside.

The door has barely closed behind us when his lips are on mine in a furious kiss. He urgently walks me backwards into the room. I feel the back of my legs hit something. _A table probably_. Before I know it he hoists me up on to it and lays me down. His hands are under my dress in an instant. He pushes my dress up to my mid section then he's pulling panties down. He inserts two fingers immediately. My back arches off the table.

He pumps his fingers in and out of me frantically. As if there isn't enough hours in the day. Before long my walls are clenching around his fingers and I'm moaning out his name. He doesn't let me recover though as he pulls up a chair and sits on it. His head goes straight to my centre and then his tongue is instantly swiping over my folds. _Holy Fuck_. I'm not going to last. Especially with how urgent he is. He is no way gentle either.

"Mmm you taste so good." He mumbles as he latches onto my clit.

That takes me over the edge again. Im panting and breathing heavy as I sit myself up on my elbows. He's just bringing his head out from under my dress wiping my cum off his mouth.

"You never did tell me what else you wanted to do with me." I say tilting my head to the side.

Before I know it he has pulled me off the table and pushed me over it. He hikes up my skirt up higher and runs his fingers through my still wet centre.

"I'm going to fuck you hard from behind." I hear his pants unzip.

Then he's pushing into me hard and fast from behind. He moans as he sheaths himself completely inside of me. Like I said fast and furious. His thrusts become urgent with want. He's ready to come within a couple of minutes. We are a hot mess as he pushes into me one last time and empties himself inside of me.

He pulls out of me which leaves me feeling empty. He zips himself back up and reaches down to the floor to gather my panties. He helps me put them back on. Then he helps me back to my feet. I slip back into my shoes before he kisses me softly. All the urgency has gone and is replaced with soft and gentle again.

"Sorry about that." He says apologising.

I shake my head.

"What are you sorry for?...That was amazing." I reply.

And it was. In under half an hour he made me cum three times.... _hard!_

"We should probably head back." I announce. He nods in agreement.

"They're probably ready to cut the cake." He adds.

He takes my hand and we head out of the empty room that we just defiled and back towards the reception. I've no idea how we must look. We do get a few strange looks From our friends. Especially a Cheshire one from Prim. _Aargh!_ She has spent way too much time with Jo! But I hold my head high as we take our seats back at the bridal table.

We've not long sat down and they announce the cutting of the cake. I'm not sure I can watch Peeta's masterpiece be cut up. I half hide behind his shoulder as Finn and Annie bring the knife down together.

_Mental note: Two cakes for our wedding. One to cut and one I can display in a glass case._

Not much time passes before Mr and Mrs Odair announce they are leaving. _'Time to consummate the marriage'_ Finn had said with that smirk on his face. Poor Annie just blushed and hit his arm hard.

I turn to Peeta after they leave.

"I hope our wedding turns out just as beautiful." I say dreamily.

He wraps me in his arms and replies.

"With you there it will be nothing short of gorgeous."

We all mingle for a bit longer before we're politely told that it's time to leave. We all head out together. It's like a mass exodus. Prim tells me she's going to spend the night at Rory's. Peeta and I decide to share a cab with Madge and Gale. We drop them off first before heading back to my place.

We end up curled up with each other after another serious session of love making. As my eyes get heavy with sleep I can't help but wonder if Monique will play by Peeta's rules. Is she finally out of our lives for good? Or will Peeta have to do what he threatened to make her stay away? We never did end up talking about her that night. I finally fall asleep with images of her in handcuffs after violating her restraining order. I think I fall asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be a little delayed as I'm writing a whole new chapter to put in between this one and what was chapter eighteen. Patience my lovelies xx


	18. July 6th 2015 - Winter Wonderland.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what the rest of the world thinks it does actually snow in Australia. In fact we have the largest ski resort in the Southern Hemisphere. So I decided it might be fun to have the gang spend a few days in the snow. A bit of fluff, smut and an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Six hours it takes us to get to Perisher. Six hours of nothing but winding roads and endless trees through the Snowy Mountains. Six hours of Annie and Finn regaling us _AGAIN_ about their honeymoon. Six hours of Madge and Gale moaning about how cold it is _(Spoiler alert: we're going to the snow.....of course it's going to be cold)._ We make one short toilet and food stop along the way. Canberra of all places.

Not long after Annie and Finn got back from Fiji we decided on a spontaneous week in the snow. We were lucky to even get accommodation at this late notice. We were all frantically scouring Trivago and Hotels Combined to get something within our time frame. Peeta has left Rue in charge of the bakery. It's school holidays so I'm on break. Up until their honeymoon Annie and Finn hadn't taken any breaks from work. Not even a single sick day. So getting the time off was a piece of cake. Gale being a teacher as well was like me on holidays. Madge is the manager of her store so getting time off wasn't an issue. Unfortunately Prim and Rory couldn't make it as they have university commitments. 

So the six of us are sitting in our apartment enjoying a few beers. We all chose our rooms and settle ourselves in. Making this our home for the next six nights. We're all relaxing after our long drive.

_Did I mention it was six hours?_

How we managed to get this place is beyond me. It sits right at the bottom of a ski run with chair lifts in each direction. It's a sprawling three bedroom, all doubles _(well two are, we made the last one into a double by joining the single beds together)._ The sealer was daily breakfast and three course dinners included in the price.

We all decide to retire pretty soon after as we want to be up and at it quite early. The boys are heading off to snowboard, while us girls are going to spend a couple hours at the spa before joining them. The three of us are a little nervous as we haven't been on the slopes in years. The last time being when we visited Jo's home town back in our senior year.

The next day the boys are off early to get fitted for their boards. Our spa appointment is at nine o'clock. Then we will meet the boys back here at lunchtime and head up the slopes. We are pampered for an hour. I already feel rejuvenated and ready to go. We go and get fitted for our own boards. Annie deciding to go with skis.

Once the boys are back we head straight to the closest chair lift. It seats four at once. So Annie, Finn, Gale and Madge take the first one. Peeta and I join another couple on the next. The view is amazing. The sun is beating down on the stark white snow. There's a slight breeze rolling over the mountain kicking the powder up along the way. I get out my phone and take a couple of snaps to send to Prim later.

"Stunning isn't it?" Peeta says after I've put my phone away. "I love coming up here."

"It's gorgeous." I answer. "So tell me lover when did you learn to ski or rather snow board?"

"I've done both. Started on skis when I was twelve. Turned to boards when I was fourteen." He replies proudly. "What about you?"

"Never got into skis, but I loved boarding. I was ten the first time we went to Aspen." I answer smugly.

"Show off." He says smirking. "My first time was Mt. Buller, in Victoria."

We spend the rest of the lift ride swapping stories. Before we know it we're disembarking and joining our friends at the top of our first run. Once we join up with the others we all ready ourselves at the top of the slope. Annie heads off first on her skis before Finn swiftly follows behind. The powder cresting behind them like a wave on the ocean. Gale and Madge go next. Leaving Peeta and me to go last.

"Alright little miss show off." Peeta teases. "Let me see your...."

Before he can finish I've already started my run. Carving up the powder with no problem at all. _It's just like riding a bike...you don't forget how to do it._ I turn my head and see Peeta chasing me down the mountain. At the bottom of our run there are a few jumps and ramps. I can see the others waiting on the flat.

Peeta overtakes me and waves as he goes past. He gets a little airtime as he goes over the ramp sitting parallel to the one I'm about to tackle. He's now waiting with our friends. It's time to show him my moves. I crouch a bit lower to pick up some speed and head into my jump. I actually get enough hang time to do a spin. I fist pump as I land smoothly and slide in to meet my friends.

I pull my goggles up off my face and see all different kinds of faces looking back at me. The girls just smirk with pride, while the guys are standing their with their mouths agape.

"I do believe gentlemen you owe us fifty bucks." Madge states with a grin from ear to ear.

I look at them all curiously. I'm totally confused.

"They bet that you wouldn't do it. That you wouldn't make the jump." Annie clarifies.

I turn to face the guys. They're still in shock.

"Did that include you?" I direct at Peeta teasingly. I can see he is blushing. But he doesn't answer. _I'll take that as a yes then._

"It's nice to see you haven't lost your touch Kat." Madge says coming over to to fist bump me.

We head back in the direction of the chair lift. Once there we pair off again. Peeta sidles up next to me. He puts his free arm around my shoulder. Then he goes on to apologise profusely for not believing in me. We spend the whole day doing different runs. We have a drink at a place that overlooks the slopes. Then straight back onto the powder.

By 5pm we've had enough and we head back to the lodge. Dinner is at seven so we all get ourselves cleaned up and head down to the communal dining room. After we've eaten we settle ourselves in the bar/lounge area and recount the day's events. A couple of hours later we've played a few rounds of pool. Of course a lot of alcohol was also consumed. We head back to our apartment at about 11.30pm.

Peeta and I have headed to our room. The others continue drinking in the living area. I'm curled up into Peeta's side when his hands begin to wander. First it's just featherlight touches to my side and back. Then he is covering my boob through my long sleeve night shirt. My body arches away from him a little as my nipples pebble under his touch. I roll on to my back and Peeta brings himself to hover over me.

"Do you have any idea how hot you looked today." He says as he starts kissing my neck.

"Babe, I was in snow gear all day, I looked like the Michelin man." I rebuke as I run my fingers through his curls.

I can feel the heat building inside me. He comes up to crash his lips to mine and then it's on for young and old. My hands go to his ass while his go back to my boobs. He grinds softly into me. I mewl against his lips. He pulls away from the kiss and looks me in the eye. His mouth turned up in a wicked grin. He moves down my body kissing me through my clothes

"No way! The way those pants hugged your ass...." He begins as he pushes my shirt up to rest just below my rib age.

"And your hair all mussed up under your beanie....Totally Hot." His mouth and tongue are now teasing my stomach.

The teasing is causing goose bumps to rise all over me. Not to mention the fire that is building in my belly. He grips the edge of my panties and slowly _(and torturously)_ pulls them down past my hips. I lift myself up a little to help him remove them completely.

He slowly kisses his way up my leg. Stopping and suckling on my inner thigh close to my now extremely hot centre. I jerk a little off the bed. He places his arm across my stomach to keep me still before gently sliding his tongue over my folds.

"Peeta..." I moan a little too loudly.

He removes his mouth from me and looks up at me with hooded eyes. Then he places a finger to his lips.

"Sssh.....the others will hear you." He whispers.

My hands go to cover my mouth. His fingers now join his mouth, teasing and manipulating the fire burning inside of me. I'm now biting my hands to stop the scream I so badly want to let out. I'm not going to last with the way he is devouring me. I've started to writhe against his face as my orgasm grows. His actions have become more urgent. He knows I'm close. So when he bites down on my clit a little, neither of us are surprised when my body shakes and then goes rigid, signally that I've finished.

He crawls back up to cover my body with his. I've still got my hands covering my mouth to silence any aftershock moans. He peels them away and presses his lips to mine. I'm a little slow to respond as I'm still coming down off my high. When I do its frantic and deep. When we finally pull apart I'm demanding that he take his clothes off. He smirks at me as he gets to work on doing just that.

I remove my sleep shirt fully and when he is finally undressed I crawl to the end of the bed like a cat. It's taking him too long to get back to me. It's a little hard to see as there's only the soft glow of the moon coming through the blinded window. When I do get closer to the end of the bed I see that he has his dick in his hand and is stroking it furiously.

The sight excites me. His eyes are closed tight and his face screwed up as he continues his ministrations. I watch in complete awe as my centre starts to tingle again. He is silent except for a few grunts that leave his pursed lips. I'm taken back four years ago, when he had walked in on me finger fucking myself in the small cabin of Finns borrowed boat. He had said it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. I'm now beginning to understand why.

He looks fucking sexy with his hand pumping up and down his shaft. His stomach tightens and his arm muscles are bulging. I can actually see his cock get thicker as he continues to work it. I can't stand it any more I want him in my mouth. I put my hand over his and pump with him a couple of times. He opens his eyes to look at me. He looks at me a little sheepishly.

"Let me." I demand. He does with out question. I take him in my hand and start pumping again. "I want you in my mouth."

His eyes go wide with shock, but it doesn't stop him from moving closer to the edge of the bed. I'm still on my haunches. I use my hand to guide him into my mouth.

"Katniss." He hisses as I take him in wholly and then release him slowly with a pop.

"I want you to fuck my mouth Peeta."

Jesus when did I get so bold? Maybe it's the alcohol!

"Fuck my mouth like you would my body."

With that I take him in my mouth again. I slowly move my mouth back and forth along his very erect and hard cock. He looks to be a little hesitant to do as I requested. His hands are barely touching my head as he tries to guide me. So I bring mine up to his and push them harder to my scalp. I release him again briefly.

"Harder Peeta, I want you to fuck my mouth until I'm gasping for air." His eyes darken with desire.

I wrap my hand around the base of his cock and take him back in my mouth. I set a steady rhythm before I feel Peeta grab the back of my head coaxing me to take him until his tip is touching the back of my throat. I gag a little and he goes to pull away. I stop him by grabbing his ass and pulling him close again. He starts to rock back and forth in my mouth. I love it. I love the feel of him dominating me. His other hand comes to the back of my head as he starts to move faster and harder. I can feel him growing.

"Oh my fucking god!" He moans trying to be quiet. "Fuck Kat I'm not going to last."

This only encourages me to latch on to him harder as he continues to fuck my mouth with intensity. Before long I feel his cock start to pulse. I know it's time so I hold his ass tight as he pushes my head so that my lips are flush with his groin. I hollow my cheeks and hold back my gag as he spills into my mouth. His cum hitting the back of my throat.

He jerks erratically as I continue to suck with all my might to release his juices fully. Swallowing every last drop. He finally releases my head and removes his now softening cock from my mouth. He collapses back on to the bed. I turn and slowly crawl up his body. I lay on top of him and stroke his cheek. He needs a shave. I bring my lips down to his for a chaste kiss.

"Wow!" Is all he can manage to say. I smile shyly at him. "That was fricken amazing."

                                                                         **********

By day five we're having the time of our lives. We've skied and boarded pretty much whenever there's been daylight. Every night we come back to a wonderful cooked meal. It's Saturday and our last day here. We head back to Sydney tomorrow. It also means night skiing and boarding at Perisher. We're all geared up and ready to go. Excitement in our bellies as we take the chairlift up to our destination.

If I thought it was beautiful up here in the day time, the night is even more spectacular. It's a clear sky tonight and the stars are shining. With the lights of the resort glaring off the snow it almost looks festive. Madge on the other hand might not agree. An hour and a half into our night and our trip was essentially over. Thank god it was our last night.

I was the first one down. Waiting at the bottom for my friends to join me. Peeta and Finn came down together. Jumping over the ramps almost perfectly in sync. Then it's Madge's turn. She looks fine at first. Then she looks almost hesitant to take the jump. Because of her hesitation she ends up timing it all wrong.

The back of her board clips the edge of the jump. She lands spinning and tumbling out of control. It's like slow motion. All the noise from the night have faded. The only sound I can hear are her screams of agony. She has landed only ten metres away from where we're standing. I flick off my board and run to where she is writhing in pain.

Finn is by my side in a flash. Gale and Annie must've seen it all from the top. They're not far behind Finn in joining me where we're trying to get Madge to breath. She's crying as she clutches at her knee. It looks to be at a very bad angle. _Dislocated probably._ Gale is quick to her side and pulling her head into his lap.

"Peeta went to get the medic." Finn says trying to stay calm.

"Oh my fucking god it hurts so much." Madge screams through her wails.

"C'mon babe you have to breath slowly." Gale says trying to soothe her.

Madge tries to obey Gales instructions but it's not helping with the pain. She has my hand in her left and Annie's in her right. I think she has crushed our bones with how hard she is squeezing. We're all just trying to do what we can to get her to calm down when we here the siren. Indicating that help was on the way. The medics arrive with Peeta behind them. We all move aside to let them do their work. They poke and prod and move her leg around a bit. When they do this we all hear a pop as the knee puts itself back into place. _Definitely dislocated._ Madge is biting down hard on something they've given her to bite through the pain.

After about twenty minutes they've given her an injection _(for the pain I would imagine)_ and strapped her into the stretcher behind the snow mobile. They tell us to head back to the ambulance station. Then they're heading off with Madge being pulled along behind them. I think the drugs have kicked in because she's smiling and waving goofily at us all. We all get our gear back on and follow the snow mobile through the crowd to the ambulance station. Once there we're told to wait outside while they examine Madge. Gale was having none of this and demanded to be allowed in with her. They let him stay.

An hour later and Madge is still high on the medication. Her knee is strapped up and in a brace. The medics diagnose her with a dislocated patella. They're not sure of the extent of the damage as they don't have the proper equipment here. There will be no knowing if she's done any major ligament damage until we get back to Sydney. They put her back on the stretcher and zoom her over to our building. Gale and Peeta help her inside and settle her on their bed. Finn and Annie have taken all our gear back to the hire centre.

Between the three of us we get her comfortable and dope her up on more pain killers. She groggily mumbles her thanks as she starts to doze off. We're sitting down with a beer when Annie and Finn get back. They get their own and join us.

"How's she doing?" Annie asks Gale.

"Sleeping." He answers suddenly sounding very tired.

"What a way to end our trip." Peeta says before taking a sip from his beer. "It looked so painful."

We all nod in agreement.

"Well at least while she's on the drugs the pain shouldn't be too bad." I add after finishing my own beer. "I just hope she hasn't done too much damage."

Gale stands up and puts his empty beer bottle in the trash.

"I'm off to bed." He announces as he heads towards his room.

"I guess we all should get some sleep." Finn says getting up and taking Annie's hand. "Early start tomorrow and a long drive back."

Peeta and I follow suit and head to our room. The next day we're heading out of Perisher with mixed emotions. Madge gets the whole back seat to herself _(Thank god we hired a mini van)_ so she can keep her leg straight.

Six hours it takes us to get back to Sydney. Six hours of almost complete silence. Six hours of winding roads and endless trees. Six hours of Madge snoring in the back. Two stops this time. We steer clear of Canberra. Finally after dropping everyone else home Peeta pulls into my driveway.

We've been back an hour and we've just got through telling Prim about the events of the week. She sits enthralled _(she is a medical student after all)_ as I tell the story of what happened to Madge. I've got my feet in Peeta's lap and he's rubbing the soles, massaging out the kinks from our long drive home.

_Did I mention it was six hours?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the wait. Chapter Nineteen soon xx


	19. 21st September 2015 - Unexpected Visitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry again for the long wait. I've been reading my newest book purchase.  
> So this chapter is mainly a filler chapter so that the time jump wasn't so big. Not sure how I feel about this one. I may have rushed it a bit. Oh well.
> 
> The next five chapters are written so they'll go up pretty quick. Then it might be a week between updates as I continue to write out the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Eights weeks it took Madge to completely recover from her snow board accident. After a week of tests and MRI's it was determined that the ligament damage wasn't too bad. She went back to work after three weeks. Gale took an extra week off work to look after Madge. The rest of us were straight back into our jobs.

Another term is over and I'm enjoying my first day of holidays. The weather is starting to warm up again. So I'm taking full advantage of having the house to myself. I'm sitting out back reading an book on my iPad when my phone starts ringing. I reach and grab it off the table. After looking at the screen I see its Jo. I answer it excitedly.

"Hey Jo. How are you?"

_"Hey Kat. Good."_ She replies.

"So what's up? It's pretty late on your side of the world." I say as I close my iPad off.

_"Yeah I know but I have some exciting news."_ She answers. I can see the smirk through the phone.

"God you're not pregnant again are you?" I ask teasing her.

_"Ha Ha. No I'm not. It's better than that."_

"Well don't keep me in suspense. What's the news?"

_"Zach and I are coming to visit your sorry asses."_ I squeal into the phone. _"I'm hoping it's ok to bunk with you and Prim."_

This is possibly the best news I've had for a while. I miss Jo. I really do. But it also means I finally get to meet little Zach.

"Really?" I say excitedly. "When, how, what about Greg?"

_"I've been moaning for about three months now that I missed all of you."_ She starts _. "So Greg agreed to let me come out for a couple of weeks. He can't get the time off work. So it's just me and the ankle biter"_

"Wow. That's awesome. So when do you arrive?"

_"Friday. I hope that's ok?"_ She asks nervously. _"Sorry it's such short notice."_

"Don't be stupid. It's fine." I reply. "Just tell me what you need?"

_"Nothing really. Just a warm bed and lift from the airport."_

We spend the next half an hour organising her arrival. Then we're saying goodbye. I end the call by telling her I'll see her Friday. I'm quick to send out a group message to everyone telling them of Jo's visit. We're all terribly excited about seeing her and meeting the little one for the first time.

The next three days Prim and I get the den area set up as a makeshift third bedroom. We buy a day bed that pulls out to become a double bed. Fresh linen is also purchased. We scrub the house from top to bottom. When I'm not getting the house organised I'm wrapped up in Peeta's arms.

He's staying at mine the night before Jo arrives. He's coming to the airport with me tomorrow. We've just settled down to sleep after another round of amazing sex. We're spooning. He's playing with my hair when he whispers in my ear.

"Do you ever want to have kids?" He asks out of the blue.

His question throws me a bit. _Do I?_ I guess I haven't really thought about kids before. They were never a top priority. Now though with us being engaged and getting married I imagine they will be a hot conversation. Do I want to have kids? With Peeta... _Yes!_

"I never use to. Never really thought about it actually." I begin.

He stops playing with my hair. I take the opportunity to turn and face him. I bring my hand up to his face and stroke his stubbled jaw.

"And now?" He asks nervously. Staring at me adoringly. Searching my eyes for an answer.

I smile and lean up and kiss him softly. He returns it without any hesitation. I pull away before looking in his eyes and answering him.

"With you... _definitely_."

I see his eyes light up and he is smiling widely. This was obviously the answer he wanted to hear.  
Peeta will make a great daddy. He's kind and patient. He loves passionately and unconditionally. Yes he will make a great daddy. Although I fear he may turn to mush when we do decide to have kids.

"Let's concentrate on getting married first." I say breaking his bubble just a bit. "We can talk about kids later. I just want to be selfish for a little while longer and have you all to myself."

"I love you Kat." Is all he replies with.

I curl back into him. He wraps his arms around me tightly. It's not long before we fall asleep. I dream of little golden haired, silver eyed boys and curly brunette, blue eyed girls. _Yes_. Kids are definitely in our future.

                                                                              **********

One o'clock Friday and Peeta and I wait anxiously for Jo to come through customs. Her flight landed half an hour ago. I'm biting my nails and Peeta is slapping my hand away every time my fingers go to my mouth.

"Relax. She won't be long now." He says trying to settle me.

Ten minutes later and I see her short cropped hair through the sea of people exiting. I jump from my seat and run to her. She is loaded down with a stroller with a sleeping Zach in it and two shoulder bags. I notice someone has offered to push her luggage trolley in for her.

We meet somewhere in the middle. She drops her bags and wraps me up in a tight hug.

"God it's so good to see you Jo."

"You too Kat."

She pulls away and looks over my shoulder.

"Hey Blondie...how you doing?" Peeta walks over and gives her a hug.

"Jo...a pleasure as always." He answers.

Little Zach chooses that moment to wake up. He doesn't cry as such. It's more like a whine. Poor little tacker has been on a plane for a very long time. Jo takes him out of his stroller and soothes him before introducing us to him. He's the cutest little thing. Jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes. When he finally gives us a smile I notice he has his two bottom front teeth.

Peeta exchanges baby talk with him, instantly winning the baby's affection. _Typical Peeta._ Jo then hands him to me and he snuggles down with his head on my shoulder. _Maybe he likes me too._ Peeta grabs the luggage trolley that is loaded with two suitcases and a folda-cot. I'd hate to think what Jo's excess luggage fee would've been.

We finally get everything in the car. I went out and bought a baby seat when Jo told me she was coming over. Jo gets him settled in while Peeta and I put her luggage in the trunk. Before long we're heading back to my place. We talk all the way home, catching up on everything that has gone down this past year.

It's not like we haven't been in contact. Jo sends me photos of every little milestone Zach makes. First smile, first tooth, when he started to sit up by himself and when he started to crawl. Not to mention we're on the phone or face timing at least twice a month. Having her here however is a totally different matter.

I've missed her brash and uninhibited personality. If there's one person to tell you exactly how it is, it's Jo. I've missed her teasing and Cheshire grin. Hell I've even missed her potty mouth. Which hasn't curbed at all even with being a Mom. That's our Jo though. We wouldn't want her any other way.

We're all sitting in the living area watching Zach crawl around on the floor when Prim comes through the front door. She enters the room like a whirlwind heading straight for Jo. They crash in an almighty hug. Saying hello's and how are you's in a excited tone. Causing Zach to squeal in excitement as well.

After introducing her son to Prim, Jo goes and puts him down for a nap. We have all the gang coming over tonight to see Jo and she wants him to be a social and happy baby when everyone comes over. After Jo puts Zach down her and Prim settle on the sofa while Peeta and I head out to get some drinks for tonight.

By 7pm everyone has arrived and all said their hello's to Jo and have met a very content Zach. The only one not here is Gale. So Prim wastes no time in introducing Rory as her boyfriend. This is when Jo's protective side kicks in as she gives a very embarrassed Rory a lecture.

"So Rory. I hope you're using protection." Jo states bluntly.

Like I said she speaks her mind.

"Jo!" Madge, Annie and I say together in chorus.

Poor Rory looks like a tomato. He's incapable of speech at Jo's statement. I think I see Finn and Peeta cringing as well.

"What? It's a fair comment. Prim is like a little sister to me." She adds. "She has a huge future ahead of her. The last thing she needs is to fall pregnant."

"Enough of the mummy speech Jo, poor Rory here looks like he's going to combust." Finn says putting his arm around Rory's shoulder.

She looks at Rory and sees that Finn isn't far from the truth. That seems to be enough to stop Jo's lecture.

"Fine, but if you hurt her...I will kill you." She finishes.

Rory gulps and the rest of us just shake our heads at Jo's threat. Prim grabs his arm and leads him outside mumbling apologies as she goes. The rest of us linger inside to let the lovebirds be. Jo puts Zach to bed before joining us again. It's another half hour before Prim and Rory come back inside.

"So you two...how's married life?" Jo questions Annie and Finn.

"Perfect." Finn replies flashing that thousand watt smile

"Wonderful." Annie says at the same time smiling shyly.

"Aah still in the honeymoon phase yeh?" Both Annie and Finns smiles drop a little. "Trust me, when you start popping out the kids that's when the cracks will show."

This does nothing to appease Finn and Annie. Jo seems to be in some sort of mood. Trying to drag everyone down with her. It has me wondering maybe there's more to her visit than just companionship. I must remember to talk to her about it.

"Jo!" I scold. She looks at me curiously. "Enough. You've been here less than a day and you're already antagonising everyone."

"God everyone has turned so fragile." She huffs before taking a sip of her drink.

We need a change of subject. It's Peeta who saves the day. Bringing up the Australian football preliminary finals happening this weekend. That gets all the guys distracted. They spend the next half hour arguing about who will win and make it through to next weeks Grand Final. The girls and I just chatter amongst ourselves trying to be heard over the increased volume.

In the end we give up and move outside, leaving the boys to their little lovers tiff inside. Once outside I decide to call Jo out on her mood.

"Ok Jo time to come clean." I start. She looks at me bemused.

"Wanna explain your attitude before?" I raise my eyebrows in her direction.

She looks around at everyone else and sees the same question on their faces. She lowers her face and starts picking at the label on her beer bottle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone." She says apologising.

"Is everything ok?" Annie asks.

"I'm fine....I just....never mind." Jo replies.

"Cmon Jo, we're your best friends....you can tell us anything."

When she finally looks up at us I see tears behind her eyes. I get up from my seat and sit next to her. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close. I've never seen Jo emotional like this. Not even on her wedding day. She has always been so stoic.

"What is it Jo? What's going on?" I ask again.

Then the water works start and she is sobbing into my shoulder. We're all surrounding her now trying to get her to calm down. Through her sobs and her blubbering she explains that her and Greg have separated. She found him in bed with another woman. _In their bed! In their house!_ At this we're all speechless.

"I moved out a month ago." She says. " I couldn't stand living in that house anymore."

"God Jo we're so sorry." It's Madge. "Why didn't you call us?"

"Too embarrassed I suppose." She answers truthfully. "Didn't want to look like a failure."

"I'm sad that you've had to do this alone Jo." Annie says. "No one should have to go through that by themselves."

"So what happens now?" Prim asks gently.

"I'm not sure. It's kinda why I came out here. Needed to get some perspective." She replies. "And I needed my best friends."

"Well we're all here for you and Zach." I say firmly. "Anything you need just ask."

It's another half an hour of us consoling Jo before the guys decide to join us outside. They all look between us and know something's up. They know better than to ask though. Men never get involved in secret women's business. It's a rule and none them seem to want to break it. Peeta's eyes have found mine and they're asking the question. I just return his look hoping he understands that I'll talk to him about it later.

By 11pm Jo's jet lag has started to kick in. Annie, Finn and Madge say their goodbyes and head home. With Finn reminding Peeta that they're off to the pub to watch the game tomorrow. Prim and Rory leave as well. With them opting to stay at Rory's tonight. Jo heads to the den. Peeta and I go upstairs to my room.

Peeta and I are snuggled up when he finally asks me about Jo. I go on and retell her story to him. All the gruesome details. He's shocked and saddened by the news. Saying as much as Jo can get on everybody's last nerve, she certainly doesn't deserve this. Then there's poor little Zach. Only eight months old and already he is without a daddy.

We promise to make the next two weeks for Jo an unforgettable time. Even if it takes her mind off her problems for a little while.

                                                                          **********

For the next two weeks we spoil Jo and Zach rotten. Taking them everywhere. We try not to bring up the separation. We visit the zoo, where Zach coos over all the animals. I buy him the biggest toy giraffe I can find. We visit Haymitch and Effie and of course she makes a fuss over the little one. Spoiling him with food when Jo isn't watching.

One day in there Prim offers to babysit Zach so the four of us girls can go out together like old times. On the middle Saturday she is here we spend the day at Annie and Finns to watch the Australian Football Grand Final. Gale has come up for the weekend so almost the whole gang is back together again. Unfortunately the game didn't turn out to plan Peeta and Gales favourite team being beaten by sixteen points in the end.

For a while the old Jo seems to be back. That is until two days before she's leaving. She gets a phone call, from Greg, saying that he wants a divorce. What a dickhead doing that over the phone. They were only a month away from their third wedding anniversary. As much as Jo was the one to move out, I think secretly she had hoped that they could work things out.

So she spent the next two days in tears. Prim kinda took over looking after Zach while Jo wallowed in her misery. I let her cry and scream and get angry as much as she needs too to get out her frustrations. By the Sunday that she is leaving, she has managed to call him every name under the sun.

We're all sat at the airport waiting for Jo to get checked in. Zach and I are playing a game of jiggity jig on my knee. I've become quite attached to the little boy. I will miss him terribly. Jo has decided to move back with her parents. Which means relocating to New York. That could mean a hell of a fight from Greg as they battle out the divorce and custody of Zach.

Fingers crossed the divorce courts see that he was the one to stuff up and bring on these issues and will allow Jo to take her son to New York. I don't envy the battle she has ahead. It will be long and it could get nasty. I reassure her that she has done nothing wrong and that the odds should definitely be in her favour.

An hour later were bidding Jo farewell. There's more tears and lots of hugging.

"You'll call if you need me. Whenever you want someone to talk to." I say sternly. "I don't care what time it is ok."

"I promise Kat." Jo answers. "Thanks heaps for these past two weeks. It's been wonderful."

The others all say their goodbyes as well. She heads off through the custom doors and we all wave and say that we will miss her and Zach. Finally she retreats through the door and I still have my fingers crossed that everything will turn out for her and her son.

Two weeks before Thanksgiving and Jo rings me in tears. There had been an accident. A drunk driver ended up on the wrong side of the road. Killing Greg and his mistress instantly. And as heartless as it may sound the first thing I think is that all Jo's problems have been solved. With the unfortunate passing of her estranged husband, she doesn't have to fight him in court.

Of course I don't say this to Jo. That would just be down right cold. I comfort her as much as I can over the phone. Expressing my condolences and sympathies to her. She in turn tells me that they were actually working everything out in a civilised manner. He wasn't even going to fight her for custody of Zach.

The funeral happens a week before Thanksgiving. I know it must've been hard for Jo. She assures me though that her parents were there by her side and that she was going to be okay. Her mission now is to bring up young Zach to the best of her abilities. It seems the odds were in her favour after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty up later tonight.


	20. November 21st 2015 - Patience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny little time jump here. Prim is going through a thing and Peeta and Katniss get locked out of Peeta's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

"Prim!" I yell up the staircase.

"What?" She yells back.

"Can you please come down here and give me a hand to move this cabinet and couch?" I ask in my nicest voice.

Trying to get Prim to help me out with anything lately has been a bit of a task. Her and Rory have been going through a bit of a rough patch. _Ah young love._ Add on the stress from school and she has been....hmmm how can I put this nicely?....a right bitch.

Today I've decided I'm not putting up with her shit anymore. I've been wanting to get rid of this old cabinet and couch for a while now as I have new ones arriving later today. However I can't get them out on my own....they're too heavy. Plus it will be a good way to maybe get Prim to talk about her shitty mood.

"Prim!" I yell again after waiting five minutes.

She startles me by walking in not two seconds later.

"Alright already I'm here...no need to keep yelling." She says sourly.

"Good I need to get these out of here. The delivery guys will be here soon." I reply.

She takes one end of the cabinet and I take the other as we manoeuvre our way out of the living area and out the front door. We sit it out on the verge.

"C'mon just the couch then you can go back to your cave." I say teasingly. She pierces me with a glare.

"What? You've been holed up in that room for nearly two weeks."

"So?" She bites back. "I've been studying."

I raise my eyebrows at her. She in turn scowls at me.

We finish getting the couch out on to the verge to join the cabinet. Just in time too as the delivery truck rocks up. After putting our new furniture exactly where we want it the delivery guys ask if we want them to take away our old stuff. We agree. I'm placing the new cushions on the couch and Prim is in the Kitchen getting a drink.

"So what's really been up your ass for the last two weeks?" I ask.

Again she's glaring at me as she sips her water.

"C'mon Prim. I know it's not just the studying that has you all moody. So what gives?" I ask again.

"Nothing." She mumbles. I groan.

"Pleeeease....you've been moping around here for two weeks....quite frankly I'm sick of the twelve year old attitude...so again....what the hell is going on?"

Her posture slouches a little and her face loses a bit of colour.

"C'mon duck....you can talk to me about anything....you know that right?"

She nods her head softly. I sit on the couch and pat the spot next to me. She obliges and sits down. We're silent for a couple of minutes before she speaks.

"When did you know you were ready to have sex with Peeta?" She asks timidly.

_Well shit!_ I didn't expect that. I actually thought they were already doing the deed. Then my own signature scowl forms on my face.

"Is Rory pressuring you?" Her head bolts up.

"No....not at all....that's the problem." I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"We kiss, we make out a lot but anytime we get even close to having sex he pulls away." She runs her hands roughly over her face. "Aargh, I'm just so frustrated."

_Aha so that's the problem....Sexual frustration._

"Well I'll have to admit Duck....I already thought you and Rory were having sex." She looks at me confused. "You just seemed so blissfully happy, plus the couple of times I've caught you two half naked."

"Yeah well that's the problem....half naked....never any further." She continues. "Do you think there's something wrong with me."

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and shake my head.

"No way." I reply. "Well except for your mood the last few weeks." I try to tease. Bad Idea.

"Fuck Kat I'm serious." She snaps standing up. "Why doesn't he want to have sex with me?"

I put my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Prim." I say apologising. "I don't know, there could be a lot of reasons."

I try to list them in my head before reeling them off to Prim.

"Maybe he's trying to be gentlemanly, or maybe he's not sure how to approach the idea, or have you considered that maybe _He's_ not quite ready yet?"

Her face takes on a slight blush.

"Not all guys want to get every girl they meet in to bed Prim." I continue. "Maybe he's making sure of your feelings for each other before taking that step."

"I never thought of it like that." She admits lowering her head a little.

I stand up and face her as I take her hands in mine.

"Do you love him?" I ask as I lift her chin up to look at me. She has tears forming in her eyes. She nods. "Then maybe you should tell him."

"But we say it all the time." She replies. I shake my head.

"What I mean Prim is are you _In_ love with him?"

"Yes....yeah I am." She answers as if her brain is finally putting two and two together.

"Then that's what you need to tell him. Not that you love him, like you said, you say that to each other all the time." I add. "You need to let him know how much you're in love with him."

A smile creeps onto her beautiful face. I wipe the single tear that has fallen on to her face away with my thumb.

"Thanks Kat...you're the best." She says wrapping me up in a big hug.

"I know." I answer teasingly. "Seriously Prim it will happen. If I even know Rory a little I know that he has it bad for you. Maybe he's just waiting for you to tell him how bad you have it for him."

"I love you Kat...Thanks again."

"That's what big sisters are for." I answer. "Now go and call your boy."

She squeezes me again before running upstairs to her cave. I flop down on my new couch and sink into the plush material. Maybe I should ring my boy too and remind him how much I'm _In_ love with him.

                                                                                   **********

The next few days are frantic. Thanksgiving is in two days and although Australians don't celebrate the Holiday, we've decided to have our own. And because they don't have a holiday for it here we've had to delay it to the weekend. So it's been chaotic.

Between myself, Prim, Annie and Madge we've been trying to get the menu organised. At least Turkey's are available now because Christmas is only a few weeks away. We've allocated the desserts to Peeta and we're hoping Haymitch can procure the festive drinks.

The night before we're all over at Finn and Annie's _(as their place is the biggest to house such a big dinner party)._ Turkey has been thawed, basted and stuffed and is put in the refrigerator so it can go in the oven first thing in the morning. Peeta assures us that the Pumpkin, Pecan and Chocolate pies are all ready and are chilling in the bakery fridge. Pretty much all the side dishes are complete. Just the corn cob, sweet potato and greens beans to do tomorrow. That leaves the drinks.

We're all sitting around Annie's big dining table as Haymitch is experimenting with different combos. The traditional spiced apple cider was easy enough to achieve, but now he's trying to come up with the alcoholic cocktails.

Although if he was tech savvy he'd just look it up on Google.... _BUT NO...._ he's using us as guinea pigs for all the different combinations he's trying out. Sufficed to say we're all a bit tipsy as we've tried everything from vodka to beer and bourbon. He has just handed out his latest concoction of Spiced Bourbon, Dark Beer and maple syrup, topped with a sprinkle of nutmeg.

"Right last one...let's see how this tastes." Haymitch announces as he takes his own glass. "Cheers everyone."

"Cheers!" We all reply in chorus.

We take a sip of the martini style drink. There's a moment of silence before,

"Fuck, that's awesome." Finn exclaims.

We all moan our approvals. Even me who hates bourbon.

"I think we have a winner." Peeta says slurring slightly.

"Thank Christ for that....I was all out of combinations." Haymitch replies.

We all just chuckle.

Now that the drinks issue is resolved and we're all a bit tipsy, we decide to all head home so we can be back here first thing in the morning. None of us are in any shape to drive so we share a cab home.

"What time does Gale get in tomorrow?" Prim turns to ask Madge.

He's flying up to spend the weekend. It's a quick visit. Arrives in Sydney tomorrow and flies back to Melbourne on Sunday.

"9am. So I'll have to meet y'all over at Annie and Finns." She answers a little sadly.

I think the long distance thing is starting to affect their relationship. Gale is only able to get away once a month and Madge makes the flight to Melbourne on the in between weekend. So essentially they're seeing each other twice a month.

Even in the strongest relationship this would cause issues. Theirs is fragile at best because of the distance. It doesn't help either with how serious all of their friends relationships are around them. Annie and Finn married. Peeta and me engaged. Rory and Prim all loved up. It must be quite disheartening. Even Rue has a serious boyfriend now. I really do feel for both of them.

"Everything ok Madge....you know with Gale?" I ask gently.

She just shrugs her shoulders and continues to look out the window.

"Just sometimes I wish we lived in the same city." She answers solemnly.

I don't get to reply as the cab pulls up in front of Madge's apartment. She gets out of the cab and says her goodbyes. Saying she'll see us all in the morning. Just as she is about to close the door I jump out.

I take her into a firm hug. One I hope is reassuring and laced with understanding.

"Everything will work out Madge." I say as I pull out of the hug. "He loves you so much."

"I know." She answers. I think a single tear slides down her cheek.

I quickly hug her again and kiss her cheek.

"See you in the morning ok." She just nods as she heads into her building and I get back in the cab.

I snuggle in against Peeta and he puts his arm around my shoulder and squeezes a little. He places a soft kiss to my cheek.

"They'll be ok." He tries to reassure me. "Just like us, they're meant to be together. It's destiny."

"I know I just kind of feel partly to blame." I reply. "I kind of forced them into this whole long distance thing when Madge got back."

"It's not your fault Kat." Rory pipes up. "Nothing could've kept Gale from Madge....he's totally into her."

I smile as the cab pulls up in front of our apartment. Prim and Rory get out. I'm starting to wonder if Rory really has his own place. He spends so much time at ours.

"You guys coming." Prim asks. Peeta shakes his head.

"Nah we'll head back to my place." Peeta says as he looks to me for confirmation.

"Yeah. There's no way I want to listen to you two all night." Rory blushes. Prim gasps and Peeta chuckles.

"See you both in the morning." I add with a smirk on my face. I shut the door and the cabbie pulls away.

"You're a terrible big sister." Peeta says still trying not to laugh.

"Eh....it's my job to tease them." I reply back. "Now Mr Mellark....what sordid plans do you have planned for me tonight?"

This time he can't help but laugh.

"You're insatiable you know that right?" He says before joining our lips in a soft kiss.

I close my eyes as I melt into his mouth. It's beautiful. Soft gentle and loving. It's turning me on. I run my hands over his chest as I fist his shirt in my palms trying to pull him closer. He obliges by taking my head in his hands as he deepens the kiss. Slanting at a different angle to make the kiss more passionate. He pulls away gently and brings his mouth to my ear.

"Fuck....I'm so turned on right now." He whispers. I can only moan softly at his words. "I love the way just kissing you can make me so horny for you."

_Shit!_ There go my panties.

I run my hand over his bulge just to see how turned on he is and he doesn't disappoint. Fucking hard as a rock. He hisses at the touch. I rub a little harder and he starts to grind against my hand. His own hands have moved to palming my breasts. Pretty sure they're rock hard too.

"Ahem!" We're jolted out of our foreplay by the cabbie. "This the right place?"

We're both blushing slightly forgetting we were in the company of the cabbie. Peeta is the first to compose himself enough to answer.

"Yes Sir." He replies.

He hands the cabbie his fare and we can't get out of that cab fast enough. He pulls me along the path to his front door. Stopping suddenly when we get there, only to push me up against it and start kissing me again. A lot harder this time. Letting me know exactly what he plans to do with me tonight.

Our hands are all over each other. His are in my hair as he deepens the kiss. Mine have gone to his ass pulling him closer to me. He's now grinding himself against my centre and we both moan into the kiss. One of his hands comes down between our bodies to run over my now absolutely dripping wet centre.

"Peeta?" I say as I pull away from the kiss.

His mouth is now trailing down my neck. Good Lord!

"Mmmhmm?" He mumbles against my neck.

"As hot as this is maybe we should move inside." I say breathlessly as he continues to rub over my centre.

He pulls his hand away and fishes in his pockets for his keys. I take the moment to compose myself. After a few seconds he looks at me sheepishly.

"Um Kat?" He starts. "We have a problem."

I look at him confused.

"No keys." He answers guiltily. "I must've left them at Finn and Annie's."

I puff my hair out of my face in frustration as I try to come up with a solution. He on the other hand is back to running his hands and mouth all over me.

"So what's the solution?" I ask. "We can't very well fuck out here on your front porch."

No response. His hands have moved to my ass as he starts kissing across my exposed collarbone. God it feels amazing. However I really don't want the whole neighbourhood watching. I push him back slightly.

"Peeta I'm serious." I say trying to scowl.

Which is not working because the whole situation is fucking laughable. As well as the fact that he still has his hands all over me. He groans a bit when I push him a little further away.

"Fine!" He grumbles. "It's either back to your house or we go back to Finns and get my keys....or...." He stops as a grin forms on his face. _A wicked grin._

"Or what?" I enquire.

He moves towards me again. Eyebrows raised and that grin on his face as his hands find my hips again.

"Or....we could get a hotel room and have amazing hotel sex." He finishes as he joins our lips together.

It's soft and gentle. Like he's teasing me. _Or trying to convince me._ Either way it's working. Then his mouth is suckling on my neck again and goose pimples form all over my body. His hands back to moving all over my body. Mine are grabbing into his belt loops to pull him closer. Essentially grinding our centres together. I'm so turned on right now I'm reconsidering the whole fucking on the porch thing.

He brings his mouth up to my ear and whispers into it before nibbling on the outer shell.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't care, you just need to get me somewhere _Now_." I reply through heavy breathing.

"Yes Ma'am."

He pulls away as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. I groan in annoyance at the distance that's now between us. It takes him less than five minutes to call a hotel nearby and then another taxi. God I hope we don't get the same one.

                                                                             **********

"Kat, baby you need to wake up."

I'm woken up to Peeta whispering in my ear. I roll away from him and pull the covers further over my head.

"Five more minutes." I mumble sleepily to him.

I hear him chuckle slightly. He snakes his arm over my stomach and starts to run circles around my navel. He whispers again.

"It's seven o'clock babe we have to be at Finn and Annie's by nine."

His hand is getting extremely close to my centre as he tries to rouse me. Then he runs it along my side ghosting softly over the side of my breast. I moan. I roll to face him and slowly open my eyes. I'm greeted by his beautiful smiling face.

"Morning beautiful." He says before placing a kiss to my lips. His fingers are still feathering along my side. "I so could get use to waking up next to you everyday."

I smile. _Me too_. Then suddenly he's up and out of bed.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked confused.

_I totally thought we were going to continue with our amazing hotel sex from last night._

"To get dressed. We have to go." He replies with a smirk on his face. "Annie and Finn will be waiting, plus I have to get my car and go back and get the desserts."

_Right Thanksgiving!_

"You're such a tease, you know that right?" I grumble as I get up out of bed trying to locate all my clothing.

They're strewn everywhere due to the haste of us wanting to get each other naked last night. He just smirks at me as he is pulling his shirt over his head.

"You love me." He winks at me while pulling his jeans up.

I'm just pulling my own top back on when he has me wrapped up in his arms again.

"And I love you so much." He kisses me again. I softly grind my self against him, then I pull away.

"C'mon. I'm going to have to go home and shower and change." I say as I grab my bag and shoes and head to the door.

"Now who's the tease." He moans as he adjusts his pants and follows behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty One tomorrow.


	21. November 28th 2015 - Belated Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a touch of drama in this one. I will say no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

An hour later we are all just starting to arrive at the Odairs house. Peeta and I separated at my house as he continued on to go and pick up his car. Me, Prim and Rory are the first to arrive. Annie opens the door and welcome us inside. Helping us with the bowls that are precariously sitting in our arms.

"Hey y'all. Happy Thanksgiving." She greets as she takes the two bowls out of my arms. She places a kiss to each of our cheeks as we pass through the door. "Finns out the back setting up the table."

We yell a quick _'hi'_ to him. He shouts _'hi'_ back.

"The turkey in yet Ann?" I ask as I follow her into the kitchen. Prim close behind as Rory goes out back to help Finn.

"Yep. Put it in half an hour ago." She answers as she tries to make room in her fridge for the new lot of bowls.

The door bell rings.

"You get that...I'll try and squeeze these in." I say taking the bean and potato salad from her.

Prim and I make short work of rearranging everything in the refrigerator just as Annie walks back into the kitchen. Haymitch and Effie following her.

"Sweetheart, Prim." Haymitch says in his gruff tone.

He and Effie give us both a quick hug. Annie tells him where to set up the drinks before ushering him outside with Finn and Rory. Us girls get going with getting the rest of the side dishes prepared. The door bell rings again. This time Finn runs past to answer the door. A few minutes later Madge and Gale are following close behind Finn. Peeta still hasn't arrived. I look at the clock. Nearly ten o'clock. _Hmm I wonder what's taking him so long?_ I send him a quick text.

**_Katniss: Hey you! You very far away? xxx_ **

I hit send and put my phone in my pocket.

Rue and her new boyfriend Charlie _(The guy from Annie's work)_ arrive ten minutes later.

"Hey you two." I say. "Rue? Any chance you've been to the bakery this morning?"

"No! Whys that?" She replies.

"Peeta hasn't turned up yet." Prim answers. "He should've been here already."

I'm really starting to worry. Even if he went home and changed before going to the bakery he should've been here by now.

"He's probably just making sure everything is perfect with the desserts." Rue says trying to comfort me. "You know Peeta, ever the perfectionist."

I nod in reply. Turning back to continue peeling the green beans.

"You're right. I'm stressing for no reason." I answer trying to sound calm.

But an hour later and there's still no sign of Peeta and no reply to my text. I try ringing him and it goes straight to voicemail. Now I'm really starting to panic. I'm pacing the kitchen ringing his phone again.

"Kat....I'm sure he's fine." Annie says unconvincingly.

"Then why the hell isn't he answering his phone?" I ask a little harshly. Annie seems a little taken aback. I lower my head. "Sorry Ann....I just...I just don't understand why he's not here yet."

She comes up and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation." She whispers in to my hair.

                                                                              **********

Another hour later and I get my answer. We're all a bit jittery so we decided a drink was in order. I'm just sipping on my second one when my phone rings. I quickly retrieve it from my pocket and see Peeta's face smiling back at me.

"Where the hell are you?" I'm angry now. He's over two hours late. And not a word from him as to his whereabouts.

_"Katniss?"_ That's not Peeta's voice.

"Who the hell is this?" I ask my temper rising with every second. "And why do you have Peeta's phone?"

_"Katniss....it's Delly....Peeta's sister."_ Oh no! Why is she calling me from Peeta's phone. My anger is now turning to panic.

"W....what's going on. Where's Peeta?" I stumble out my words.

_"There's been an accident."_ My breathing starts to become shallow as I take in her words.

I can't breath. The visions start to encompass me of a hurt Peeta, lying somewhere in a hospital bed. I collapse to the floor. Prim, I think, is quickly by my side. I've dropped my phone. She picks it up to continue to talking to Delly. I feel another set of arms wrap around me. I don't know who it is. I'm in a daze. Total zombie mode.

I think I hear Prim finish up the phone call and then she's replacing whoever had me wrapped up in their arms.

"Kat....Kat!" I turn my head to face hers. I'm still not breathing properly. "Peeta is fine....we'll sort of."

She's smiling at me softly. Rubbing my shoulder as she continues. I must look confused.

"It's his dad....he had a heart attack this morning." I start to take in shallow breaths to try and get my breathing back to normal. "He got the call not long after leaving here after getting his car. He got on the first flight he could to Melbourne."

"P....Peeta's ok?" I stammer out. Prim only nods.

"Delly said she just got Peeta to the hospital, but his dad is still in surgery."

"Why didn't he tell me....I would've gone with him?" I ask still trying to get my breathing under control.

The tears have started to fall. I jump up from where I'm sitting on the floor.

"I have to go be with him. He needs me."

"Kat....there's nothing you can do at the moment." It's Finn. I turn and scowl at him. _How dare he?_

"My fiancés dad just had a heart attack.... _I NEED TO GO BE WITH HIM_." I yell back at Finn. He puts his hands up in surrender.

I quickly gather up my things with everyone around me telling me to calm down and try and relax. That's it. I've had enough. I explode.

"None of you have any idea what it's like to lose a parent!" I start. They all shut up at my outburst.

"If I can be there for him in anyway possible I will be and none of you...." I point my finger around the room. "....can stop me from doing that."

I turn and head towards the front door. None of them can understand, well except Prim. I have to be with him. I would never forgive myself for not being there for him. I'm just about to get in my car when Prim comes running up to me.

"Kat....you're not in any state to drive." She says calmly.

I turn to her and scowl expecting her to argue about me running off. She takes my hand and removes my keys. Still holding my hand she squeezes it gently.

"I'll drive."

                                                                               **********

Within the hour we are at the airport trying to get me on a flight. We explain to the desk clerk the situation. She in turns says she extremely sorry and she is doing all she can.

I don't need her fucking sympathy I need her to get me onto a plane to Melbourne.

"Ok so there's been a cancellation." My eyes light up. "It doesn't leave for another hour."

My face drops again. It's already been an hour since Delly rang. Another hour before I can get on a plane and then an hour and a half flight and probably half an hour to the hospital. Anything could happen in that time. Im so frustrated. My fiancé is sitting somewhere in a hospital waiting room not knowing what is going on with his dad and I'm still fucking nearly three hours away from being there with him.

"I'm sorry Miss it's the best I can do at the moment." The clerk says as she takes in my demeanour.

"She'll take it." Prim answers for me.

I hand the clerk my credit card and she in turn gives me my ticket. Prim and I are sitting at the gate waiting for my flight to board when my phone rings. It's Peeta's face smiling at me again. I can't bear to answer it so I give it to Prim.

I barely hear what Prim is saying to _(I assume)_ Delly. All I can think about is getting to Peeta. Holding him and letting him cry on my shoulder. I'm lost in my thoughts when Prim hands me back my phone.

"No more news." Prim says softly. "I did tell Delly however that you were on your way. She said she'd pick you up from the airport." I just nod in response. It's all I can manage.

"Did she say how Peeta was holding up?" I ask. She lowers her head.

"Not too well apparently." She answers. "Say he just feels so helpless."

Again I nod. Totally understanding of how that feels. It was the same for me and Prim when our parents were fighting for their lives. Only to have them both die within an hour of each other. Finally my flight is starting to board. I squeeze Prim tight. Telling her I love her and I'll contact her as soon as I get to Melbourne.

"Give Peeta a big hug from me please." She calls after me as I walk down the gangway to my plane.

An hour and twenty minutes later I'm walking through the arrival doors at Melbourne airport. I have no luggage to collect so I just make my way to the exit. I'm nearly at the door when I hear someone call my name. I look up to see Delly as I remember her from four years ago waving me over to her.

"Katniss." She says greeting me. Then taking me into a tight embrace. "He'll be so happy you're here."

"You didn't tell him I was coming?" I ask as I move out of the hug. She shakes her head.

"When I finished speaking to your sister they had just moved dad out of surgery to recovery. Peeta has been with him the whole time. I didn't get a chance to tell him."

"How's he doing....Peeta?" I ask gently.

We've started walking towards her car.

"I haven't seen him this torn up since....well since...." She can't seem to finish the sentence. "....you."

It takes me a couple of seconds to realise what she is talking about. When it does sink in my shoulders slump and once again I feel tears forming behind my eyes.

"But he will be so glad to see you. I'm sorry he didn't call you this morning. He just....well....he...."

"It's ok Delly....I understand. I lost both my parent two years ago." Her eyes widen in shock. "I just want to be there for him."

She nods in understanding as we drive away from the airport.

Twenty minutes later and Delly and I are walking the halls of the hospital. She has a hold of my hand as we make our way up to the floor that Peeta's dad is on. Once there we're told that only family are allowed in the room. That's fine for Delly, but not me. It means I can't see Peeta yet.

"Katniss....you wait here and I'll go tell Peeta you're here....OK."

                                                                                  **********

I sit down on one of the stiff waiting room chairs. I quickly pull out my phone and flick a message off to Prim and Annie. Telling them both I arrived safely and that I'm at the hospital. I've just put my phone back in my bag when I notice a very dishevelled looking Peeta walking towards me.

I jump out of my seat and close the distance between us as I wrap my arms around him tight. He hugs me back just as tight. We don't speak we just stand there wrapped in each other's arms. After the longest time he finally speaks.

"I'm so sorry Kat....I should've rung....but....I....I." His voice is starting to tremble.

"Ssh....it's ok babe....I understand." I say softly into his chest. "You needed to be here with him."

He lifts his head from my shoulder to look down at me with those eyes, that are so full of sorrow at the moment.

"Thank you for coming....I love you." I smile up at him.

"I love you too." I raise up on my tip toes and plant a soft kiss to his lips. "I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world right now." I say as I pull our lips apart.

We stand there a little while longer wrapped around each other before we hear a soft voice behind us.

"Peeta." We both look in the direction of the voice. Peeta moves his arm to around my shoulder, mine is around his waist.

"Hey Mum." We walk over to her arm in arm. "Not the best of time for introductions but Mum this is Katniss....my fiancée."

I extend my hand for her to shake and she takes it. Before I know it she is pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for being here with him." She says softly against my ear. "It's lovely to finally meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Of course." I reply. "It's nice to meet you too and please if there's anything, anything at all I can do please just ask."

"Just being here is enough." She finally pulls out of the hug. She looks up to her son.

"Delly and I are going to run home and get your father a few things." Peeta nods. "Will you be ok?"

He pulls me into his side and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll be just fine Mum." He answers. She smiles as she looks between the two of us. "I'll call you if anything changes."

Just then Delly walks out to where we are standing.

"You ready Mum?" She asks. Peeta's Mom just nods her head and squeezes Peeta's shoulder.

"The slightest change and you'll ring yes?" Peeta nods. "We'll be back in an hour."

Delly takes her mothers hand and guides her out of the hospital. Peeta turns to me and looks into my eyes.

"She likes you." I blush. He kisses me softly again. "Thanks again for coming."

He takes his hand in mine.

"Come on." He says as he drags me towards the room door. "I want you to meet my dad."

"But....but....the nurse said only family was allowed in." I say as we reach the door.

"You are family." He states matter of fact. "You're my family and his too."

This is the argument he presents to the nurse at the desk when she tries to tell him I'm not allowed in. Peeta finally wins her over with that charm he possess. We're now sitting side by side holding hands as Peeta relays everything that happened. His other hand firmly wrapped around his dads. His dad, that Peeta resembles so closely except for the few streaks of grey in his hair.

"So they say the surgery went well." His voice is still trembling a little as he looks at his dad. I squeeze his hand reassuring him that I understand. "I'm not sure I've ever been so scared in all my life."

I sit and let him talk. He needs to do this. He needs to let everything out. I only ever had Prim to vent to when our parents died. She was sixteen at the time. As if he could read my mind, which by the way is becoming quite eerie how he can read my thoughts, he speaks again.

"I can't even imagine what you and Prim went through." Now he is looking at me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Don't apologise Peeta. You couldn't have known." I answer as he takes me into a tight hug again.

Just then a portly looking doctor and a nurse walk in.

"Mr Mellark?" The doctor asks addressing Peeta.

"Just Peeta....he's Mr Mellark." He answers shaking the doctors hand and tipping his head in his dad's direction.

"Ok..Peeta. Well I'm Doctor Heavensbee. I personally wanted to come down and tell you that your dad's vitals are looking good. We're going to have to keep him in for a few days just to make sure everything is ok." Peeta just nods. "He shouldn't be too long from waking up. As soon as he does we will move him up to a private room."

"Ok." Peeta replies. "Thanks Dr Heavensbee."

"No problem at all. This is Portia....she will be your dad's nurse for the time he is here."

We greet the nurse by shaking her hand as well.

"Right well we will let you be." He says as he leaves the room.

"If you need anything just press this buzzer and I'll be here straight away." Portia explains.

She follows Dr Heavensbee out of the room.

I turn to Peeta he is looking back down at his dad.

"Well that's good news yeah?" I say to him. He nods as he turns to face me.

There is a single tear sliding down his cheek. I brush it away with my thumb. He leans into my hand.

                                                                              *********

We sit there silently for a little while. He has his head leaning on my shoulder. I think he has dozed off. He's bought out of his daze by a gentle but manly voice.

"P....Peeta."

Peeta's head bolts up off my shoulder and he goes to move closer to his dad. I stand and take a few paces back giving them a moment.

"Dad!" He exclaims his face brightening almost instantly. "You're awake?."

"Hello Son." He answers groggily. Trying to smile.

"God Dad you scared the shit out of us." He says as he leans down to give his dad a hug.

His fathers eyes catch mine over Peeta's shoulder and he raises his eyebrows. I wave shyly.

"Son are you sure I haven't died and gone to heaven?" His dad asks. Peeta looks at his dad as they untangle their arms. "Because I'm pretty sure there's an angel standing behind you."

Peeta turns and looks in my direction and smiles. I blush profusely.

"That there is." Peeta answers smirking. "But you're definitely alive dad."

He reaches his hand out for me to take. I do as he guides me over to his dad.

"Dad this is Katniss....my fiancée." Peeta says introducing me. "And _My_ guardian angel."

He places a soft kiss to my temple.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Mellark." I say extending my hand for him to shake.

He takes it and brings it to his lips and kisses it softly. I blush again. It's easy to see where Peeta gets his looks from. They share all the same features. Peeta's eyes are definitely bluer but Mr Mellark's are only a shade lighter.

"It's great to meet you too, but you can call me Steve." He says as he gives my hand back to Peeta. "So you're the young woman who has stolen my sons heart?"

"Yes sir." I answer shyly.

"Well I'm pleased that you're here and thank you for keeping my son in line." He says back.

Peeta quickly rings his Mom and Delly to tell them their husband and dad is awake. I go to find Portia to let her know that Mr Mellark has woken. She say she will be in shortly to get him moved up to his own private room. An hour later and Delly and Mrs Mellark are back and talking to Mr Mellark. Peeta and I offer to go and get everyone coffee. We find the cafeteria downstairs and we're waiting on our order to be filled.

"I'm sorry I ruined your thanksgiving dinner Kat." He says suddenly.

I'd completely forgotten about the dinner. So worried about Peeta and his dad's condition. I shake my head.

"Don't be." I reply.

"But you all went to so much effort." I shrug my shoulders.

"Being here with you was more important." I answer. "You needed me."

He takes my face in his hands and joins our lips together. God it feels good. He pulls my head closer to deepen the kiss. I respond by slanting my mouth slightly and parting my lips to let his tongue explore my mouth. He gently pulls away. Pulling my bottom lip softly with his teeth.

"I must admit I'm a little disappointed I missed out on your pies." I say teasing. He chuckles at this.

"You and your appetite Kat." He softly kisses me again. "I love you so much."

Just then our order is called out. We grab our coffees and head back up to Peeta's waiting family. Not long after I excuse myself to call Prim. She answers almost as soon as I bring the phone to my ear.

_"Hey Kat."_ She says.

"Hi Duck." I must sound a little tired. Which in reality I probably am.

_"How's everything going?"_ She asks.

"As well as can be expected. His dad's surgery went well and he's awake now and in his own room." I reply. "He had to have a stent put in, but the doctors are happy with how he's doing."

_"Oh my god!"_ She answers _. "How's Peeta holding up?"_

"Better now that his dad seems to be in the clear."

_"That's good yeah?"_

"Yeah. So duck I'm going to be staying here for as long as Peeta needs me here ok." I start. "I'm not sure how long. It may be a few days or a week."

_"Kat it's fine. He needs you there."_ She replies knowingly. _"I'll update everyone here. Finn is desperate for information. So he'll be happy you rang."_

Delly has made her way out in to the waiting area.

"Thanks duck. Hey I have to go. I love you and I'll keep you updated ok."

_"Love you too Kat...give Peeta a kiss and a hug from us all."_

"Will do, bye Prim."

I end the phone call and turn to Delly.

"Hey. Everything ok in there?" I ask. She seems a little nervous as she starts to bite on her fingernails.

"Yes....yes....dads doing great. I....I um just wanted to say thank you."

I smile at her.

"There's really no need to thank me. In fact I should be thanking you." She looks at me curiously. "For calling me and letting me know what was happening."

"Of course. Peeta would've done....it's just in his state of mind at the time he just couldn't." I nod

"But that's not the only reason I want to thank you." This time I stare at her curiously. "I want to thank you for coming back into Peeta's life. He was totally lost without you. Never quite whole you know?"

I do know. I felt exactly the same.

"Plus it gave him an excuse to finally get rid of that sour bitch of a girlfriend of his." I try not to laugh at Delly's description of Monique. I can't help it though. A chuckle escapes my lips.

She smirks at my reaction.

"She just didn't fit in with everyone. Thought she was too good for Peeta's little crowd." She continues. "It just took Peeta a lot longer to figure it out."

"Well I for one am glad he did." I say back. "I never dreamed in a million years that I would see Peeta again...let alone become engaged to him."

She approaches me and embraces me.

"He loves you so much and it means the world to him that you're here right now." She says softly.

"Thanks Delly. It's nice to know I'm not treading on any toes." I answer as she releases me.

"Are you kidding." I shrug. "You're family now Katniss....you could never be in the way."

I just smile as she says she's going to head back in to the room. I tell her I just need a few minutes.

                                                                                *********

I'm not sure how long I stand out in the hallway when I feel Peeta's strong arms snake around my stomach. I lean back into him.

"You ok out here?" He asks.

"Mmmhmm." I answer. "Not a big fan of hospitals you know?"

He brings his mouth down to whisper in my ear.

"You're the most amazing selfless woman I know." He places a kiss there.

I turn in his arms to face him. His eyes are a lot brighter again and he's smiling that beautiful smile of his. I lean up and he leans down as we meet in the middle to join our lips in a compassionate kiss. It's not sexual, just soothing and reassuring.

"Let's get some fresh air." He says as he wraps his arm around my waist. My hand goes to his back pocket.

We walk to the elevator and then outside in silence. It's getting late in the afternoon as the sun starts it descent in the sky. There's a park across from the hospital. We make our way over and find a bench to sit on. Peeta still has his arm wrapped around my shoulder as my head rests on his chest. He starts playing with my hair.

"You know....I've been thinking that maybe we should set a date for the wedding." He says suddenly.

I lean off his chest and look at him. His eyes so full of hope now.

"All this with dad, just made me realise life is too short." He continues as he goes back to playing with my hair.

"I got the shit scared out of me today. The thought of dad not being able to meet you or be there when we get married. I'm not sure how much time he has Kat."

I search his face. He's serious. It's not that I'm trying to put it off. I, like Peeta, thought we would have all the time in the world to get married. Now with this scare with his dad it seems our timeline has been pushed forward.

"When were you thinking?" I ask tentatively. He must see the worry on my face.

"Don't stress Kat I'm not talking about doing it tomorrow." He begins.

I must breath a sigh of relief. I didn't mean to. The last thing I want him thinking is that I don't want to marry him.

"Maybe at the end of summer. Around March." He suggests. He's stopped playing with my hair.

"That's not a lot of time to prepare a wedding." I answer gently. "That's a lot of decisions to make in less than four months."

He looks at me a little concerned. Those creases are starting to creep on to his forehead again. I know what's going through his mind. I reach up and run my thumbs over those creases. Then I smile at him.

"I'm sure if everyone pitches in we can achieve that timeline." He releases the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Then he's smiling at me again. Hopefully.

"Really? You mean it?" He asks not sure he's quite heard me right.

"There's nothing I want more than to be your wife." I start. "Wether it's a five star event or not."

He squeezes me tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He says in between kisses.

After he's finished kissing me he pulls back a little.

"I love you....so much."

"I love you too." I reply. "Just for the record I would've married you tomorrow if you really had wanted too."

He chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty Two up soon xx


	22. December 18th 2015 - Schools Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a bit longer than I expected. Annie confides in Katniss. Katniss and Peeta......well they just can't help themselves It doesn't matter where they are. Prim gets the shock of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

It's the last day of school for the year. I've managed to survive my first year as a teacher. In all honesty it definitely got more rewarding as the year went on. I'm now a little sad to see the end of it all. A week ago I was asked to continue on in my position for next year. I obviously said yes. For now though I have five weeks off until the start of the new term _(for teachers at least)._

We're six days away from Christmas. I'm seven days away from being here in Sydney for a full year. What a year it has been. So many ups and downs. It's been three weeks since Peeta's dad had his heart attack. However he is recovering nicely. Peeta and I stayed for a week after it happened to make sure he got settled back home and before his dad told us to go home and that he would be fine. Promising to cut back on a lot of things in his life to make sure his heart repairs properly. Delly has taken three months off to help her Mom with all the everyday stuff.

I'm sitting in my last class of the day watching a movie with my year eights. Fifteen minutes until the siren sounds and my phone beeps in my pocket. I retrieve and see a text message from Peeta. Or rather a photo message from him. It's a picture of the lake he took me too and proposed to me at _(I think)_ with a short message attached.

**_Peeta: What about here? xx_ **

Since we decided on a date for our wedding we have been frantically trying to get everything organised. It hasn't really been going to plan. We can't even agree on a place to have the wedding let alone everything else. It's not that we've really argued about anything. We just can't seem to get in sync with our ideas.

The only thing we have agreed on is Peeta will make two cakes. We've been sending pictures of different locations back and forth for two weeks. As well as googling together on our laptops on weekends after we've been intimate. Finally though I think he has found the perfect spot. I love it.

**_Katniss: YES! I love it. xx_ **

**_Peeta: Finally. I'll call the council. Maybe we can take a ride out there this weekend and decide on a specific spot?_ **

**_Katniss: Sure._ ** The final bell of the school year rings. **_I have to go. Schools out. WOOHOO! Love you xx_**

**_Peeta: Love you too. See you tonight xx_ **

I've already packed everything up so I dismiss my class. I wish them a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year before they all run out the door. As I walk to my car I realise how much I'm really going to miss this place. I place all my stuff in my trunk and make to get in the car when I hear my phone ringing from somewhere in my bag. I rummage around until I find it. Just getting to the call before it goes to voicemail. It's Annie.

"Hi Ann...what's up?" I ask.

_"Hey Kat. Are you finished?"_ She asks in reply.

"Yep! Was just about to start my car when you rang." I answer.

_"Any chance I could come to yours. I desperately need someone to talk to."_

Uh oh!

"Sure Anne. Everything OK." I enquire.

_"Um....yes....no....I'm not sure."_ She stammers back. _"I just need some advice."_

"Ok. Well I'll be home in thirty minutes. I just have to run past the store before I head home." I say to her. "Should I grab wine?"

_"Not for me...but you may need some when I say what I need to say."_ She replies cryptically.

"Okaaaay!" I sing song. "Now you have me completely intrigued."

_"So I'll be at yours in thirty"._ She states. _"Gotta go Kat....I love you."_

"Ok Ann I'll see you then."

We both hang up at the same time.

What on earth is going on. She sounded a little off. Also I've never known Annie to pass up a glass of wine. The whole ride home I'm rattling my brain trying to figure out what is up with Annie. I'm so caught up in it, that I don't even notice Peeta in the grocery store when I stop in to get a few supplies. Not until he is almost right in front of me looking at me strangely.

"Hey you. Everything ok? You look a little spaced out." He says as he hugs me.

"Shit. Sorry. I've just had a phone call from Annie. It's got me a little bemused." I answer as I lean up and place a kiss on his lips.

He replies by kissing me back. Seriously I think his kisses are my favourite thing.

He pulls away first. He takes my hand as we continue to walk around the grocery store.

"She asked to come over as she needs some advice." I tell him as I grab a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"Yikes! It sounds serious." He answers as he grabs his own milk. "I hope everything is ok with her and Finn."

_I swear this whole being able to read my mind thing is starting to freak me out._

"That's what I was just thinking." I say as we head to the checkouts with our baskets full. "I swear how do you do that?"

He looks at me confused before asking.

"Do what?"

"How do you always say what I'm thinking."

He smiles at me and then he wraps his arm around my shoulder. We move forward slightly in the line.

"You do it too." I look at him perplexed. "I can just about be ready to say something and it's like you take the words right out of my mouth."

"It's weird...and a little creepy." I reply. He laughs.

"Just means we're totally connected. Body, mind and soul." He answers smiling.

It's our turn at the checkout. Well mine. Peeta is next in line.

"So with Annie coming over does that mean our night is off?" He asks.

Before I can answer the girl behind the counter is talking.

"That will be twenty dollars." She says at me but totally batting her eyes at Peeta.

_Jeez she only looks to be sixteen._

This is not new. Everywhere we go together some girl or another tries flirting with him. I don't think he notices though. I've managed to contain my jealousy. _Well mostly._ I've at least figured out that if I flash my ring and kiss him in front of them they back off. Which is exactly what I do before handing over my twenty dollars and replying to his question.

"Nope. Just means we will have to meet up a little later." I say to him. He looks totally confused by the whole kissing thing.

"What was that for?" He asks. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Can't a girl kiss her _Fiancé_ in public without having a reason." I answer annunciating the whole Fiancé part quite loudly.

He raises his eyebrows at me and then looks to the girl behind the checkout. Who has become quite fidgety and can't seem to look either of us in the eye while she processes Peeta's groceries. Realisation spreads across his face. He smirks at me smugly. He hands the girl his money and grabs his bags. We head out the door together. Hand in hand.

"Show off." He says as we're making our way to our cars.

"What?" I ask innocently.... _well sort of._

"She was just being polite Kat. It's her job."

"Pfft. It's not her job to flirt and gawk at any good looking guy that comes through." I answer. "You're partly to blame you know."

"What?" He asks totally shocked. "How is any of this my fault?"

We've reached my car and I place my groceries in the back seat before turning back to him.

"Because you're far too good looking for your own good." I answer as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a lingering kiss.

He has put his grocery bags on the ground to push me up against my car as he deepens the kiss. His hands sit on my hips as he pushes his tongue between my lips. I let him in and suddenly our tongues are clashing together in a very heated kiss. Out in the open mind you. There's a couple of cat calls and wolf whistles coming from some of the onlookers. Peeta smiles against my mouth before he pulls out of the kiss. Leaning his forehead against mine and softly running his fingers over my blouse covered pebbled nipples.

"I totally want to fuck you right now." He says.

_Jesus!_ I gulp as I feel my panties get wet.

"But....Annie is probably waiting for you by now." He pulls away and goes to grab his groceries again. He quickly kisses me on the lips.

"I love you. Text me when it's safe to come over." He says as he turns to go.

Leaving me there with dripping wet panties and my centre throbbing. I watch him walk to his car before I shake myself out of my stupor and get into my car and drive home.                                                                     

Peeta was right. Annie is sitting on my porch when I pull in to my driveway. I collect everything from my car. I apologise profusely for taking longer than I said I'd be. Blaming it totally on Peeta. She just waves me off. She bounds down the steps and takes a few things from my arms to help. Once inside with everything packed away I offer her a wine again.

"No thanks....can I have a glass of water though please." I nod and pour her a glass and grab myself a bottle of beer from the fridge.

We head outside and sit at the table and chairs under the patio. We're silent for a while. As we let the days events release themselves from our bodies. Finally after a while Annie speaks.

"I'm pregnant." I choke on my beer and cough and splutter sending beer spray everywhere.

After my coughing spell ends I look at Annie's face to try and figure out her feelings. I can't read her.

"So is this good news or bad news?" I ask gently.

"Both....I guess." She replies.

I stand up and make my way to the chair next to hers. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it tight telling her to continue.

"We both want kids. I guess we just didn't expect it to happen so soon." She says. "I'm scared shitless Kat. What if I'm not ready to be a Mom yet?"

I can see the tears starting to form behind her eyes. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and bring her head to rest on mine.

"Does Finn know?" I ask softly. She shakes her head no.

"I only found out just before I rang you." She answers as she starts to sob. "I didn't want to tell him over the phone."

I nod in understanding.

"Well I think you will make a great Mommy and Finn is built to be a daddy." I say reassuringly.

She lifts her head up from my shoulder.

"You really think so?" She asks.

"Hell Ann! If Jo can be a Mom you are definitely going to be fine." She chuckles. "Do you know how far along?"

"No. I just did a pharmacy test." She replies. "I'll make an appointment after I've told Finn."

"He is going to squeal like a girl you know that right?" I say teasingly. She full on laughs at my teasing.

"I hope you're right Kat. I really hope this is a good thing." She says as she finishes her water.

"Of course it is." I answer. "There's a little person growing in there that you and Finn created together out of your love for each other...what could be better than that."

She smiles at me. Then she wraps me up in a tight hug.

"You're the best of best friends ever." She says as she squeezes me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I reply. "Now I think you need to go home and tell your husband your fantastic news."

She jumps out of her chair.

"You're right." She grabs her stuff and heads for the door.

I see her out and after hugging me again she quickly jumps in her car and heads off out of my street. I go back inside and find my phone to send a quick text to Peeta.

**_Katniss: It's safe. xx_ **

He doesn't take long to reply.

**_Peeta: Be there in half an hour. Do you want me to pick up food?_ **

With everything that's happened today I'd completely forgotten I hadn't eaten since lunch.

**_Katniss: Yes please...I'm famished!! xxx_ **

**_Peeta: LOL. Of course you are. I'll see you soon. xx_ **

                                                                              ********

With a little time to kill before Peeta arrives I decide to have a quick dip in the jacuzzi. The last few days have been horrendously hot. I go out and turn the tub on. I quickly change into my bikini and grab another bottle of beer. I've not been in the tub fifteen minutes when I hear the front door bell ring. _Damn it!_ I was just starting to relax. _Maybe it's time I got Peeta his own key._

This thought shocks me a little as I contemplate the idea. Then that thought starts to cascade into other thoughts. What happens when we get married? Where will we live? What about Prim? I'm a thousand miles away lost in my train of thought when the door bell rings again and again and again. _Shit Peeta!_ I quickly jump out of the tub and grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. I'm just tucking it into itself when I reach the door. The bell rings again just as I open it.

"Hey! Sorry!" I say as I move to let him in. "I was in the tub."

He doesn't move though. His eyes are raking over the top half of my body. His mouth is slightly agape. I watch his mouth as he lightly runs his tongue over his top lip. It's like he's never seen me in a swimsuit before. I roll my eyes at him.

"You going to stand there gawking at me all night or are you going to come in?" I ask teasingly.

He just nods as I take the Chinese food from his arms and turn back into the hallway. I place the food on the coffee table and sit down. I start taking the containers out of the bags and realise he still hasn't joined me. I stand back up and head back to the front door. I let out a chuckle when I see him still standing in the doorway mouth still hanging open.

"Peeta!" I say loudly. He shakes his head a little as if he's just remembered where he is. "Foods getting cold."

"Shit sorry." He replies as he quickly steps over the threshold and shuts the door behind him.

I continue to chuckle as I go back to the living area and the delicious smell of sweet and sour pork wafting from the coffee table. He puts his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter before joining me. By the time he sits down next to me I already have a mouth full of said pork. I pucker up my lips with my mouth full and lean towards him pretending to go in for a kiss.

"Charming." He says sarcastically rolling his eyes as he digs into the BBQ duck. "Honestly where do you put it all?"

I swallow my mouth full of food and reply.

"Fast metabolism." I reply. "Do you want a beer?" He nods his reply as he chews on his own mouthful.

I move to the kitchen to retrieve a couple of beers. I have my head in the fridge and my ass sticking out. I think I hear him growl softly. I've just put the bottle tops in the trash when he speaks again.

"So how did your chat with Annie go?" He asks. "She ok?"

"Uh huh." I answer as I pass him his beer.

I lean down to give him a quick kiss on the lips as well as a full view of my bikini clad cleavage. He gulps into the kiss as I smile. Then I sit close to him on the sofa.

"She's pregnant." I announce calmly.

I said this just as Peeta was taking a draw from his beer bottle. Now it's his turn to cough and splatter..... all over our dinner.

"Peeta!" I say pouting. "You've spoiled the food."

He's still trying to recover from his coughing spell as I run to the kitchen to grab napkins. I return to find him moving some of the containers around so I can mop up his mess.

"Sorry." He says sincerely. "But shit... Annie's pregnant?"

"Yep. You can't let on you know though....Finn would pitch a fit if he found out we knew before him." Peeta nods knowingly. "Besides the fact you're not meant to tell anyone until the first trimester is over."

"You really think that will stop Finn?" He looks at me with his eyebrows raised as he helps me clean up the beer spoiled food.

"No! I told Annie he's gonna squeal like a girl." I answer. At this Peeta belly laughs.

Once we've cleaned up the mess in the living room we head into the kitchen to try and salvage some of the food. I'm getting plates out of the cupboard when I feel his arms come around my stomach. My very bare stomach. Instantly my skin is crawling with goose bumps. His chest is against my back. He's ghosting his fingers around my navel. I gasp as his lips ghost over my neck and he whispers in to my ear.

"I don't believe we said hello yet."

He starts to trail kisses down my neck and across my shoulder. His hand moves down to undo the towel around my waist.

"I've been wanting to do that since you opened the door."

"Then why didn't you?" I ask as his hand comes back up to cup my breast. I moan weakly.

"You were so eager to eat you didn't give me a chance." I giggle.

I turn in his arms press my body against his and lean up on my toes to place my lips on his. Due to my lack of clothing I can feel how much he wants me. I pull away from the kiss taking his bottom lip with mine.

"Remember what you said to me in the carpark?" I say seductively as I step slightly away from him.

I bring my hand behind my back and undo my bikini top. I then pull it up over my head and drop it to the kitchen floor. His eyes follow my every move. He looks at me as if he's seeing me naked for the very first time.

"Mmmhmm." He gulps.

I close the space. I start to lift the hem of his shirt. He helps pull it over his head. I push my naked chest against his naked chest and look up into his eyes.

"Do it....fuck me." I say as I take his lips between mine.

He wastes no time in lifting me up on to the kitchen bench. Our lips still connected. His hands start to move over my naked torso before stilling over my breasts. My hands go between us to undo his shorts. He removes his lips to completely remove his shorts and boxers. He moves back between my legs. Grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to the edge of the counter. He wastes no time reconnecting our lips. His semi hard cock resting on my leg. I wrap my legs around his hips to pull him impossibly closer. 

The fire in the pit of my belly is growing incessantly. I can't control my moaning. I grind against him slightly to convey how much I want him. He responds with grinding back. His cock hitting my stomach. Our kiss is becoming more and more heated as his hands move to the ties on my bikini bottoms. He slowly undoes them with our tongues clashing in the midst of it all. Once he has them both undone he releases my lips if for nothing else than to breathe.

"So fucking beautiful." He says as he brings his mouth to my ear.

"Please Peeta." I moan breathlessly as he kisses down my neck.

"What do you want Kat?" He answers as his fingers move down between our bodies. Running slightly over my already wet centre.

"You....inside me....now!" I demand.

"Yes ma'am."

And just like that he has sheathed himself inside me. Rocking back and forth slowly. Our lips have reconnected again. His hands are now palming my very erect breasts and my fingernails are digging into his back. His thrusting starts to get more rapid and I've joined him in his rhythm. We're both not going to last long. I can tell as my walls start to clench around him and his cock is pulsing inside me.

"Peeta!" I moan loudly.

"Fuck Kat!" He moans at the same time.

We're both just about ready to explode when....

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

_Shit Prim!_

We quickly try to in some way cover each other up at the realisation that Prim has just walked in on us. She wasn't meant to be home tonight. I didn't even hear the door unlock. There's no hiding. She's right there. Standing between the kitchen bench and the living room. I look over my shoulder and notice she has at least turned her back to us.

Peeta quickly removes himself from me and starts getting dressed. I jump down and find my bikini and the towel I had wrapped around me. All I can think of is how horrible I was to her when I caught her and Rory on the sofa. This is a thousand times worse. Not to mention she can't stop apologising. Some big sister I am.

"Shit....sorry....fuck....I'm just....I'm just going to run upstairs....yeah that's where I'm going." And she does just that except she doesn't run she bolts up that staircase.

Once we're dressed we both lean against the kitchen bench. Our faces as red as beets.

"It's our own fault I guess." Peeta starts. I look at him confused. "Probably should've moved it to the bedroom." He says smirking.

I put my face in my hands. I'm so embarrassed. My little sister just caught us screwing on the kitchen bench. I'm going to have to go apologise. _Shit!_ That's going to be one awkward talk.

"I can't believe she walked in on us." I say exasperated. My face still firmly planted in my hands.

He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. Placing a kiss to my temple.

"She's an adult Kat. She will understand." He says as he turns me around in his arms to face him.

He places a soft kiss to my lips. Which quickly becomes more heated. He pulls away and smiles down at me.

"Maybe though you should go get dressed. I think poor a Prim has been subjected to enough." He says a slight blush starts on his cheeks. "I might not be able to control myself while you're still in that bikini."

I nod in reply and move myself away from his arms. I can feel him getting hard again and there is no way this is happening now. He adjusts his pants slightly and turns to the forgotten food.

"I'll plate up the food. Maybe you can convince Prim to come down and eat with us."

"We'll be lucky if she even comes out of that room for a week." I answer as I start towards the staircase. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." I can hear the humour in his voice. _Fuck my life!_

I've changed into a pair of jean shorts and one of Peeta's shirts he has left here. I'm standing out the front of Prims door. I can hear music blaring from inside. Probably trying to drown out any noise we might be making. I take in a deep breath and knock hard on the door.

"Prim?" I say as I knock again, louder this time. "Prim!"

I hear the music get softer and her footsteps on the carpet. Then the soft click of the door unlocking. She doesn't open though and I hear the creak of her bed suggesting she has thrown herself on it. I quietly open the door and look inside to find Prim face down on her bed. I walk over and sit on the opposite side.

"Prim?" I say gently.

"I'm so sorry Kat....I promise I didn't see anything....well not much anyway....I'm so sorry." She's mumbling into her pillow.

I place my hand on her back and rub gently.

"You don't need to apologise Duck....I'm the one who is sorry." I begin. "Peeta and I should know better. We just weren't expecting you home and it was kind of just spontaneous. Can you forgive me....us?"

She turns slowly onto her back. Her face is still red from embarrassment. She nods gently.

"Although I'm not sure I'm _EVER_ going to be able to look Peeta in the eye again." She says. I giggle.

"Trust me it's going to be a mission for him as well." I answer back. "You hungry?"

She nods in reply.

"C'mon, may as well get all the embarrassing shit out of the way now." I say taking her hand and pulling her up to stand.

I pull her in to a soft embrace.

"I am really sorry Kat."

"Forget about it." I say waving her off. "You should've seen Finn when he walked in on us at the bakery."

Her eyes widen in shock.

"Don't you two know how bedrooms work?" She says a smirk on her face. I blush slightly.

"Sometimes in the heat of the moment you just forget there's other people that exist." I say as we start down stairs hand in hand.

"Too much information Kat.... _TMI!_ " She says putting her hands over her ears. We walk the rest of the way laughing.

When we get back to the living room Peeta is sitting on the couch with three plates of food on the coffee table. He looks up with a slight grin and a blush on his face. Prim can hardly look at him.

"I'm sorry Prim....you shouldn't have had to walk in on that....not in your own home." Peeta says apologetically. She shrugs her shoulders in response.

"It's ok." She replies still not able to look at him. Peeta looks to me for help. _She just needs time_. I mouth to him.

"Let's eat shall we." I say as I sit down next to Peeta. Prim takes a seat in the recliner.

We sit eating our food for the next half an hour in absolute silence. None of us brave enough to speak up first. The tension is palpable. After we've finished Prim stands and collects our plates and takes them to the kitchen. Immediately rinsing them off and putting them in the rack to dry. Then she mumbles something about going to meet Rory.

After she leaves I hear Peeta release a heavy sigh.

"Well that was...awkward." He states a little shyly.

I curl up next to him and lean my head on his chest as his arm goes around my shoulder.

"She'll be ok." I answer. "Might take her a few days to get the visual out of her head." He groans. I giggle.

I straddle his lap and lean down and kiss him softly.

"Now Mr Mellark...where were we?"

He scoops me up in his arms and heads towards the staircase. I giggle into his chest as he carries me upstairs and into my bedroom. He places me on the ground and turns and locks the door.

"No more unexpected interruptions." He says as he turns back to me.

He lays me down on my bed and starts to undress me again. He quickly undresses himself and we continue where we left off. Making love until the early morning hours. Falling asleep completely and utterly sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty Three up soon. xx


	23. December 23rd 2015 - Christmas Surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading. Thanks for sticking with it. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

It didn't take Prim long to get over the whole seeing us naked thing. In fact two days after the horrible ordeal she insisted on us going out to dinner with her and Rory. Peeta and I were a little shocked at her invitation but accepted it none the less. We were willing to do anything to try and make her forget about the whole night.

The night after that Annie and Finn had came over to ' _announce_ ' their wonderful news. Poor Annie couldn't get a word in edgewise. Like I predicted, Finn had squealed like a girl when Annie had told him she was pregnant. They had gone to the GP the very next day to confirm the news. She's due in mid August.

Two days before Christmas and Peeta and I are killing time as we sit on his couch. We're watching some Christmas movie, before I have to take Peeta to the airport. He's going home to see his family. It's only for four days.

"You sure ok with me going home?" Peeta asks.

"Of course I am. You need to be with you're family." I tell him for the hundredth time. Snuggling in closer to him.

"Yeah but you and Prim are my family now too." He states. "I wish you were coming with me."

"Peeta it's four days." I answer. "I'm sure you will survive."

"I just hate the thought of us being separated on our first Christmas together." He replies as his arm snakes around my waist further.

I move to sit in his lap. I'm not happy about the idea either....but he needs to be with his family? We've been having this discussion for the past three days.

"Like I've said a thousand times....we will have our Christmas together when you get back." I say as I lean down and press my lips to his.

His hands have found purchase on my hips and my arms have curled around his neck as I play with the curls there. He deepens the kiss by leaning up slightly off the back of the couch. In doing so his groin grinds against my centre. We both moan into the kiss. His hands now moving under my ass to pull me closer to his growing cock.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He says as he slowly grinds up against me. _Fuck!_

I push my thighs tighter around his hips as his hands start to undo the buttons on my shirt. Or rather his shirt that I've stolen.

"You know we really don't have time for this." I say between breathless moans.

It does nothing to stop his actions. He has the shirt buttons completely undone now and is squeezing my breasts through my bra. He brings his mouth down to place soft kisses on the top of my cleavage.

"There's _ALWAYS_ time for this." He answers as his tongue licks between the valley of my breast.

This elicits another moan from me. His hand has moved to my centre as he cups it firmly.

" _ALWAYS_."

I see I'm going to have to be the party pooper. As much as I really want this we have to leave in fifteen minutes.

"C'mon you sex crazed teenager....you have to get ready." I tease as I climb off his lap. Redoing the buttons on my shirt.

"Hey! Who you calling a teenager?" He replies smirking as he adjusts his pants and follows me off the couch.

An hour later we're at the departure gate waiting for Peeta's plane to board. I have my head resting on his shoulder.

"I'll ring you tonight when I get in." He says as he rubs the back of my hand he is holding.

_'All passengers. Flight JQ28 To Melbourne now boarding at gate 3.'_ The high pitched voice announces over the PA _. 'Repeat. Flight JQ28 to Melbourne now boarding at gate 3.'_

Peeta and I both stand. His grip has tightened on my hand. He turns me to face him then brings me in for a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He says before kissing me deeply. "Have a Merry Christmas my beautiful fiancée. I love you."

"I love you too. Give my love to your family." I reply as he squeezes me tight again. "I'm going to miss you as well."

He kisses me again before walking towards the gate and joining the queue. He passes through the door with a quick look over his shoulder and small wave in my direction. I watch until he is completely out of sight. I really am going to miss him. It's stupid I know. He's only going to be gone for four days. It may as well be four weeks. I sigh and make my way out of the airport.

Thinking all the way back to my car that I wish I had agreed to go with him. I'm still thinking about it just as my phone rings. I take it from my bag and see Peeta's face smiling back at me. I roll my eyes and answer it.

"You're insane you know that right?" I say as I answer the phone.

_"What? I'm just about to turn my phone off and I couldn't resist hearing your voice before I leave."_ He answers _._

"Babe you saw me ten minutes ago." I reply. "It's not long enough to miss me."

I hear him scoff on the other end.

_"I missed you before I even went through the gate."_ He says sincerely.

"You're a sap...but I love you." I say smiling into the phone.

_"I love you too.....so much."_ He replies. _"Ok they've announced we have to turn our phones off."_

"Have a safe trip. I'll see you in four days."

_"Aargh don't remind me."_

"Goodbye Peeta."

_"Bye Kat."_

We hang up at the same time. I lean my head against the steering wheel and release a sigh. _Four days._ I can handle four days. True to his word. Peeta had rung me as soon as he turned his phone back on. Saying he missed me and wished I was there. I was wishing the same thing.

                                                                                 **********

Christmas morning I wake up to Prim bouncing softly on my bed like a five year old.

"Wake up Kat...it's Christmas!" _Like I don't know this already._

I roll over to give her a piece of my mind for waking me so early. Then I see the look of sheer giddiness on her face. And I smile up at her as I sit up.

"Happy Christmas Kat." She engulfs me in a hug.

"Happy Christmas Duck." I answer her welcoming her embrace.

An hour later and I'm showered and dressed and getting ready to head over to Annie and Finns. This is where we'll be spending Christmas Day. Just us though. We're catching up with Haymitch and Effie tonight as Capitol is open for breakfast and lunch. Madge has gone to spend Christmas with Gale and she took Rory home with her.

So both Prim and I are without our boys today. Speaking of my boy. I'm sitting waiting for Prim on the sofa when my phone begins to chime. Instead of a call though Peeta is face timing me. I smile answering it straight away.

"Hello handsome. Merry Christmas." I say when his face comes on my screen.

_"Merry Christmas to you too baby."_ He replies. _"I wanted to catch you before you head of to Annie and Finns."_

"So how's everyone this Christmas morning?" I ask.

_"They're great.....Hey everyone Katniss says hi!"_ He shouts over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off me.

_"Merry Christmas Katniss."_ I hear them all shout out from somewhere behind Peeta.

_"How about there. How's Prim?"_ He enquires.

At that moment Prim comes skipping down the stairs....like a kid.

"Aargh behaving like a five year old." I reply as I look at her. She pokes her tongue out at me.

"See....five years old." She leans over my shoulder to see Peeta.

"Hey Peeta, Merry Christmas. We miss you."

_"Ditto Prim. Ditto."_

"Listen I have to go." I begin. I see a pout forming on his lips.

_Two five year olds._

"But I will call you when we get back from seeing Haymitch and Effie tonight."

_"I'll look forward to it. I love you."_ He answers.

Again I can see Prim acting like a child making kissy lips at me. I roll my eyes forgetting Peeta can see me.

_"Hey!"_

"Sorry, that wasn't meant for you....it was meant for my very immature sister." I reply. "I love you too. Talk to you tonight."

Then we both end the call. I round on Prim straight away.

"How old are you? Seriously?"

She just shrugs her shoulders and heads to the front door. Again I roll my eyes as I follow her. Locking the door behind me.

                                                                                 *********

The day is wonderful. Well as wonderful as it can be without Peeta here. We all exchange gifts and eat lots of food. An insane amount of food really considering it's just the four of us. We reminisce of Christmases gone. It brings up some happy and sad memories as Prim and I remember Christmas with our parents.

Finally after dinner with Haymitch and Effie, Prim and I head home. We're just getting through the door when Prim's phone starts ringing. She squeals with delight and runs to her room. Must be Rory. I won't see her for at least an hour. I put my stuff on the bench and turn to the fridge to grab a beer.

I lean against the bench and look at our little tree in the corner. Three gifts remain under there. For Peeta. I sit on the sofa and pull out my phone. I navigate to his name in my contacts and dial. It goes straight to voice mail. Hmmm Strange. I dial again. When I get the same response I quickly flick him a text.

**_Katniss: (8.13pm) Hey Lover. Ring me back xx_ **

I decide to go outside and have a date with my iPad instead. I place my phone on the table as I quickly bring up my Facebook page. I haven't been on here in forever. Scrolling through all the Christmas wishes on my news feed I come across an updated status. It's Madge's. It reads _Madge Undersee got engaged to Gale Hawthorne._ WHAT THE HELL? My eyes are still glued to those seven words when my phone starts ringing. It takes me a while to answer it. When I finally do its Peeta.

_"Hello gorgeous. Sorry I missed your call."_ He says. I can hear him smirking through the phone.

"Hi." My reply not overly enthusiastic.

It's not my fault. I'm still reeling from what I saw on Facebook.

_"Kat? You OK?"_

"Yes shit I'm sorry. I've just seen something on Facebook that has kicked the breath out of me." I answer. "Did you know anything about it?"

_"About what? I don't what you're talking about. I haven't been on Facebook for a month."_

"Doesn't matter. Sorry." I shake my head and put my sexy on. "Hello lover."

_"There's my girl. Now what's got you in a bother?"_

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

_"Well then I need you to go to your front door. I've had something delivered to you."_

"What? Peeta we agreed to swap gifts when you got home." I answer as I make my way to my front door.

_"Just go to the damn door woman. It's a special delivery."_

"Fine." I grumble.

I'm just about to go again when I open the door only to find Peeta standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He has that smile on his face that I adore so much. My mouth is dragging on the carpet of the doorway. How is this even possible? He's not meant to be home for two more days.

"Hello! Can I come in."

"What are you doing here? How is this possible?"

Next thing I know he has me crushed to him pressing his lips to mine. The poor flowers don't stand a chance as our bodies try to get even closer. They're crushed. It's the most breathtaking kiss we've shared. We're still joined together in the doorway when we hear an _'Ahem'_ from behind us.

We regrettably part and turn to face the offender.

"Hey Prim!" Peeta says as he walks past me to wrap her in a hug. I'm still trying to get my head around the fact he is here. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey future big bro." She replies hugging him back. "You're back!"

I finally get out of my funk and close the front door to join them in the living room. I want answers.

"You're meant to be in Melbourne. With your Family." I say accusingly.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He says with a pout as I sit down next to him.

"Of course....that's not what I meant." I explain slapping him teasingly on his arm. He just smirks at me.

"I can turn around and go back if you want." He says as he gets up off the sofa. I grab his arm and pull him back down.

"No Way!" I squeeze him tightly. "You're not going anywhere."

I feel him smile against the top of my head.

"But seriously how come you're home?"

"My dads idea. I don't think he could handle how miserable I was without you there." He explains. "He got me on the first flight back."

I laugh at the vision that's in my head.

"You're such a sap." I reply as I bring my lips up to join his. Again the _'Ahem'_ comes from across the room.

"Come on guys." Prim pleads with us. "I'm happy your back and everything but can you keep that shit private."

We move to put a bit of distance between us. Not much, but just enough to placate Prim. It's then that I remember what I saw in Facebook.

"UM...I kind of have some news." They both look at me expectantly. "I think I know what Gale got Madge for Christmas."

I grab my iPad and pull up the status. I turn to show both of them. I get a _'Fuck Me'_ from Peeta _(then he apologises for his language)_ and an _'Oh my God'_ from Prim.

"I didn't think Gale had it in him." Peeta says after the initial shock wears off. "But good on them."

I just nod.

"Kind of wish I hadn't found out through Facebook though. I'm going to kill Madge." I answer.

"So this is what was bothering you when we were on the phone?" He asks.

"Yep."

"Understandable. I mean finding out of FB that two of you best friends are engaged kind of sucks."

"Enough about Madge and Gale." I say. "Let's exchange gifts."

Both Peeta and Prim's faces light up. _Again two five year olds._ Prim rushes to the tree to get her gift for Peeta.

He opens the gift to find a nice new navy blue button down shirt.

"Thanks Prim. I love it.!" He says giving her a quick hug.

"I figured Kat here keeps stealing yours so a new one was in order." My face goes red and Peeta chuckles slightly as he hands Prim her gift.

She wastes no time ripping into the paper. When she finally gets it out her face goes slack and her eyes go wide. I can tell it's a framed picture. Of what though I have no idea.

"My God Peeta it's gorgeous." She finally says. It looks like she's going to cry.

She turns the frame towards me and I inhale a gasp when I see it's a hand drawn picture of our family. The same one that sits by my bedside. My own tears start to form behind my eyes. The care and accuracy that has gone into the drawing is incredible. Prim jumps up to give Peeta a hug.

"I'm glad you like it." He replies. She removes herself from him sobbing a little.

"I'm going to put it upstairs." She says.

After she heads upstairs I turn to Peeta.

"Thank you." I say softly. He pulls me in for a hug.

"She's become like another sister to me Kat. I just wanted to make her day special." He replies. "Now time for your gifts."

Before we sit back on the sofa I grab the two remaining gifts under the tree.

"Ok so I had a really hard time deciding what to get you." He says as he hands me the first box sitting next to him.

"Merry Christmas Kat." He places another soft kiss to my lips.

I carefully pull the paper off the box and gently open the lid. I'm a little stunned when I see what is staring back at me. A plane ticket....to New York. _Well there goes my surprise._ We really are connected. It's what awaits him in his first box too.

"I know we haven't decided on where to honeymoon yet. But I thought maybe you could show me New York." He says sheepishly. "I hope I haven't overstepped any wedding boundaries by deciding where to go for our honeymoon."

I'd had the same idea. I've wanted to show Peeta New York for a long time now. I truly thought I had come up with the perfect Christmas gift. Even the dates match up perfectly.

"Um....No....but your not going to believe this...." I trail off as I reach behind me and hand him his box.

He wastes no time in ripping it open. Only to laugh when he sees what's inside.

"So I guess one of us will be getting a refund then." He says still chuckling at how we came up with the same idea....separately.

I join in his amusement and giggle softly. I hand him his second gift. It's not anything overly special. He was however long overdue for a new one. Again he wastes no time in getting the smaller box out of its wrapping. When he opens it, a huge smile crosses his face.

"You've had the same watch since I met you, I figured it was time you had a new one." I say. "It's engraved."

He takes it out of the box to read the engraving on the back. He looks blissfully giddy when he reads the words.

_PM_   
_My Forever_   
_KE_   
_xx_

Then he wraps me into a tight hug and presses soft kisses to my face.

"I love it. Thank You."

He hands me my second gift and this time I rip into the paper excited for what could be inside. My jaw hits the ground when I see the most exquisite grey pearl hanging from a delicate gold chain. I'm speechless. It is beautiful.

"I've had that pearl tucked away for nearly five years." He says breaking the silence. "I bought it while we were in Broome. I just never could decide what to do with it."

I think I can feel tears forming behind my eyes. Happy tears though. I truly am in love with my new piece of jewellery.

"I was sitting around a few weeks ago contemplating what to get you." He continues. "When I suddenly remembered this pearl sitting in a box in the back of my wardrobe back home."

"Peeta....it's beautiful....probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen....Thank you." I answer finally finding my voice. I hand him the chain "Will you help me put it on?"

I turn so my back is facing him then I move my hair to the side. He gently brings the chain around my neck and does the clasp up at the back. Then before I have a chance to turn around again he is kissing me in that spot that I love to be kissed the most. That little nook between my shoulder and neck.

I moan a little as the kiss moves up my neck. His arms wrap around my middle and I lean my neck more to the side to allow him access. Knowing exactly where this is heading _(and not wanting a repeat of what happened last time)_ I suggest we move to my room.

We waste no time getting undress and then with a little background music _(so Prim doesn't hear the moans and mewls we're making)_ we spend the rest of Christmas night making love to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on in this is a WIP so the updates will slow down a bit. I hope you all stick around. xx


	24. December 31st 2015 - New Years Resolution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale has news. Katniss makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for flashbacks and second person phone calls.
> 
> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

It's New Years Eve and we're seeing the New Year in at Capitol. Haymitch and Effie have gone all out to make it look extremely high end. They have covered the inside and alfresco area in tiny little fairy lights to look like the night sky. All the tables are adorned with crisp white table cloths and extravagant centrepieces.

There had to be a hundred odd people here tonight. The place was packed. They'd hired a DJ and he had the whole place up and dancing. The food, as usual, was sublime. Our little gang had positioned itself outside. There was a cool welcoming breeze coming off the ocean. It tamed the stifling heat we had endured all day.

Prim, Rory, Rue and her boyfriend had decided to go to the Gold Coast for New year. So it was just the six of us. Eight if you include Haymitch and Effie, but they're a bit busy dealing with all the customers. They would be raking in the dollars tonight there was no doubt about that. It's nice though having everyone here to celebrate the new year with.

Gale is here permanently now after being offered a teaching position at my school. I'm still in a slight state of shock about how it all was revealed. I'd just got through blasting them about being engaged and not telling anyone when he sprung the news on us all.

Three days after Christmas, Madge, Gale and Rory came back from Melbourne. That night we had all caught up for a few belated Christmas drinks. It didn't take me long to start my rant. We were all sitting around at Annie and Finns. Peeta had warned me to behave myself and that Madge and Gale will tell us everything in their own time.

The problem is I've never been an extremely patient person. So when I couldn't see a ring on Madge's finger and after an hour of them still not saying anything I cut loose. My patience had definitely run out. I turned to them both and started in on them.

_"So. Do you two have anything to tell us?" I had asked out of the blue._

_Looking between themselves they shared a nonchalant look. I couldn't quite tell what they're thinking as their expressions hadn't really change. They shrugged their shoulders as if they didn't have a clue what I was talking about._

_"Kat" Peeta warns but I ignore him._

_"You know if you wanted to keep that shit a secret you shouldn't have plastered it on Facebook." I had said with a bit of venom in my voice._

_"Kat settle down." It was Annie this time. Again I ignored her._

_"Finding out that your two best friends got engaged over Facebook is....is....well it's wrong."_

_This time when they shared a look, their expressions gave them away completely. Then slowly embarrassment took over both their faces. It was Gale that piped up first._

_"We're sorry guys." He said apologetically. "We honestly didn't think anything of it when we decided to have a bit of fun on Facebook."_

_I looked at them both bewildered. What did that mean? A bit of fun?_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked totally confused._

_"Kat, we're not really engaged." Madge had said. "We were just playing around."_

_"Do you honestly think I would've done that without telling any of these guys?" Gale had questioned._

_Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Peeta chuckling at his friends explanation. I turned and glared at him. He quickly stopped when he saw me scowling. He wasn't the only one though. The others were all stifling giggles behind their hands._

_"It was all a joke?" I asked totally unamused._

_"Sorry if we misled you Kat. We really didn't mean to." Madge had said apologising. "Like Gale said I would've called you immediately."_

_I had slumped in my seat and kept my scowl on my face for another ten minutes. All the while they were teasing me. I'm not sure if I was relieved or saddened that the engagement had just been a joke._

_"Seriously guys. If we ever do get engaged you will all be the first to know." Gale had said. "I actually do have some news though."_

_We all turned to him waiting for him to explain. He was grinning from ear to ear. Madge also had a smile to rival Peeta's on her lips._

_"You're looking at the new Physical Education teacher for Rose Bay Secondary."_

_I was stunned. I think we all were._

_"How....when....when did that happen?" I had asked._

_"I applied in November. I just wanted to be closer to Madge." He explained._

_"Hey! What about me?" Rory asked a little put out._

_"Now why baby brother would I want to be closer to you?" Gale said snickering. "Joking.....I'm going to need somewhere to stay aren't I?"_

_"So you and I will be working together." I stated still in shock. He just nods._

_The others all offered their congratulations. I was still trying to wrap my head around it. This was the last thing I had expected. I'm happy for them both. I looked over to where they sat and had seen the euphoria on their faces. I had smiled knowing that Madge had got her wish._

I'm standing next to Peeta he has his arm slung over my shoulder. I'm totally lost in my thoughts when I hear Haymitch clear his throat over a microphone. I hadn't even noticed the music had stopped. I, with Peeta still attached to me, swing around so we're facing the DJ's booth.

"Right, now that I have everyone's attention." He starts. "Hope you're having a great night."

There's a soft round of applause.

"We have five minutes until midnight." He continues. "My wife and I want to take this opportunity to thank you all for your patronage. I personally have a lot of things to be thankful for this last year."

He looks towards me as he says this. Tipping his drink in my direction. I salute him back with my own.

"If next year turns out anywhere near as good as this one then I will be a happy man."

The DJ leans over and whispers something in his ear. He nods in reply.

"One minute everyone. Grab your drinks. Let's bring the new year in with a bang."

He hands the microphone back to the DJ so he can start counting in the new year. With less than thirty seconds to go I turn around to face Peeta.

"Thank you for a wonderful year."

_'10, 9, 8, 7....'_  I can here everyone counting down.

"You're welcome. Thank you too."

_'4, 3, 2, 1....Happy New Year!'_ The whole place erupts.

There's confetti poppers and blower whistles going off everywhere. The DJ has Auld Lang Syne playing as Peeta kisses me desperately. I return it with as just as much fervour. He pulls away and looks down into my eyes.

"Happy New Year Kat....I love you."

"I love you too....Happy New Year."

Then we're caught up in a whirlwind of hugs and kisses from almost everybody.

                                                                                **********

At two o'clock Haymitch is ushering everyone out the door. _Well except us._ We're helping his staff clean and pack everything up. The guys are are helping to clear away the tables and stacking up the chairs. Meanwhile Annie, Madge and I are in the kitchen helping with the dishes. There's still music playing even though the DJ left an hour ago.

We're all a bit tipsy _(except Annie)_ as well so there's a few shenanigans going on. Which don't go down to well with Effie. She scolds us more than once for our actions. Finn is her latest victim as he had tried to juggle three plates. It didn't end well. He's now on his hands and knees cleaning up three _(expensive)_ broken plates.

By 3.30 am we've said our goodbyes to Haymitch and Effie. Annie and Finn already left. The rest of us are walking back. Gale and Madge can't keep their hands off each other as they walk a little ahead of us. Peeta has his arm around my waist while my hand is in his back pocket. We're slightly unsteady on our feet due to the alcohol.

"I'm so happy for those two." I say gesturing to the lovebirds in front of us.

"I told you everything would work out for them." Peeta replies.

"So what's your new year resolution lover?" I ask as I snuggle closer to his body.

"I have a few." He answers without expanding on what they are.

"Go on....don't keep me in suspense....what are they?" I question as I poke him softly in the side.

He chuckles quietly I poke him a bit harder.

"Ok, ok." He says surrendering.

"Well there's the usual _'wanting to make this year better than last'_....." He begins as he air quotes with his free hand. "I want the bakery to be a bigger success this year."

At this I just laugh. If the bakery is anymore successful I won't ever see him at all. He just waves me off as he continues.

"But most importantly....I want to be the best husband for my future wife."

We're just about at the gate leading up to my front door. Gale and Madge are waiting there for us. This doesn't stop Peeta from leaning down and kissing me in front of them. I can hear them snickering behind us, but I don't care. His kiss is consuming me. And making me extremely horny. He pulls away and smiles down at me sheepishly before taking my hand and leading me to the gate.

"You two are just so darn cute." Madge snickers as we reach them.

"Soooooo Cute." Gale adds slurring the words a little.

Peeta and I chuckle at their drunken outbursts.

"Okaaaay." I sing song to them both. "I think you two need to go home and get sober."

I hug Madge and say happy new year to her again. Peeta man hugs Gale. Then we swap partners.

"Thanks Kat." Gale says as he's placing a soft kiss to my cheek. I look at him curiously. "For pushing Madge and me together again and believing that we could make it work."

"I didn't do anything. This is working because of the two of you." I answer truthfully. "I just gave you both a little nudge."

He thanks me again anyway before taking Madge's hand and heading to her place. Peeta and I make our way inside. I can feel a headache coming on so I head straight to the kitchen for water and aspirin. I offer Peeta some but he shakes his head no. Instead he scoops me up and carries me to the sofa.

Knowing that Prim isn't going to walk through the door at all tonight we quickly start accosting each other. His mouth is all over my neck, my hands are sliding under his shirt. I waste no time in getting the whole shirt over his head. He returns the favour by removing my dress. I didn't wear a bra as the dress didn't call for it. So now Peeta's lips and tongue are teasing and manipulating my breasts.

I moan as he takes my nipple between his teeth and bites down gently. My hands have moved below his jeans waistband and under his boxers to play with his taut ass. Squeezing and pulling him closer so our centres are grinding together to cause necessary friction. He removes himself from on top of me to take his jeans and boxers off. I in turn remove my panties.

There's hardly any foreplay before he is entering me and filling me up completely. Our mouths are fighting for dominance as we rock back and forth together. With the house empty _(except for us)_ our moans and groans echo through the bottom floor. We're both close to climaxing. Peeta picks up the pace. Too soon we are riding out our orgasms together. We're a sweaty mess as Peeta swaps our positions so I'm lying on his chest.

"So you never did tell me your new year resolutions." He says as he plays with my hair.

I lean up on my elbows and run my hand over his cheek. I reel off all the usual suspects in my head. Eat healthier, be better at my job, be a better big sister....blah, blah, blah.

"In all honesty I don't really have one. I just want this year to be as good as last year...well parts of it anyway." I reply. "Oh and of course I want to be the best wife I can be to my future husband."

He grins at me before laying my head down on his chest again. I run my fingers over his chest as he tangles his in my hair. I'm just about asleep when he speaks again.

"I guess we'll have to get busy with organising the wedding soon." I nod against his chest just as my eyes get heavy with sleep.

He's right. With everything else going on we've kind of pushed it to the back burner. We have just under three months until our wedding day. The only things we've accomplished is approval from the council to have the ceremony at the lake and the marriage celebrant. We still have so much to do. Right now though I need to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow _(well actually today as it is morning)._

                                                                                   **********

I'm woken by my phone ringing from somewhere in the room. The incessant sound of Pink's 'Walk of Shame' goading me. _Prim_. I unravel myself from Peeta's arms without resistance. I slowly get off the sofa. I find my dress and put it on before going and finding my phone. I walk into the kitchen and it is buzzing on the bench. Just as I go to answer it though it stops. _Typical_.

Well I'm up, may as well put some coffee on. While I wait for the kettle to boil my phone starts again. I waste no time in answering it.

"Morning Duck, Happy New Year."

_"Hah morning! It's like three o'clock in the afternoon Kat."_ Prim replies snickering. _"Happy New Year to you too though."_

"Shit really?"

The kettle whistles and that seems enough to get Peeta to rouse from the sofa. I wave to him as he tries to locate all his clothes. I pull out two cups and the instant coffee while I continue to talk to Prim.

"So how was your night?" I ask.

_"Amazing!"_ She answers.

Peeta has made his way over and places a soft kiss to my temple. He offers silently to finish the coffee.

_"So Kat we're thinking we might spend an extra couple of nights here....is that ok?"_ She asks.

Peeta has finished the coffee and hands me my cup. Then he gestures that he is going to sit outside.

"Of course Prim, that's fine, you're an adult you know." I tease.

I walk outside and join Peeta on the love seat. He puts his arm around my shoulder.

_"Can you check with Peeta and make sure Rue is ok to have a few more days off?"_

I tell her to hang on a minute while I check. I turn to my fiancé.

"It's Prim. They want to stay a while longer. Is Rue ok to have another few days?" I ask before placing a kiss to his lips.

"Of course. She can work a couple of extra shifts when she gets back to make up for it." He answers as he pulls away from the kiss.

Rue must have her ear to the phone as she answers _(or rather screeches)_ through the speaker.

_"Yay! Thanks Boss."_

"So Duck when will you be back?" I question.

Peeta has started nibbling on my ear that isn't attached to the phone. I think he is ready for this phone call to be over. I moan slightly.

_"Seriously are you two making out while I'm on the phone?"_ Prim asks sounding mortified. _"Gross."_

I pull away from Peeta giggling as I reply.

"No Prim. Now when will you be home?" I ask again.

_"Friday. Probably about supper time."_ She answers.

"All right well be safe and have fun."

_"Thanks Kat I will and I love you."_

"You too Duck."

As soon as I finish the call, and before I even get to put my phone down, Peeta is assaulting my lips with his mouth. Not that I'm really offering any resistance. I kiss him back deeply. Much too soon the kiss is over. He smiles at me before pecking me on the lips again.

"Hi!" Is all he says.

"Hello to you too." I reply as I grab my coffee off the table.

"So how long are the kids gone for?" He asks before taking a sip of his own coffee.

I chuckle at his term _'kids'_ as if we're the mom and dad.

"Until Friday....soooooo...." I move myself onto his lap. "The place is ours for a whole week."

"Hmmm....Whatever will we do with ourselves." He teases as his hands find purchase on my hips.

I lean down as he reaches up. We meet in the middle. Lips colliding. Hungry for each other. His tongue is asking for entry. I oblige. The angle is just right to allow perfect access. He deepens the kiss as his hands move to cover my breasts. I mewl against his mouth and rock slightly against his hardening dick.

We stay connected for what seems like eternity. Hands roaming and our centres creating friction against each other. Finally we break apart as breathing is becoming an issue. It doesn't stop our wandering hands and his lips move to my neck. My head lolls back as he moves the kisses down to my exposed collarbone.

"God that feels so good." I say breathlessly.

He suddenly stops. He lifts me off his lap and places me beside him. Then he stands up. He offers me his hand. I take it looking at him perplexed. He leads me back inside the house.

"Let's have a shower." He announces with a wicked grin on his face. I reply with my own wicked grin.

Out of habit he locks the door behind us. When he turns around I'm leaning against the vanity. I slowly pull my dress up over my head and drop it to the floor. I'm left standing in just my panties. I walk over to him and instantly his hands find my breasts. I pull on the hem of his shirt silently telling him it has to go.

After he removes his jeans and shirt he turns the water on. While we wait for it warm up we explore each other's bodies and mouths again. Finally with the steam coming from the shower we step into the stall. We reconnect our lips as we let the hot water stream over our bodies. My arms are around his neck and his hands are squeezing my ass holding me close to him. His dick resting against my stomach.

I remove my arms from his neck and ghost my fingers down his stomach. Then I'm taking him in my hand. He hisses at the contact. I slowly start to pump him and he has to remove his lips so he can breath. I push him to the tiled wall and then I'm on my knees. I continue to stroke him as I teasingly run my tongue from the base of his now very hard dick to the tip then back down again.

I look up to see him watching me just as I take him wholly in my mouth. His hands go to my hair and his heads lolls against the wall. God he tastes amazing.

"Fuck Kat....so good." He moans as I start my back and forth action.

I hollow my cheeks and start to speed up my motion. He is hissing and cussing with every move. I can feel him pulsing between my lips and I know he's not too far away. I take him in completely, his tip hitting the back of my throat, before he is pulling at my hair gesturing for me to stop.

"Babe I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." He say between groans. "I wanna be inside you."

He helps me to my feet then he's swapping our positions so I'm now pressed up against the tiles. He lifts me up under my ass and holds me still as he enters me slowly. With the angle that he is holding me at he goes so deep and it feels so fucking good. I wrap my arms around his neck to steady our position. It doesn't help as his movements become more erratic.

We're both so close. It doesn't take much these days. He comes first. Hard. Screaming obscenities to the heavens. He continues to pump in and out of me as I ride out my own climax. He adds his fingers to the mix and before I know it I'm also screaming to God. We stay wrapped up until my aftershocks wear off. He is kissing me again. Softly. My shuddering finally stops and he pulls out and gently places me back on the tiled floor.

                                                                                     **********

We spend the next fifteen minutes helping each other wash. We get out of the shower and dry off and get dressed. We make our way to the living room and sit on the sofa. I curl into his body as he squeezes my shoulders tight.

"Well that was fun." He says suddenly.

He's playing with my hair again. _I think he has an obsession_. I turn my head and look up into his eyes.

"Well we have a week to ourselves. So we can have all the fun in the world this week." I reply with a smirk on my face.

He chuckles as he places a soft kiss to my head.

"You hungry?" He asks.

"Famished." I answer.

"Then let's get you some food." He says getting up off the sofa.

An hour later and were sitting down enjoying homemade mac and cheese. It's in that moment that I realise that this will soon be an everyday thing. Waking up together. Showering together and eating meals together. This gets me thinking again about where we will live when we get married. The obvious choice would be his house. But then what happens to Prim? Am I ready to leave her on her own?

"Peeta?" I say as I play with the last of my food.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to live when we get married?" I ask hesitantly turning to look at him.

He looks thoughtful for a few minutes. As if he's trying to answer the question in his head first. He places his bowl on the table and pats his lap gesturing for me to come sit. I place my own bowl on the table and make my way into his lap. He pushes my hair behind my ears and then leans in and kisses me softly before speaking.

"Wherever you want." Is his answer. "I can sell my place and move in here with you and Prim."

"Or....and this is only if you want too....you can move in with me." He says running his thumb over my cheek. "The other option is to get a place of our own."

I sit there lost in the feel of his thumb ghosting over my cheek. All the while weighing up the options in my head. It's not like we can't afford to buy a place of our own. Between my inheritance and his profits from the bakery we'd have a substantial deposit for a home of our own. However it's a lengthy process and we're getting married in less than three months.

_Again_....Peeta's place seems to be the perfect solution. It is an actual house after all. Maybe it's time I give Prim her independence. Maybe it's time to cut those apron strings. Maybe Rue can move in with Prim. I know she's been looking to get her own place. Yes I think Peeta's place.... _for now_....is the perfect solution.

"I think....just maybe....it's time I let Prim be her own woman." I say truthfully. "However getting our own place in less than three months doesn't seem doable."

"Meaning?" He asks gently.

"Meaning....I think it's time I start moving my stuff to your place." I answer smiling at him.

"Really? You're serious?" I just nod in response.

Then he's kissing me again. Passionately. After completely and utterly disabling my senses he pulls away and speaks again.

"We can do whatever you want to it to make it feel like home." He says sincerely.

"It doesn't matter where we live. As long as we're together, anywhere will feel like home." I reply.

I start running my fingers through his hair. Enjoying the feel of his curls wrapping around my fingers. I lean in and kiss him softly before reminding him we have the place to ourselves.

"For now though let's just enjoy our week alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking maybe three chapters to go and then an epilogue. Depends on how carried away I get. I already have an idea for a new story which I have started to play around with.


	25. March 26th 2016 - I Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an obscenely large chapter as I didn't want to take any short cuts. It's also the last one. There's an epilogue to come. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

January and February flew past. I started off a new school year. Peeta got busy with designing our two cakes. I haven't actually fully moved in with Peeta yet. We both decided that when we get back from our honeymoon is when I will become a permanent resident there. I have however just been taking a few bits and pieces over every time I stay for the weekend.

Mid February was a pretty stressful time. They say things happen in threes. That certainly rang true through February. Poor Annie and Finn had a scare with the pregnancy. She spent three days in hospital just to make sure everything was ok. Turns out she was just over stressed and needed to relax. I don't think I've ever seen Finn so scared in all the time I've known him.

The second thing to happen was a small fire at Capitol. It happened in the kitchen. One of the new hires had left an oven on. No major damage was done, but it was enough to shut it down for a few weeks. It was a rush to get it open again before the wedding as its where we're having our reception. Luckily it opened back up last weekend.

The third thing to happen, and probably the most stressful for me, was the lady I had hired to make my wedding dress died suddenly from a heart attack. She was twenty eight years old. Way too young. She was the nicest person in the world and coincidently Sae's grand daughter. It was an extremely solemn time. Peeta and I had attended her funeral. It was a beautiful ceremony.

The problem I had now was finding someone to finish my simple ivory dress. John Cinna was his name. Recommended by Sae and a colleague of her grand daughter's. I was hesitant at first. Then he won me over with his charm and mild mannered personality. Not to mention he took my plain little dress and turned it into a work of art. Still keeping it simple but elegant at the same time.

Peeta and I had both agreed we didn't want a fancy wedding. Just small and intimate. The dress I had drawn up eluded to the simplicity of the wedding. Fitted bodice with capped sleeves, which Cinna _(He goes by his last name)_ had replaced and used lace instead of the plain material I had opted for. The skirt of the dress clings softly to my hips. It drapes as if it's made of liquid. The skirt finishes just so the toes of my ivory high pumps peek out at the bottom.

I have no train and no veil. Just a simple styled bun at the base of my neck. With little pearl studs placed sporadically through my hair. Soft everyday makeup to give me a slight glow. Tiny little pearl drop earrings to match my beautiful pearl necklace sitting around my neck. The only other adornment being my engagement ring.

I'm now in my living room with my bridesmaids waiting for the limousine that will take me to Peeta. We have a couple of stops to make for pre wedding photos. Some on the beach. Some at the lake where we will be married. Away from the spot we picked out of course. We're currently on our second glass of champagne.

When I woke this morning to overcast skies and a chill in the air, I had had a moment of panic. Mainly for my bridesmaids, who's spaghetti strapped dresses would in no way fight the cold. As the day wore on though the sky cleared. The sun was shining and it also bought a warmth with it. Mother Nature had given us a twenty eight degree day and it was perfect.

Finally at one o'clock, after drinking another glass of champagne, our limousine arrived. We piled in and settled ourselves inside the luxurious car. We drive along until we reach a small secluded beach along the way. We have photos taken there for about half an hour before continuing to our destination.

After reaching the lake _(or rather lagoon)_ more photos are taken. Then before I know it we're making our way to the spot where I'll marry Peeta. Suddenly my nerves kick in and as I stand at the top of my makeshift aisle, waiting for the music to start, I start to tremble. Haymitch, who will be walking me down the aisle notices and tries to calm me down.

"Sweetheart....it's ok, these nerves are normal." I just nod at his statement. "You love Peeta and he loves you."

He squeezes my hand that is looped through his elbow.

"I'm not much for words Katniss....but you deserve this....you deserve him." He says honestly.

I take a deep breath and steady my nerves.

"You look beautiful by the way." He adds as he places a soft kiss to my cheek.

Then the first notes of Shania Twain's 'From This Moment' start.

"You ready?" He whispers. I nod.

Madge, Prim and Annie walk ahead of me in time with the music. Then Haymitch is tugging on my arm saying it's time for us to move. From where we started we couldn't see anyone. As we round a slight bend our small congregation comes into view. I see Delly and Peeta's parents standing close to where Peeta, Finn, Gale and Rory stand. I see Sae and Effie sniffling to the side of Delly. Then all I see is Peeta.

I can't begin to describe the love I see in his eyes. This brings a smile to my face. I'm in absolute awe of this man that Haymitch is guiding me too. I see his eyes rake ever so slightly over my dress. _He's probably trying to decide how best to get me out of it._ Before long the music has stopped. Haymitch places another soft kiss to my cheek before placing my hand in Peeta's.

At this moment, right now, no one else exists but the two of us. We stare lovingly into each other's eyes. He mouths _'Beautiful'_ to me and I mouth a 'You too' back. I'm pretty sure the marriage celebrant is speaking at the moment. However I can't bring myself to care as I eye up Peeta in his simple black pants and crisp white shirt. No tie I notice. Staying with our simple theme.

Then it's time for us to say our vows. We wrote our own and I have no idea what Peeta is going to say. Then again the same goes for him as we both kept our words secret from each other. He clears his throat as the celebrant tells him it's time. He hasn't let go of my hand and hasn't stopped looking at me with those ocean blue orbs.

"Katniss." He begins. "From that first day I saw you on the beach, I knew that I wanted to have you in my life forever."

I can feel the tears brimming behind my eyes.

"I never believed in love at first sight before you." He continues. "Then I lost you and never thought in my wildest dreams I would ever see you again."

He takes in a shaky breath.

"When our paths crossed again I couldn't believe my eyes."

I think I can see a tear in his eyes.

"I was determined to make you love me again and to never let you go."

My heart has started to beat wildly in my chest as I remember how shaky everything was for us back then. He didn't have to try and make me love him again because I never stopped.

"Today as we bind ourselves together I want you to know that I will love you, protect you and cherish you for the rest of our lives. I love you with every part of my being. Forever."

_Can I kiss him yet?_ I desperately want to wrap him up in my arms and kiss him until we can't breath anymore. My heart swells with his words. The damn tears are threatening to ruin my make up. He squeezes my hand tightly and smiles that gorgeous smile of his as the celebrant tells me it's my turn. I'm not sure I'm in any state to talk yet. However I take a deep breath and begin.

"Peeta." I start as I squeeze his hand gently. "I've never been real good with words."

He smiles at me again.

"There are no words that can describe how much I love you."

I can feel a blush take over my face with the way he is looking at me.

"With everything we went through to get here I still can't believe how lucky I am."

"Fate had a destiny for us, that much I believe." I say earnestly. "She helped us find our way back to each other. I will be forever in her debt for that."

"I promise with everything in me that I will forever be yours, mind, body and soul. I love you always."

I definitely can see the tears in his eyes now. He is looking at me with such adoration. I hope my own eyes are conveying how much I adore him too. The celebrant interrupts our secret moment announcing that there are a few formal words he has to say. He gestures to Finnick to hand the rings to Peeta and I. He turns to Peeta and instructs him to place the ring slightly on my finger.

"Do you, Peeta Stephen Mellark, take Katniss to be your wife? To love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Peeta replied as he pushes the band to join my engagement ring.

The the celebrant turns to me and gesture for me to do the same thing. He repeats the same words to me.

"I do." I answer pushing Peeta's simple gold band all the way on.

"All that is left is for me to announce you as husband and wife." He says. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Mellark.....You may kiss your bride."

_Finally!_

However it is quite the other way around. I'm the one to fervently join our lips together. Then he is kissing me back just as passionately. We have completely forgotten about the crowd until we hear a few wolf whistles and an applause erupting. We break away and face our small group of family and friends.

The celebrant hasn't finished yet as he guides us over to a small table to sign our marriage certificate. After all the formalities he offers us to our family and friends for congratulations. Haymitch and Effie along with Peetas family are the first to congratulate us. Mr Mellark wraps me up in a tight hug and then whispers in my ear.

"You truly are a guardian angel Katniss. Thank you for loving my boy. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Steve." Is all I can manage with a blush looming on my face.

Before long we are whisked away by the photographer to take an exuberant amount of photos. Once he's finished with us we all pile back in the limousine and make our way to Capitol. Even with everyone else in there with us, we're still wrapped up in our own little cocoon. He has his arm around my shoulder and his hand is playing with the wisps of hair that have come out of my bun.

He has his head resting against my temple. He places a kiss there before whispering in my ear.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress."

My mind flashes back to that night in the club five years ago when he uttered those exact words. Then for some reason, and I have no idea why, I blush with the memory of what he actually did to me when he did get me out of that dress. As much as I'm blushing I'm also feeling very bold, even with our audience. Who are completely distracted with some conversation they're having.

"And what dear husband do you plan to do once you have me out of my dress?" I say to him as I run my fingers up and down his thigh.

He gulps and I think he growls softly as my fingers get closer to his groin. He places his own hand over mine to stop it from venturing too close.

"You're a witch you know that." He moves his head to look at me. I greet him with a wicked grin. "You have me completely bewitched."

Then he's kissing me softly at first before he deepens it by adding his tongue. We must've caught the attention of the others as we hear a collective _'Ahem'_ from across the car.

"Cmon guys you've got plenty of time for that." Says Finn offering us both a glass of champagne. "A toast to two of my favourite people in the world. Thank fuck you two finally got it together."

He has that fucking smirk on his face as if to say _'I told you so'._

We all salute our glasses and clink them together. The rest of the ride is filled with reminiscing and laughter. Poor Prim and Rory have to sit through us regaling them with our antics all those years ago.

**********

We have arrived at Capitol. Haymitch and Effie have closed the place down for us today. However the rest of Bondi are still going about their daily walks and runs along the beach. So we get a few onlookers as we get out of the limo and make our way inside.There's no formal introductions or fancy table settings.

The middle of Capitol has four long tables joined together in a square. So we're all sitting together. Completely forgoing the traditional bridal table. We only have about thirty people here to help us celebrate so tradition kind of went out the window. Except the cakes. We're definitely have cakes _(I guess having two sort of defies tradition as well)_. There will also be a bridal dance. I missed out at Annie and Finns due to....well....let's not go there.

We eat, we drink. Finn and Peeta's dad get up and make god awful speeches _(which we weren't meant to have)._ The other tradition we stuck to was having an MC. We hired the DJ Haymitch normally has playing here on Sunday's. He greets us over the microphone and proceeds to ask us to take the dance floor. It's finally time to dance with my husband.

Peeta takes my hand and leads me to the middle of the small patch of hardwood. He places his other hand on my hip and pulls me close. We start to sway just as Ed Sheeran starts crooning the first few words of 'Thinking Out Loud'. My head rests against his chest as we move around in small circles together.

It's not long before everyone else has joined us. We don't really notice them though as we're so caught up in the moment.. Peetas hand has moved to the small of my back and it's sending heat soaring through me. He leans back a little from me causing me to look up into his beautiful smiling face.

"I'm the happiest man alive at the moment." He says before leaning down to kiss me.

It's a chaste kiss as we know we're not alone. It doesn't stop me from deepening it by pressing harder against his mouth. I hear someone snicker behind us but I couldn't care less. We pull apart simply to breath.

"And I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I answer burying my head against his chest again.

After another song, Haymitch interrupts and asks if he can cut in. We unravel ourselves from each other and Peeta hands me over.

"Not too long." He says winking. He walks of in the direction of Delly.

After Haymitch and I settle into a slow waltz he speaks over the loud music.

"I'm proud of you Kiddoo."

I pull back a bit and look at him curiously.

"Was that a compliment old man?" I ask teasingly.

"Ha ha....I'm serious Katniss."

_Shit he's using my full name._

"You've been through so much. But look at you now. You've got a terrific job. Prim is excelling in school and you've got yourself a keeper in Peeta."

I can feel tears starting to form behind my eyes.

"So yeah, sue me if I'm not a bit proud with how you've turned out. Your mum and dad would be looking down smiling with pride."

I did think of my mom and dad today. When Prim and I were alone we shared a few tears. Prim pretty much saying exactly what Haymitch just did.

"Thanks Haymitch....for everything." I say as I let him wrap me in a hug.

I have a lot to thank Haymitch and Effie for. The apartment. The kick up the backside when I was acting like a petulant child _(Well that was more Haymitch)_. For being parental figures to me and Prim after we lost our parents. I can't ever thank them enough for all they've done. Especially Haymitch taking my Daddy's place today.

Peeta wanders over to claim me again after the song has finished. He nods at Haymitch as he heads back to get everyone more drinks.

"What would you say if I told you I found and empty room?" He whispers in my ear.

_Fuck!_

I look up at him startled. He can't be serious? It was one thing to do that in a big function hall, there was little chance of being caught. But here? At Capitol? He can't be serious. I can't imagine the look on my face, because he puts his hand up in surrender before speaking again.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He says wrapping his arms back around me.

"God Kat you should've seen the look on your face."

I huff a little and mutter a _'Screw You'_ under my breath. He hears me though.

"Oh....I plan to....Thoroughly." He growls against my ear.

_Double Fuck!_

The night continues on smoothly. Although we're all a bit tipsy by the time we cut the cake _(Singular....one is going in a display case)_. The one we're cutting is a two tiered chocolate mud cake. As usual the detail of the thing is sublime. I'm not even sure how Peeta got those colours to looks so real. Our sunset colours cascading down in sprays of flowers and ribbons from the three orange tiger lilies on top.

You should see my display cake _(that is never, ever getting touched)_. It's a single tiered fruit cake _(they last longer)_. With marzipan icing. Every single flower and petal are hand made. They cover the entire cake and they're all different sizes. The filigree work looks like vines crawling around the sides. It's stunning _(remember NEVER getting eaten)_.

With our hands joined together we bring the knife down on to the side that isn't decorated. The small crowd erupts in a large applause.

**********

Finally were being ushered out of Capitol, back into the limo. We drive for twenty minutes before the driver pulls up out the front of Star Casino. This is where we will be spending our wedding night. In a room that overlooks the harbour in one of the casinos hotels.

We check in and make our way to the elevator. We can't keep our hands to ourselves. As the doors open we adjust ourselves in case anyone comes out. To our relief no one does. Peeta hits the five button then the close doors button. Once the doors are shut he pounces on me. Our overnight bags have dropped to the floor of the lift.

His hands find purchase on my hips as he crashes his lips to me. It's needy and breathtaking all at once. He scrunches up the side of my dress as he pushes his hips against mine. That fire is back and covering me in glorious waves of heat. I've subconsciously started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

I'm just about down to the last button when the bell dings announcing we've arrived at our floor. The doors open. Before we can pull apart an elderly couple stand there looking at us totally aghast. They take in our mussed up hair, swollen lips and Peetas unbuttoned shirt. Then they're smiling knowingly at us. Both Peeta and I blush.

"Newlyweds hey?" The man says as he holds the door open for his wife.

We're both so embarrassed that we just nod our heads. We try and make ourselves decent under their watchful eyes.

"We've been married fifty years today." The woman adds. "I remember our wedding night fondly."

_Oh boy!_ If we were embarrassed before we're just down right uncomfortable now. We discreetly gather up our things and make our way out of the elevator. We mutter our goodbyes as the door closes behind us.

"Oh My God!" I say covering my face with my free hand.

"Yeah that wasn't humiliating or anything." Peeta answers sarcastically.

We make it to our room and place the keycard in the door. When I walk in I gasp in astonishment. The room is gorgeous. The curtains are open to reveal the Sydney skyline all lit up. The lights reflecting on the harbour majestically. Our king size bed is centred in front of a large TV. A leather sofa is set on the window wall. On the small table in front of the sofa sits a bucket with a bottle of champagne in it. There's also a large welcome basket full of fruit, chocolates and nuts.

I've barely put my overnight bag down and taken my shoes off when Peeta is on me again. This time prying eyes _(unless you count the twinkling lights)_ to interrupt our end goal. He's gentler this time when he kisses me. He brushes his fingers along my waist before settling on my hips. His eyes rake over every inch of my body.

My fingers are again undoing those buttons. I'm determined to get him out of that shirt. Seems he has the same idea about my dress. He turns me around and starts undoing the zip. Then he's pushing it off my shoulders. It falls like liquid to the floor pooling around my ankles. I step out of the dress leaving me there standing in front of him in just my bra and panties.

He inhales deeply as he drinks the sight of me in. I move to push myself flush against him. I finally get the shirt off his body. I trace my fingers over his chest and stomach. I ghost them along the waistband of his pants as I tease the sipper at the front. I can feel how hard he is against me and that fire is igniting in my belly again.

He gets the idea and finishes getting out of his pants. There. Now we're even. Both of us standing there in our underwear. We take tentative steps back to each other. Seemingly both a little nervous. Which is silly really when we do this all the time. We meet in the middle. We run our fingers over each other's stomachs. I hiss as his find the underside of my bra before encasing my breasts fully.

"Why am I so nervous?" He asks as he pushes one strap down my arm. "I feel like it's the first time all over again.

I know what he means. I have butterflies doing somersaults in my chest as my breathing becomes uneven. He is kissing me again. This time though the kisses have travelled down to my neck. I moan softly at the feel of his lips on that little nook I love so much.

"Me too." Is all I can manage to say.

His fingers have reached the edge of my panties. His mouth is now covering the swells of my breasts that peek out over the top of my bra. I clumsily reach behind me and unsnap the thing just as his fingers make their way under my panties. I gasp as he makes an agonisingly slow swipe over my folds.

Instinctively my hand comes between us and cups his very hard dick through his boxers. Then that's it. All our nerves have disappeared as he all but throws me onto the king size bed. He leans over me and takes my very erect nipple between his teeth. At the same time he plunges two fingers inside me. My back arches so high off the bed as I moan my approval.

I hook my toes into the waistband of his boxers. I push them down far enough for him to spring free. He removes his fingers from my wet centre, which elicits a moan of disappointed to fall from my mouth. He stands up and removes his boxers completely before he is removing my panties as well.

He brings himself to hover over me again looking deep into my soul with those eyes.

"I love you Mrs Mellark." He says before kissing me again.

I love the way that sounds and I tell him I love him back.

He's teasing my entrance with the tip of his cock. Running it through my folds as he grinds up and down on me. The tip hitting my clit every time. My back has arched so far off the bed he has to push my hips down firmly with his hands.

"You like that?" He asks as he nibbles on my ear.

"Oh God....Yes!" I growl. My fingernails digging into his back.

Then without any warning he enters me in one swift move. He growls out a _'Fuck Kat'_ and I hiss at the delicious intrusion. I always feel full when Peeta is inside me. You would think after all this time I'd be used to his size and how very full I feel. Honestly though I'm just as surprised _(pleasantly mind you)_ now as I was the first time how well we fit together.

"Jesus Kat....so tight....so warm." He growls before taking my right breast in his mouth.

I cross my legs behind his ass to pull him deeper inside. We've always had a great rhythm. Completely in sync with our movements. He pulls out almost all the way before thrusting back into me hard.

Fuck...Peeta....Yes!" I scream.

I'm so close. The fire just behind my walls is about ready to explode. He sant be too far away either as his pace has quickened and I can feel him pulsing inside me.

"Babe I'm close." I say breathlessly.

That seems to be all he needs to speed up his thrusting even more. We're rocking back and forth at a ridiculous rate. His tongue and teeth tease my nipples as I create more scratches on his back. Our noises are so loud I'm honestly surprised some one isn't bashing town the door telling us to shut the fuck up.

I come first screaming profanities to whatever gods are listening. Two hard thrusts later and Peeta is joining me with his own discernible groans. We stay joined together like that while we come down off our sexual highs. Professing our love and adoration for each other. Gently touching each other again.

After what seems like forever we untangle ourselves from each other. Peeta has his arm wrapped around my shoulder while I use his chest as a pillow. He's ghosting his fingers up and down my side creating goose pimple there. We must fall asleep because next thing I know my eyes are fluttering open and I'm met with his beautiful smile.

"Hello sleepyhead." He says running his fingers through my hair.

I stretch my naked body out like a cat before replying.

"Were you watching my sleep again?"

He smirks before kissing me softly.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep....almost ethereal."

"Oh my God you're such a sap." I answer slapping him softly on the chest. We both burst out laughing.

He gets up from the bed and makes his way over to the champagne. He pours us both a glass and heads back over to the bed.

"What time is it?" I ask pushing myself to sit up against the headboard. I take the glass he offers me.

"A little after midnight."

He sits himself beside me pulls the covers up over both of us. Then he turns to face me.

"To us!" He says clinking our glasses together. "To our future and what it holds for us."

We both take a sip and then he is kissing me again. I will never get tired of the way he kisses me. I can already feel that lava bubbling up again as our tongues clash against each other. Then suddenly he's not there. I moan as he pulls away.

"I was thinking we could head downstairs and do a bit of gambling." He says before taking another sip.

I had hoped, we were just going to stay holed up here and have amazing wedding night sex until early hours of the morning. I pout my disapproval. He chuckles.

"Just for a little bit." He adds

"But that means getting out of this glorious bed and having to get dressed." I reply pouting again.

"Cmon Kat. Part of the package includes two hundred dollars worth of chips. It would be a shame to waste it." He gets up and makes his way to where our bags are. "It shouldn't take us too long to lose two hundred dollars."

I huff as I throw the covers off me and make my way to join him.

"Fine! But you owe me. I expect you to worship me when we get back."

He grabs me suddenly and connects our lips again. We're still naked so our bodies colliding is making me horny again. Then, to add fuel to the already burning fire in my belly, he runs his fingers over my centre. I mewl and place my hand around his growing hard on. He growls and takes my bottom lip between his teeth before speaking again.

"That's one debt I don't mind owing." He says. "And I will always worship you."

And just like that he is pulling away from me and rifling through his bag. Like a two year old I stomp my foot. I actually stomp it.

"That's not fair." I complain as I fling items from my own bag. "You can't tease me like that and then not finish what you started."

He's pulling on fresh underwear and I can see the evil grin he has on his face.

"Oh trust me. I definitely plan on finishing you off."

He has pulled on a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. He's now sitting down putting on his shoes. I've opted for a dress and just to make him uncomfortable for the rest of the night, I've forgone any underwear. He notices.

"Now who's not being fair?" He says adjusting himself.

I just shrug as I slip on my own shoes. Fortunately my hair has stayed in place due to all the hairspray and, I only have to add a bit of lipstick to fix up my make up.

"It's more comfortable this way." I answer as I swipe the lipstick over my lips.

I sneak a glance at his groin area and notice he has grown uncomfortably large. I smirk wondering if he will be able to control himself or if he's going to completely forgo the casino and fuck me again. Unfortunately he just adjusts himself muttering something under his breath before heading to the door. I huff again realising he's going to risk a boner in public.

Peeta was right. It didn't take long for him to lose the two hundred dollars. He's a terrible gambler. Although I'm not entirely sure it's his skills that let him down. My not wearing any underwear seemed to be a distraction. I didn't make it any easier on him either, once or twice giving him a small glimpse of what he's missing out on. He was constantly adjusting his jeans.

It's 3am and we're now soaking in the large bath back in our room. We needed cleaning up after giving each other head. _Together_. Something _(believe or not)_ that we've never done before. Possibly the best fucking orgasm I've ever had. I sit with my back against Peetas chest. He's trying to unravel the pearls in my hair. He's a very patient man.

"So you looking forward to going home." He asks eluding to our honeymoon.

"Uh huh. But I don't really class it as home anymore." I answer. "My home is here, with you."

He finally gets the last of the pearls out of my hair and is running his fingers through the strands. His fingertips are softly digging into my scalp as he massages it.

"How about you? You excited about going to New York?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to see where my wife grew up."

I sit up and turn to straddle his lap. I press my lips to his and kiss him softly. His hands come up to cup my face as he deepens the kiss. The whole time were kissing the last few years flash behind my eyes. I can't help but wonder what my life would've been like if we hadn't reconnected. I shake my head a little, then I push those thoughts away.

In place of them I let new, amazing thoughts find their way to the front. Images of our future together. What our kids will look like. Will they look like me or Peeta or both of us together? I imagine growing old together. We have stopped kissing and we're now staring into each other's eye. I smile and I think to myself....we have found our forever. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to come. I was going to do a chapter about their honeymoon. But I don't know enough about New York to do it justice. So I'm going to do a bit of research and possibly do an outtake a little later on.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. My Summer Fling/My Forever is You universe comes to an end. Thank you everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. This story was so fun to write. I leave you with the epilogue and Everlark HEA!
> 
> It's not overly long.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Two o'clock on a Friday morning she was born. It was a tough birth. It started at eighty thirty the previous morning. The whole day was pretty tough now that I think about it. She was ten days overdue. I was booked in for an inducement at ten o'clock. Probably should've stayed in bed. The day didn't go at all to plan. It was raining when Peeta hurried me to the car. We didn't get five kilometres down the road and the car broke down ( _flat battery)_. We had just passed a service station.

Peeta, the patient and wonderful human being that he is, walked the two hundred metres back to the service station. In the pouring rain. Half an hour later, he was under the hood of my now, very second hand, car replacing the battery. Poor bugger was lucky not to get sick with how soaked he was from the rain. Another half an hour later and we were back on the road. The traffic was going at snails pace all the way to the hospital. I was sure we were never going to make it to the hospital in time.

After finally finding a car park and checking in with reception, I was put in a wheelchair and pushed in to a room to await my doctor. It was at 9.45am when the nurse came in and told us my inducement had to be pushed back. They were having an influx of women coming in half way into their labour. _'It shouldn't be any later than noon.'_ She had said. When noon came and went I was still waiting to get into a birthing suite. I'd been awake since 5.30am. That was also the last time I had had anything to eat. The nurse asked if there was anything she could do to make me feel comfortable.

"Food." I had replied. "I haven't eaten since 5.30."

She nodded her head and went away to find me something to eat. Ten minutes later she was back with a tiny plate with a small sandwich on it. I looked at her scowling. She returned my look nervously.

"It's all you're allowed to have because of you inducement." She had said.

I huffed and gobbled down my minuscule sandwich in two bites.

All the time Peeta rubbed soothing circles over my hand to try and keep me calm. I can't believe how patient he was. Especially since I'm about at my wits end waiting to have this baby. We went for long walks. We read two year old magazines. The nurse pops her head in again to say _'It shouldn't be too much longer now.'_ Right! Like she hadn't said that to us a thousand times already.

Finally at three o'clock I was being prepped for my drip. Peeta had his funny blue coveralls on _(he kind of looks sexy in them....aargh hormones)_. By 3.30pm I was in full on labour. The pain was excruciating. Why did no one warn me about the pain. I was squeezing Peeta's hand so hard it was turning blue. He continued to be a saint by rubbing my back and whispering soft words in my ear. It did nothing to soothe the pain. They tried putting me in a warm spa bath hoping the water might relax me. _Nope!_ Because I wasn't relaxing I wasn't dilating enough. I was so determined not to have any drugs. However by 7.30pm I was begging for _Anything_ to take the pain away.

They ran some pethidine through my drip. _It worked!_ Kind of. They told me to breath through the contractions, which I tried to do, I really did. However next thing I knew, Peeta was gently shaking me awake. The drugs had put me to sleep. I kept drowsing in and out of sleep. Still I wasn't dilated enough. By 9pm I had agreed to an epidural. Anything to get this baby out me with the least amount of pain. She was a stubborn little thing though.

 _'Just like her Mumma.'_ Peeta had said later.

It's two more epidural top ups and a tiny little vacuum that finally bought my baby girl into this world. I finally had heard her cry. Of course I didn't know it was a girl until Peeta excitedly came and kiss me saying _'It's a girl, it's a girl'_ I just remember thinking thank god it is over. But it wasn't. I had drifted off to sleep again after they took her away to be cleaned up. When I woke it was with my doctor between my legs _(sorry for the graphic)_ stitching me up. When he looked up and saw me awake he smiled.

"Good morning." He greeted me. "Sorry about this but you lost a little blood."

"How much?" I had asked groggily.

"Too much. Your womb didn't contract back properly. If the nurse hadn't summoned me, you'd probably be in surgery having a transfusion right now."

My eyes must've looked wild and he must've noticed the concern.

"Don't worry Katniss, you're going to be just fine."

This relaxed me for about ten seconds before I remembered my baby girl. I started to panic all over again.

"Where's my baby?" I had asked frantically.

He had bought a finger to his lips to shush me and then nodded his head in the direction of a sofa. There was Peeta flat on his back asleep, with our little angel sleeping on top of him.

"I'm nearly done. Then I'll get a nurse to take you to a private room." The doctor had said.

I must've dozed off again, because the next time when I woke up I was in a smaller room. I looked to my left and saw Peeta asleep in the chair next to me. To my right was a crib holding my....our little girl. I was sitting up nursing her when Peeta woke up. We had sat there just admiring our new addition. She is perfect. Even if she is stubborn.

Peeta headed home to get me a few extra things. With what happened to me in childbirth I would have to stay in hospital for a few more days. As I sat there waiting for Peeta to come back it suddenly struck me that I was a Mom. This tiny little human being will be relying on me for absolutely everything.

Charlotte Rose we named her. She is a beauty _(to use Peeta's words)._ She weighed in at 3.1 kilograms and measured 50 centimetres long. Dark hair for the moment. I remember Prim being born with pitch black hair, by the time she was three months old she was as blonde as I am brunette. Her eyes are the same colour as Peetas, I hope they don't change.

Five days I'm in the hospital before they let me go home. Charlotte is proving to be a very well behaved baby. Sleeping well and eating like a machine. As I settled her into her crib that night Peeta stood behind me with his arms around my waist. We stayed there just watching our baby girl sleep for the longest time.

"We did good hey Kat?" Peeta had stated interrupting the silence. He placed a soft kiss to my head.

"We sure did babe. She is perfect." I had replied.

                                                                            **********

Three years later and we welcomed our second child into the world. A baby boy we named Oliver James. He was a much easier birth. Although the labour was a lot longer. Born with hardly any hair at all and blue eyes which eventually took on my shade of a silver/blue. As he got bigger his hair grew and was the same colour as Peeta's.

We lost Peeta's father two months before Ollie was born. It was a hard time for all of us. Knowing especially that he would never meet his grandchild who resembles him so much. As much as he tried to change his lifestyle it was a heart attack, his third, that took him in the end. Peeta, Delly and their Mom were inconsolable for the longest time.

Understandable obviously. I had comforted them all in the best way I could. Poor little Charlotte _(all of three)_ couldn't understand why her Poppy was never coming back. We just told her that the Angels needed him in heaven. For our curious little girl that just opened up a whole other can of worms. We will forever look at our Ollie and be reminded of Peeta's dad. It's as if he has been reborn through our tiny little son.

Annie and Finn added to their family with twins. A boy and a girl. Sam and Georgia. Annie's mom moved out here just weeks after the twins were born. Annie became a full time mom. They ended up opening their own Fishing charter. It's a very lucrative business. They own four boats now and they're booked up almost all the time. Like his daddy, Max became accustomed to spending a lot of time on the ocean. So would the twins later on. Finn would forever let them sit on his lap to _'help'_ steer the boat. It took Annie a little while to be ok with this. Once she saw the look of pride on Finns face though all doubts went out the window.

Prim and Rory just celebrated their second wedding anniversary and she is four months pregnant. She got her doctors degree and opted for paediatrics. She is thriving in her work and loves working with children. Rory is an up and coming lawyer with one of the top firms in Sydney. He is very good at what he does. Prim being a paediatrician came in very handy when Ollie was about six months old. He was very sick and me being the panicky person that I am, I conjured up all different scenarios in my head. Thank god for Prim's expertise and patience. It turned out that, even though he was immunised, he got a terrible case of measles. Poor little man was down for the count for two weeks.

Madge and Gale eventually got married. They live in New York now, due to Madge's company giving her a massive promotion. She couldn't knock it back. It was a big move for Gale. They argued about it for weeks. He had a good thing going on at Rose Bay and didn't want to leave his family. It put a bit of a strain on their marriage. However when they found out Madge's mom was ill, the decision to move was an easy one. They packed up their lives and moved over there straight away. They have two little girls. Three and two respectively. Millie and Gracie are their names and they both look like their daddy. No hint of Madge's DNA in them at all. Her mother passed away three months after Gracie was born.

Haymitch and Effie still run Capitol. It's as popular as it was back in the summer of 2011. We did have a bit of a scare with Haymitch and his health. He suffered a mild stroke not long after Charlotte was born. It scared the living bejesus out of us all. He's fighting fit now though and has even given up the drink. Effie couldn't be happier. The pair of them dote on Charlotte and Ollie and spoil them rotten like any normal grand parents would. They can't wait for Prim to have her baby so they can corrupt it as well.

                                                                                *********

As for our little family we are doing just great. I'm still at Rose Bay _(they made me Head of the English department)_. A year after we were married Prim and I got our Australian citizenship. Peeta made me a silent partner in his shops. We just opened a second and third. We have plans to open another two stores in Melbourne. His humble little store has turned into a franchise. Our little girl started her first year of a Primary school just last week. Her eye colour never changed and her hair, now in curls, stayed as dark as night. She is an inquisitive one. Needs to know how the universe works, even at six years old. Little Ollie is a bit quieter. More reserved like me. Smart little kid though for three. Can already write his own name and has talent with a colouring pencil.

Our kids are our priority. The beauty of owning your own business means that Peeta is a very hands on Dad. He goes to the bakery at some ungodly hour of the morning and is home in time to have breakfast with us all before I go to school. It works out perfectly. The kids will never have to be in daycare. When I get home from work we do everything together. Even the kids. They love being involved. When they finally go to bed, Peeta and I have our alone time.

We decided very early on that making time for just us was very important. Nothing has ever slowed down our sex life. Even having two kids. It's still as amazing today as it was that first time. We argue, like most couples, but we never stay mad for long. That's another one of our rules. _Never go to bed angry at each other._ Most of our arguments are usually over the kids anyway. Peeta is a big fat softy. The kids have him wrapped around their little fingers. So in turn I end up being the big bad wolf, while daddy comes out smelling of roses.

As Peeta and I sit on our picnic rug watching our tubby little boy run around after his big sister, I'm lost in thought. I'm so proud of our little family. I will forever be grateful to Rose Bay for offering me that job all those years ago. I lay with my head in Peetas lap as he plays with my hair. I open my eyes to find him staring straight back at me. Those eyes were always my undoing. They ensnared me from that very first day. I won't ever get sick of getting lost in them when he looks at me the way he is looking at me now. He has that smile on his face that I love so much as he brushes my hair away from my face.

"What are you thinking?" He asks lovingly.

"How lucky I am." I answer. He chuckles softly. "And how my forever was always with you."

                                                                                THE END


End file.
